Les solos sous les draps
by AngelScythe
Summary: La vie d'Envy et Roy bat son plein. Epilogue ou Prologue ? ROYVY, GREEDKIM, GREEVY LEMON /!\ VIOL
1. Grief

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Viol. Manipulation. Tristesse. Songfic

Couple : Deux surprises. Mais il y a un couple principal et un couple secondaire autour duquel tourne l'histoire.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de « Les solos sous les draps » Chanté par Claire Pérot, Maeva Méline et Solal tirée de la comédie musicale « Mozart L'opéra Rock ». Paroles vachement perverses.

Note : Seconde RoyVy. Ce coup-ci fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi, parce qu'elle me fait écrire des fics que j'ai envie d'écrire et que j'écris pas XP. Et à Ma pupuce qui m'a tant manqué qui adore ce couple, j'étais persuadé du contraire o.o

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Grief.**_

Allongé dans son lit, Envy suçait une sucette, réfléchissant simplement. Il sentit du mouvement dans le lit et grogna avant de mordiller sa sucette. Il se releva sur le coude pour regarder pourquoi la personne à son côté c'était levée. Il ne remarqua rien dans la pièce. Il dévisagea alors le dos de la personne. Il consentit à retirer sa sucette de sa bouche.

- Bein quoi ? Tu pars ? Fit l'envie.

- Oui ! Répondit la personne.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy déboussolé.

- J'ai d'autre chose à faire et puis tu connais ma femme.

Envy se leva du lit, il s'approcha de la personne qui se r'habillait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et appuya ses bras sur son épaule. Lui jetant un regard un peu triste.

- Cesse de faire du charme, je dois rentrer ! L'informa l'homme.

- C'est toujours comme ça, tu me prends puis tu te casses, comme-ci j'étais un objet, tu as sérieusement changé en trente ans, Pride. Râla Envy.

- Certes, tu n'auras qu'a passé au QG, si ça te fait plaisir !

- Pff, va te faire foutre ! Râla Envy avant de retourner dans son lit et de remettre sa sucette en bouche.

Pride se tourna et lui lança un regard amusé avant de partir, laissant Envy râler. Le vert se releva après un moment, il mordilla dans sa sucette, grogna, posa pied à terre et alla se laver. De tout le temps où il se lava, il ne lâcha pas sa sucette. Il émettait des grognements de mécontentement puis sortit de la douche, coupa l'eau, alla se sécher et s'habilla.

Il ne supportait pas d'être mis de côté. Il allait se pointer chez lui ou au QG, il était sans doute au QG d'ailleurs, il adorait lui dire qu'il retournait chez sa femme alors qu'il travaillait. Ces raisons étaient des fois, tout a fait…stupide. C'était là qu'il adorait se terrer. Envy lui ferait payer de le délaisser ainsi. Il ajusta sa tenue et s'en alla au QG de Central. Il arpenta les couloirs et se rendit directement au bureau du Généralissime. Il entra dans la pièce, dut passer par le bureau de Sloth et déboula dans le grand bureau de Pride. Celui-ci lui dit :

- Va dehors, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sottises.

Envy serra les poings. Enervé, en colère. Il faillit venir shooter dans le bureau de King Bradley où attendaient trois personnes, mais il changea d'idée, il quitta la pièce plus en colère que jamais, il croqua sa sucette et jeta le bâton dans la première poubelle. Il allait s'apprêter à quitter le QG quand il surprit une conversation. Il se tourna vers la source de la conversation et entra dans un bureau sans même frapper à la porte.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix alors que les trois personnes présentes étaient prêtes à se défendre, après tout, il était recherché et tout cela grâce au FullMetal. Envy s'approcha de l'homme assit à son bureau. Prêt à claquer des doigts.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer. Juste pour te faire une proposition. Fit Envy avec un léger sourire.

Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et regard l'homme face à lui, droit dans les yeux. Il avait un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres, le genre qui n'inspire pas confiance et où on se demande si on peut vraiment se fier à la personne face à soit.

- Je suis venu te faire une proposition, car j'ai entendu ce que tu disais avec tes hommes…dont cette femme. Dit Envy en désignant la femme du menton.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda l'homme en soutenant le regard profond du vert.

- Je suis prêt à t'offrir ce que tu veux, en moins de trois ans. Lui dit Envy avec un léger sourire.

- Continue, tu m'intéresses. Lui dit l'homme.

- Des présentations s'imposent avant tout.

- Soit, je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang, voici le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et le Sous-Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Dit Roy, en désignant d'abord la blonde sur sa droite puis le châtain sur sa gauche.

- Pour ma part je suis Envy, juste Envy. Et je suis prêt à t'aider à devenir Généralissime à la place de cet imbécile de King Bradley. Sourit Envy.

- Puis-je demander comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Non ! Je gère seul. Je viendrais souvent te voir pour régler des affaires si j'ai besoin de toi. Continues ta petite vie comme-ci je n'étais jamais venu. N'aie pas la folie des grandeurs. Lui dit Envy.

Roy le dévisagea, puis le vert sortit. Il s'en retourna dehors pour aller torturer de misérables humains et ainsi étendre ses nerfs. Il retourna ensuite chez Dante et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il faillit aller dormir pour faire passer le temps mais à cet instant Pride entra dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Envy en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Pride vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui prit la main. Le vert tâcha de l'ignorer.

- Après trente ans, c'est normal qu'il y ait des tensions entre nous, surtout qu'il y a toujours ma femme et mon devoir de Généralissime.

- Tu me donnes l'impression de n'être qu'un gigolo. Râla Envy.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Lui répondit L'orgueil avant de se lever.

_**Tu veux tout son talent**_

_**Les envolées grandioses**_

Envy se remit à râler et regarda Pride sortir. Il attrapa sur le sol une pantoufle et la lança sur la porte avant de se coucher dans son lit et de faire passer la nuit.


	2. La Team Mustang

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : Deux surprises. Mais il y a un couple principal et un couple secondaire autour duquel tourne l'histoire.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de « Les solos sous les draps » Chanté par Claire Pérot, Maeva Méline et Solal tirée de la comédie musicale « Mozart L'opéra Rock ». Paroles vachement perverse.

Note : Seconde RoyVy. Ce coup-ci fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi, parce qu'elle me fait écrire des fics que j'ai envie d'écrire et que j'écris pas XP. Et à Ma pupuce qui m'a tant manqué qui adore ce couple, j'étais persuadé du contraire o.o

Réponse de Rewiew :

A Akai-Tenshi : D'abord, les trois dernières lignes, c'est les paroles de la chanson intégré et la fin de la fic, en faite. Oh lala je ne me donne pas la peine d'écrire cette fic. Je suis accro à ma propre fic. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ^-^. Chose promise, Chose due…enfin deux fois pour toi XD

Kisu

Angelscythe.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La team Mustang.**_

Envy se réveilla aux aurores grâce à son horloge biologique. Il soupira légèrement. Et se leva du lit. Il alla se laver et s'habiller. Il se dévisagea longuement dans le miroir avant de quitter la salle de bain et de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Il s'arrêta et scruta la pièce. Il se frotta la nuque.

- Sloth, Pride ? Fit Envy en voyant la paresse.

- Il n'est pas resté dormir ici…Il est rentré chez sa femme. L'informa la jeune brune.

Le polymorphe serra les dents et s'en alla jusqu'au QG de Central. Il se rendit directement jusqu'au bureau de l'orgueil, frappa à la porte et entra après qu'on l'y ait invité. Pride leva le regard vers lui et lui fit un sourire en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Envy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda bêtement le polymorphe.

- Bien sûr, je te le dis à chaque fois que tu me le demandes. Lui dit l'orgueil.

- A chaque fois que je te le demande…tu ne sais pas me le dire de ton propre chef ? Tu…Tu m'énerves ! S'énerva Envy.

Il frappa son poing sur le bureau. Pride le lui prit et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser. Envy se détendit et répondit à son baiser. Il s'éloigna rapidement de lui malgré tout. Pride le dévisagea. Il soupira et sortit son portefeuille et lui donna de l'argent.

- Crétin ! Souffla Envy.

Il attrapa quand même l'argent et partit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Roy mais s'arrêta en voyant un distributeur. Il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise dans les couloirs du QG parce que de toute façon quoi qu'il arrivait, même recherché, soit il tuait pour faire taire l'intrus, quitte à se faire engueuler après par son amant, ou ce dernier justement, le couvrait. Envy s'approcha du distributeur et observa l'intérieur. Il soupira et donna un coup dans le distributeur automatique.

- Y a même pas de sucette, c'est quoi cette merde ! Râla le polymorphe.

- Euh…Envy ? Interrogea la voix de Roy.

Le vert tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui, sensuellement.

- Dis…tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, une sucette sur toi ? Fit Envy en venant se coller à lui sensuellement.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frôla ses lèvres des siennes pour l'inciter à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Euh…Fit Roy, légèrement troublé.

Envy frôla à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes et fit danser ses mains sur le corps de Roy, sans honte malgré qu'ils soient en plein couloir, certes désert. Roy serra Envy contre lui et l'embrassa sous l'étonnement de celui-ci qui stoppa automatiquement son manège. Le colonel le relâcha rapidement. Envy était déboussolé.

- Bien, c'est mieux comme ça, on peut discuter. On en vend à dix mètres sur la gauche du Central. Va donc t'en acheter puis je devrais te parler. Lui dit Roy en lui donnant de l'argent.

Envy regarda l'argent dans ses mains puis frôla les lèvres de Roy des siennes pour le remercier avant de filer.

_**Les grands retournements**_

_**Sous sa baguett**__**e**__** de virtuose**_

_**Que le musicien ose**_

Il alla s'acheter un pack de dix sucettes et garda l'argent en trop, il n'allait pas se gêner alors qu'on le lui avait donné. Il mit une sucette à la fraise en bouche et retourna dans le QG de Central. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Roy, frappa à la porte et entra.

Il remarqua trois personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues le jour d'avant. Il leur lança un regard. Roy lui fit signe de venir et Envy se dirigea vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers le Colonel.

- Alors que me veux-tu ? Demanda Envy après avoir retirer la sucette de sa bouche.

- Je voulais qu'on parle de ton plan. Répondit Roy.

- Bon, en faite, tu ne vas pas tenir en place et tu vas faire que me gonfler, c'est ça ? Râla Envy avant de porter sa sucette en bouche et de la lécher plutôt sensuellement.

Roy trouva bon de baisser le regard sur ses documents. Envy eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne fallait pas que cet humain croie qu'il aurait le dessus sur lui. C'était SON plan et Roy n'était qu'une pièce de son cher plan. Ah ça, Pride allait payer de l'avoir trahi, de le prendre pour un gigolo.

- Bien…mon plan, consiste à te faire gravir les échelons. Rapidement, mais pour ça Colonel Mustang, vous allez devoir faire des prouesses. Je t'aiderais sur ce côté-là et tu n'auras pas à poser de question. Tout viendra en temps voulu, j'ai beaucoup de contact et je peux créer des situations extrêmement gênantes. Il suffira que tu sois là et tu monteras rapidement en grade. Pour la suite on verra. Expliqua Envy avant de se remettre à lécher sa sucette.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que les gens présents le regardaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna la tête qu'il le remarqua et il haussa les épaules.

- Et c'est qui eux ? Demanda Envy en se tournant complètement et en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Roy.

- Voici le Sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, Adjudant-chef Vato Falman et le Sergent Chef Kain Fuery. Dit Roy en désignant un gros roux, un homme maigrichon semblant vieux et un qui semblait jeune avec des lunettes.

Envy haussa les épaules en mordillant sa sucette. Il regarda Roy par-dessus son épaule.

- Bien, tu as la réponse à ta question ? Demanda l'homonculus.

- Oui, merci !

- Parfait ! Faut que j'y aille. Dit Envy avant de se poser pied à terre, de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Il alla voir Pride, mais étant occupé, il ne pourrait pas passer ses nerfs avec lui. Il décida donc de rentrer chez Dante et d'aller dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte et observa ladite chambre. Grande, d'aisément trois mètres carrés. Des tapisseries blanches cassées, une moquette bleu clair, très douce à marcher dedans. Le lit en face de la porte au milieu, mais contre le mur. Et des tas d'armoires noires ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise assortie. Il alla se laisse tomber sur son grand lit deux places. Il observa le plafond, sans lâcher sa sucette, la lécha, la mordant.

La patience n'étant pas son fort, il se releva rapidement pour faire les cents pas dans sa chambre et se questionner, élaborer des plans. Il prit des notes sur un bloc note avec un adorable petit chat blanc sur le dessus, qu'il s'était jadis amusé à dessiner des blessures et contusions dessus. Il notait toujours quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il laissa tomber le bloc note et le ramassa rapidement pour le mettre dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il cracha le bâton de sa sucette, finie depuis longtemps, dans la poubelle et dévisagea Pride.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eut le temps pour toi aujourd'hui. Lui dit l'orgueil.

- Ca fait plaisir d'entendre des excuses, ça fait cinq ans que tu n'as plus le temps, me fera tu 1826 excuses ? Demanda Envy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu es toujours cruel avec moi ! Soupira Pride.

Envy haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pride vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'embrassa. Envy grogna et détourna la tête.

- Je veux faire partie de l'armée. Dit le polymorphe.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'orgueil.

- Mais pour t'aider bien sûr. Fit Envy avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais que tu dois passer un examen… Commença King Bradley.

- Je sais pas faire d'alchimie. Rappela Envy.

- Mais quand même.

- Ah ? Bah, tu me fais passer à travers les mailles, tu connais mes capacités, tu sais que je suis bien meilleur que tous ces bouffons que tu engages chaque année.

- Certes mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, en plus on aura un prétexte pour se voir. Souffla Envy.

- Très bien, on réglera ça demain, neuf heures dans mon bureau. Lui dit Pride avant de se lever.

Envy soupira.

- Attend ! Dit-il en attrapant le bras de l'orgueil avant de l'attirer à nouveau sur le lit et de l'embrasser passionnément.


	3. Crise de nerfs

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : Deux surprises. Mais il y a un couple principal et un couple secondaire autour duquel tourne l'histoire.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de « Les solos sous les draps » Chanté par Claire Pérot, Maeva Méline et Solal tirée de la comédie musicale « Mozart L'opéra Rock ». Paroles vachement perverse.

Note : Seconde RoyVy. Ce coup-ci fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi, parce qu'elle me fait écrire des fics que j'ai envie d'écrire et que j'écris pas XP. Et à Ma pupuce qui m'a tant manqué qui adore ce couple, j'étais persuadé du contraire o.o

Réponse de rewiew :

A Akai-tenshi : Pour les paroles, c'est pas grave XD Qu'est-ce qui se passe vite pour toi ? La relation entre Roy et 'Vy, car si c'est ça. Y a pas grand-chose entre eux. Envy voulait obtenir quelque chose et Roy voulait le calmer, rien de plus. Si c'est pas ça, fais-moi signe XD

Kisu

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Crise de nerfs.**_

Comme toujours, Envy se leva aux aurores et alla se préparer. Il revint dans sa chambre pour réveiller Pride. L'homonculus de l'orgueil se réveilla lentement et leva le regard vers Envy, il râla en se rendant compte de qui c'était et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain d'Envy, annexée à sa chambre. Laissant l'envie courroucé, étonné, mal à l'aise et avec des envies de meurtres.

Le Généralissime revint et fit signe à Envy de venir, celui-ci eut un soupir avant de le suivre. Ils sortirent par l'Eglise Délabrée. Pride râlait qu'il n'aurait pas dut passer sa nuit avec Envy et de laisser sa femme seule. Le vert essayait de contenir sa peine et sa haine en cet instant précis. Il aurait eut envie de le tuer pour ne plus entendre ses mots qui lui faisait si mal. Il désirait plus que tout sa vengeance et avait été trahi par celui qu'il aimait.

Sa vengeance serait des plus terribles. Envy suivait Pride dans les couloirs du QG de Central à présent. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il devait appeler sa femme pour lui dire qu'il n'était QUE avec le fils de Dante qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Putain ça te saoule tant que ça ? S'écria Envy en s'arrêtant dans les couloirs.

Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux. Pride se figea et se tourna vers l'envie.

- Ca te saoule d'être avec moi ? Tu me prends pour un gigolo gratos et tu commences à en avoir sérieusement marre de moi c'est ça ? Mais moi j'étais là avant ta pétasse ambulante. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore plaqué si je te saoule tant ? Ah mais j'y suis, parce que sinon tu perds un bon coup. S'écria Envy en colère, hurlant dans les couloirs.

- Envy, calme-toi ! Lui somma Pride.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? T'en as des bonnes toi, tu sais ce que je ressens moi ? Cinq ans que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une « agréable » soirée d'une heure avant que tu retournes voir ta pute. Il y a plus de cinq ans, j'étais la prunelle de tes yeux, la seule chose qui comptait à tes yeux. Et là tu me délaisses, je suis plus rien, juste le gigolo gratuit de MONSIEUR le Généralissime. S'écria Envy.

- Cesses un peu tes enfantillages. Tu te plaints de chose complètement fausse, nous savons tous deux que tu n'es que mon amant. Lui dit Pride.

Envy se figea. Dévisagea Pride avec effarement. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, il avait du mal à penser de façon cohérente. Il baissa le regard sur le sol, honteux, chancelant sur ses pieds qui n'avait plus la force de supporter son poids. Pride le dévisagea un instant, tourna les talons et partit. Complètement détruit, Envy se laissa tomber au sol. Mais contre toute attente, il ne le toucha pas. Il regarda bêtement autour de lui pour voir que Roy l'avait rattrapé.

Envy avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Il ne savait que dire, que faire, il se sentait détruit et humilié plus que jamais, et plus que jamais il désirait sa vengeance, on ne se moquait pas impudemment de lui, et encore moins en publique. Certaines personnes étaient déjà reparties.

- Ben alors 'Vy t'en fait une tête. Lui ressortit Roy.

Envy serra les poings, regardant le visage de Roy, puis se fut plus fort que lui. Il se mit à pleurer. Il c'était jurer de ne jamais pleurer et en plus de quatre cents ans c'était arrivé rarement, mais ce coup-ci, il pleurait comme jamais. Il avait cru au grand amour pendant cinq ans, pardonnant sans cesse le manque d'attention pour se rendre compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il se passait.

Roy quand à lui regarda Envy pleurer un moment. Il hésitait. Le voir pleurer comme ça lui faisait du mal, parce que après tout, même si il ne l'avait vu que peu, il appréciait l'homonculus qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il tourna Envy vers lui, passa ses mains dans son dos pour le consoler, le rassurer. Envy s'accrocha à lui en pleurant, se pressant contre lui. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses larmes maintenant qu'elles avaient commencées à coulées. Toutes ses larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant si longtemps. Qui éclatait au grand jour.

Roy lui releva le menton avec douceur, il observa un moment le visage d'Envy, même à travers les larmes qui moulaient ses joues et ses lèvres, même avec le rouge autour des yeux du faite qu'il pleurait, il était aux yeux du Colonel, toujours aussi beau que lorsqu'il l'avait vu arrivé dans son bureau deux jours plus tôt. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement.

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Roy et se blottit contre lui. Les larmes redoublant malgré tout.

- Envy ? Souffla Roy en lui essuyant les joues.

- C'est…C'est rien ! Je…Mer…Merci !

- De rien…ça va aller, calme-toi. Lui dit Roy doucement.

Le vert eut un hoquet et le Colonel l'emmena dans le bureau. Envy le suivit docilement en prenant la main de Roy pour se sentir soutenu et rassuré. Le Colonel comprit qu'il allait vraiment mal et qu'il avait besoin de soutiens et referma sa main sur celle d'Envy avec douceur. Il l'emmena dans son propre bureau pour le faire s'asseoir dans le divan moelleux. Envy le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'essuya les yeux. Roy s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda.

Il lui remit des mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles et le serra doucement contre lui. L'homonculus se pressa contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, cherchant du réconfort. Roy lui frotta d'abord le dos. Il sentit le contact de la peau d'Envy qui lui était plaisant et, comme de leur propre chef, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps du vert collé à lui. Envy eut un frisson puis posa ses mains sur le torse de Roy et le repoussa, non violemment ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Ne fais pas ça…Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je me sens…inutile, mal-aimé et pas plus important qu'un vulgaire objet. Tout ça parce que mon cœur vient de se briser par manque d'amour. Je ne veux plus donner mon corps sans amour sincère.

- Je comprends ! Lui dit doucement Roy.

Il le serra malgré tout contre lui. Envy se laissa aller trente secondes dans ses bras puis se leva, il remit ses cheveux en arrière.

- Je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense de lui ! Fit Envy avec de la conviction dans la voix.

- Si tu as un problème, je suis ici. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. Lui dit le Colonel.

Envy lui fit un pâle sourire puis sortit du bureau. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Pride. Il entra dedans sans frapper. Il était seul tant mieux. Envy lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ah te voilà enfin !

- Ouais ton gigolo est là ! Tu ne peux pas passer du bon temps avec ta meuf, et oh comme ça tombe bien, je suis là ! Pesta Envy.

- Envy, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Nous étions en publique.

- Je… Commença Envy.

- Tous les grands hommes ont un amant ! Il était normal que je leur fasse croire que c'était toit mon amant et non ma femme. Bien sûr tu passes avant elle, mais tu as faillit entacher ma réputation. Lui expliqua Pride en se levant et venant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas un objet que tu as le droit d'utiliser pour ta renommée. Grogna Envy.

- Tu as pleuré ! Lui dit Pride en observant ses yeux.

- On se demande à cause de qui ! Dit sèchement le polymorphe.

- Mais c'est passé maintenant. Lui dit l'orgueil.

- Et pas grâce à toi ! Je vais finir par te haïr tu sais ! Je ne suis pas ton objet, je ne suis pas ton gigolo, je suis un homonculus comme toi, et tu me dois même le respect. Ton grade de Généralissime je n'en ai rien à faire, tu ne peux pas me contrôler, Mère ne le peut même pas, alors toi misérable larbin, tu penses que tu pourrais, agir de moi à ta guise en plus ? Tu rêves. Dorénavant ça sera quand je veux, où je veux ! Fit Envy sec, froid et acide.

L'orgueil éclata de rire.

- Tu te berces d'illusion Envy, tu sais que je peux éviter tous tes coups, tu n'es peut-être pas le plus fort des homonculus puisqu'il s'avérerait que c'est moi !

- L'Orgueil parle…mais l'Orgueil n'a pas encore eut affaire à l'Envie. Tu vas y perdre des plumes et tu finiras enflammé, et tu n'es PAS un phoenix. On verra bien, combien de temps ça sera toi le maestro. Dit Envy avec un large sourire.

Pride répondit à son sourire avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de l'embrasser. Envy répondit au baiser et la sensation lui fut des plus étranges. Il avait comme une étrange impression dans ce baiser. Lorsque Roy l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, il n'y avait que douceur, tendresse et peut-être de l'amour et là, dans ce baiser avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, c'était comme une satisfaction personnel pour le vieux.

Envy le repoussa doucement et l'orgueil le regarda incrédule. Envy baissa le regard, chercha ses mots. Tapa du pied au sol, n'arrivant pas à trouver comment le dire à Pride.

- File-moi mon uniforme ou que sais-je, faut que j'aille me reposer. Dit Envy.

Ce qu'il aurait voulut lui dire c'était quelque chose dans le style : « J'ai des doutes sur l'amour que tu me portes, donne-moi des preuves, ne me laisse pas dépérir » Mais ça ne sortit pas. Il ne sut le dire.

Envy se serra un peu contre l'orgueil. Il poussa un soupir puis s'éloigna de lui. Pride se dirigea vers son bureau et s'occupa de rentrer sa fiche technique, il demanda à Envy de lui rappeler sa taille puis lui donna un papier pour qu'il aille se chercher un uniforme.

- J'aimerais être sous le régiment de Roy Mustang. Dit Envy en regardant le papier.

- Pourquoi donc le Colonel Mustang ? Interrogea Pride.

- Ah tu voulais me mettre sous tes ordres peut-être ? Je veux être sous son régiment parce qu'il m'insupporte et que je veux lui rendre la vie impossible. Annonça l'envie.

- Soit, je vais t'affecter là. Viens avec moi ! Lui dit Pride.

Il l'emmena chercher ses uniformes et lui fit en mettre dors et déjà un. Envy râla et le fit avant de déchirer le pantalon pour qu'il laisse voir son tatouage d'ouroboros. Pride soupira et donna un élastique à Envy, celui-ci s'attacha les cheveux et raccourcit son haut, laissant voir son nombril.

- Tu as fini de massacrer mes uniformes ?

- Non ! Je ferais la même chose pour les deux autres. C'est comme ça que je compte les porter et pas autrement ! Fit Envy.

L'orgueil soupira et emmena Envy jusqu'au bureau de Roy. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Colonel Mustang ! Je viens affecter à votre régiment, le Lieutenant Envy…

- …Elric. Souffla Envy.

- Elric. Quoi ? Fit Pride en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Bein oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

Pride lui lança un regard signifiant « Tu m'expliqueras » Envy haussa les épaules.


	4. Dans l'armée

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : Deux surprises. Mais il y a un couple principal et un couple secondaire autour duquel tourne l'histoire.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Note : Seconde RoyVy. Ce coup-ci fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi, parce qu'elle me fait écrire des fics que j'ai envie d'écrire et que j'écris pas XP. Et à Ma pupuce qui m'a tant manqué qui adore ce couple, j'étais persuadé du contraire o.o

Réponse de rewiew

A Akai tenshi : Oups alors. En faite j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages préférés, et comme il s'avère que Envy je l'adore, il en voit des vertes et des pas murs. Et comme je déteste Pride, je le fais passer pour le méchant aussi XD.

Ah, je vois (enfin je crois :p) Pour la relation. Ouais enfin, je cernais pas le caractère de Roy quand j'ai écrit ça, donc je sais pas trop, et encore moins pour le chapitre qui vient, mais je le jure, à partir du chap 10, je le connais. Je gère =)

Kisu

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Dans l'armée.**_

Envy avait patiemment attendu que Pride sorte du bureau pour se tourner vers Roy avec un léger sourire. Le brun vint vers lui pour savoir si ça allait. Envy le contourna et se dirigea vers une carte d'Amestris. Il l'attrapa et alla la poser sur le bureau de Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun.

- J'ai un plan. Fit Envy avec un sourire.

Roy vint s'asseoir à sa chaise pour regarder et la Team Mustang s'approcha pour voir puisque Roy semblait faire confiance à cet homme, et que Hawkeye et Havoc y avaient été directement. Envy contourna le bureau de Roy pour se mettre près du Colonel. Il désigna un endroit sur la carte d'Amestris et commença son explication. Il sous-entendait qu'un tueur en série allait bientôt s'y trouver, qu'ils devraient les laisser tuer des gens. Havoc pris une mine dégoûtée.

- Les gens qu'on retrouvera mort seront factices ou en d'autre mot tuées depuis peu et pas par ce tueur. Ne vous méprenez pas. Ensuite, quand je vous le dirais, quand de tas de gens se seront fait « tuer », je vous préviendrais et vous pourrez intervenir, vous attraperez ainsi le tueur en série que personne n'avait su arrêter. Expliqua Envy.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Envy continua ses explications. Havoc lui apporta la carte de Central City que le vert avait demandé. Debout derrière le bureau, Envy était penché entièrement sur le bureau pour montrer ce qu'il désignait sur la carte, ce qui était les endroits où tuerait le tueur en série.

Roy avait une vue omniprésente sur les fesses de l'homonculus. Même si la vision était plaisante, le brun ne pouvait se concentrer. Il attrapa le poignet d'Envy et l'attira sur ses cuisses. Le vert se tendit et dévisagea l'homme.

- Je ne voyais pas le plan, un peu inutile, non ? Il fallait bien que je te pousse un peu. De surcroît ça me permet de t'avoir sur moi. Lui dit Roy.

Envy se crispa un tant soit peu sous l'impact des mots de Roy. Il pouvait sentir qu'il l'intéressait. Qu'au moins il donnait de l'intérêt à quelqu'un, ça lui réchauffait le cœur, il se sentait presque rassuré que Roy s'occupe de lui comme ça.

Envy tâcha de se concentrer à nouveau, docilement installé sur les cuisses de Roy. Il se pencha un peu s'assura que Roy voyait et reprit ses explications. Il se tut un court instant en sentant la main de Roy sur son bas-ventre. Il battit des paupières et reprit ses explications. La main du Colonel gambadait doucement sur sa peau nue et il se sentait réellement bouleverser par cette douce main sur sa peau.

Une fois qu'il eut fini ses explications, il se leva vivement et récupéra les cartes pour aller les remettre à place. Roy l'observa discrètement. Envy s'occupait de remettre les cartes puis se tourna vers son supérieur. Ils se dévisagèrent deux secondes puis l'homonculus lui fit un doux sourire.

Envy s'approcha de lui d'un pas dansant. Les subordonnés de Roy étaient retournés à leur occupation habituelle. Envy se pencha et posa, comme pour le remercier, un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Roy qui l'embrassa avec douceur. Le vert se tendit un peu et répondit à son baiser. Ressentant une douceur infinie et un partage spécial entre eux.

Les sensations dégagées en lui étaient agréables. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il aurait eut envie de resté dans ses bras. Mais il se contrôla et sépara leurs lèvres.

- Je…euh…me suis remis avec le généralissime. Souffla Envy.

- Ca va ? Demanda Roy.

- Je…euh…je crois que…oui ! Souffla le vert.

Roy le regarda puis se leva. Envy le regarda quitter le bureau. Le brun se dirigea vers le bureau du généralissime. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que la secrétaire lui dise d'entrer. Il alla la voir et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler au généralissime. « Juliet Douglass » lui répondit qu'elle allait voir, elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte, elle revint après un moment, elle hocha la tête et lui tint la porte.

Roy la remercie, entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du bureau du Généralissime. Il lui fit un salut officiel.

- Pardon de vous déranger mon généralissime mais j'ai une question à vous poser et cela ne peut attendre

- De quoi s'agit-il? Questionna l'orgueil.

- Envy semble attristé, est-ce que vous en êtes la cause?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde Mustang.

- C'est l'un de mes amis je me dois de faire leur bonheur.

- Cela ne vous oblige pas à vous mêlez de la vie privée des gens.

- Je le sais bien monsieur mais savez-vous dans quel état vous le mettez?

- Envy ne vous appartient en aucun cas alors je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous en mêlez. Rétorqua le vieux, un peu froidement.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous faire une leçon de moral mais juste vous dire de laisser Envy tranquille.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je vous l'ai dit il est mon ami et par conséquent quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Lui dit Roy.

- Que me demandez-vous de faire mon cher Mustang?

- De ne pas vous approchez de lui

- Qu'est ce qui te prouvera que je ne le vois pas en dehors du travail?

- Ne jouez pas avec ses sentiments, il a assez souffert de vos manipulations maintenant réfléchissez Généralissime Bradley.

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir lorsque vous me le demandez Mustang. Un fait est que vous n'avez pas à interférer avec ma vie privée et que vous devriez rester à votre place.

-Mon but est de devenir Généralissime. J'ai conscience de votre grade mais vous n'êtes pas permis à tout faire

-Qui vous permet de me donner des ordres?

-Moi.

-Surveillez votre langage Mustang. (1)

Roy le dévisagea un instant puis tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans son bureau. Le lieutenant Hawkeye vint l'informer qu'Havoc était partit avec Breda sur une mission. Et sur cette information, elle alla prendre sa pause de midi comme Falman et Fuery.

Envy était installé sur le bureau de Roy, observant le plafond, une sucette en bouche. Le colonel s'approcha de lui. Le vert baissa son regard sur lui. Il dévisagea le brun face à lui un court instant.

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Répondit simplement Roy.

Envy le dévisagea en mordillant sa sucette, il la retira de sa bouche et la lécha en observant attentivement l'homme face à lui, intrigué par son visage et ne se rendant même pas compte de la sensualité qu'il mettait dans ses coups de langue.

Roy le regarda faire, il sentit la chaleur grimper en lui, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur sous cette vision puis simula une toux pour cacher son geste. Envy cligna des paupières, dévisagea Roy puis enfourna sa sucette en bouche avant de poser pied à terre et de se lever.

- Je peux te laisser seul ? Fit Envy.

- Pardon ? Ah…oui !

Envy haussa les épaules lui fit un signe de la main et sortit du bureau. Il alla se promener dans les couloirs du QG en s'interrogeant sur les derniers sentiments de sa journée. Il ignorait un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Il connaissait pourtant l'amour. Le bonheur de cet amour. C'était quelque chose de fort qui vous rend, comme il le disait lui-même, un imbécile avec des sourires aux lèvres.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était les sentiments que ressortaient Roy en lui. Il se sentait heureux, encore plus qu'avec Pride et ignorait ce que pouvait signifier ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était autre chose, il en était sûr. Il soupira et se frotta la tête tâchant de comprendre ses stupides sentiments qui rongeait son être en ce moment.

Il soupira et alla dehors pour prendre un bol d'air et tâcher de comprendre. Il ne cessa de tourner en rond pendant près de trois heures puis, à bout, il alla voir Pride.

- Tu es au courant que Mustang est venu défendre ta cause jusque chez moi ? Demanda Pride en relevant le nez de ses dossiers.

Envy ouvrit des yeux exorbités et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher de l'orgueil.

- Il a dit que je te manipulais et que je te faisais du mal ! Rigola King Bradley.

- Vraiment ? Questionna Envy.

Le polymorphe se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeur. L'orgueil le dévisagea.

- Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas directement derrière tout cela. Après les menaces que tout m'a fait tout à l'heure. « Enflammé » tu parlais de Mustang n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait preuves de bêtises en me laissant connaître une partie de ton plan, je pourrais tout aussi bien le contrecarré maintenant que je sais que tu comptes manipuler le Colonel. Je pourrais tout aussi bien le virer.

Envy ne l'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille. Plongé dans ses pensées. Ravi que l'on ait prit la peine de vouloir le défendre, surtout dans le seul moment où il en avait eut sans doute besoin même si il ne l'avouerait pas. Il se mordillait le pouce, plongé dans ses pensées. Pride l'appela plusieurs fois pour le faire atterrir sur terre. Ca marcha, à la troisième fois, il sortit de ses pensées.

- Ca serait stupide de le virer, surtout sans raison et tout ça parce que tu as peur. C'est très orgueilleux, ça ne te fait pas mal ? Demanda Envy, d'un ton cynique pour la première partie de sa seconde phrase, en montrant son propre cœur.

Pride le dévisagea, sans rien comprendre. Il soupira, pensant avoir compris.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je t'aime pour que tu me croies ?

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça ! Je sais, ça va. Mais je te parlais du faite, que si tu dois évincer Mustang de la sorte…tu te sens battu quelque part, non ? Je me trompe ? Et ça fait mal…très mal lorsqu'on se bat contre notre pêché, je te dis chapeau, ça doit être dur pour toi de devoir accepter la faiblesse qui croule sur toi depuis des décennies. Lui dit Envy avec un léger sourire.

- Quand cesseras-tu de te prendre pour une victime et de cracher ton venin ? Demanda Pride.

- Ca c'est simple, quand je t'aurais enterré.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça. L'informa L'orgueil.

Envy lui répondit par un sourire à la fois sadique et mystérieux. Il haussa les épaules et dévisagea un instant le vieux. Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur de ses lèvres, puis se tourna pour partir.

Pride l'attrapa et le tourna vers lui. Envy lui lança un regard blasé, attendant la suite à venir.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment. Tu ne veux donc pas m'expliquer.

- Non, je n'en ai pas l'envie, et puis ça serrait inutile…tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Lui dit sèchement Envy.

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et rentra chez lui.

* * *

(1)« Discussion » entre Roy et Pride faites par ma chère Kyuuketski, et un peu de moi.


	5. Six mois plus tard

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : PrideXEnvy et EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Note : Fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi et à Ma pupuce.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Six mois plus tard.**_

Six mois plus tard

Envy était installé sur le bureau de Roy comme à l'habituel. Ses journées étaient presque toujours pareilles. Il se réveillait, se préparait, allait au QG de Central, passait dire bonjour à Pride, agrémentait le bonjour de baiser fou ou de dispute selon son humeur, bien évidemment, il s'avérait plus courant qu'il s'énerve contre l'orgueil et qu'ils se disputent tout deux pendant aisément, une demi-heure. Puis Envy s'en allait dans le bureau de Roy. Prenait place sur son bureau et attendait toute la journée en mangeant une sucette.

Quand le téléphone sonnait, il y répondait pour Roy, des fois il aidait quand ses confrères étaient débordés. Et de temps en temps, il échangeait des baisers avec Roy, sa journée s'illuminait alors comme jamais. Il se sentait toujours rassuré dans ses bras. C'était très plaisant. Il assistait rarement aux réunions et en profitait pour plancher sur ses plans.

Si bien que Roy Mustang avait déjà élucidé quatre affaires de tueur en séries très dangereux. Qu'il allait sans doute bientôt avoir une promotion selon les rumeurs. Des fois Envy passait trois jours ou plus à expliquer ses plans. Pour que tous soient sur leur garde. Dans ces cas là, Envy s'asseyant souvent sur les cuisses de Roy et pouvait obtenir ses caresses discrètes qu'il appréciait tant.

La seule difficulté réel qu'il y avait dans les plans, comme il arrivait à Envy de l'expliquer brièvement, c'était qu'il n'avait pas assez d'emprise sur les tueurs, il aurait put si il voulait, mais ça ne lui ferait que faire trop de démarche. C'était pour ça que la Team Mustang surveillait d'aussi près les affaires avant d'entrer en jeu. Envy s'occupait de cette section, prenant des rapports journaliers, peut-être une des seules choses qu'il faisait réellement au bureau. Lire les rapports et décidé si ils pouvaient laisser le tueur s'amusé ou pas.

Mais, chaque soir, à la fin de son service, il allait voir Pride pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Malgré son plan, malgré le faite qu'il ressentait tant de chose face à Roy, que son cœur battait la chamade lors de leur embrassade, qu'il rougissait sous certaine phrase qu'il lui parlait. Malgré le fait qu'il souriait à Roy lorsqu'ils se parlaient, il était encore amoureux de l'orgueil. Cette sensation d'amour pour cet homme, il avait finit par ne plus la comprendre et se laisser simplement guider par son instinct.

Il lui arrivait de péter un câble et de dire à Roy tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et il s'étonnait toujours que le brun l'écoute avec attention. Il s'étonnait toujours qu'il s'intéresse tant à son cas, et qu'il cherche à le consoler si ça allait vraiment mal.

Des fois, lorsqu'il dormait, il se surprenait à rêver de Roy. Des rêves des fois très chastes et très doux et des fois tellement torrides que toute la journée lorsqu'il voyait Roy il se sentait rougir bêtement en repensant à son rêve exquis. Des rêves, qu'il n'avait jamais eut pour Pride même lorsqu'il avait trente ans, et il se questionnait toujours sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Envy était occupé à rêvasser sur le contenu de ses pensées, une sucette à l'orange en bouche, la mordillant bêtement. Assis sur le bureau de Roy, les bras un peu en arrière de son dos, appuyé dessus et battant de temps en temps des jambes, le nez en l'air lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par une ombre.

Il baissa le regard pour voir Roy, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un léger sourire, retirant sa sucette de sa bouche pour mieux lui offrir son sourire. Il posa ensuite son regard sur sa sucette et la lécha comme il lui arrivait de faire, et comme par hasard, toujours en présence de Roy. C'était comme des pulsions en lui. Il cherchait d'une certaine façon à excité le Colonel et ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Roy lui attrapa la main pour lui éloigner la sucette de la bouche et pour éviter de fantasmer encore sur celui qui avait fait naître tant de sentiments dans son cœur. Ils se dévisagèrent tout deux un moment. Envy tira sur sa main pour récupérer sa sucette et il entreprit de la lécher à nouveau, observant bien Roy.

- Dis-moi, tu dois t'ennuyer, toujours à ne rien faire. Et si tu sortais dîner avec quelqu'un ? Proposa Roy.

- Toi ! Je suppose. Fit Envy.

Roy hocha la tête. Le vert lui fit un sourire et posa pied à terre. Il remit une mèche en arrière.

- J'accepte ! Dit le polymorphe.

- Maintenant…ça te va ? Fit Roy.

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est notre pause à tout les deux. Fit Envy dans un léger sourire.

Il termina rapidement sa sucette en mordant dedans à son plus grand déplaisir et jeta le bâton dans la poubelle que Roy avait amené près de son bureau justement pour Envy. Le colonel fit un léger sourire à son « subordonné » et il lui prit le poignet pour l'amener à sa suite.

Envy le suivit docilement, heureux comme jamais qu'il l'ait invité à dîner. Après tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé avec Pride, mais le faite que Roy l'invite au restaurant pouvait tout aussi bien être une sorte d'amitié qui c'était développé pour le colonel. Pensant à ça, il se remit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun l'emmena dans un petit restaurant agréable. Le genre qui donnait de l'intimité et qui n'était pas chic pour autant.

Envy s'installa comme Roy. Le vert était encore plongé un peu dans ses pensées. Roy tâcha de l'en tirer en lui posant l'anodine question de « Ca va aujourd'hui ». Envy ne sorti pas pour autant de ses pensées. Il retomba sur terre après quelques minutes. Trop gêner pour parler avec Roy de chose que l'on parle dans un restaurant, il lui expliqua un nouveau plan. Mais Roy le coupa en embrassant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler de tes plans, j'aurais plutôt envie d'apprendre à te connaître plus amplement, Envy.

- Plus amplement. Rigola Envy. Je peux être un vrai moulin à parole, je t'ai sans doute déjà dit tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. Je…

- Parle-moi de ton passé alors. Proposa Roy.

Le vert se crispa, secoua d'abord la tête puis finit par hausser les épaules et à raconter. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le serveur vint pour leur commande. Envy n'avait pas faim, étant un homonculus et ayant mangé il y avait peu de temps, il se contenta alors d'un verre d'eau alors que Roy prit une assiette de vol-au-vent.

Le brun demanda à Envy de continuer de parler, avançant comme argument que c'était passionnant. L'homonculus se remit à parler, ne s'arrêtant qu'avec l'interruption du serveur et ne se fit pas prier par Roy pour parler. De temps en temps le brun lui posait l'une ou l'autre question pour tâcher d'approfondir une part du passé d'Envy qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui lui paraissait peu développée ou encore intéressante.

Le repas dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dut par le faite que Roy était entièrement passionné par les dires d'Envy, d'apprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Même si ce n'était que cruauté. Agrémentée par le plaisir charnel et la tristesse. Envy s'arrêta de parler à ce qu'avait comptabilisé Roy comme, il y avait trente ans, il ne força pas le vert à parler et celui-ci lui demanda de raconter à son tour.

Roy y consentit, et il raconta. Il ne faisait pas attention à l'heure, mais son histoire n'était pas bien longue, Envy l'écouta attentivement. Roy ayant terminé son histoire, il paya. Envy lui posa encore une ou deux questions auquel il répondit, puis ils se levèrent et jugèrent bon de retourner au QG avec une heure de retard sur leur pause. Roy dut donc s'occuper de ses dossiers.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'observer Envy qui comme toujours, était assis sur son bureau. Observant ce qu'il faisait. De temps en temps ils remarquaient qu'ils s'observaient discrètement et ils se souriaient avant que Roy ne retourne à ses documents et qu'Envy détourne le regard.

Aux environs de vingt heures, la fin du service, les subordonnés de Mustang commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer. Roy resta pour finir de signer certain document. Envy resta un peu pour faire patienter Pride qui râlerait encore. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Roy rangea ses affaires et Envy descendit de son bureau. Il se tourna vers Roy pour lui dire au revoir et le brun s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit d'abord le poignet puis la main et l'attira un peu à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Envy entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Roy et répondit à son baiser tout aussi tendrement. Cependant ledit baiser passa bientôt à un baiser amoureux de la part de l'homme.

Envy se figea un peu puis, heureux, mis son bras libre autour de la nuque de Roy et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Se serrant contre lui. L'alchimiste passa son bras libre derrière la taille du vert pour le serrer tendrement contre lui, caressant par la même occasion la peau nue du bas de son dos, lui procurant ainsi des frissons.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres après un moment. Depuis six mois qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrasser comme ça. Envy sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son sang bouillonner. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en observant Roy. Il espérait que ses joues n'étaient pas rouges. Il embrassa encore une fois Roy mais ce coup-ci le baiser fut plus chaste.

- A demain ! Souffla Envy contre les lèvres de Roy.

- A demain. Lui dit le brun en posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Envy récupéra son bras à contre cœur. Il eut un petit air abattu avant de démêler ses doigts avec ceux de Roy. Il se recula de quelque pas, fit un léger sourire à Roy et s'en alla, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Pride pour rentrer au manoir par le billet de son ascenseur. Il ne frappa pas à la porte. Sloth n'était déjà plus là. Mais l'orgueil était bien présent. Toujours occupé avec ses papiers. Il remarqua Envy et lui fit signe de venir. Le vert le fit, le vieux se leva et voulu l'embrasser mais le vert détourna la tête à ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Pride.

- Rien, j'ai pas envie aujourd'hui, je rentre à la maison, vient pas me voir. Maugréa Envy.

Il utilisa l'ascenseur sous le regard étonné de Pride. Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé dedans, il la ferma. S'appuya contre la porte et laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Il détacha ses cheveux et posa l'élastique sur son bureau. Il se déshabilla et pris son pyjama qui n'était autre qu'un grand t-shirt qu'il avait brillamment voler à Pride, tout comme d'autre t-shirt par la suite, Pride étant plus grand que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètre, toute sa nudité était cachée sans réel problème. Il l'enfila mais le retira.

Il songea à quelque chose et alla se coucher nu dans son lit. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, trop préoccupé par Roy, à sa simple pensée, il se remit à avoir le cœur qui battait et soupira en sentant la tension dans son bas ventre. Mais il avait la flemme de se lever pour aller prendre une douche froide.

Il se tourna dans son lit et chercha le sommeil, mais des souvenirs de sa journée avec Roy lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, ses sourires. Sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait, et surtout, ce magnifique baisé qu'ils avaient échangé. Il sentait son sang bouillonner en lui. Les souvenirs lui étaient extrêmement plaisants.

Il aurait très bien pu cessez de chercher le sommeil et s'adonner entièrement à ses souvenirs. Mais il se disait que plus vite il s'endormirait, plus vite ça serait le lendemain, et plus vite il reverrait Roy.

Sur cette bonne résolution il referma les yeux et changea plusieurs fois de position avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. C'était avec un sourire heureux qu'il s'endormit.


	6. Amer désespoir

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : PrideXEnvy et EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Note : Fic à chapitre, encore une fois dédié à Akai-Tenshi et à Ma pupuce.

Réponse de Rewiew :

Akai-Tenshi : Wah « mignon tout plein » Je n'aime pas quand c'est mignon tout plein. Mais bon, avec eux, ça a pas semblé me gêner.

Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne vais rien révéler du tout…donc je te laisse observer !

Et merci pour tout.

Kisu

Angelscythe

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Amer désespoir.**_

Envy se réveilla en sueur avec la lumière du jour. Il se redressa pour s'apprêter à sortir de son lit, scruta la pièce, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa finalement retombé sur l'oreiller avec un léger sourire. Il ôta rapidement les couvertures de son corps avec un certain doute et soupira. Il se leva et changea les draps de son lit en repensant à son rêve des plus torrides. Il alla ensuite se préparer dans la salle de bain. S'attardant pour se débarrasser de tout le sperme sur son corps, dut à la cause de son trop plein de passion.

Il quitta ensuite la douche, enfila un de ses uniformes rafistolés. Laissant voir énormément des parties de son corps. Comme toujours, il rabaissa un peu le pantalon devenu short pour qu'on voie une partie de son aine et qu'on puisse mieux deviner ses fesses. Il prit ensuite le temps de se peigner les cheveux avant de les faire tenir en chignon comme il put. Il profita de s'être réveiller plus tôt pour se remettre du verni noir, sur les ongles des mains et des pieds, comme il avait rarement le temps de le faire.

Il faillit partir immédiatement mais passa par la chambre de Lust. Il entra dedans avec précomptions. Elle n'était pas là. Il eut un léger sourire et alla dans sa salle de bain, elle n'y était pas non plus. Il lui emprunta des barrettes avec des chauves-souris qu'il plaça dans ses cheveux.

Il quitta la chambre de la luxure et enfila ses sandales noires avant de quitter le manoir et de se diriger vers le QG de central. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Roy. Il lui fit un signe de la main, en entrant puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se dirigea directement vers l'homme. Il se rappela de quelque chose et grimpa sur le bureau de Roy, il se mit, contrairement à l'habituel, face à lui.

Il attrapa le téléphone et passa un coup de fil. Il régla rapidement la question et Roy leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il va falloir régler l'affaire du tueur. L'informa Envy.

La porte s'ouvrit et Envy lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Pride, il soupira et se tourna vers lui. Le Généralissime lui lança un regard l'incitant à venir. Le polymorphe jeta un regard à Roy, qui faisait un salut officiel à son supérieur, puis contourna le bureau et alla rejoindre l'orgueil.

Ce dernier le traîna à travers ses couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Envy se dégagea de ses mains une fois arrivés à destination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ses derniers temps ? Demanda Pride énervé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Déçu d'avoir perdu « la prunelle de tes yeux » ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends encore ? Tu sais que je t'aime ! Pourquoi passes-tu donc ton temps à te le voiler ? On dirait que tu ne me supportes plus ! Lui dit l'orgueil.

- C'est pas ça…c'est loin d'être ça…c'est juste…Excuse-moi… Fit Envy en levant le regard vers lui.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre en faite ! Je ne tolère pas ça. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre puisque je suis la meilleure personne que tu puisses avoir.

- Rajoutes peut-être « tu m'appartiens » non ? Vous êtes vraiment des êtres stupides vous l'avarice et l'orgueil. Rigola Envy.

Pride le dévisagea, étonné, après tout tous les homonculus savaient que l'avarice était Greed et qu'il était reclus et qu'on évitait d'en parler, et Envy continua.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin d'obtenir de la tendresse des autres si tu étais là pour moi. J'aimerais cesser de me bercer d'illusion à ton égard, je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Je me demande juste ce que l'Orgueil fait encore avec moi. Tu y vois un avantage ? Interrogea Envy.

- Et toi ? Encore à me tromper à cause de ton envie, parce que tu râles que je vieillisse. Parce que tu dis que je ne m'occupe plus de toi, alors que je t'accueille à bras ouvert dans mon bureau et qu'en plus je viens de venir te chercher pour te voir. Lui dit le vieux.

Envy râla et concentra son regard sur le sol, Pride s'approcha de lui, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Envy frissonna. Il était perdu ne savant plus que faire. Il finit par répondre au baiser et se crispa quand l'orgueil chercha à le déshabillé. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus qui il aimait, ce qu'il voulait.

Il se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'il se laissa tout bêtement faire.

---

Envy se regardait dans le miroir, dégoûté. Il appuya son front contre la glace et serra les poings. Ignorant toujours ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se tourna lorsque Pride l'appela. Il se dirigea vers lui, nauséeux. Le vieux lui tendit une sucette, Envy fut dégoûté comme jamais et quitta la pièce sans même une précieuse sucette.

Il faillit retourner chez Roy mais se détourna, il se sentait mal sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son estomac se retourner et fila aux toilettes pour en vomir tout le contenu. Il se crispait en vomissant, puis se releva, tira la chasse et alla se rafraîchir le visage. Il se dévisagea une fois encore dans la glace.

Son reflet le dégoûtait. Il quitta les toilettes et se rendit dans le bureau de Roy. Ce dernier ainsi que sa Team semblait l'attendre. Envy se rappela alors de sa mission, il en fut d'autant plus dégoûté.

- Je vous accompagne, cette fois-ci. Il faut mieux que Fuery, Breda et Falman restent ici. Déjà qu'Havoc sera de trop.

- C'est pas un problème, je peux rester ici ! Dit le concerné.

- Bien…Roy, tu sais comment faire depuis le temps. Tu termines et tu ramènes cet imbécile au Généralissime pour qu'il voie ton excellent travail. Tu vas bientôt avoir ta première promotion, avec cinq exploits. Puis je m'occuperais de la deuxième partie du plan.

Le colonel remarqua qu'Envy n'allait pas bien, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, il sortit du bureau pour aller déjà dehors. Roy et Riza sortirent peu après. Envy était adossé contre le mur, occupé à se mordre le pouce, perdu dans ses pensées et son dégoût pour lui-même.

Le vert s'éloigna un peu du mur quand arrivèrent ses coéquipiers. Ils devaient faire environ deux kilomètres et Envy refusait qu'ils prennent la voiture. Comme à chaque fois. Il estimait que c'était plus pratique et que ça faisait moins de bruit. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout trois, à pied, jusqu'au lieu où était censé se situer le tueur.

Envy avait tout réglé, après presque une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à destination et tout trois surveillèrent les horizons à la recherche du fameux tueur dont la photo circulait un peu partout depuis près d'un mois.

La personne arriva, reconnu Envy et s'approcha de lui. Le vert fit un pas en arrière en dévisageant la personne qui n'était autre qu'un homme de presque deux mètres vingt, il semblait comme effrayé, il posa son regard sur Roy avant de dévisager Envy. L'homme s'approcha d'Envy. Celui-ci se recula sous le regard ébahi de Roy.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Siffla Envy en relevant le regard pour croiser les yeux de la chimère.

Ce fut au tour de la chimère de reculer. Effarée, il regarda Roy puis Riza avant de retourner sur Roy. Le vert dévisagea le géant face à lui puis, tourna la tête vers Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Règle ça vite ! Lui dit un peu froidement Envy.

Le brun s'étonna du comportement d'Envy. Mais il voyait bien qu'il allait mal. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de dévisager Envy, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. Le trop plein de haine qu'il éprouvait depuis ce matin ressortait. Il aurait presque préféré rester chez lui aujourd'hui.

- T'es pas capable de faire quelque chose quand on te le demande ? S'écria Envy.

Il s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes. Regarda Roy avec toute la haine enfuie en lui. Incapable de se contrôler, éclatant comme il avait éclaté six mois plus tôt au niveau des peines.

- Tu vas me cramer ce mec qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et que ça saute.

- Raisonne-toi ! Lui dit Roy voyant que le vert allait très mal.

- T'en as des bonnes toi, je me raisonnerais, me ressaisirait ou que sais-je encore, quand t'aura cramé ce mec, que son sang aura caramélisé et qu'il ne me regardera plus avec ses yeux porcins.

La chimère se figea, fis un pas en arrière. Roy s'approcha d'Envy pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer mais l'homonculus le repoussa violement le faisant tomber sur Hawkeye. Roy chercha à savoir comment allait la blonde après s'être relevé et avant de concentrer son regard sur Envy qui semblait en proie à une véritable crise.

Le vert se tourna vers la chimère. Une expression de peur passa à nouveau sur le visage de la pauvre chimère. Envy allongea ses bras et les fit à passer à travers le corps de la chimère. Puisque non loin de lui, le sang gicla sur Envy à l'instant où il ramenait ses bras à la normale. Le corps tomba sur le sol.

- Tss, espèce de faible, pas capable de tenir contre moi. Tu diras à ton maître que notre arrangement ne tiens plus. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je payerais pour des abrutis comme toi. Il pourra aller se faire foutre avec son pognon et son avarice de mes deux. S'écria Envy.

Il allait encore lui donner des coups mais Roy lui attrapa les poignets. L'homonculus se débattit d'abord, de la haine dans les yeux et sur le visage, n'arrivant pas à voir qui le tenait, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui menaçaient et par la colère folle qui animait son être.

- Calme-toi ! Je suis là ! Lui dit Roy.

Envy retomba sur terre. Il tourna la tête pour voir Roy le tenant, de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Hagard, il regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua Riza qui vérifiait le pouls de la chimère. Le sentant encore, malgré le déversement de son sang, elle appela une ambulance. Envy regardait la chimère avec ébahissement.

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Roy.

- Je…Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'arrive plus à me contrôler, ça me saoul. Gémit Envy en regardant la chimère.

Roy le tourna vers lui, de manière à le détourner du spectacle qui semblait le rendre fou, et il le serra contre lui. Doucement, avec tendresse. Envy accrocha ses bras derrière les épaules de Roy, le griffant au passage, sans le vouloir.

Envy ne prit conscience qu'il était plein de sang que lorsqu'il remarqua, en s'éloignant un peu du colonel, que ce dernier avait son uniforme couvert de sang. Envy se regarda couvert de sang, c'était habituel chez lui et pourtant cette fois il se sentait mal à l'aise, sans doute de s'être emporté et de ne pas avoir tué pour le plaisir comme à son habitude.

- Il…il faut que tu ailles remettre ton rapport. Fit Envy en tournant la tête vers l'emplacement de la chimère.

Cependant puisque l'ambulance était déjà passée et qu'ils avaient emmené le corps, Envy ne fut que du sang et Riza qui l'observait.

- Ce n'est pas urgent…Commença Roy.

- Si ! Va remettre ton rapport, ça te rapprochera de notre but. Allez ! Viens ! Fit Envy en lui attrapant la main et en l'attirant à sa suite.

Le colonel le suivait. Riza les suivit également. Envy tâchait de ne penser à rien en emmenant Roy jusqu'au bureau du Généralissime. Ils prirent autant de temps qu'ils en avaient pris pour l'aller que pour le retour. Envy attira immédiatement le Colonel jusqu'au bureau de Pride. Il passa celui de Sloth, frappa à la porte de celui du Généralissime et entra dedans, tirant toujours Roy derrière lui. Inutile de dire que Pride lança un regard étonné à Envy en le voyant couvert de sang, tenant la main de Roy dont l'uniforme était couvert de sang.

- Que me vaut ? Demanda Pride.

- Il vient vous faire son rapport pour avoir arrêter le tueur en série. Annonça Envy à l'orgueil en lâchant la main de Roy.

Pride fit donc un signe à Roy qu'il lui remette dore et déjà son rapport orale. Pride prit des notes simplement puis une fois le rapport du Colonel finit, il lui demanda de bien vouloir le laisser seul avec Envy. Ce n'est qu'après une hésitation et un signe de tête de la part d'Envy que Roy sortit de la pièce.

Le vert se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais assurément des réprimandes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Lui demanda l'orgueil.

- Je…avec toi…c'est toujours ma faute ! Tu ne penses pas être un peu le fautif ?

- Je vois, tu as encore fait une crise. On va finir par croire que tu es schizophrène.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Ce qu'il y a c'est que quand j'ai la rage, enfin, tu le sais bien…tu sais que c'est pas de ma faute.

- Depuis que tu es là Mustang fait des prouesses. Tu as une explication ? Interrogea Pride.

- Je suis sa muse ? Fit bêtement Envy avant de quitter la pièce.


	7. Décision finale

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : PrideXEnvy et EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Réponse de Rewiew à Akai-Tenshi : C'était une tournure de phrase ma chère XD

PS : tu me filerais ton adresse, que je puisse de répondre plus personnellement ?

Kisu

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Décision finale**_

Envy tâchait de se rappeler comment Roy l'avait forcé à venir chez lui. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté ce qu'il lui disait, il c'était contenté d'hocher bêtement la tête. Avant même qu'il ait put réagir sur ce qu'il venait d'accepter, Roy l'emmenait chez lui.

Tout ce qu'il discernait encore c'était qu'il était sortit, complètement détruit du bureau de Pride, il n'avait pas supporté de se disputer encore avec l'Orgueil. Que Roy avait remarqué qu'il allait mal et que, encore une fois, avait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui.

Le Colonel l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Envy se tourna vers lui, Roy lui fit signe d'attendre et alla lui chercher des affaires à lui. Se résumant à un slip, un jeans et un t-shirt blanc. Envy prit les vêtements et hésita un instant avant de refermer la porte sans rien dire à l'homme.

Il se tourna et observa la salle d'eau, patraque, puis posa les habits sur le radiateur et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il alla ensuite sous la douche qu'il avait repérée et alluma l'eau chaude. Il ne se gêna pas pour prendre le savon de Roy et se laver pour faire partir tout le sang.

Il se remit à penser et se sentit à nouveau mal. Il termina de se laver, plonger dans ses pensées. Il sortit ensuite de la douche et alla se sécher. Il s'habilla uniquement du slip et du t-shirt qui lui retombait à la mi-cuisse. Il eut un petit hoquet, faillit pleurer puis quitta la salle d'eau, sans rien ranger, trop déprimé pour faire quelque chose.

Il chercha après Roy dans les méandres de sa grande maison et il le trouva dans la cuisine occupé à lui faire un cacao chaud. Le brun sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa un instant puis détourna le regard et lui servit une tasse du breuvage brunâtre.

- C'est où ta chambre ? Demanda Envy.

Roy fut étonné par la question du vert, mais il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Roy lui donna la tasse une fois dans sa chambre. Le vert la prit, s'assit sur le lit et observa le breuvage brun. Le Colonel voulu repartir pour le laisser seul mais à cet instant Envy l'appela. Le brun vint donc s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je…Je sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. J'arrive plus à rien. Commença Envy, sachant que de toute manière Roy l'écouterait.

Le brun le regarda, inquiet pour le vert.

- Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive. Je l'aime aveuglément alors que je sais parfaitement que lui ne m'aime pas, et puis il y a… Je sens vraiment que je suis en train de devenir tout ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère comme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'accroche à lui, pourquoi il s'accroche à moi ? Expliqua Envy en serrant ses doigts autour de la tasse.

Le brun lui prit une de ses mains, faisant tourner la tête à Envy par la même occasion.

- Calme-toi Envy, je suis là pour t'aider mais ne te mets pas dans de pareil état. Respire un bon coup et calme-toi, tu ne dois pas te torturer. Je peux t'aider à réfléchir à tout ça.

Envy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tremblant légèrement. Roy le serra contre lui avec douceur. Le vert se laissa aller contre lui.

- Roy je sais plus quoi faire, je te jure, j'arrive pas. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je ressens des passions folles pour un autre et ça me tue. Lui dit l'homonculus.

- T'en veux-tu d'avoir fait quelque chose avec cette autre personne ? Lui demanda doucement Roy.

- Non…non…au contraire ça me plait et je tâche de me détourner de Pr…du Généralissime mais…dès qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, je le crois aveuglément. Je retombe dans ses bras. Je me voue à nouveau corps et âme à lui comme-ci rien ne c'était jamais passé, malgré que pendant bientôt six ans je n'étais rien pour lui. Lui dit Envy en tâchant de retenir ses larmes.

- Ton cœur est détruit à chaque fois que tu te disputes avec et tu désires te dérobes de lui, sans jamais y arriver, c'est ça ? Demanda Roy, incertain d'avoir tout compris.

- Oui…je…un mot de sa part et je deviens stupide et incapable de me dérober à lui. Y me demande de coucher avec lui, je le fais, même si j'en ai pas envie. Ca va bientôt faire trois mois que je n'arrive pas…à l'aimer comme je l'aimais avant, que mes rêves, il ne les combles plus et que je suis persuadé aimer plus que lui…cette autre personne, et pourtant, je sais pas…c'est toujours vers lui que je reviens. Je sais pas pourquoi. Souffla Envy à bout.

- Cette autre personne…elle est humaine ? Questionna Roy.

- Je…oui…oui…pourquoi ?

- Tu as peut-être tout simplement peur d'être laissé tout seul, ce pourquoi tu t'accroches à une personne qui vivra éternellement tout comme toi, comme pour t'assurer de ne jamais être laissé. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'à chaque fois tu te retournes vers lui, pour ne pas qu'il t'échappe, pour que tu ne te retrouves pas seul.

Envy le dévisagea un moment puis se décolla de Roy. Il se remit à regarder le contenu de sa tasse avant de boire. Ses mains se crispant autour de la tasse. Il la posa finalement sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers Roy. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…j'ai besoin…qu'on me fasse l'amour et non qu'on me prenne simplement pour satisfaire un plaisir unique. Lui dit Envy.

Roy plissa les yeux avant d'attirer Envy à lui et de le serrer doucement contre lui pour le consoler, mais Envy ne le prit pas de cette façon là. Il plaça sa tête devant celle de Roy, l'observa dans les yeux un moment puis l'embrassa. Roy ne put résister et répondit à son baiser avec tendresse. Le vert se blottit contre l'humain tout en l'embrassant toujours, approfondissant le baiser en joignant ses bras derrière la nuque du brun.

Le colonel fit passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Envy et le serra avec douceur contre lui, répondant toujours tendrement à son baiser. Cependant, il voulu approfondir le baiser et il lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue. Envy se pressa un peu plus contre lui avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

Leurs langues se découvrirent alors. Envy retira cependant, rapidement, ses lèvres. Il eut un petit hoquet et fut secoué de sanglot. Roy le regarda paniqué et chercha à le rassurer en lui murmurant des mots gentils. Envy s'accrocha à lui désespérément.

- S'il te plaît. Donne-moi ce que j'espère. Souffla le vert.

Il avait son visage enfoui dans le cou du brun qui n'entendit presque pas la supplique de l'homonculus. Il lui caressa le dos, plutôt décidé à le consoler et le rassurer que de coucher avec lui, même sous sa demande, même si il l'aimait, même si il en avait envie. Il était persuadé qu'Envy était plutôt déboussolé et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

- Roy. Souffla Envy à son oreille.

- Envy, je ne te ferais pas l'amour parce que tu n'es pas en état de discernement. Lui dit Roy.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Bien sûr que si ! Je sais ce que je fais, ce que je veux, je ne te le demande pas par hasard. Souffla Envy.

Le vert lui lança un regard suppliant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Roy fit passer sa main sur la nuque d'Envy avec douceur avant de lui embrassa doucement les lèvres. L'homonculus s'accrocha d'autant plus à lui. Roy l'allongea doucement sur le lit, au bonheur d'Envy qui n'attendait que ça. Il l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait tant depuis si longtemps.

Roy répondit à son baiser amoureusement également. Faisant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt pour caresser la peau de son futur amant. Envy lui s'accrochait à lui comme de peur qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse comme ça. Il l'embrassait toujours et entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres quand Roy lui demanda l'accès de sa bouche pour échanger un baiser plus passionné, plus profond.

Ses mains continuaient de parcourir le corps sous lui, provoquant des frissons à Envy. Roy relâcha doucement ses lèvres et lui ôta le t-shirt pour profiter plus amplement de cette peau douce. Il embrassa la gorge d'Envy en faisant toujours glisser ses mains sur son corps.

Envy entreprit de retirer le haut de l'uniforme de Roy tandis que celui-ci léchait et mordillait son cou et ses mains se faisaient ascendantes. L'homonculus retira le haut de l'uniforme avant de tâcher de lui retirer sa chemise. Des gémissements commençaient déjà à sortir de la bouche d'Envy, surtout que les mains de Roy étaient dans la région de l'aine. Que ses gestes étaient sensuels.

Envy finit de détacher les boutons de la chemise et il fit glisser le vêtement le long des bras de Roy, qui arrêta un instant ses caresses, permettant à Envy de lui ôter le tissu trop gênant. Le vert fit passer ses mains sur le corps de Roy avant de se relever légèrement, lorsque le colonel relâcha son cou, et de lui lécher le torse.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Roy tandis que l'homonculus s'appliquait à lui lécher le torse. Les mains d'Envy glissèrent le long de son torse, s'engouffrèrent sous le pantalon de Roy et s'occupa à le faire glisser le long du corps de son futur amant. Ils n'étaient plus que tout deux en simple slip, leur ventre entrant en contact, leur procurant à chacun de doux frisson.

Roy finit par faire glisser ses doigts sous le slip d'Envy et de l'ôter en caressant les jambes du vert sous lui. Une fois le vêtement ôter, il remonta ses mains pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de l'homonculus, avec malgré tout de la tendresse. Envy laissait échapper de petit gémissement lorsque le Colonel frôlait sa verge.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Roy tout faire, Envy lui ôta également son slip et fit glisser ses mains sur sa verge déjà aussi tendue que la sienne. Il entreprit de lent va et vient dessus. Les caresses de Roy se firent plus profondes. Faisant gémir un peu plus Envy qui frotta son bassin contre celui de l'humain pour l'inciter à venir en lui.

Le brun embrassa tendrement Envy avant de se pencher pour attraper un préservatif dans la table de chevet. Il tendit ensuite trois doigts à Envy. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire que Roy désire y aller en douceur et il s'appliqua à lui sucer et lécher les doigts. Une fois satisfait il les relâcha et l'alchimiste fit glisser sa main vers l'anus d'Envy qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarter légèrement les cuisses pour lui en faciliter l'accès.

Le colonel enfonça ses doigts dans l'anus de l'homonculus sous lui, qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le brun bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son futur amant pour le préparer. Envy laissa échapper de petit gémissement avant que Roy ne retire ses doigts. Il posa sa main sur une des hanches d'Envy avant d'enfiler un préservatif et de s'enfoncer en lui.

A nouveau, le vert laissa échapper un gémissement, Roy quand à lui stoppa tout mouvement pour laisser Envy s'habituer à sa présence. L'homonculus fit passer un bras derrière les épaules de Roy pour s'accrocher à lui tandis qu'il avait mis l'une de ses mains vers le bas de son dos.

Le colonel embrassa doucement Envy avant de commencer de lent et profond va et vient. Envy ne tarda pas à se mettre à gémir. Il enfonça, sans le vouloir, ses ongles dans la peau de Roy qui avait accélérer la cadence faisant gémir plus fort l'homonculus qui ressentait réellement pour la première fois depuis presque six ans, le bonheur de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Envy laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise quand Roy augmenta encore son rythme, devenant beaucoup plus rapide dans ses coups de boutoirs. Le vert frotta son bassin contre celui de Roy pour l'inciter à venir plus profondément lui.

Le colonel s'exécuta, alliant profondeur et vitesse. Envy criait et gémissait de plaisir dès lors. Il se serra d'autant plus contre lui pour sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

- Roy ? Souffla Envy entre deux gémissements d'extase.

Roy qui le regardait dans les yeux depuis le début de l'acte lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est…toi…cette autre…personne. Lui dit Envy avec la difficulté de parler à cause des gémissements.

Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir, se pressa encore plus fort contre Roy alors que ses coups de boutoirs le rendaient fou de plaisir.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Envy contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Malheureusement par la cause de ses gémissements et de sa respiration haletante, comme celle de Roy, il ne put approfondir le baiser.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Roy en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Envy eut un léger sourire. Roy s'enfonça un peu plus profondément faisant crier, à nouveau, Envy de plaisir. Son plaisir arrivant à son apothéose, Envy ne put se retenir et jouit contre le corps de son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa, continua un moment ses coups de boutoirs et jouit à son tour. Il se retira de lui et se laissa tomber à son côté. Ils s'observèrent tout deux dans les yeux. Tout deux en sueur mais heureux d'avoir partager ce moment ensemble.

Roy caressa la joue d'Envy avant d'embrasser ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Envy se serra contre lui et lui ôta le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la chambre de Roy et de se resserrer contre lui. Envy lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait encore une fois et Roy lui répéta que lui aussi en le serrant contre lui avec douceur. Envy faillit lui demander une sucette, mais finalement il s'endormit dans l'étreinte de ses bras.


	8. Les erreurs des cons

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage. Songfic

Couple : PrideXEnvy et EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Les erreurs des cons.**_

Envy comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas chez lui quand il se réveilla. Déjà l'odeur de violette présente dans la pièce et puis, le lit des plus moelleux. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua Roy le serrant dans ses bras, tout deux nus. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'homonculus, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se blottit un peu contre lui, ce qui réveilla le brun, Envy le sut en le sentant resserrer son étreinte sur lui et les lèvres de Roy sur les siennes.

- Bonjour. Souffla Envy.

- Bonjour ! Lui répondit Roy en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du vert.

Ce dernier serrait bien rester un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras. Surtout qu'étant dimanche, ils pouvaient très bien resté là, mais c'était sans compter la sonnette de la porte qui retentit dans la maison. Le brun se releva légèrement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiquant dix heures.

Il embrassa encore les lèvres d'Envy une fois puis se leva et alla rapidement enfiler des habits avant de descendre. Envy se releva dans le lit. Il s'étira puis attrapa un t-shirt à Roy et l'enfila. Il récupéra le slip qu'il avait à peine mis hier et l'enfila également. Il hésita un moment à mettre un pantalon ou pas, mais ça ne ferait que le gêner.

Il quitta la pièce où il avait dormi et s'approcha des escaliers. Il cru reconnaître la personne avec qui discutait Roy et il descendit les escaliers, rapidement. Il se dévisagea l'homme qui discutait avec le brun, celui-ci le regarda avant de tourner le regard vers Roy.

Envy eut un sursaut et se jeta au cou de Roy, ce dernier eut un léger sourire en le serrant un peu contre lui avant de le relâcher. L'homme quand a lui fut d'abord surpris.

- Tiens tu as changé de bord Roy ? Fit l'homme en observant Envy les bras autour du cou du Colonel.

Roy ne répondit rien, Envy lança un regard au brun à lunette par-dessus son épaule, persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Ca ne serait pas toi que j'avais du tuer il y a sept mois ? Questionna Envy en dévisageant l'homme.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'homme avec des yeux exorbité.

- Tu es sérieux ? Comptes-tu encore faire pareille chose ? Questionna Roy en regardant Envy.

- Je l'ai pas fait y a sept mois. Pourquoi je le ferrais maintenant ?

Un calme plat s'installa pendant lequel Envy dévisageai Roy avec inquiétude.

- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Fit l'homme pour détourner la conversation.

- Environ douze heures. Répondit Roy.

Il jugea ensuite bon de présenter Envy à son ami. Le présentant comme Maes Hughes.

- Au faite j'étais venu te féliciter pour ta montée en grade, on ne parlait que de ça hier dans les couloirs du QG.

Roy eut un sourire satisfait, tout comme Envy.

- Je vois vous êtes ensemble parce que vous avez les mêmes lubies. Dit Hughes.

Envy allait dire quelque chose mais l'horloge dans le salon sonna dix heures et demie. Le vert se rendit enfin compte qu'il était chez Roy depuis hier soir. Il se figea.

- Euh…il faut que j'y aille. Sinon ça va être l'enfer. Désolé, on se voit demain. Souffla Envy avant de l'embrasser furtivement, de se détacher de Roy et de s'enfuir en courant.

---

L'ambiance au QG de Central n'était pas au bon comble. Depuis environ cinq mois, tout le monde connaissait Envy comme étant l'amant du Généralissime, et il arrivait rarement, très rarement qu'une dispute éclatait entre eux dans les couloirs, mais si c'était le cas, c'était l'horreur.

Ce coup-ci la dispute était des plus étranges. Il fallait dire que King Bradley traînait à sa suite, dans les couloirs Envy qui tâchait de ne pas le suivre. Ce qui donnait un spectacle plutôt ridicule. Le vert ne tâchait même pas de frapper Pride, il aurait évité ses coups avec son stupide œil ultime.

- Tu as fini oui ? Ta mère ma confié à moi ! Lui dit l'orgueil pour la cinquième fois.

- Joie et bonheur ! Rétorqua Envy d'un ton venimeux.

- Tu pourrais aller batifoler comme il te plairait si tu étais revenu la nuit dernière. Lui dit Pride en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour lui lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

Envy grogna et lui envoya un coup de pied entre les deux jambes, mais bien sûr, Pride le fut et sut éviter aisément le coup, faisant grogner encore Envy.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda l'orgueil.

- Va te faire foutre ! Je te le dirais pas ! Lui dit Envy froidement.

- Tu vas me le dire où je demande à te mettre à la torture.

- Brillant, sublime, magnifique et puis quoi je te prie ? Interrogea Envy avec un air sadique.

Pride le projeta contre le mur avant de venir récupérer son bras pour le tirer à sa suite.

- C'est sublime, Généralissime. Nous sommes en publique, tu te souviens ? Fit Envy avec un air ravi.

Pride regarda autour de lui, grogna et tira un Envy jubilant derrière lui. Il l'emmena dans son bureau et ferma la porte après avoir forcé le vert à entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici de la journée. Je préviendrais le Général de Brigade Mustang. Mais n'espère même pas faire un pas en dehors de ce bureau.

- C'est de la séquestration.

- C'est ça où je demande la torture à ta mère.

- Ca t'exciterait remarque. Souffla Envy.

Pride lui lança un regard noir mais Envy l'ignora et alla s'asseoir au sol près de la bibliothèque ce qui étonna l'orgueil puisque d'habitude, il prenait place sur son bureau. L'orgueil s'approcha alors de lui et le releva.

- Ne me touche pas ! Pesta Envy.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Lui dit l'orgueil.

Envy le dévisagea. Le vieux lui leva le visage et l'embrassa. Envy tâcha de se défaire du baiser mais était contre la bibliothèque, il voulut alors donner un coup dans Pride mais celui-ci arrêta son coup à l'avance.

Il le relâcha et le dévisagea. Il l'attrapa d'une poigne de fer et, prévenant ses coups, ne le laissa pas se dégager.

- Je ne tolère pas que tu trouves mieux que moi ! Je vais te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que tu es dépendant de moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ramperas à mes pieds. Lui dit l'orgueil en le collant au mur.

- Pas comme ça ! T'aurais rien ! Juste encore tes yeux pour pleurer quand ça sera fini. Lui dit Envy en tâchant de se dégager malgré tout.

Il pouvait bien avoir autant de force qu'il voulait, Pride prévoyait ses gestes à cause de son pouvoir et les évitaient ainsi aisément. Il déshabilla Envy sans vergogne, ce dernier savait bien qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'user de ses cordes vocales pour appeler à l'aide, même si il ne l'aurait pas fait, car après tout, qui viendrait s'opposer au Généralissime.

Il se doutait bêtement que Roy viendrait lui, mais il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. D'un certain côté il se laissa donc faire, même si il se débattait. Envy tâcha de profiter du fait que Pride se déshabillait pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais si il réussit à le repousser, l'orgueil le rattrapa aisément et le colla au sol cette fois.

- Fais pas le con et tout ira bien ! Lui dit Pride.

- Toi, fais pas le con et met le préservatif ! Dit Envy en changeant d'apparence pour se voir habillé.

Pride grogna et déshabilla encore une fois Envy qui, tout en se débattant, se reconstituait sans cesse des vêtements. A la deuxième fois, Pride en eut marre et ne laissa pas le temps à Envy de se transformer encore, qu'il avait enfilé un préservatif et qu'il c'était enfoncé en Envy.

---

Pride relâcha enfin Envy et l'observa pour voir, comme il le croyait, la destruction sur le visage d'Envy, au contraire celui-ci le regardait blasé.

- Franchement, tu penses vraiment être le premier à avoir fait ça ? Dit sèchement Envy en tâchant de le repousser violemment.

Pride se retira de lui et le regarda dégoûté. Envy ramassa ses affaires, se r'habilla lança un regard noir à Pride puis quitta la pièce sans qu'il n'eut rien put faire. Avec sa grâce et sa prestance habituelle il quitta le bureau de Sloth et marcha un peu dans les couloirs. Ensuite il s'arrêta et s'écroula littéralement sur le sol, n'en revenant pas de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ce que Pride de surcroît lui avait fait. Il ne s'étonna même pas que toute parcelle d'amour pour ce type ait quitté son corps.

Il tâcha de se relever comme il pouvait, prenant appuie sur le sol puis tâchant de se rapprocher du mur en s'y traînant, mais pas moyen, il avait comme l'impression que le mur s'éloignait de lui. Il remarqua qu'on lui tendait une main. Il leva bêtement le regard pour voir Hughes. Il lui attrapa la main et Maes l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va ? Demanda le brun en observant Envy.

- Ah…ah…oui…ça va. Mentit Envy.

- Tu mens plutôt mal, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda le brun.

- Ca va !

Envy récupéra sa main. Et partit vers le bureau de Roy, toujours sur le choc, il avait du mal à marché. Il arriva malgré tout, bientôt au bureau, il frappa à la porte et entra. Il vu Roy et il eut un léger sourire. Il se dirigea vers lui en tâchant de coordonner correctement ses gestes.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Lui dit Roy.

Envy lui lança un regard interrogateur et le brun lui tendit une sucette. Le vert attrapa la friandise avant de se jeter au cou de Roy pour le remercier. Il faillit lui pleurer dessus, mais réussi à se retenir, surtout qu'Havoc et Riza étaient présent. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il relâcha Roy et s'éloigna d'un pas de lui.

Envy hésita un instant à lui dire ce que lui avait fait Pride, mais il était bien décidé à cesser de se plaindre. Et reprendre ce qu'il était. En un peu changé grâce à l'amour. Il alla s'installer sur le bureau de Roy, en face de la chaise encore vide, il déballa sa sucette et l'enfourna en bouche.

Roy vint s'installer sur son siège, il posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse d'Envy. Celui-ci se crispa, se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'Havoc sous le regard étonné de Roy. Le Général de Brigade lui envoya un regard des plus intrigués et Envy se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement détruit parce que lui avait fait Pride, lui qui se croyait si fort se voyait triste, détruit, malheureux et incapable de laisser Roy le toucher, il ne voyait pas le gêne de le faire lui-même mais pas inversement. Havoc lui au moins ne le touchait pas.

Il n'osait même pas expliquer à Roy ce qui lui était arrivé de peur que le Général de Brigade ne puisse pas comprendre sa peine justement. Il avait aussi crainte de le gêner avec ses histoires. Envy tourna la tête vers Roy et lui fit malgré tout un léger sourire pour le rassurer, pour qu'il ne croie pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Roy plus suspicieux que jamais se leva de son fauteuil. Il alla voir Envy et se pencha vers lui. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre. Le vert se tendit puis se leva, Roy se dirigea vers son bureau privée, Envy le suivit mal à l'aise. Roy ferma la porte derrière Envy qui eut un sursaut.

- Je t'en prie Envy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Lui dit Roy d'un ton inquiet.

- Je…rien, voyons ! Rien du tout ! Fit Envy en s'éloignant un peu de Roy.

Roy le suivit du regard. Envy s'assit dans le fauteuil avant d'appuyer son front sur ses mains.

- Envy, ne me berce pas d'illusion, tu ne vas pas bien, je sens que tu me fuis, que tu ne tolères pas que je te touche.

Le vert se leva et vint enlacer Roy pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait supporter qu'ils se touchent. Roy lui caressa le dos et Envy se crispa.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche, tu peux le faire de ton propre chef mais pas si je te touche. Lui dit Roy.

Envy se décolla donc de lui et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans savoir que faire exactement. Lui dire la vérité ou pas. Il avait réellement peur des réactions de Roy, et surtout peur qu'il veuille faire quelque chose pour le venger. Qu'il risque sa vie.

- Alors ? Fit doucement Roy.

Envy baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il releva ensuite la tête, de la tristesse dans les yeux, mais tâchant de rendre son regard et son visage dur, impassible, impénétrable.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y a avais rien t'est sourd ou quoi ?! Je vais bien, tu commence a me saouler je ne suis pas du genre a étaler mes sentiments moi, je suis pas une meuf ! Lâche-moi ! Cria Envy pour tâcher de se défendre et puis Roy aussi.

- Envy, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, rien que tu sois si agressif alors que d'habitude tu es plutôt doux et gentil avec moi.

- Roy ! Laisse-moi ! Souffla Envy avant de le repousser loin de lui et de quitter le QG de central en courant.

Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur. Se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas pleurer. Il repensait à ce que lui avait fait Pride, cassant réellement tout ses espoirs à néant. Le détruisant plus que jamais. Pire que quand il lui avait dit qu'il était « juste » son amant.

Ici c'était bien pire car il avait juste cherché à le récupérer, il l'aurait sans doute récupéré avec des mots doux, même si il se brûlait encore d'amour pour Roy, là tout était fini. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le Général de Brigade et pourtant ne supportait plus qu'il le touche.

Il s'assit sur le sol. Mettant ses bras autour de ses genoux et appuyant son front sur ses genoux. Il était secoué de tremblement, de sanglot et se sentait réellement mal. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir toucher le fond.

Il resta longtemps assis dehors, la pluie tomba et il ne pensa même pas à se lever. Le temps continua de filer. Il savait qu'il pleuvait encore mais pourtant, à présent, il n'était plus mouillé. Il leva le regard pour voir Roy.

Le Général de Brigade était accroupi à côté de lui. Il tendit la main. Envy ne bougea pas, se figeant un peu. Roy posa sa main sur son poignet. Envy ne bougea pas, doucement, sans le brusquer, Roy le prit dans ses bras. Le vert eut un petit hoquet et se blottit contre lui. Roy passa ses mains dans son dos pour le rassurer. Il le releva puis le prit dans ses bras, un sous les genoux, l'autre sous les omoplates. Envy s'accrocha à Roy en passant ses bras derrières son cou.

Roy le ramena dans le QG. Le vert s'accrocha fort à lui, le brun le ramena dans son bureau. Il le posa dans le divan.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui m'est arrivée…laisse-moi le temps, s'il te plaît. Je te le dirais un jour…promis. Souffla Envy.

Roy s'assit à côté de lui, ne le touchant pas trop. Lui tenant juste la main. Envy tremblait. Il ne savait que faire. Comment réagir, s'il pouvait vraiment lui parler.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ! Vu ton état, tu peux bien prendre un jour de congé.

Envy hocha bêtement la tête. Il se leva, Roy le regarda partir puis se leva d'un bond et lui proposa de le raccompagné.

-Je…Je dois aller à l'église de la vieille centrale. Dit Envy.

- Je t'y emmène.

Envy lui fit un faible sourire. Roy le raccompagna alors jusqu'à la vieille centrale et ils arrivèrent tout deux devant l'église au bout d'un moment. Envy embrassa furtivement Roy et disparu dans l'église. Il s'assura que le brun ne l'avait pas suivit puis descendit les escaliers. Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il alla se coucher et chercha à oublier.


	9. Révélation et peur

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Révélation et peur.**_

Envy repris son apparence normale. Il sortit de la ruelle et se rendit chez Roy. Il annonça avec un petit sourire que la deuxième phase du plan était en route. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il c'était fait violer et Roy pouvait lui prendre la main sans sa permission. Roy avait ramené une fois chez lui Envy, pendant deux heures, pendant lesquels ils avaient simplement discuté.

Ca l'avait particulièrement soulagé. C'était ce qui lui avait un tant soit peu redonner confiance. Envy n'allait plus voir Pride et ce dernier venait chaque soir dans sa chambre pour l'engueuler. Le simple fait que l'orgueil vienne dans sa chambre le terrifiait. Il était même incapable de dormir la nuit.

Il restait éveillé à scruter la porte de peur qu'elle s'ouvre. L'avantage était que par sa nature d'homonculus, il gérait aisément son manque de sommeil. Mais la peur qu'il avait était bien trop omniprésente en lui. Tout amour avait volé en éclat et Pride ne le remarquait même pas, d'un certain côté, ça faisait rire l'envie.

Roy, tout comme sa Team, ignorait en quoi consistait la phase deux du plan d'Envy. Ils subissaient tout simplement. L'homonculus attrapa les plans de Central city et passa un coup de fil. Il tâcha de régler quelque chose. Mais ne finit que par s'énerver. Ca tira un léger sourire à Roy, content de voir Envy redevenir lui-même.

Il tâcha malgré tout de le calmer en lui prenant la main. Envy eut un petit sursaut, comme à chaque fois, plus habitué à supporter les contacts, il dévisagea un instant Roy puis lui accorda un léger sourire. Il retourna ensuite à son conversation et se crispa. Il raccrocha un peu dépité.

- Un problème ? Demanda Roy.

- Euh…je…dois aller à Dublith, pour le plan…Et…enfin là, je suis pas en état…d'y aller seul. Souffla Envy, avouant qu'il allait mal, comme il lui arrivait rarement.

- Je peux t'accompagner ! Lui dit Roy immédiatement.

Envy lui fit un léger sourire, il savait que le brun le lui proposerait, il hocha la tête. Roy remplit un dossier pour le remboursement des billets puis emmena Envy jusqu'à la gare, en lui tenant la main.

Roy avança les billets. Ils durent ensuite attendre une vingtaine de minutes leur train. Envy et Mustang allèrent donc s'asseoir sur un banc. Le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester tendu. Il avait la main de Roy dans la sienne, ça le rendait heureux mais mine de rien, il stressait. Sur ce temps là, il s'appliqua à terminer sa sucette, ayant perdu de toute sa sensualité ce qui étonnait un tant soit peu le Général de Brigade. Sa sucette finie, il la jeta dans la poubelle non loin de là. Envy tourna la tête vers le brun.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se nicher dans les bras de Roy mais quelque chose lui faisait peur. Il n'osait même pas l'embrasser, il en aurait été incapable. Il désirait plus que tout ce sortir de ça. Il se leva rapidement lorsque le train arriva. Il força Mustang à se lever et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du train, comme-ci ça allait l'aider à faire avancer le train plus vite.

Roy le suivit simplement et le laissa l'entraîner dans un wagon et leur trouver une place. Une fois installé, Roy tourna la tête vers Envy, il lui remit une mèche en place, l'envie le dévisagea un instant, un peu crispé. Roy fit passer sa main le long de la joue du vert, le faisant se crisper d'autant plus.

Le Général de brigade Mustang se pencha un peu et embrassa les lèvres d'Envy du bout des siennes. Envy se sentit bien et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se blottir contre Roy. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se serrant contre lui.

- Tu vas de mieux en mieux chaque jour, c'est bien. Souffla Roy, bien qu'il ignorait le réel problème qu'avait Envy.

- Merci, je m'en sors grâce…à toi ! Souffla Envy les joues un peu rouges.

- Ne soit pas gêné comme ça avec moi. Lui dit doucement Roy.

Envy lui fit un léger sourire et se serra contre lui au moment où le train s'ébranla. Roy le serra doucement contre lui et le garda tout simplement dans ses bras durant tout le voyage. Quand le train s'arrêta à Dublith, Envy se tendit à nouveau mais sortit quand même du train en compagnie de Roy.

Il l'emmena à destination d'un pas lent. Roy comprit aisément qu'il y avait un problème avec la personne qu'ils devaient aller voir. Mais ce coup-ci Envy allait vraiment mal, car il ne lui laissait même pas prendre sa main.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux bientôt devant une auberge appelée « Devil's Nest ». L'homonculus se tendit puis entra dans l'auberge, Roy à sa suite. Ce dernier observa l'endroit lorsqu'ils eurent descendit les escaliers. Un homme baraqué, buvant un verre, des jeunes femmes, des personnes dans un coin et l'endroit miteux.

- Te voilà enfin ! Dit l'homme baraqué.

Envy hocha la tête, tendu comme jamais, ce qui inquiéta Roy.

- Tu m'as dit de venir si je voulais encore usé de tes chimères.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas apprécié le faite que tu aies presque tué l'une d'elle, je suis déjà en crise rien que de te laisser en mettre certaine en prison, alors me les tués. Dit l'homme en se levant.

Envy le dévisagea suspicieusement et se tendit d'autant plus, si c'était possible, lorsque l'homme baraqué s'approcha de lui. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. Envy avait la respiration courte, l'homme tendit la main pour le toucher mais Envy lui envoya son pied dans le ventre, le faisant voler contre le mur.

- Stupide avarice ne me touche pas ! S'écria Envy en faisant un pas en arrière vers Roy.

- Aie ! Tu fais mal 'Vy ! T'as vraiment pas de chance toi, ça va faire quoi ? La dixième fois ? Questionna Greed.

- Trente-cinquième…Répondit Envy en détournant la tête.

- Y a un truc que je capte pas avec toi…pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? T'es le plus fort d'entre nous.

- Pride est capable de prévoir mes coups…Lui dit Envy.

Greed éclata de rire, tandis qu'Envy baissait la tête. Roy ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, il n'avait qu'un doute.

- Très bien, tu as une excuse pour ton mec, mais pour les autres ? Tu vas me dire quoi ? J'attends une explication valable. Lui dit l'avarice.

- C'est juste que…il y a des fois ou je sais pas…Il y a des fois où c'est la surprise… Et comme souvent, des mots qui m'empêchent de bouger, de réagir et…je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça ! Siffla Envy sur la fin.

Roy attrapa Envy par le bras et le serra contre lui. Envy ouvrit d'abord des yeux exorbité puis se laissa aller dans ses bras un moment. Puis il s'en dégagea un peu gêner surtout dans le Devil's Nest. Il se tourna vers Greed.

- Bon alors, on peut régler cette question, tu me laisses une de tes chimères ? Fit Envy à Greed.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu en fais exactement ? Parce que tu m'inquiètes et que je veux savoir et que j'aime pas perdre ce qui est à moi, même si tu me files de l'argent en échange…

- Bien…j'aide Roy à devenir Généralissime ! Et pour ça on a besoin de tes chimères. Lui dit Envy.

- Bon…très bien, mais double tarif.

- Connard ! Souffla Envy.

- Pardon ? Fit Greed.

- Je te payerai sur ton compte. Râla le polymorphe.

- Merci bien, nous allons donc pouvoir reprendre nos affaires et…prend soin de toi ! Ressaisis-toi aussi.

Envy lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et quitta le Devil's Nest, Roy le suivit. Le vert marcha un peu puis se stoppa, il soupira et se tourna vers Roy. Celui-ci lui prit délicatement la main puis l'emmena vers la gare.

- Puis-je t'inviter ce soir chez moi ? Demanda Roy.

- Tu veux que je t'explique, c'est ça ? Demanda Envy à son tour.

- Peut-être. Je pense avoir compris, je veux t'aider, Envy, tu importes beaucoup pour moi. Lui dit le Général de Brigade.

- Il faudra que je passe un coup de fil à la gare…Souffla Envy.

Roy hocha la tête et l'emmena à la gare. Il donna de l'argent à Envy et le laissa appeler dans la cabine téléphonique. Le polymorphe mis l'argent dans l'appareil puis composa le numéro de chez Dante et porta le combinet à son oreille.

- Allô ? Fit Envy.

- Allô ! Répondit une voix de femme.

- Ecoute, c'est moi, Envy, j'ai un petit imprévu et je peux pas rentrer ce soir. Désolé.

- J'ose espérer pouvoir te faire confiance Envy ! Lui répondit la voix avant qu'on ne raccroche.

Le vert raccrocha, récupéra l'argent et retourna voir Roy. Il lui rendu le reste de l'argent avant de s'asseoir à son côté. Le brun lui prit la main et le vert ne put résister à se serrer un peu contre lui. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre l'amour qui habitait son être mais, il s'y laissait aller quand sa peur ne reprenait pas le dessus.

Il resta bêtement contre Roy à regarder les rails, attendant le train. Il entendu sonner l'horloge de la gare, indiquant qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. En bref, lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Central Roy le ramènerait sans doute directement chez lui.

Envy observa silencieusement ses mains. Le train tarda à arriver, à son goût, alors que pourtant il était en avance. Le vert se leva sitôt le train arriver, Roy tenant toujours sa main, l'homonculus le força à se lever. Le Général de Brigade ne résista pas, ça aurait été inutile de toute façon, il se leva donc et suivit son amant dans le train. Comme pour l'aller, ce fut Envy qui choisit la place. A nouveau, il s'installa en premier, puis Roy s'installa à côté de lui. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'était qui ton ami ?

Envy lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ca a avoir avec le plan ? Ou ma vie privée ? Interrogea Envy.

- Un peu des deux, avec une préférence pour le plan. Il paraît louche. Lui dit Roy.

- Il s'appelle Greed, c'est pas vraiment mon ami. Ca serait même plutôt l'inverse. Dit Envy avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Pourtant, tu t'es dévoilé à lui…

- C'est juste un don qu'il a…de me faire parler. Souffla le vert.

Roy faillit bien demander encore quelque chose à Envy mais il préféra se taire en remarquant que la situation gênait son amant. Il se contenta donc simplement d'observer le vert. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue en somme. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Roy se leva puis aida Envy à se lever. Ils rentrèrent tout deux ensemble jusque chez Roy. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le vert en premier.

Le polymorphe eut un soupir et alla dans le salon pour se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils de Roy. Le brun s'approcha de lui. Il s'installa à côté de lui. Envy détourna le regard et observa le mur suspicieusement.

Roy aurait très bien put le forcer à parler, mais connaissant Envy, il savait que ça aurait été complètement inutile. Il aurait juste réussi à l'énerver et il n'aurait plus rien obtenu de lui. En bref, il savait qu'il devait être patient et attendre que le vert sache exactement si il allait lui dire ou pas.

- Tu m'as dit que tu te doutais de ce qu'il m'était arrivé…Souffla Envy après une longue demi-heure qui avait sembler être l'éternité pour le brun, en tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

Roy hocha la tête.

- Tu crois quoi ? Demanda le vert.

- Que tu t'es fait violer…Lui dit Roy d'un ton doux.

- Juste…mais d'habitude…au bout d'une semaine, j'étais presque déjà sortit de ma peur…de ma destruction. J'arrivais à reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. A me sentir bien… Lui expliqua Envy d'une petite voix avec quelque arrêt.

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de relever le regard vers Roy. Il était à deux doigts de se triturer les doigts. La gêne c'était installé. La peur de la réaction qu'aurait le Général de Brigade revenue. Envy déglutit difficilement.

- Je…je n'aimais pas les autres…ces hommes, les 34 fois précédentes je veux dire… Ca passait parce qu'il y avait juste le problème du non consentement, du faite que j'étais souillé. J'avais réellement…juste le problème…de me réadapter au contact des gens…de redonner ma confiance… Expliqua Envy, peu sûr.

Roy le regarda, hésitant à le serrer doucement contre lui pour le rassurer ou, si comme il venait d'expliquer son cas, ça serrait malvenu. Mais il préféra se fier à sa première idée en approchant doucement ses mains de lui, puis de les poser tout aussi doucement avant de le serrer contre lui. Envy eut un petit soupir et se laissa aller contre lui. Il eut un petit hoquet. Enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se blottir contre lui.

Envy tâcha à se rassurer dans ses bras. Il tâcha de trouver le courage dans ses gestes tendre. Il avait cru un instant que une fois qu'il aurait commencé à parler, tout irait tout seul mais c'était tout le contraire. Il arrivait à la partie la plus importante, celle qui le stressait le plus. Celle où il avait le plus peur de la réaction de Roy.

- Le pire ça a été pour lui…le Généralissime…parce que…je l'aimais encore, même si…tu avais une partie de mon cœur…parce qu'il a ruiné tout ce que je croyais encore de possible…qu'il a anéanti l'amour qui habitait mon corps et qu'il m'a laissé croire…que c'était plus possible…pas forcément avec toi…mais avec lui…alors que je m'accrochais bêtement…alors que j'avais toi…je ne sais pas…

Envy enfonça un peu ses ongles dans la peau de Roy, ce dernier ne se plaignait pas, passant ses mains sur le dos du vert pour tâcher de le rassurer.

- Laisse-moi faire, il ne te fera plus de mal longtemps. Souffla Roy en lui caressant le dos.

Envy se figea et releva le regard vers lui. Il observa Roy pour voir si son intention était bien celle qu'il croyait, il remarqua que oui et récupéra ses bras pour lui prendre la main.

- Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! Lui dit Envy.

- Pourquoi, il t'a fait du mal, je ne le tolère pas ! Tu n'éprouves plus rien pour lui, alors je ne vois pas où est le mal. Lui dit Roy.

- Roy, fait pas ça, ne me force pas à te supplier. Ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi, Envy ? Pourquoi ?

- L'homme que j'ai appelé Pride, c'est le généralissime.

Roy dévisagea Envy, suspicieux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça importait tant. Il savait qu'il serait capable de tuer le Généralissime, rien que pour Envy. Et une simple appellation semblait faire peur à son beau vert.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Envy, envie. Greed, avarice. Pride, orgueil. C'est un homonculus, comme moi. Il te tuera. Tu n'as aucune chance. Lui dit Envy en serrant sa main fortement.

- Homonculus ou pas…Commença Roy.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas toi ! Je t'en prie… Fais pas ça ! Il peut prévoir les coups des gens. Me laisse pas seul, pas maintenant, j'ai besoin…Commença Envy.

Il se tut, observa Roy, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-…de toi…j'ai besoin de toi, Roy. Alors…je t'en prie…ne va pas risquer ta vie, et encore moins pour moi.

Roy serra dans ses bras Envy. Ce dernier serra les poings, peu sûr que Roy l'écouterait. Il ne voulait pas, vraiment pas, qu'il se tue pour lui. Sinon, il finirait réellement anéanti, la seule personne qui le rattachait encore au bonheur.

- Ne l'approche plus, Envy. Je t'empêcherais de l'approcher s'il le faut et je te protégerais.

- Merci ! Souffla Envy en enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Il a dit…que vous vous voyez en dehors du travail…Dit Roy d'un ton sérieux.

- Oui…Il vient souvent chez notre chef…et il en profitait pour qu'on se voie… Murmura Envy.

- Reste ici, alors ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui.

- Tu crois que je peux me dérober si facilement à notre chef ? Je…il faut que je la voie pour discuter de ça avec elle…C'est…je ferrais ça…demain, aujourd'hui…je n'aurais pas les nerfs de la supporter. Je…

Sa phrase fut stoppée par un sanglot qu'Envy ne put que maudire.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre un bain pour te détendre…je te préparerais le repas puis tu dormiras une bonne nuit. Lui conseilla Roy.

- Tu…d'accord.

- Je t'emmène dans la salle de bain ? Proposa gentiment Roy.

Envy hocha la tête. Le brun le souleva, un bras sous les omoplates, un sous les genoux. Envy resta accroché à son cou, bien qu'un peu figer par la situation. Il inspira un coup et Roy se leva. Il emmena ensuite Envy à l'étage, ouvrit la salle de bain et posa le vert sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'homonculus récupéra ses bras. Il resta debout pantelant, alors que Roy avait été lui cherché des affaires, se résumant à une chemise blanche, un short noir et un slip. Puisqu'il avait remarqué que Envy préférait porter des habits courts, il avait pris ce qui lui semblait le plus adéquat.

Roy frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et attendit qu'Envy lui permette d'entrer avant de le faire, il lui donna ses habits et observa inquiet son visage.

- Ca va aller ? Je viens te chercher quand le repas est prêt ? Interrogea Roy.

- Oui…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît et…oui c'est une bonne idée.

- D'accord…tu veux manger un truc en particulier ?

- Qu'importe si c'est toi qui le cuisines. Dit Envy avec un sourire pâle, léger et triste.

Roy le serra dans ses bras, en prenant les précomptions habituel. Envy se laissa aller contre lui. Le brun le relâcha bientôt et approcha son visage de celui du vert. Ce dernier se figea un peu puis approcha son visage pour donner son autorisation à Roy. Celui-ci posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue et de le laisser.

Envy attendit que la porte soit fermée pour se tourner vers la baignoire et aller vers celle-ci, il plaça le bouchon au fond et fit couler l'eau chaude avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, de poser ses coudes sur le rebord de la baignoire et d'appuyer ses mains dessus. Avoir parlé l'avait certes un peu soulagé mais surtout, lui avait fait revivre un peu ce moment.

Il avait envie de s'effondrer, de pleurer, de se laisser aller, mais sa conscience lui disait de rester fort. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se releva et observa l'eau fumante. Il hésita un instant puis tendit la main vers les produits à mettre dans le bain pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il les reposa en voyant que l'eau était haute. Il coupa l'arrivée de l'eau et se déshabilla lentement avant de grimper dans la baignoire. L'eau lui brûla la peau par sa chaleur, mais il n'en avait que faire. La douleur légère de la brûlure le faisait, justement, se détourner de ses pensées.

Il observait sa peau devenir rouge sous la chaleur. Il savait qu'à peine il aurait quitté l'eau, sa peau redeviendrait aussi pâle que d'habitude. Envy entreprit de se laver pour focaliser son esprit sur des gestes et non sur sa pensée. Malgré cela, il se mordait la lèvre à sang, quelques gouttes tombaient de temps en temps dans l'eau. Il termina de se laver et resta à fixer l'eau ainsi que sa peau.

Il se releva de la baignoire. Attrapa un essuie, se sécha et vida la baignoire avant de s'habiller. Il alla sortir quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il vint ouvrir immédiatement. Roy lui annonça que le repas était prêt.

Envy hocha la tête et le suivit. Il descendit les escaliers et s'installa à côté de Roy à table. Le brun avait fait un plat de pâte. Envy fit un petit sourire de remerciement au brun puis observa son plat.

- Roy… ? Souffla Envy en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Oui ? Questionna Roy en vocalisant toute son attention sur lui.

- J'ai envie de dormir avec toi mais…tu sais…les contacts…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai une idée, je dormirais avec toi, et il n'y aura aucun risque que je te touche. Lui dit Roy avec un léger sourire.

- Si tu savais…comme je t'aime. Souffla Envy.

- Je t'aime plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Lui dit Roy dans un sourire.

Envy répondit pâlement à son sourire, puis se força à manger. Roy mangea également mais sans se forcer lui, contrairement à son amant. Le repas fut silencieux. Envy ne savait que dire et Roy quand à lui ne trouvait pas de sujet de conversation réel à engager avec le vert.

Le repas fini, Roy proposa à Envy de monter dans sa chambre pendant qu'il rangeait la vaisselle. Hésitant, Envy fini par le faire. Il grimpa sur le lit de Roy et resta à genoux sur le couvre lit. Le brun ne tarda pas à arriver, en tirant un matelas. L'homonculus eut un sursaut et se leva du lit.

- Je vais t'aider ! Lui dit le vert.

- Pas besoin, Envy, mais c'est gentil ! Lui dit Roy tout en ramenant le matelas près du lit.

- Laisse-moi t'aider ! Fit Envy d'un ton un peu sec.

- Il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire à côté de toi. Lui dit le Général de Brigade.

Envy hocha la tête et alla les chercher tandis que Roy poussait la table de nuit pour installer correctement le matelas. Le vert lui ramena les couvertures et aurait bien aider Roy si le matelas n'était pas si petit. Il avait d'un certain côté envie de toucher Roy et de l'autre, ça le figeait.

- Voilà. Annonça subitement Roy. Comme ça je serais près de toi.

Envy lui fit un pâle sourire avant de s'approcher de lui d'un pas hésitant. Il trembla un instant puis se blottit contre lui. Roy resserra doucement ses bras autour de lui.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Souffla Envy.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, il est tout naturel que je fasse pareille chose pour celui que j'aime. Lui dit doucement Roy.

- Dit…tu n'aurais pas…Commença Envy.

- Si, bien sûr, j'en ai toujours pour toi. Elles sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, tes préférées à la cerise. Lui dit Roy après un petit rire.

Envy lui fit un sourire, se mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa, furtivement, ses lèvres avant de reposer ses talons sur le sol. Roy lui caressa la joue puis le relâcha. Il alla lui chercher une sucette et la lui donna. Envy lui fit un autre sourire avant de grimper sur le lit et de déballer la sucette pour la mettre en bouche.

Roy s'installa sur le matelas et tout deux s'observèrent un instant. En réalité, ils s'observèrent environ une demi-heure, le temps qu'Envy finisse sa sucette. Roy jugea bon de fermer la lumière après.


	10. Entrevue

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Entrevue.**_

Plus la fin du service approchait, plus Envy stressait. Il ne rentrerait pas avec Roy, ni même avec Pride. Il rentrerait seul car il devait voir leur chef. Il savait ce qu'il devait lui demander. Il se doutait de la réponse de la personne qu'il allait voir. Il devait garder son calme, c'était pour ça qu'il avait passé ses nerfs toutes les journées sur des sucettes, il en avait mangé plus de vingt.

Envy regardait l'horloge, l'heure tournée, il trouvait que ça allait trop vite. Vingt heures sonna bientôt et il se tendu plus que jamais. Il se tourna vers Roy, tâcha de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé et lui fit un léger sourire avant de se lever de son bureau et de se diriger vers la porte.

Il quitta ensuite le QG de Central, se dirigea vers la vieille Central puis l'église désaffectée. Il utilisa le passage secret et descendit les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au grand manoir. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il s'inquiétait.

Il arriva bientôt au manoir, il entra, puis grimpa deux escaliers avant de se diriger vers une pièce. Il frappa trois coups et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Lorsque la voix d'une jeune femme résonna, il se tendit et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année était assise à une petite table, elle fit signe à une femme plus âgée qu'elle de partir, et celle-ci le fit non sans sourire à Envy. Celui-ci l'ignora et attendit que la porte soit à nouveau fermée pour fermer les yeux puis se mettre à genoux à terre, baissant la tête, mettant mains au sol, dans un signe de prosternement plutôt raté.

La femme émit un rire en voyant l'envie agir de la sorte. Le vert se releva après un moment. Il regarda la femme sans un mot.

- Que me veux-tu Envy ? Je ne te vois que rarement faire des pirouettes et dans ses cas-là, tu veux toujours quelque chose ! Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Vous avez raison, comme toujours. Dit Envy, se dégoûtant de ces mots dits.

- Alors ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi ! J'ai plus à faire que de t'écouter. Lui dit-elle sèchement avant de boire une gorgée à sa tasse.

- Je venais pour vous demander une autorisation, mère.

La femme releva enfin le regard vers lui, non seulement à l'appellation mais aussi par la demande d'Envy. Elle se leva, ajusta sa robe puis fit deux pas vers lui. Elle désigna le sol.

- A genoux ! Dit-elle.

Envy camoufla un soupir, lui jeta un regard, puis se mis à genoux. Il avait vraiment envie de ne pas décevoir Roy, de lui simplifiez la vie et puis, la simple idée de vivre avec lui, d'être non-stop à ses côtés, ça le réjouissait, c'était bien pour ça qu'il s'exécutait.

- Ta demande doit être vraiment importante pour que tu te prosternes ainsi ! Souffla la femme en lui lançant un regard hautain. Soit, parle !

- Je vous remercie. J'aimerais que vous me donniez l'autorisation de pouvoir, à l'instar de Pride, dormir ailleurs que dans votre demeure, bien que magnifique et confortable. Lui dit Envy d'un ton respectueux.

- Je vois…Et où comptes-tu aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Chez le Général de Brigade Mustang. Murmura Envy.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je peux tirer profit de sa richesse, mère. Mentit Envy.

La femme éclata de rire. Elle fit appeler sa servante à l'aide de sa clochette, la femme ne tarda pas à arriver. A nouveau, elle observa Envy. Ce qui fit encore une fois éclater de rire la femme aux cheveux noirs coupé aux carrés.

-Va donc me chercher Pride, j'ai quelque chose à lui faire écouter ! Dit la brune.

Envy se figea. La femme lui fit signe de rester à genoux. La terreur emplissait l'être du vert tandis que la brune l'observait avec un large sourire. La porte s'ouvrit. Envy se figea totalement.

- Que voulez-vous, Dante ? Questionna respectueusement l'orgueil.

- Je viens d'entendre quelque chose de bien comique Pride. Vas-y Envy répète, chez qui tu veux aller vivre !

- Chez…chez…le Général de…Brigade…Mustang. Souffla Envy.

- Mustang ? S'étonna Pride en dévisageant son amant.

- N'est-ce pas cet homme dont tu t'étonnes des prouesses, depuis qu'Envy a rallié tes rangs ? Questionna la femme avec un sourire.

Pride attrapa Envy par les cheveux. Le figeant entièrement.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! Je vais finir par écouter tes dires, tu n'es qu'un ridicule gigolo. Un salopard. Lui dit Pride.

- T'élèves-tu contre Pride, Envy ? Questionna Dante.

- L…Lâ…Lâche…moi. Souffla le vert, tremblant.

- Tiens, entends-tu ça, Pride ? Ton amant ne veut plus de toi ! Rigola la femme.

- Mère, vous étiez au courant ? S'étonna Envy en réussissant à tourner la tête vers elle.

- Bien sûr, pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me cacher un truc pareil ?

- Alors, Envy, pourquoi t'opposes-tu à moi ? Fit l'orgueil.

- Parce que…tu n'es qu'un connard…un imbécile…un…Commença Envy.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que le vieux le projetait contre le mur. Le vert glissa d'abord le long du mur, puis tâcha de se relever. La peur dévorait son être, la peur de quoi ? Ca il le savait, il serait capable de recommencer, et Dante serait même du genre à l'aider.

- J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi tu cherches à me détrôner.

- Qui dit…que je cherche à…te détrôner. Fit Envy.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? Questionna l'orgueil.

- Un peu oui ! Répondit le vert après avoir rassembler tout son courage.

L'orgueil lui enfonça une épée dans le ventre, faisant cracher un peu de sang à Envy, avant qu'il ne la retire et fusille du regard son amant.

- Vas-tu répondre ? Je ne suis pas dupe, lorsque je fais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites et en publique en plus, il n'y a que toi pour prendre mon apparence. Alors, réponds. Pourquoi ? S'énerva l'orgueil.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Envy.

Il crispa ses mains sur le mur, la peur s'échappa de son être un instant. Il en profita. Il éleva la voix, cria même. Tant et si bien que ses cris se répercutèrent dans tout le manoir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais excellente question voyons. Commençons par le début. Tu m'as délaissé, traité comme un moins que rien. Mais tu n'as pas cherché à me plaquer une seule fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur L'Orgueil à besoin des faveurs de tous. A besoin de prouver sa domination, alors quoi de mieux que le plus fort de tout les homonculus. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es servi de moi pour ta renommée, que tu m'as humilié en publique. Que tu m'as fait tomber toi-même dans les bras d'un autre. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'étais jamais là pour moi alors que je n'avais besoin que d'attention. Que je passais toujours après ta femme et ton stupide gosse. Parce que tu ne voyais plus que mon corps que tu aurais put modeler à ta guise. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es qu'un salopard qui a osé me violer. Que tu m'as détruit, anéanti, réduit à néant. Et surtout…Parce que je désire ma vengeance et que l'Envie aura toujours ce qu'il désire.

Pride ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de baffer Envy. Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire sadique en se soutenant toujours au mur. Dante fusilla du regard le vert.

-Tu vas te calmer, et tout de suite, sinon c'est bien simple. Nous tuerons Roy Mustang. Lui annonça la femme.

- Ca, c'est hors de question ! Le menaça Envy.

- Une menace, Envy ? Fit la femme avec un léger sourire sadique.

Envy hésita un instant.

- Non, mère. Soupira-t-il ne voulant pas risquer la vie de Roy.

- Très bien, Envy, parfait. Tu vas restez calme, n'est-ce pas, à présent ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, mère.

- Parfait.

- Mère… ?

- Que veux-tu encore ? Demanda-t-elle blasée.

- Pour…ma requête ? Ais-je votre accord ? Demanda Envy.

- A une seule condition. Dit la femme.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Envy.

- Tu n'as qu'à échanger un baiser passionné avec Pride devant les yeux de Roy. Lui dit la femme.

- Par…Pardon ? Fit le vert.

- C'est ça ou rien, et tu resteras dormir ici cette nuit, bien sûr. Dit-elle.

- Bien…mère. Souffla Envy.

- Bien, ôtes-toi de ma vue. Que c'est stupide l'amour.

Envy s'en alla et alla directement dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé, pour éviter tout risque que l'orgueil l'approche, même si une simple porte n'arrêtait pas un homonculus. Il alla ensuite tâcher de dormir mais en vain. Comment aurait-il put dormir en sachant ce qu'il allait faire demain, à Roy de surcroît. Et tout ça pour vivre avec lui. Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de lui après de toute manière ?

Est-ce que ça fallait la peine qu'il essaye ? Il pensa à cela toute la nuit. Avec les rayons de soleil, il se leva, se prépara vite et fila au QG de Central. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans le bureau de Roy. Il n'était pas là. Le vert tourna alors en rond. L'attendant. Il arriva mine de rien assez vite, dans la demi-heure peut-être, mais ça avait parut une éternité à l'homonculus.

- Roy ! Souffla Envy en le voyant.

Il se dirigea vers lui, voulant le prévenir, pour lui faire le moins de mal possible, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Envy pria bêtement. Mais c'était bien lui, Pride. Roy se plaça devant le vert qui eut le cœur qui battait la chamade. L'envie souffla un « excuse-moi » à l'oreille du brun et se dirigea vers le Généralissime. Le Général de Brigade tâcha bien de le rattraper mais Envy était déjà devant Pride.

Et Roy se figea. Il vu le vert enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de l'orgueil et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le brun restait figé. Ne sachant pas qu'Envy était entièrement figé, en proie à une double peur, le contact de Pride, son violeur, et que le brun le laisse définitivement tomber. Etant aussi dégoûté de la langue dans sa bouche.

Il ne put non plus voir combien Envy se crispa lorsque l'orgueil fit passer sa main sous son haut, dans le dos, pour que Roy le voie bien. Puis enfin, Pride le relâcha, il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste et Envy s'écroula au sol, avant de tourner la tête vers le Général de Brigade.

- Roy…Souffla Envy.

- Tu l'aimais donc encore ! Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ! S'outra Mustang, que le vert lui aie mentit, et qu'il l'ait embrassé devant lui de surcroît.

- Non, c'est pas ça, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Vas-y, mais que tu aies une bonne raison de jouer ainsi avec mon cœur. Lui dit le brun.

Envy tâcha de se relever, mais il était trop détruit par son acte, par la réaction de Roy et sa phrase.

- Elle m'a dit…que si je voulais venir vivre avec toi, je devais l'embrasser lui. Je savais que le prix à payer était énorme…te faire ainsi souffrir…mais excuse-moi…j'ai tellement besoin d'être près de toi ! Dit Envy.

Roy le dévisagea un moment, puis se dirigea vers lui, et avec toutes ses précomptions devenues habituelle il souleva le vert pour le relever. Envy s'accrocha fermement à Roy en joignant ses bras derrière sa nuque et se serra le plus qu'il pouvait contre lui.

- Ne m'abandonne pas ! Supplia presque Envy.

Roy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le serra doucement contre lui.

- J'ai envie de croire à ta bonne foi…pour cette fois.

- Je suis désolé…vous allez devoir tâchez de vous occupez des plans sans moi…ils m'ont sommés de restez tranquilles… Fit Envy.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Ils te tuent ! Gémit le polymorphe en se serrant d'autant plus contre lui et s'accrochant désespérément à lui, comme-ci ces minutes étaient les dernières.

- Calme-toi, Envy, on va trouver quelque chose, puis je suis capable de me défendre.

Envy laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-En tout cas, il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas, je t'achèterais de nouveaux habits s'il le faut ! Lui dit le brun.

- Je t'aime ! Dit Envy en se serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi, Envy, moi aussi je t'aime.

La porte s'ouvrit et Envy récupéra ses bras avant de s'éloigner de Roy. C'était Fuery qui venait d'entrer. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'Envy et Roy s'enlaçaient étroitement. Le vert dévisagea un moment le sergent chef, puis alla prendre sa place habituelle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Roy.

Il jeta un regard en biais au téléphone. Se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se demande comment se sortir de tout ce merdier. Si il n'avait pas rapidement sa vengeance, il savait qu'il se consumerait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que Roy le regardait inquiet, encore debout.

Envy porta ses doigts à sa bouche et se les mordillas avec application. Pris dans ses pensées. Le Général de Brigade s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si ça allait, Envy r'atterrit sur terre et hocha simplement la tête. Le brun s'assit à sa chaise et observa le vert qui préféra détourner le regard, encore trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il dévisagea le téléphone quand celui-ci ce mit à sonner. Il tendit la main, en même temps que Roy pour le décrocher et leurs mains se touchèrent. Le vert eut un sursaut puis tourna la tête vers le brun et lui fit un léger sourire avant de le laisser décrocher.

C'est ce que fit le Général de Brigade. Il prit un air sérieux après quelques secondes, puis tendit le téléphone à Envy qui se figea, se doutant de qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- 'Vy, faudrait qu'on règle un truc.

- Pas là, pas comme ça…quelqu'un te rappellera plus tard. Je tâcherais de t'expliquer. Lui dit Envy.

- Mais 'Vy…

- Je t'expliquerait, laisse-moi tranquille ! Siffla Envy avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Roy le dévisagea à nouveau, fort inquiet pour le vert. Celui-ci se contenta d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir un peu plus tard. Envy regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait d'Havoc. Il salua généralement avant d'aller s'installer à sa place habituelle pour travailler.

Envy baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis se leva du bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller observer les cartes, en bref de s'occuper, loin de Roy car il avait toujours la peur de lui avoir fait du mal mais qu'il le lui cachait.

Il devait être passé midi, tout le monde était arrivé, Envy aidait Havoc avec ses dossiers, assis à côté de lui. Riza vérifiai que Roy avec bien signé tous ses rapports alors qu'il s'occupait de nouveau pour s'occuper. Fuery et Falman s'en sortait aisément avec leurs dossiers et Breda ramait un peu.

Riza alla ensuite ramener les rapports pour Roy et Fuery et Falman allèrent manger. Havoc grâce à l'aide d'Envy put bientôt prendre sa pause également. Le vert lança un regard en coin à Roy avant d'aller aider Breda pour qu'il puisse également aller manger.

Il n'eut fini qu'une demi-heure plus tard, et si Hawkeye était revenue un moment, elle était repartie, dieu sait où. Envy se leva et après une hésitation, alla rejoindre Roy. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que le brun relevait le regard vers lui.

- Euh…tu…pourrais, appeler Greed…et prendre les mesures toi-même ? Je t'expliquerais comment faire, comme ça je me tiendrais tranquille et…tu ne risqueras plus rien, tout en continuant ta montée… Dit Envy en regardant le brun, mais pas dans les yeux car il en aurait été incapable.

- Bien sûr ! Lui dit Roy.

- Peut-être dans ton bureau, à l'abri des oreilles…Fit Envy.

Roy hocha la tête et se leva, il alla, avec le vert, dans son bureau privé. L'homonculus lui expliqua rapidement le genre d'arrangement qu'il fallait avoir, la façon de communiquer avec Greed, puis lui donna le numéro, et quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans le bureau principal et s'installa à une chaise avant d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains.

Les autres ne tardèrent plus à rentrer. Envy sortit son visage de ses mains, observa ses collègues, puis se leva et alla piquer une sucette dans la provision que Roy lui avait aménagée depuis plus de trois mois. Un peu après la crise qu'il avait piquer pour avoir une seule sucette.

Envy déballa la friandise, la mis dans sa bouche et tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il se figea.

- Toi ? Fit-il surpris, en même temps que la personne.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court, gomen.


	11. Jalousie Maladive

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie Maladive.**_

Envy désignait du doigt un blond natté qui le regardait aussi étonné que lui, sauf que son expression paraissait peut-être un peu plus sérieuse sans sucette dans la bouche. Ils se dévisageaient tout deux. Le blond remarqua seulement après qu'il portait un « uniforme » militaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Envy fait ici ? Demanda le blond.

- Il travaille avec nous, Edward, il est Lieutenant …enfin officiellement…parce qu'il travaille pas vraiment comme Lieutenant. Expliqua Havoc.

- Et toi, que viens-tu donc faire ici FullMetal Nabot ? Fit Envy en croisant les bras.

- C'est tes oignons peut-être ? Demanda froidement Edward.

- Mon dieu j'ai peur ! Fit Envy sarcastique.

- Quand je t'aurais envoyé mon poing dans ta gueule on verra si tu frimeras autant.

- Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de me toucher ! Fit froidement le vert.

La dispute entre Edward et Envy aurait encore put durer très longtemps, si la porte ne c'était pas ouverte à ce moment là. Automatiquement Envy se désintéressa d'Edward pour voir qui allait entrer.

- Il veut te parler à toi et refuse de s'arranger avec moi ! Dit Roy.

Envy serra les dents.

- Colonel ! Fit Edward.

- Faut te mettre à jour, c'est Général de Brigade ! Siffla Envy.

- Ca va Envy. Lui dit Roy.

Envy eut un sursaut et dévisagea le brun en mordillant sa sucette sous l'étonnement.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller régler cette histoire au téléphone que je puisse disposer de mon bureau pour mon entretien avec le FullMetal.

- Pardon ? Fit Envy.

- Il doit me remettre son rapport…qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Roy en voyant Envy serrer les poings.

Envy s'approcha de lui, en colère. Il avait presque une aura noire autour de lui. Il lança un regard noir et froid à l'adresse du blond qui était bien trop près de Roy à son goût.

- Je refuse que tu restes seul avec ce nabot ! Grogna Envy en désignant Edward du doigt.

- Voyons, c'est une entrevue tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce nain. Cria Envy tandis qu'Edward s'énervait sur le faite qu'il n'était pas petit et que Envy l'ignorait complètement.

- Calme-toi…Commença Roy.

- Me calmer ? Tu me dis toujours de me calmer ! S'écria Envy.

- Certes, mais c'est parce que tu n'es jamais bien après t'être emporté.

- Lui, je me ferais une joie incalculable de le tuer, de le dépecer, de le réduire à néant. Annonça froidement Envy.

La situation aurait été sans doute encore plus terrifiante si Envy n'avait pas de sucette en bouche, et il régla cette question en croquant dans la friandise pour les avaler et envoyer le bout de plastique dans la poubelle.

- Bon sang, Envy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Une crise de jalousie ! Grogna le vert.

- Pardon ? Mais, Envy, tu n'as pas…

Roy soupira, il y avait tous ses subordonnés autour d'eux. Ca le gênait un tant soit peu d'avouer ses sentiments devant eux. Surtout qu'on n'était pas mélangé sentiment avec travail, mais c'était le genre de chose impossible quand on avait affaire à Envy.

- Tu sais bien que tu importes énormément pour moi, ne soit pas jaloux comme ça. Le FullMetal et moi allons juste remplir des mondanités.

Envy tourna la tête vers le blond, qui était ébahi. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Toi, tu oses le toucher, je te jure que je te réduis en charpie.

Et sur ces mots, il alla dans le bureau privé de Roy pour discuter avec Greed. Il lui expliqua donc rapidement qu'il devait se tenir à carreau.

- Ah bon ? T'es vraiment, vraiment pas doué 'Vy. M'enfin, bonne chance. Je ne veux remplir ses problèmes qu'avec toi, après tout, t'es le seul qui sait réellement de quoi on parle, donc…c'est pas trop grave, je vais attendre un peu. Je t'envoie quand même la chimère prévue, surveille bien. Lui dit Greed avant de raccrocher.

- Une chose de réglée, il m'en reste deux. Soupira Envy.

Il raccrocha également, puis se rendit dans le bureau principal. Il lança un regard froid à Edward et se dirigea vers Roy.

- C'est bon ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui mais… « Général de Brigade » il faudrait que je voie…le Généralissime. Souffla Envy.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Roy.

- Et bien…en faite…il faut que j'aille vérifier que j'ai bien leur autorisation. Expliqua Envy dans un murmure.

- Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas.

Envy secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je règle ça, seul. Je suis désolé, je préférerais y aller avec toi…

- Jure-moi que tu ne l'aimes plus. Murmura Roy.

Envy ouvrit des yeux étonnés à la demande du brun. Il lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le jure, je ne l'aime plus.

- Fais attention à toi ! Souffla l'homme.

Envy hocha la tête, tourna les talons, lança un regard meurtrier à Edward et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du généralissime. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans le premier bureau. Il vu Sloth et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant la paresse qui leva le regard vers lui, elle lui offrit un léger sourire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Envy ? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Tu vois…j'ai demander une autorisation à mère…Commença Envy.

- Je vois, mais la procédure est la procédure. Il faut que tu ailles voir ça avec Pride, tu sais très bien que tout passe par lui ou directement par elle. Et pour affirmer une autorisation après une contrainte, tu ne dois certainement pas aller la voir sinon elle s'énervera. Pride est libre, tu peux aller le voir si tu veux ! L'informa Sloth.

Envy se figea un peu, il avait espéré pouvoir quand même passer par la paresse. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers la porte qui menait au bureau du Généralissime. Il déglutit difficilement puis se dirigea vers ladite porte. Il frappa trois coups contre le bois et attendit le souffle court. On lui permit d'entrer, et il le fit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et n'aima pas le sourire que lui fit Pride.

- Tu es venu pour ton autorisation, je suppose. Lui dit l'orgueil.

- Exact. Souffla Envy.

Le vieux se leva et se dirigea vers Envy, plus il s'approchait plus le vert se figeait et se tendait. Pride contourna le vert, ce qui l'étonna. Il entendit le déclic d'une porte qu'on ferme, et il s'horrifia, bien sûr, il aurait put faire sauter la porte maintenant, d'un seul geste, mais il en était incapable. Il savait ce que voulait faire son cadet, et le simple fait de le penser l'empêchait de bouger, de réagir, de penser correctement.

- Parlons-en de ton autorisation. Dit l'orgueil.

Il était encore derrière Envy qui était incapable de bouger et qui avait même du mal à respirer.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Mais tu as rempli tes parts de l'arrangement, donc, oui, tu as ton autorisation. Mustang était complètement détruit comme l'espérait Dante. Mais je n'ai pas aimé quelque chose… Le manque d'amour dans tes gestes.

Envy ouvrit des yeux exorbités et réussit à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas…une femme ou quelque chose ! Fit Envy un peu sèchement.

- Il y a toi ! Lui dit l'orgueil.

Envy eut une grimace de dégoût. Pride lui attrapa le menton et le tourna un peu plus vers lui avant de l'embrasser férocement. Le vert était même incapable de se débattre, trop figer à cause du premier viol. L'orgueil fit donc passer ses mains sur son ventre plat dénudé. Profitant de la contact de la peau.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu croire en mon amour, et pour ça tu m'as laissé tomber pour un autre. Lui souffla Pride.

Il parcourut de ses mains la peau dénudée d'Envy que ce soit de ses jambes, de son ventre ou de son cou. Envy frissonnait, non pas de plaisir mais de dégoût.

- Je ne veux que te récupérer, prendre encore du plaisir avec toi…

- Tu…n'y arriveras jamais…comme ça. Souffla Envy avant de se dégager.

Il fit quelque pas en avant puis se tourna vers lui. Prêt à se défendre et à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois. Bien qu'il tremblait du genre de peur qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant.

- Nous homonculus, sommes un peu tous possessif et jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais comme moi Envy. Je pourrais parler comme Greed et te dire « Tu es à moi ». Je pourrais aussi parler comme toi et te supplier de ne pas me laisser pour un autre. Mais ça serait bien inutile avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Fit l'orgueil en s'approchant de lui.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, connard, ou je te tue. S'écria Envy En faisant un pas en arrière et guider par sa peur.

- Essaye donc, tu sais que je prévoirais tous tes coups. J'ai l'œil ultime, et tu n'as qu'une vulgaire transformation. Lui dit Pride avant de rigoler.

Il s'approcha encore de lui et Envy voulu le frapper, mais bien sûr, il évita le coup. Envy ne s'avoua pas vaincu et enchaîna les coups de pieds et de mains, tous éviter par l'orgueil. Il faillit le toucher, mais à ce moment là, Pride réussit à attraper son poing et lui donna un coup de pied brutal dans le ventre. Envy cracha un peu de sang et s'écroula sur le sol, à demi conscient.

- Bien, Envy, tu as deux choix. Lui dit le vieux.

Le polymorphe haletait au sol tandis que sa régénération faisait son effet.

- Soit tu es consentant et tu reviens vers moi, et tout ira pour le mieux. Soit tu vas me forcer à te détruire, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes une coquille vide, incapable de discernement, incapable de me résister, que tu te traîneras à mes pieds. Un vrai petit chien.

- Je ne…te donnerais…plus…jamais…mon corps…Mais tu n'as qu'à essayer de le prendre, j'ai plus d'une surprise…pour toi ! Siffla Envy.

Pride éclata de rire et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le faire se lever. Envy profita de cette occasion pour lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé, l'orgueil n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et il relâcha le vert avant de tomber à genoux.

Le vert le contourna, se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta déjà à la fracasser quand une phrase dite par l'orgueil le figea en plein geste.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me forcer à tuer ton cher Roy Mustang !

Se fut plus fort que lui, il se tourna horrifié vers l'orgueil. Il serra les poings. Allongea son bras à l'aide d'une transformation pour tâcher de le tuer. Pride esquiva le coup, et chacun de ceux que tâchait de lui faire Envy, tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui. Envy se déplaçait sans cesse. Tâchant en même temps de ne pas se faire acculer. Une attaque plus rapide de Pride lui fit perdre conscience.

---

Envy se réveilla du coup que lui avait porter Pride. Il comprit rapidement que si il était nu, attaché par les bras pour ne pas se déplacer, l'orgueil ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il voulait s'amuser, c'était sûr.

- Ah ! Je te vois enfin réveillé. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser tout les deux ! Lui dit le vieux.

Envy lui lança un regard noir et chercha à détacher ses bras. Pride se pencha et lui releva le visage avant de l'embrasser. Envy ne se gêna pas pour lui mordre la lèvre. L'orgueil lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage, refaisant cracher un peu de sang à Envy et saigner du nez. Mais il se stoppa rapidement avec la régénération.

L'orgueil se déshabilla. Envy lui lança un regard noir inspira et poussa un cri très fort, à s'en détruire les cordes vocales. Le vieux lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Pour que personne ne vienne, même si rare seraient ceux qui viendraient dans son bureau. Envy tâcha de l'expulser avec ses pieds. Il réussit et repoussa un cri.

Pride soupira et utilisa son uniforme pour lui faire un bâillon. Envy lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pride eut un léger sourire en voyant Envy se débattre frénétiquement avec ses liens et chercher à le repousser loin de lui de ses mains.

- C'est sublime, Envy. Tu es magnifique quand tu te débats de la sorte. Ca ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage.

Envy ignora ses paroles et continua de tâcher de se débattre vainement. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'orgueil c'était complètement déshabillé. Pride passa ses mains sur le corps d'Envy en lui faisant des compliments. Il le souleva ensuite du sol et Envy tâcha de se débattre plus encore. Mais l'orgueil le colla contre lui et sans même préparation ou avoir enfiler un préservatif, il le pénétra, faisant couler des larmes aux yeux d'Envy qui aurait bien crier si il n'avait pas eu se foutu bâillon.

---

Envy était recroquevillé sur lui-même, contre le mur, encore nu. Avec encore la salive et le sperme de Pride sur lui. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, de réagir, de penser. Il pleurait silencieusement en serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il était toujours dans le bureau du Généralissime qui c'était rhabillé depuis longtemps. La seule satisfaction qu'Envy avait eut, c'était que Pride était un idiot qui lui avait retiré le bâillon pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait ainsi put crier. Mais il était persuadé que ça n'avait servit à rien.

Pride lui lançait de fréquent regard, surtout amusé. Il était persuadé qu'Envy retomberait bientôt dans ses bras, puisque détruit et incapable d'agir par lui-même. Il avait appris de Dante tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur Envy pour tâcher de le récupérer des bras de Mustang.

On frappa à la porte et il se figea. Il somma qu'on l'attende, puis attrapa Envy qui poussa un cri en tâchant de se débattre. Il lui mit sa main en bâillon et le r'habilla rapidement avant de le laisser retomber au sol. Que son aîné soit écroulé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, l'importait peu. Il alla ouvrir la porte, toujours fermée à clé. Il remarqua Mustang. Un regard plein d'assurance et supérieur, le genre de regard qui l'insupportait tout particulièrement.

- Que voulez-vous Mustang ?

- Envy m'a dit être venu ici, il n'est pas revenu travailler depuis, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous saviez où il était ? Interrogea Roy le plus respectueusement possible alors qu'il craignait pour Envy, se doutant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Pride eut une seconde de réflexion et pensa avoir une idée de génie pour les séparer et ainsi tâcher de récupérer Envy.

- Vous vous intéressez encore à lui, alors qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour vous trompez, Mustang ? Fit-il.

- Envy est-il ici ? J'ai besoin de lui pour le travail. Fit Roy, ne croyant pas ce que lui disait le Généralissime.

Ce dernier lui désigna Envy, toujours recroquevillé au sol. Ne se rendant compte de rien. Roy lui lança un regard noir et se retint de claquer des doigts pour l'enflammer par la seule volonté de sortir Envy de là. Il se dirigea vers Envy et s'accroupit au sol. Les yeux du vert étaient vides.

- Envy…Fit doucement le brun.

Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part de l'envie.

- C'est Roy… Dit-il toujours aussi doucement.

Et bien sûr…toujours aucune réaction. Il tendit la main et frôla le poignet d'Envy, il se reçu un coup dans le visage. Il fut légèrement sonné.

- Calme-toi Envy, c'est moi, Roy. Je suis là pour t'aider. Lui dit le Général de Brigade.

- Roy ? Souffla Envy, semblant retomber sur terre.

- Je vais te porter, d'accord ?

-…Me…me touche pas ! Souffla Envy.

- Tu sais te lever ? Questionna, toujours doucement le brun.

- Non. Répondit Envy.

- Alors laisse-moi te porter, je ne te ferrais aucun mal…

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis accepta. Roy le prit doucement dans ses bras, un bras en dessous des omoplates, l'autre sous les genoux. Envy n'avait même pas la force de s'accrocher à Roy, mais en avait-il l'envie ? Il ne savait même pas, il allait mal. C'était tout. Il se figea lorsqu'il vu Pride, sa respiration se fit haletante et Roy tâcha de le rassurer. Il l'emmena en dehors du bureau. Inquiet pour Envy, de le voir avec le visage couvert de sang. Il décida de l'emmener chez le médecin, non sans prévenir ses subordonnés.

Envy écouta attentivement ce que disait Roy. Il se sentait mal d'être comme ça dans ses bras. Il avait envie de se débattre, mais il n'en avait pas la force, et puis…c'était Roy, alors il pouvait bien supporter un peu de contact, bien que ça lui était extrêmement dur. Il espérait mine de rien, que le Général de Brigade le lâche bientôt.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez le docteur et Roy alla poser Envy dans la salle d'attente. Le vert fut soulagé, le brun s'installa à côté de lui mais à une distance qui ne lui permettait pas de contact sans faire exprès. Se souvenant de la réaction d'Envy il y a une semaine, et encore hier, il savait qu'il devait éviter les contacts. De plus il l'avait bien vu, avec le coup qu'il c'était reçu.

Envy fixa un point sur le mur pendant longtemps. Au bout de ce long moment, il battit des paupières puis tourna la tête vers Roy. Ils se dévisagèrent tout deux un moment. Roy plutôt de façon inquiète et Envy un peu désemparé.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda le Général de Brigade, trop inquiet que pour taire sa question.

- Non…bien sûr que non. Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ? Demanda Envy, un peu trop sèchement.

- Excuse ma question, j'avoue qu'elle était stupide, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, Envy.

Envy se tut, se disant qu'il aurait dut écouter Roy et y aller avec lui. Il s'en voulait énormément pour ce fait. Il observa la salle d'attente, il y a avait juste une vieille femme. Envy l'observa en silence avant de concentrer son regard sur un point du mur. Bientôt le médecin vint pour faire passer le patient suivant. La vieille femme se leva mais ayant du mal, Roy alla l'aider. Envy observa le spectacle en papillonnant des paupières. Lorsqu'il vint se r'asseoir à côté de lui, le vert lui lança un regard étonné.

- Un problème ? Demanda doucement Roy.

- Non…c'est juste…c'est rien…Souffla Envy.

Roy lui lança un petit regard. Le vert concentra à nouveau son regard sur un point de la pièce. Ses yeux paraissaient un peu moins vides à présent. Physiquement il semblait aller bien, mais moralement, on ressentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Roy aurait voulut pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait mieux pas.

Il avait l'habitude d'être très tactile avec lui, ça lui faisait donc bizarre de ne plus pouvoir le toucher à sa guise. Quand il le voyait, il avait toujours envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de les remettre ses mèches folles en places, de lui caresser la joue ou de lui prendre la main. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher. Ca le désolait un peu, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait donner le temps à Envy, que c'était extrêmement important.

Après une vingtaine de minutes le docteur arriva. Roy se leva, Envy battit paupières. Il tâcha de se lever, mais faillit tomber. Le brun le rattrapa à temps et l'aida à avancer. Il l'emmena dans le cabinet du docteur. Celui-ci s'enquit rapidement de l'état de santé d'Envy. Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

- Envy ? Fit Roy.

- …Dis lui… toi… Souffla Envy.

- Je pense…que mon partenaire a été violé, aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas l'air bien et je m'inquiète pour lui…Expliqua Roy.

- Vous désirez donc une batterie de test ? Demanda le docteur à l'adresse d'Envy.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher ! Siffla Envy.

- Les batteries de tests vous permettront de porter plainte.

Envy baissa le regard, puis le releva avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

- Faites les alors…

Le docteur hocha la tête et prépara des papiers.

- Il faudrait que vous vous déshabiller…pour que je vois où il a eut des blessures, si je peux faire un prélèvement de sperme ou autre.

Envy serra les dents puis se leva. Il tâcha de tenir debout seul. Il se dirigea, maladroitement vers le siège où on faisait généralement les analyses. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse. Il hésita longtemps avant de consentir à se déshabillé avec la plus grande gêne, utilisant le siège pour ne pas tomber. Roy eut la gentillesse de ne pas regarder.

Le docteur fit plusieurs test et observa plusieurs choses avant de le laisser se r'habiller et de faire un test médical normal. Il lui fit également une prise de sang. Puis enfin, Envy put aller se r'asseoir, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Le docteur fit donc des documents en double pour qu'ils puissent être utilisés pour qu'il porte plainte.

- Je vais lui faire un arrêt de travail d'un mois. Puisqu'il a une légère prostration. Ca veut dire qu'il a un effondrement, léger, des fonctions musculaires. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Vous allez sans doute devoir l'aider à se déplacer, et puis se lever de la baignoire… Revenez me voir si au bout du mois, il ne s'est pas remis de cette légère prostration.

Roy hocha la tête, paya le docteur puis aida Envy à se lever, celui-ci se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Roy. Ce dernier compris bien vite, combien il c'était fait violence pendant l'examen. Le docteur donna quelque conseil puis le brun remercia le docteur et emmena Envy dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieure, Envy se mit à pester, ses ongles toujours enfoncés dans la peau de Roy. Ce dernier regardait le vert avec une certaine inquiète, il le tourna doucement.

- Ca va aller pour marcher ?

-Je…Je veux bien…que tu me portes. Souffla Envy.

Roy lui fit un léger sourire puis le pris dans ses bras. Comme à l'habituel, un bras sous les omoplates, l'autre sous les genoux. Envy hésita puis s'accrocha à peine à lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Roy le ramena ensuite à la maison. En le serrant doucement contre lui. Envy se crispa un peu avant de se laisser aller contre lui.


	12. Nuit agitée

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Nuit agitée.**_

-Tu veux faire quoi…un bain, dîner, dormir ? Interrogea Roy en posant Envy dans le divan.

- Je préférerais un bain, je me sens si sale… Souffla Envy.

- Je vais te le préparer alors…

- Roy ? Interrogea Envy d'un ton un peu inquiet.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le docteur a dit…que tu devrais m'aider…pour le bain, je veux dire…

Envy tut le reste de sa phrase, il se mit à triturer ses doigts.

- Ca te pose un problème ? Demanda Roy.

- Roy, je t'aime, plus que tout au monde…mais je supporte plus…les contacts…à part…les tiens… Et je sais…que tu as besoin de me toucher…tu ne veux pas…prendre le bain avec moi ?

Roy eut un sourire. Envy le lui rendit, bien que pâle. Le brun s'approcha de lui. Envy tendit les bras, après une brève hésitation. Roy le souleva doucement et le prit dans ses bras comme à l'habituel. Un bras sous les genoux l'autre sous les omoplates. Envy posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le brun l'emmena à l'étage, passa par sa chambre pour leur prendre des affaires. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et posa avec précomptions Envy sur le rebord de baignoire, le maintenant par sa main autour de sa taille, pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Roy se pencha, mis le bouchon, fit couler l'eau et ajouta du bain moussant, Envy le regarda faire, un peu déphasé, ne s'accrochant même pas à Roy parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, dans tout les sens du terme.

Le brun releva le vert et prit nombre de précomptions pour le déshabiller. Envy, bien que crisper, se laissa faire. Roy avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il la retint, s'occupant d'Envy pour l'heure. Une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé, il l'installa dans la baignoire et ramassa ses affaires pour preuves comme l'avait conseillé le médecin.

Il se déshabilla ensuite à son tour et entra dans le bain, en faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher Envy. Ce dernier se serrait fortement dans son coin de la baignoire. Les jambes ramenées sous son menton. Inutile de dire que le Général de Brigade le regardait inquiet.

Le vert lui fit un sourire pâle en se rendant compte qu'il le regardait. Il tâcha ensuite de coordonner ses mouvements de manières à se laver. Roy l'observais pour voir si il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide, tout ça, en se lavant également.

Leur bain terminé, Roy se leva, sortit de la baignoire, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, puis sortit Envy de la baignoire. Il entreprit de l'essuyer, puis de l'aider à s'habiller. Tout ce temps, à nouveau, Envy était crispé. Roy prenait milles précomptions, ses gestes étaient doux, tendre et assez respectueux.

Ensuite, le Général de brigade le fit se rasseoir sur le rebord de baignoire. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, en simultanée il surveillait Envy, pour vérifier qu'il ne tombe pas. Le vert l'observait légèrement. Détournant le regard à chaque fois que Roy remarquait qu'il l'observait.

Le brun, une fois prêt, pris le vert dans ses bras, toujours avec les maintes précomptions pour ne pas faire peur à Envy, pour ne pas qu'il aie un éclat d'agressivité, ou qu'il sente comme une agression envers lui.

Le vert hésita un instant puis se blottit un peu contre Roy. Celui-ci l'emmena en bas. Il le posa dans le divan. Il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger, Envy répondit comme le jour d'avant. Roy lui fit un léger sourire et le laissa dans le divan pour aller préparer à manger.

Le vert observa ses mains en se souvenant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il tâcha de chasser les images de son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait, il se disait que porter plainte serait dur, très dur. Il ne se souvenait même plus de pourquoi il avait prit cette décision. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de se rappeler, ça lui ferait trop mal. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas ses flash back.

Il tremblotait et tâchait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il voulait rester le plus fier possible. Il avait particulièrement du mal. Était déboussolé, et bien sûr anéanti. Il enfui son visage dans ses mains et eut un petit hoquet. Il ne put s'empêcher, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Il releva ses jambes avec difficulté pour les poser sur le divan et ainsi serré ses jambes contre son torse, il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son front dessus. Il sanglotait. À bout de nerfs, ayant supporter les contacts de Roy avec difficulté. Il ne savait même pas si il supporterait les prochains contacts. Il savait bien que le Général de Brigade ne lui ferait pas de mal, et pourtant, le simple fait qu'il le touche lui glaçait le sang, contractait ses muscles, lui donnait le souffle court.

Bien que son cœur battait la chamade d'être près de lui, bien que son odeur l'enivrait, que ses contacts le transportait littéralement, il était réellement incapable de supporter pleinement ses contacts. Une certaine haine pour Pride s'installa dans son cœur alors que jusqu'à présent il ne ressentait ni haine, ni amour. Mais là, il le haïssait de détruire sa vie, de lui empêcher de pouvoir rendre Roy heureux. Parce qu'il le sentait bien que le brun était triste de ne plus pouvoir le toucher comme d'habitude.

Il essuya ses larmes dans un sanglot puis releva un peu la tête pour observer la maison autour de lui. Paradoxalement, il était presque heureux de ce qui lui était arrivé, parce que maintenant, il savait, il pouvait rester ici, dans cette maison où il se sentait si bien, en compagnie de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, en compagnie de Roy, avec ses attentions qui lui réchauffait tellement le cœur et qui avait réussi à le tirer un tant soit peu de son premier viol fait par Pride.

Il avait entièrement confiance en le brun, ça il en était sûr. Il n'avait pas à douter de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas par cœur certes, mais il avait pleine confiance en lui, comme il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne auparavant.

Le vert faillit enfuir à nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux, mais Roy arriva. Envy tâcha de se lever seul, le brun s'approcha de lui, déjà près à le rattraper si ses pieds se dérobait à son poids. Le vert fit un pas, puis un autre, il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps sur ses jambes, ainsi, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit un dernier pas, vers Roy avant de se laisser, littéralement, tomber dans ses bras. Le souffle court.

- Ne fais pas trop d'effort. Lui conseilla Roy.

- Je sais bien…mais j'essaye d'éviter les contacts. Lui dit Envy, un peu honteux.

- Oh, je vois…excuse-moi, je vais tâcher de t'emmener directement à la salle à manger, pour qu'on se touche le moins possible.

- Je t'aime ! Souffla amoureusement Envy.

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit Roy avec un sourire doux avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme à l'habituel.

Le brun l'emmena dans la salle à manger et le posa sur une chaise. Envy lui fit un très léger sourire, puis tâcha de manger les raviolis qu'avait préparés le Général de Brigade. Il avait l'estomac noué, sans même savoir si c'était parce que lui avait fait Pride ou par même le faite qu'il comptait porter plainte ou encore si c'était qu'il était tendu face à Roy.

- Envy…je peux te poser une question ? Interrogea Roy.

- Ah ? Bien sûr ! Fit le vert.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre bien sûr…mais…pourquoi t'es-tu décidé à porter plainte ?

- Tu trouves ça mal… ? Interrogea l'homonculus.

- Tout du contraire, on te dois justice ! J'aurais l'envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Alors…pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu t'es soudainement décidé chez le docteur, c'est ce qui m'a étonné.

- Je veux juste…me venger. Je le hais, je veux le détruire, l'anéantir, le tuer…mais la seule personne encore capable de le faire sans risquer ma vie, est notre chef. Il ne s'opposera jamais à elle, et la seule façon qu'elle aurait pour le tuer soit qu'il ne lui soit plus utile…et il n'est utile que par sa qualité de généralissime. Alors…je veux encore plus le destituer, de manière à ce qu'elle le tue, que j'acquière ma vengeance… Expliqua Envy avec de la haine dans les yeux.

- Tu…Commença Roy.

- Tu me trouves horrible ? Un monstre…c'est ça ? Je sais…

- Non…je voulais simplement savoir, si tu pensais que tu supporterais de ressasser sans cesse ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Je suis un battant…j'espère… je pense que oui… Je sais pas, faudra voir…mais…tu seras là…pour me soutenir…n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Envy en le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais pas seul dans une situation pareille. Lui dit Roy.

Envy lui offrit un léger sourire. Il tâcha ensuite de manger encore un peu. Mais son estomac trop noué l'empêchait de manger. Il se contenta alors d'observer Roy manger. Il lui faisait de petit sourire discret. Le Général de Brigade lui faisait de temps en temps des sourires. Il observait encore une fois Envy. Il remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Qu'il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il avait dormi encore avant-hier. Roy voyait donc à quel point, la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été éreintante. Un véritable coup dur pour lui. Le brun se retint de lui demander si ça allait, car après tout, tout à l'heure il avait été un peu sec vis-à-vis de cette question.

Une fois le repas finit, Roy se leva pour aller faire la vaisselle. Il revint après et pris Envy dans ses bras. Le vert lui fit un sourire très léger. Le Général de Brigade l'emmena à l'étage pour le poser sur le lit. L'homonculus se coucha en gémissant doucement, cela ressemblait plus à un bien être donc Roy lui fit un sourire. Il se posa sur le coin du lit.

-Tu veux une sucette ? Lui demanda Roy, connaissant par cœur son pêché mignon depuis le temps.

- Je peux pas manger… Même pas une sucette. Dit Envy en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Je vois…excuse-moi… J'irais te chercher des vêtements après le travail.

- D'accord. Souffla Envy avant de lui dire sa taille.

Roy hocha la tête. Il se pencha un peu sur Envy.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda le brun.

- Ah…oui ! Souffla l'homonculus.

Roy embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Envy lui fit un léger sourire et passa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Le brun approcha sa main du front d'Envy. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Le Général de Brigade passa sa main sur son front, remettant des mèches en places par la même occasion.

Ils s'observèrent un moment avec un sourire, puis au bout de dix minutes, Roy embrassa encore les lèvres d'Envy, avec douceur avant de se relever et d'aller se coucher sur le matelas au sol. Il coupa la lumière.

Le vert, quand à lui, tâcha de s'endormir. Il y réussi après une demi-heure. Il se mit même à faire un cauchemar. Il était peut-être un des plus horribles qu'il n'aie jamais fait. Alliant amour et la peur de ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt. C'était tout simplement horrible car son cauchemar, n'était autre que Roy le violant.

Il le berçait de paroles douces et l'attouchait en même temps, complimentant son corps. Envy avait bon, dans son rêve, refusé, Roy semblait n'en avoir que faire. Il le déshabillait violemment. Le plaquait sur le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose de physique. Il pouvait ressentir la peur. La tristesse. La violence de Roy dans son rêve lui donnait un coup dans le cœur, car si il ne ressentait rien de physique, le rêve étonnamment réel, le Roy de son rêve parlait comme lui, et quand il essayait d'être cajoleur pour le pousser à accepter l'acte qu'il lui imposait, il ressemblait énormément au vrai.

C'était tellement horrible. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Roy car son amour l'en empêchait. Sa confiance réelle envers lui se répercutait dans son rêve, tellement qu'il le laissait faire sans le vouloir, et qu'il pleurait à l'intérieur de son rêve.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en larme. Il se redressa et se déplaça dans le lit. Il s'approcha du bord et laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il observa le brun. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tendit la main et secoua Roy. Celui-ci se réveilla et alluma la lumière. Il observa Envy, pleurant.

- Envy qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Je…tu…tu ne me…violerai jamais…hein ? Fit Envy suppliant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Bien sûr que non Envy ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal délibérément ! De plus, je ne suis pas un violeur, je sais refreiner mes pulsions et je respecte les gens. Lui dit Roy.

Envy tâcha de descendre sur le matelas où était Roy. Il y réussit et se pressa contre lui en pleurant. Il se blottit contre lui. Sanglotant, hoquetant. Il n'avait même pas fait gaffe qu'il le touchait. Qu'il y avait contact. Il allait si mal. Ce cauchemar venait de le détruire plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

La peur que Roy aurait put lui faire ce mal lui était horrible. C'était la seule personne qui le rattachait encore aux contacts humains. La seule personne envers qui il arrivait encore à avoir de bon sentiment.

C'était lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, il ne voulait donc pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui fasse du mal. Un peu logique en quelque sorte. Il serra ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se serrer le plus possible contre lui. Laissant ses larmes couler sans vergogne.

Roy passa ses mains dans son dos. Tâchant de le consoler en le serrant contre lui, et en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant. Rien n'y faisait Envy sanglotait en s'accrochant au t-shirt de Roy.

- Tu le ferra jamais, hein ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Jamais, Envy. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Promets-le moi ! Souffla Envy en sanglotant.

- Je te ferrais jamais une chose pareil, c'est une chose sûr, je peux te le promettre. Lui dit Roy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le consoler.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues d'Envy, il tâchait de se calmer, mais pas moyen. Il enfui son visage dans le cou de Roy, se blottissant contre lui. Il le griffait inconsciemment, tâchant de réellement s'accrocher à lui. Ne voulant pas qu'il le lâche. Le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner.

Roy le rassura. Lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'il ne le violerait jamais. Envy hochais la tête en pleurant. Il retira sa tête du cou de Roy et l'observa. Le Général de Brigade lui essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse un lait chaud, pour t'aider à dormir ? Proposa Roy.

- Non, je veux pas dormir, pas dormir, pas cauchemarder. Je veux pas, je peux pas… Gémit Envy.

- Que veux-tu faire alors ? Demanda doucement Roy.

Envy secoua la tête en murmurant sans cesse « Je sais pas ». Roy le serra contre lui avec douceur. Le câlinant, le cajolant, pour tâcher de le calmer.

-Roy ! Souffla Envy.

- Oui ? Demanda Roy.

- Me…Me lâche pas ! Souffla le vert.

- Je ne te lâche pas. Lui dit le brun.

- Tu…tu peux dormir sans t'inquiéter pour moi…

- Attend alors.

Envy lui lança un regard suspicieux. Roy le souleva, se leva et alla le poser dans le lit. Il s'installa à son côté et ramena les couvertures sur eux. Envy, pleurant toujours, se blottit contre Roy, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Roy lui le maintint contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Envy eut un petit hoquet. Il se pressa un peu contre Roy et allongea son bras à l'aide d'une transformation pour couper la lumière. Il remit ensuite son bras à la normale. Il observa le brun dans le noir puisque sa vision c'était adaptée. Il tâcha de ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas non plus dormir.

Il craignait de refaire le même cauchemar. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. La seule chose qui lui semblait bonne avec ce cauchemar, c'est qu'il avait battu sa peur du contact avec Roy, sans même sans rendre compte, il avait eut tant besoin qu'il le serre contre lui qu'il n'avait pas put faire de manière.

Ainsi, il était heureux d'avoir battu la peur du contact, il lui faisait confiance. Il remarqua que le brun c'était endormi. Il observa son visage, si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Il laissa passé la nuit, n'ayant nullement besoin de dormir, il ne s'endormit pas sous la fatigue. Il se contenta donc d'observer Roy toute la nuit.

---

Le lendemain, Roy se réveilla avec son réveil à environ cinq heures et demie. Envy eut un sursaut en entendant le bruit du réveil. Roy le rassura en le serrant légèrement contre lui. Le vert lui fit un léger sourire.

- Tu sais te lever ? Demanda Roy.

- Je vais essayer…Annonça Envy.

Il se dégagea doucement de Roy. Se redressa dans le lit, posa pied à terre et se leva. Il fit un pas en avant puis s'écroula sur le sol. Roy se leva rapidement et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va, ça va ! Je suis résistant je t'ai dit. Lui dit Envy en se blottissant contre lui amoureusement.

- Je vais t'emmener en bas et te donner de quoi t'occuper, manger et boire. Lui annonça Roy.

Il le souleva dans ses bras comme à l'habituel et l'emmena en bas. Le posa dans le divan, qu'il puisse s'allonger s'il voulait. Il alla lui chercher des yaourts et du thé froid ainsi que des livres pour qu'il s'occupe.

-Tu penses que ça suffira ? Demanda Roy.

- Euh…oui ! Merci.

Roy remonta pour aller se préparer. Il en profita pour redescendre cinq six sucettes à Envy. Celui-ci le remercia d'un grand « je t'aime ». Roy émit un léger rire et lui répondit que lui aussi avant d'embrasser ses lèvres furtivement, laissant pantois Envy. Il partit ensuite, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

1 mois plus tard

Envy c'était trompé sur son propre compte. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait à nouveau supporter les contacts. Il c'était trompé. Il pouvait les supporters uniquement au court d'une forte émotion. Sinon, il fallait à nouveau prendre toutes les précomptions avec lui. Roy avait reçu un sacré coup lorsqu'il avait cru comme Envy, qu'il pouvait supporter les contacts.

Aujourd'hui, il allait reprendre le travail. Il n'avait plus de prostration depuis environ trois semaines. Il avait consentit, il y a deux semaines seulement, à redormir. Il avait refait des cauchemars. Pride le violant revenait régulièrement. Mais le pire était quand il voyait Roy le violant.

Dans ses cas là, il se réveillait toujours en pleurs. Depuis ses viols il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions et se haïssait pour ça, certes moins qu'il haïssait Pride. Mais quand même. Il lui était arrivé une seule fois de dormir sans rêver, ça remontait il y avait à peine trois jours et il n'avait jamais été aussi reposé.

Roy avait mis un lit pour lui à la place de son matelas. De manière à être plus à l'aise. Chaque jour, c'était un peu prêt la même chose. Roy travaillait, Envy restait à la maison, mangeant ses sucettes en lisant des livres. Puis quand Roy revenait, il préparait le repas, ils mangeaient tout deux ensembles, puis pendant les deux premières semaines, en tout cas, prenaient leur bain ensemble. Après, ils se contentèrent de douche. Les contacts étaient un peu plus forts.

C'était le seul moment où c'était presque naturel pour Envy d'avoir des contacts avec Roy.

Il était pour l'instant occupé à s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il enfilait son uniforme avec inquiétude. Il ignorait s'il ne susciterait pas les viols avec son short qui lui arrivait aux mi-cuisses. Même si le dos de l'uniforme cachait presque tout. Il s'inquiétait aussi du faite que le haut de son uniforme découvrait ses épaules et laissait voir son ventre plat.

Il s'attacha les cheveux en queue et réajusta son bandeau d'homonculus, ainsi que ses mitaines qu'il ne lâchait pas. Il eut un petit soupir, remis ses bas habituels et enfila ses sandales. Quand il s'observait dans le miroir, il avait l'impression qu'il attirerait trop de gens, qu'il susciterait les envies, ça il le savait après tout il était l'envie, mais il avait bien trop peur de tellement susciter les envies qu'on veuille l'acquérir à la façon de Pride avait voulu le faire.

Il inspira à fond, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il alla voir Roy. Celui-ci était déjà prêt puisqu'il était allé dans la salle de bain avant lui. Envy et lui se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Roy lui tendit la main. Le vert eut un léger sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne. Roy l'emmena donc à l'extérieur puis vers le QG de central. Ils se lâchèrent la main une fois qu'ils furent proche.

Envy inspira profondément. Puis suivit Roy à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils allèrent tout deux dans le bureau principal. Ils étaient plus en retard que d'habitude. Ainsi, il y avait déjà tout les subordonnés de Roy présent. Ceux-ci saluèrent chaudement Envy. Après tout ça devait bien faire huit mois qu'ils se connaissaient à présent.

Envy leur offrit un sourire pâle. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, à côté d'Havoc, de peur de passé pour un aguicheur si il allait se mettre sur le bureau de Roy comme d'habitude.

-Au faite, on a réglé l'affaire du tueur en série. Lui dit Havoc.

- Ah vraiment ? Sans difficulté ? Demanda Envy.

- On a fait ça assez aisément, c'est vrai. Dit Havoc.

Envy lui fit un pâle sourire. Il était heureux que le plan continue à marcher. Surtout que là, Dante n'aurait aucun grief contre lui. Ca le rendait vraiment heureux, de pouvoir casser Pride. Le détruire l'anéantir.

Envy se leva au bout d'une heure, après avoir aidé Havoc et Breda dans leur travail. Il alla voir Roy pour lui demander quelque chose. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce, inspira à fond et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hughes. Il frappa trois coups, et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Une fois qu'il eut l'autorisation, il ouvrit la porte, entra et la ferma derrière lui.

-Bonjour…je viens…pour porter plainte. Souffla Envy en tortillant ses doigts sous le stresse de la chose.


	13. La vérité nue

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Réponse de Rewiew à Nichiigetsu :

Bien sûr, il l'a dit il le fait, il vient de prononcer les mots, il va pas s'enfuir en courant comme un lâche, nous parlons d'Envy, par dieu ! … Ou Par Satan !

Pour ton blog, je lis rarement sur l'ordi et je suis un peu overbooker, rappelle-le moi et j'irais voir ^-^

Kisu

Angelscythe.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : La vérité nue.**_

Envy avait du mal à parler. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il devait dire à Hughes, assis à son bureau en face de lui, il venait à peine de fermée la porte. Il inspira un bon coup. Roy lui avait donné l'autorisation pour pouvoir aller voir Hughes, peut importe le temps qu'il devait prendre. Il le laissait faire, un peu normal en même temps.

Il n'y avait que Hughes dans la pièce. Envy se disait donc que ça irait vite.

-Bonjour…je viens…pour porter plainte. Annonça Envy d'une petite voix.

Il entortilla ses doigts sous le stresse. Hughes leva les yeux vers lui, le sérieux si voyant. Envy baissa la tête, la honte et la peur le prenaient aux tripes à présent.

- Porter plainte contre quoi ? Interrogea Hughes en prenant un papier pour noter.

-… Pour… Viol. Réussi à dire Envy après plusieurs minutes.

Le poids de ses propres mots lui faisait mal, lui faisait se souvenir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise rien que de le dire. Il remarqua à peine que Hughes c'était lever pour lui mettre une des chaises dans un coin de la pièce en face de son bureau. Plonger dans ses pensées, il ne tâcha même pas de deviner à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

Hughes lui demanda de bien vouloir s'asseoir et Envy retomba sur terre. Il s'approcha de la chaise et prit place. Il observa Hughes sans un mot. Il ne savait même pas comment réellement le dire. Et puis si on ne le croyait pas ? LE généralissime que tout le monde aime, pourquoi l'aurait-il violé ? Lui qui était son amant aux yeux de tous. Lui qui semblait passer pour un homme facile.

- Vous savez dire qui c'était ? Ou le reconnaître ? Nous donnez de l'aide sur l'identification ? Interrogea Hughes qui avait prit plusieurs feuilles blanches à présent.

Envy posa sa main sur le table, il ignorait réellement si il pouvait lâcher le nom et paraître crédule.

- Je sais…qui c'est…

Hughes hocha la tête. Il prit son stylo, prêt à écrire la déposition d'Envy. Le vert dévisagea le stylo, mal à l'aise. Il savait que Hughes attendait qu'il parle pour noircir la feuille blanche.

- C'est…le Généralissime…King Bradley…

Il avait bien faillit dire « Pride » Mais c'était retenu à temps. Hughes leva le regard vers lui. Envy tâchait de lire dans ses yeux, avec inquiétude, s'il le croyait. Envy remarqua l'étonnement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur mais rien d'autre. Il avait bien trop de mal à concentrer plus ou moins longtemps son regard sur Maes que pour pouvoir analyser ses réactions à l'égard de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Seriez-vous décrire comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Hughes.

- Oui…Souffla Envy en recommençant à triturer ses doigts sous le stresse.

Il se rendait compte que Roy n'avait pas eut tord, pas eut tord du tout. Ca lui serait difficile de parler de tout ça, de le ressasser sans cesse. De plus en ce moment même, Roy n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Il était bien seul, un peu comme livré à lui-même une deuxième fois. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait parler, parce qu'il désirait sa vengeance, que plus que jamais il voulait la mort de Pride et craignait de ne pouvoir le faire seul, qu'il voulait qu'on le lave de son affront et qu'il paye pour avoir tant détruit sa vie.

- Je sais plus l'heure exacte… c'était il y a un mois et un jour…un peu après une heure je pense…il fallait que je voie le généralissime…pour une raison privée.

Envy était en train de débattre avec lui-même. Ils c'étaient battus tout deux comme des homonculus, usant de leur pouvoir. Pouvait-il les émettre ? Pride pourrait se servir de cela contre lui. Il était en proie à des difficultés à penser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de parler. Il tenta de se souvenir précisément de ce qui c'était passé.

- J'avais été voir sa secrétaire…voir si je pouvais parler de mon problème avec elle…mais elle m'a dit que j'étais bien forcé d'aller le voir…Et…je voulais pas… ça faisait une semaine…enfin…il m'avait déjà violer, la semaine d'avant…et…

Envy ignorait complètement comment s'exprimer. Il n'avait pas vraiment plaqué Pride à ce moment là. Il était déjà avec Roy, c'était mal, il le savait, il n'osait cependant pas le dire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et observa Hughes noté ce qu'il avait dit.

- J'avais pas…pas vraiment pensé à rompre avec lui… et…il a pas apprécié que je sois en couple avec Roy Mustang…Je me souviens que…qu'il a fermé la porte quand je fus rentré dans la pièce…après s'être assuré de pourquoi j'étais venu…et que donc…j'étais venu seul. Expliqua Envy en cherchant sans cesse ses mots, en triturant ses doigts.

Il se tut un moment, essayant de revoir comment ça c'était passé, et surtout de ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées et souvenirs.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas aimé…la façon dont j'avais régler la part d'un arrangement…Je me sentais mal à l'aise parce que je savais de quoi il était capable…Je me souviens lui avoir dit quelque chose…du style…que j'étais que son amant…selon lui. Je me souviens pas précisément de ce que j'ai dit…

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, il ignorait s'il était encore en train d'être sur la bonne voie, si c'est souvenir ne se mélangeait pas avec leur nombreuse dispute ou le premier viol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant vraiment plus où il en était dans sa narration. Il se mordit la paume avant de rabaisser ses mains. Certain flash lui revenait et s'il rêvait souvent de ce viol il ne pouvait s'en souvenir à son réveil.

- On…s'est un peu engueulé…j'avoue…l'avoir menacé de mort s'il m'approchait…mais…je savais que c'était une menace en l'air…que je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui… Il a toujours su prévenir mes coups…Comme il refusait de m'écouter…de me laisser…j'ai tâché de le frapper…mais ça ne servait à rien…Il m'a donné un coup dans le ventre…Raconta Envy se souvenant clairement de ce moment.

La colère l'avait submergé à ce moment là, et jusqu'au coup de Pride, il avait à peine put se contrôler. Il pouvait presque se souvenir de sa haine. Elle était un peu semblable à celle qu'il traînait actuellement, il aurait pu décrire l'essence même de cette haine. Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ça.

-…J'ai réussi à lui porter un coup…j'en ai profité pour tenter de m'enfuir mais à ce moment là…Il m'a fait une menace…je m'en souviens clairement…parce que…elle résonne toujours dans ma tête… « Tu ne vas quand même pas me forcer à tuer ton cher Roy Mustang ! »…j'ai agit bêtement…j'ai voulu le tuer, franchement…on s'est battu lui et moi…je sais pas combien de temps…je sais même plus si j'ai réussi à lui porter des coups… Lui…il m'a fait perdre conscience…

Le stresse revint en Envy, pendant le moment où il se sentait guidé par sa haine, tout semblait aller bien, mais maintenant, il retombait dans les affres du stresse. Et il avait toujours cette peur qu'on ne le croirait pas. Après tout, il parlait du généralissime comme personne ne le connaissait. Il c'était bien informé pendant six mois…tous l'adulaient, le voyait comme une sorte de messie.

Envy observa Hughes écrire, pour ne reprendre paroles que lorsqu'il aurait eut fini d'écrire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant. Il arrivait à revoir la scène pour l'instant. Il reprit donc immédiatement la parole lorsque le Lieutenant-colonel releva les yeux vers lui.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, il m'avait attaché à son bureau…j'étais assis au sol, nu. J'ai tâché de me détacher…il a essayé de m'embrasser et je l'ai mordu… Comme il n'a pas aimé, il ma donné un coup de pied…dans le visage… Il s'est ensuite déshabiller… j'ai crié…Il a utilisé sa main comme bâillon, j'ai su le repousser et tâcher de crier à nouveau, mais il a utilisé…je sais plus quoi comme bâillon…un vêtement je crois…son uniforme je pense…

Le vert se passa la main dans les cheveux essayant de se souvenir.

- Je sais pas…je sais plus…Souffla Envy avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure à sang.

Il répéta plusieurs fois d'affiler qu'il ne savait plus. Ca lui faisait faire une crise de nerf de ne plus savoir. D'être incapable de décrire précisément ce qui lui était arrivé. Une voix lui disait que ce n'était certainement pas ce détailles qui changerait quelque chose à prouver que Pride l'avait bien violé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, de faire une crise.

- Envy, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Essayez de rassemblez vos esprits. La nature du bâillon n'aura pas de forte répercussion, et si vous vous souvenez, vous pouvez me le dire quand vous vous en souvenez.

Envy releva le regard vers lui. Se mordant toujours la lèvre inférieure. Un peu de sang coulait le long de sa lèvre. Il serrait ses poings. Il desserra les poings au bout d'un moment. Il tâcha de rassemblez ses souvenirs, mais tout c'était passez si vite par la suite.

-…Je sais plus vraiment…Il m'a complimenté…et puis…il m'a pénétrer…je vois plus très bien…ce qui s'est passé…si ce n'est que j'ai su crier…il m'avait ôté le bâillon…je sais plus pourquoi… Et puis…après…quand il en a eut marre de moi…quand il a eut fini…il m'a laissé…tout simplement… Je sais pas vraiment…combien de temps il s'est passé après…mais…je me souviens que le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang…est venu me chercher…

Envy avait eut un ton doux à partir du moment où il avait parlé de Roy. Le simple fait de penser à lui le détendait entièrement.

- Il m'a emmené chez le médecin…tous les papiers ainsi que les vêtements que j'ai eut le jour du viol…sont chez lui…Informa Envy.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le Lieutenant-colonel.

- J'habite chez lui…Répondit simplement Envy.

- Il y aurait eu possibilité de témoin ? Interrogea Hughes.

- Juliet Douglass était dans son bureau…normalement…elle aurait put entendre les cris. Roy Mustang m'a vu…après…et puis…Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye, Fuery et Falman, quand il a été les voir pour leur dire qu'il allait m'emmener chez le médecin…il y avait le médecin et…c'est tout…je pense… Souffla Envy.

Hughes hocha la tête en terminant de noter. Il montra ensuite la déposition à Envy pour qu'il la signe. Par instinct, au vu des gens fourbes qu'il connaissait, il la relu. Mine de rien ça lui était horrible, relire cette déposition lui faisait revoir très nettement toute la scène. Il avait du mal à se retenir de faire une crise. De pleurer. Il attrapa un stylo et signa la déposition.

- Je vais lancer la procédure…gardez bien les preuves ! L'informa Hughes.

Envy papillonna des paupières. Il hocha ensuite la tête. Il se leva gauchement. Il se remordit encore une fois la lèvre inférieure. Il dévisagea un instant Hughes. Il se tourna mais fut rappeler par Hughes.

- Tu es un homonculus non ? Demanda Hughes.

- Ca va…faire partie de la déposition ?

Hughes secoua négativement la tête.

- Oui…est-ce un problème ? Interrogea Envy.

- Roy le sait ? Questionna Hughes.

Envy se figea un instant et dévisagea le Lieutenant-colonel.

- Bien sûr…

Hughes s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à Envy lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le Lieutenant-colonel contourna Envy à deux pas de la porte et alla ouvrir ladite porte. L'envie se figea dans l'immédiat et ne put s'empêcher d'aller se cacher dans le dos de Hughes.

Hughes fit un salut officiel. La personne en face de lui, lui fit un sourire. Il lui annonça qu'il devait lui parler. Hughes hocha la tête et se mit sur le côté, tout en faisant attention à Envy toujours derrière lui. Puis une fois que la personne fut passée, il se mit dos à la porte et fit un signe discret à l'envie pour lui dire de partir.

Envy lui fit un signe qui semblait dire merci, avant de s'enfuir. Hughes quand à lui tourna la tête vers le Généralissime. Celui-ci regardait, sans aucune discrétion, puisqu'il avait le droit de toute manière, les rapports et autre de Hughes.

- Tiens…vous jugez une affaire de Viol, Lieutenant-colonel.

- Affirmatif, Généralissime.

- Je vais déjà vous le prendre, puisque vous ne tarderez pas à me l'envoyer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, mais cela ne tien pas de votre ressort.

Pride se tourna, surpris vers lui.

- Ca sera du ressort du Général Hakuro.

- Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea l'orgueil en fixant son regard bleu sur Maes.

- Vous intervenez dans cette affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je vois…Fit Pride alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Il avait bien vu le nom d'Envy, il quitta la pièce sans même dire à Hughes ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Il avait plus urgent à réglé. Il n'allait pas laisser Envy mettre ses plans à exécution. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Roy, avec une idée en tête. Il pourrait s'arranger avec Dante après.

Il frappa à la porte puis entra, toutes les personnes présentes lui firent un salut officiel. Envy et Roy n'étaient pas présents. Il eut une lueur folle qui passa dans ses yeux puis il se tourna vers Hawkeye.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, lorsqu'il sera revenu, pourriez-vous dire au Lieutenant Elric qu' « Elle » veut le voir. Et tout les mois qui suivront.

- Bien monsieur ! Fit Riza.

Pride la remercia d'un signe de tête puis partit. Havoc lança un regard incrédule à sa collègue aussi gradée que lui. Ils se dévisagèrent tout deux un moment. Puis la blonde alla vers la porte qui menait au bureau privé de Roy. Elle frappa trois coups puis entra. Le Général de Brigade releva la tête, il était assit dans son divan, au côté d'Envy, cherchant à le consoler.

- Qui y-a-t-il Hawkeye ? Interrogea Mustang.

- Le Généralissime vient de passer.

Envy se tendit et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Roy se jura la mort de Pride avant de tâcher de consoler l'envie.

- Il a dit qu' « Elle » voulait voir Envy.

Le polymorphe releva le visage vers la blonde, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis.

- C'est…C'est vrai ?

Hawkeye hocha la tête. Envy se releva. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro sous le regard étonné de Roy et Riza. Le vert emmena le combinet à son oreille. Pressant ses mains autour avec stresse. Une voix retentit enfin de l'autre côté du fil et Envy eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Allô ? Souffla-t-il, faisant entendre sa voix.

- Ah ! C'est toi, 'Vy !

- Ecoute…je suis un peu dans la merde…tu peux venir à Central avant vingt heures ? Interrogea Envy.

Roy lança un regard au vert, la jalousie le piquant, et à peine il se sentit jaloux qu'Envy tourna la tête vers lui étonné. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant à travers ses larmes avant de raccrocher, il s'approcha ensuite de Roy. Puis lança un regard à Riza. La blonde lui fit un sourire réconfortant puis sortit. Envy la regarda partir avant de concentrer à nouveau son regard sur le brun.

- Ne soit pas jaloux, je t'aime. Mais…il semblerait que je vais devoir aller voir notre maître. Il est déjà stupide que je demande à Greed de venir avec moi.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Demanda Roy.

- Ah…Je suis l'envie, découle de l'envie la jalousie…Et sans doute, tous les autres pêchés. Je peux savoir quand quelqu'un a envie ou est jaloux.

Roy le dévisagea avec attention, Envy émit un rire et alla travailler.

Aux environs de dix-neuf heures et demie, Greed arriva dans le bureau de Roy, il lança un regard à Envy qui était occupé à aider Havoc dans son travail. Comme souvent. Ils étaient occupés à débattre de la meilleure façon de rendre le compte rendu.

- Envy ! Appela Greed.

Le vert eut un sursaut et releva le regard, il vu Greed et lui fit un sourire avant de se lever. Il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de sortir plus tôt que d'habitude, puis alla rejoindre l'avarice. Ils sortirent tout deux du QG.

- Tu sais, j'aurais put attendre ! Lui dit le brun.

- Ca va ! Bon allons-y !

L'avarice haussa les épaules et accompagna Envy jusqu'à la vieille centrale, toujours ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'au manoir. Envy eut un léger soupir lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le manoir. Il lança un regard vers la porte de la chambre de Dante. Il inspira à fond puis fit signe à Greed de le suivre. Le brun soupira puis le suivit, ils montèrent tout deux les escaliers. Envy s'approcha de la porte pour frapper lorsqu'il entendu la conversation.

-…Procès.

Envy fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre inférieur et fit signe à Greed de se taire. Le brun le regarda incrédule.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Pride ? Interrogea Dante.

- Oui, sûr et certain, je l'ai vu sur le bureau du Lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Avança Pride.

- Si jamais il arrive à prouvé que c'est vrai, nous sommes mal, ils te destitueront de tes fonctions. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sous mes ordres à la tête de l'armée. Il est hors de question que tu sois destitué, après tout le mal que j'ai eu à te faire devenir Généralissime. Râla Dante.

- Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions. On risque bien sûr de ne pas le croire. Après tout, il se conduit vraiment comme un gigolo. Souffla Pride.

Envy était en train de bouillonner de rage en entendant ce que disait l'orgueil, Greed posa sa main sur son épaule et le vert faillit bien l'envoyer balader. Mais il devait rester discret.

- Nous n'allons avoir aucun autre choix que de tuer Envy… Murmura Dante, du sadisme dans la voix.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Envy suite à cette phrase et Greed dévisagea son congénère.

- Envy ne devrait pas tarder à venir me voir, je vais lui préparer un petit piège ! Annonça, toujours Dante.

- Je vous aiderais.

- Je compte bien là-dessus. Envy est bien trop rebelle que pour que je puisse le gérer seule, sans toi, je risque ma vie.

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que Greed l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à le suivre. L'envie le dévisagea incrédule, mais le laissa faire malgré tout, il le suivit. Il se rendit compte qu'après un petit moment que l'avarice l'emmenait vers la gare.

- Greed, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Demanda Envy en tirant sur son poignet.

- Quelle question ! Je t'emmène en sécurité. Au cas où tu n'as pas entendu, elle veut te tuer, tu as compris ça ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai compris ! Mais tu n'as pas pour autant le droit de m'emmener…au Devil's Nest…je refuse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu refuses au juste ?

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la question se répéta deux fois dans sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre.

- Être loin de Roy !

Sur ces mots, il prit conscience que Greed le touchait et il lui envoya un coup de pied, le projetant loin de lui. L'avarice se releva, se frotta la tête, et revint vers Envy, tremblant légèrement.

- Si tu crèves, tu seras pas prêt de lui, ramène-toi !

Envy jugea ce que venait de lui le brun pis consentit à suivre Greed lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la gare. Le bouclier invincible fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais arriver à la gare, devant les guichets, Greed se tourna vers Envy.

- Quoi ?

- Bein…moi je me suis fait payer un aller-retour par Martel…hors de question que je te paye un billet. Expliqua lentement Greed.

- Avarice de mes deux ! Râla Envy.

Il attrapa son portefeuille dans la poche de son uniforme et se paya un billet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Greed, le temps que l'homme au guichet lui prépare son billet, pour le dévisager assez froidement.

- Tu te feras rembourser par ton chéri ! Râla Greed.

- Je veux ton téléphone quand on arrive chez toi !

- Tu ne restes pas trop longtemps hein ? Fit l'avarice.

- Je pourrais bien ! Sourit machiavéliquement Envy.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le guichet et pris son billet, Greed l'emmena vers le train déjà en gare. Ils grimpèrent tout deux dedans, et l'avarice alla trouver une place, Envy le suivit docilement. Il s'installa en face de lui sans même réfléchir.

L'envie tourna la tête vers le paysage et observa, sous le regard, étonné, de Greed. Envy ne faisait pas attention à lui, d'ailleurs, il s'intéressait seulement de cette verdure dehors. Il eut un léger soupir. Le train ne tarda pas à s'ébranler. Greed n'essaya même pas de faire la conversation avec son congénère. Ça ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas. Si, certes, il s'inquiétait, il n'oserait pas le dire ou le montrer.

Si Envy avait été plus dans son assiette, il se serait surement rendu compte, qu'effectivement, il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais ici, il n'avait put le voir. Même si il l'avait forcé à le suivre pour le protéger. Même si il le surveillait du coin des yeux. Envy n'arrivait pas à voir ça puisqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et ses horrifications.

Greed était capable de le voir grâce aux yeux d'Envy, des fois ils ne reflétaient rien du tout, puis des fois, l'horrification, l'interrogation, le doute, la peur. Il aurait voulut pouvoir l'aider, ne fus que lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait bien le protéger, mais il n'avait aucune envie de voler à travers la vitre.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à Dublith après une longue heure, Greed se leva et passa la main devant les yeux du vert pour le ramener sur terre, il l'appela plusieurs fois. Envy retomba enfin sur terre et dévisagea le brun, celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. L'envie se rendit alors compte que le train était à l'arrêt, il se leva et suivit l'avarice jusqu'à l'extérieure du train, ensuite, celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'au Devil's Nest, en surveillant Envy en coin.

- Un problème ? Demanda Envy, un peu plus présent.

- Non, du tout, allez viens. C'est là !

- Je connais ton taudis, ça va ! Dit sèchement Envy.

Greed secoua la tête et l'envie descendit les escaliers du Devil's Nest.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria quelqu'un.

Envy s'étonna qu'on l'attende, il faillit bien être enlacé par la personne et faillit lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais à cet instant, Greed passa à côté d'Envy et attrapa ladite personne et l'embrassa.

- Si tu étais moins excité, tu ferais la différence ! Remarqua Greed.

La personne lança un regard à Envy et lui en envoya un bien noir, que le vert ignora, il se dirigea vers le téléphone.


	14. Comment pourraisje vivre sans toi ?

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?**_

Zolf J. Kimbley dévisageai Envy qui était assit devant le téléphone, occuper à essayer de se souvenir du numéro de Roy qu'il n'avait pas mémorisé. Greed était assit dans son fauteuil, un verre de vodka à la main, soupirant de voir le brun ainsi regarder le vert.

- Calme-toi, Zolf. Lui conseilla finalement Greed.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici, celui-là ? Demanda l'alchimiste avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Parce qu'il risque sa vie.

- Ah bon, ici aussi, il te touche, je le tue !

- Mais…il ne me touchera pas ! Annonça Greed.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Euh…il… laisse tomber Zolf. Aie plus confiance en toi.

Envy de son côté réussit à composer le numéro qu'il convoitait tant, ou du moins, il espérait. Il sauta presque de joie en entendant la voix de l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô ! Dit-il presque fébrilement.

- Envy ? T'es où là ? Demanda Roy avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- C'est une longue histoire…pour résumer…Mon maître veut me tuer et Greed m'à forcé à me cacher ici un moment.

Roy ne répondit rien, Envy attendit. Il ne remarqua pas que l'avarice c'était levé. Ce dernier lui pris le téléphone des mains, laissant le vert avec une petite moue dépitée.

- Faut bien comprendre que Dante n'est pas très gentille, qu'elle s'est mise en tête de tuer Envy avant même que le procès ne commence, car s'il meurs une fois la procédure lancée, ou durant le procès, ça sera beaucoup plus suspect. Donc, je te propose de faire en sortes que ce procès commence vite, où tu le verras pas avant longtemps ton chéri. Dit Greed à Roy.

- On ne peut pas plus brusquer les choses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Répondit Roy.

- Tu sais, moi je m'en fous, je peux garder autant de temps qu'il faut, Envy ici, mais il ne va pas être très content.

- Ca ne peut pas aller plus vite…et ça va être suspect s'il ne vient pas travailler.

Greed dévisagea un instant Envy qui attrapa le téléphone dans sa main. Il posa le combinet contre son oreille et sembla chercher ses mots. Kimbley le dévisagea suspicieusement.

- Je reviens demain matin… je m'arrangerais pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que le procès soit lancé. Souffla Envy.

- Ca ne m'arrange pas que tu risques ta vie !

- Oh c'est rien ! Je ne laisserais pas Pride s'approcher de moi, je t'écouterais cette fois. Souffla Envy, la culpabilité se ressentant dans sa voix.

- 'Vy, tu n'y est pour rien ! Lui assura Roy en entendant cette culpabilité.

- Je reviens demain matin…Répéta Envy avant de raccrocher sans même un au revoir.

Greed l'observais, s'étonnant de cette réaction. Envy releva le regard vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Greed soupira et secoua la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Kimbley dans le fauteuil. Le vert se leva de sa chaise, il lança un regard à Greed qui câlinait Kimbley puis décida de se trouver un coin où se mettre. Martel eut la gentillesse de lui montrer la salle de bain et une chambre libre, Envy ne la remercia pas et alla s'avachir sur le lit. Il le trouva très désagréable.

Il aurait put aller se plaindre, mais il n'était pas d'humeur, il observa les alentours par la fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas trop. Il resta en somme assez calme et ne vu même pas le temps passer. Il resta silencieux. Il remarqua que le soleil se coucha. Il se leva lentement et descendit les escaliers, il n'y avait plus personne en bas. Il ne fit pas attention à l'heure qu'il était et il prit le téléphone dans ses mains.

Il hésita un court instant puis composa le numéro qu'il avait réussit à mémoriser. Il appuya le combinet contre son oreille et écouta les sonneries difficilement. Une puis deux puis trois, il faillit bien raccrocher en entendant la quatrième mais à cet instant, on répondit au téléphone.

- Roy ? Murmura Envy.

- Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu as, il est déjà…minuit.

- J'avais juste…envie de te parler…mais…je devrais raccrocher, tu dois dormir toi !

- Ca va aller.

Envy sourit doucement, et avec Roy il parla pendant plusieurs heures. Avant que Roy ne doive raccrocher pour aller se préparer. Envy regarda tristement le téléphone puis raccrocha. Chaque moment qu'il passait avec Roy le faisait l'aimer encore plus, et les séparations lui faisait du mal. Il sauta sur ses pieds et alla voir Greed pour qu'ils retournent à Centrale.

Le brun se réveilla en grommelant. Il lança un regard à Envy, étonné. Il se releva dans le lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveillé Kimbley. Il sortit de la chambre, prenant au passage des habits, comprenant ce que désirait Envy. Le vert le suivit, et dans la demi-heure, ils quittèrent le Devil's Nest et se dirigèrent vers la gare. Envy paya son billet de train et celui de Greed. Ils durent attendre une heure un train, pendant laquelle Envy repensait bêtement à sa conversation avec Roy.

Plonger dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que l'avarice l'observait. A vrai dire, il voyait à peine les voies sur lesquelles il avait le regard fixé. Il fut brutalement secouer, Envy retomba sur terre et observa la voie, il n'y avait pas de train, il tourna alors la tête vers Greed, lui envoya un regard noir et lui envoya son poing dans la figure pour lui faire payer de l'avoir touché.

Il sentit ses phalanges craquer. Il comprit rapidement que Greed avait prévu les choses et mis son bouclier, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne le faisait pas avant, il n'aurait aucune chance d'aller plus vite que le vert.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda sèchement Envy en regardant sa main se régénéré.

- VyVy, je vais rester avec toi, qu'elle ne te touche pas, je te protégerais.

Envy le dévisagea étrangement, comme-ci Greed venait de l'insulter. Ce qui étonna l'avarice. Il n'y avait plus qu'interrogation sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que…Commença Envy.

Il tâcha de faire le point sur les choses, passé, présent, amour. Tout, ce qui lui fallut dix minutes où Envy était plongé dans ses pensées et que Greed l'observait inquiet.

- Tu aimes l'espèce d'alchimiste fou. Dit finalement Envy.

- Y te vaut dix minutes pour penser à ça…tu deviens plus grave de jour en jour ! Dit Greed goguenard.

- Je me trompe ? Interrogea le vert.

- Je l'aime.

- Ta pas honte de le tromper ?

- Crois-le ou pas, j'ai arrêté, je ne couche plus avec les femmes, ou homme, que j'ai acquis. Répondit Greed en haussant les épaules.

- T'essaye de me draguer ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- « Je te protégerais ».

Greed éclata de rire. Envy lui lança un regard mauvais.

- 'Vy, TU es à moi. Je ne laisserais personne te voler à moi !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Siffla Envy. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même.

- Tu reviens toujours vers moi, ça prouve ce que ça prouve. Dit l'avarice.

- Tu te trompes complètement, j'aime Roy. Et rien que lui.

- Je sais…ça me fait mal de te voir avec lui. Mais tu reviens quand même vers moi.

Envy se leva du banc et se mit dos à l'avarice. Il aurait put se taire et ne rien dire donc, mais comme toujours, lorsqu'il était avec Greed, il parlait seul, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je te considère comme mon meilleure ami Greed…C'est tout.

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun.

- Tu reviendras toujours vers moi, alors.

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui viens vers moi. Mais je ne veux pas de toi.

- Je serais là, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Mais…Greed…ton alchimiste déjanté là…il sera triste de ne pas te voir… Souffla Envy.

- T'es pas devenu un peu chochotte depuis que t'es avec ton Colonel ?

- Général de Brigade !

- C'est la même chose !

- Pas du tout ! S'écria Envy en se tournant vers l'avarice. La différence c'est que son grade se rapproche plus de ma vengeance !

- Tu ne sors avec lui rien que pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, je l'aime ! Tu ne comprends pas ? S'énerva Envy.

Greed haussa les épaules et observa le visage du vert, bercé par la colère. Il tendit la main pour lui prendre la sienne, l'envie fit un bon en arrière et envoya un regard haineux à l'avarice.

- Alors, pour ton alchimiste ?

- Il s'appelle Zolf, et il s'y habituera, lui il ne risque pas sa vie. Rétorqua le brun.

- T'es qu'un salopard. Tu l'aimes ou tu te joues de l'amour pour avoir ce que tu veux ?

- Je l'aime…ah oui, une dernière chose, hors de question que je paye l'hôtel. Ton Général de Brigade m'acceptera chez lui.

Envy se crispa. Greed lui envoya un regard, presque, amusé. Le vert le dévisagea longuement, cherchant à voir si l'avarice était sérieux. Le regard qu'il lui lançait lui disait que oui.

- Hors de question ! Dit finalement Envy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi, pourquoi. T'as envie de me faire chier ? De m'enlever mes moments heureux ? Ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, pourquoi tu veux venir ? Demanda Envy.

- Je te l'ai dit, pour te protéger.

- Tu ne me protèges pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Répondit Greed en se levant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir chez Roy pour me protéger, il le fait très bien tout seul, j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui. Répondit Envy.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai marre des « pourquoi ».

- Tu n'as donc pas de réponses ! Répondit Greed

- Si, je l'aime ! C'est ma réponse, et tu t'en contenteras. Dit Envy, acerbe.

- Tu l'aimais aussi Pride, et pourtant, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es incapable de te regarder dans un miroir sans te dire que c'est de ta faute. Répondit Greed, assez durement, donnant une claque magistrale à la conscience d'Envy.

- Tu ne sais rien. Souffla le vert, tâchant de retomber sur ses marques.

- Alors, explique-moi.

- C'est parce que je ne l'aimais plus…parce que j'aimais Roy…c'est pour ça… parce que je n'avais plus confiance en lui, depuis trop longtemps déjà, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai voulu arrêter qu'il joue avec moi comme-ci j'étais juste un jouet.

- Pardon ? Fit Greed, n'ayant rien compris à ce que disait Envy qui parlait trop vite.

- J'ai pas voulu coucher avec…j'ai cessé de l'aimer…alors il a voulu me récupérer. Dit le vert.

- En te violant ? Mais c'est stupide.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Il disait que je serais une coquille vide dont il pourrait user à sa guise. Et…si ça continue comme ça…il réussira…

Envy se tut. Le brun l'observa sans rien dire, il n'allait pas pousser, dans ce cas-ci, Envy à dire la vérité. Même s'il voulait savoir. Il se contenta d'écarter les bras face au vert pour l'inviter à se blottir contre lui. L'envie eut un petit hoquet avant de faire un pas vers Greed. Il hésita avant de venir contre lui. Le brun referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra doucement.

- A chaque fois que je le vois, je me sens de nouveau mal, je sens son désir infini pour moi, j'ai envie de le fuir, de partir loin, ou mieux de le tuer, que ça se stoppe…mais pour ça…il faut que je reste fort et que ce procès aie lieu… et surtout…que je le gagne. Souffla Envy, la rage au ventre.

- Tu es fort Envy, je sais que tu réussiras, tu es un battant. Lui dit Greed en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le vert se crispa un peu et remercia le train qui venait d'arriver en gare. Le brun le relâcha donc et ils allèrent tout deux dans le moyen de transport. Greed avança dans le train pour se choisir une place. Envy le suivit avec la hâte de revoir bientôt Roy. Ils s'installèrent tout deux, l'un face à l'autre. Le train prit longtemps, trop au goût d'Envy, pour s'ébranler.

Le voyage parut extrêmement long au vert. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il fut si heureux qu'il sortit du train presque en sautillant. Greed lui somma de l'attendre et le vert se tourna vers lui, suspicieux.

- Envy ! Appela quelqu'un.

Le vert se tourna en reconnaissant la voix, il ignora donc Greed pour aller se jeter au cou de la personne et se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu es venu me chercher. Souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Roy.

Greed se rapprocha alors que le Général de Brigade câlinait l'envie. Lorsque le militaire remarqua l'homonculus, il le remercia de s'être occupé de son amant.

- C'était naturel… mais…vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi. Dit Greed.

- Pardon ? Dit Mustang.

- Greed veut s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrivera rien… Commença Envy.

- Je le protège déjà ! Annonça Roy à l'adresse de l'avarice.

- Tu es humain. Tu ne ferais même pas le poids contre Pride.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je suis capable de tout, surtout pour la personne que j'aime.

Disant cela, le militaire serra un peu plus Envy contre lui. Greed haussa les épaules, un air goguenard sur le visage.

- Quand bien même tu pourrais le battre, ce dont je doute, Envy ne te laisseras jamais faire.

Roy baissa le regard sur le vert qu'il tenait entre ses mains, c'était une partie de l'équation qu'il avait omise. Envy n'aimait pas le voir risqué sa vie.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Demanda le militaire à l'adresse de l'avarice.

- Je compte venir m'installer chez vous. Et ce n'est pas discutable. Rajouta rapidement le bouclier invincible.

Roy soupira et prit ses clés dans sa poche, frôlant par la même occasion, sans le vouloir, la hanche d'Envy qui eut un cri avant de s'ôter de l'étreinte de ses bras. Le vert eut un air désolé en s'éloignant de quelques pas de Roy. Celui-ci lança les clés de la maison au brun avant de tendre la main au polymorphe pour lui proposer de le suivre. Envy hocha la tête et regarda Greed partir avant d'attraper la main de son amant qui le mena jusqu'au QG. Ils se lâchèrent la main à dix mètres de là et rentrèrent ensemble.

Arriver devant le bureau des subordonnés de Roy, ce fut le Général de Brigade qui entra en premier, il tint la porte ouverte à son amant et la referma qu'une fois qu'il fut passé. Le vert alla s'asseoir, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, à côté d'Havoc. Il attrapa la moitié de son travail et se mis à travailler pour justifier sa paye.

Le châtain-blond attira son attention pour ne pas l'effrayer ou pire se recevoir un coup. Après tout Roy avait parlé des mesures de sécurité avec Envy, n'hésitant pas à préciser pourquoi. Une fois qu'Envy tourna la tête vers lui, Jean se pencha à son oreille, gardant quand même une certaine distance entre eux.

- Et pour le plan ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Il était vrai qu'il n'en avait certainement plus parlé depuis au moins un mois, n'en ayant pas eu l'occasion. Le vert baissa la tête cherchant à réfléchir.

- Je bûche sur le problème chez moi. Répondit finalement le vert avec un léger sourire.

Havoc hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations.

---

Envy c'était étonné de ne pas avoir vu le généralissime débarqué. Ou bien il se doutait de quelque chose. Cette idée le fit frissonner, Roy, qui tenait sa main pour rentrer à la maison avec lui, ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Tu as froid mon cœur ? Interrogea le Général de Brigade, déjà prêt à retirer son manteau.

- Non. Répondit Envy en serrant un peu plus la main du brun dans la sienne.

Arriver devant la maison, Envy sortit ses clés, Roy ne les ayant plus. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. Roy referma la porte derrière lui. Il tourna doucement son amant vers lui. Le vert le dévisagea légèrement. Le brun, quand à lui, se pencha doucement. Il allait lentement dans ses gestes, il esquissa un geste prouvant qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

Le vert ne réagissant pas de façon négative. Le Général de Brigade scella leurs lèvres. L'homonculus répondit à son baiser en faisant un pas vers lui, se rapprochant ainsi de lui et se collant presque à son corps. De son bras libre, doucement, le brun enserra la taille de l'envie. Le baiser devient un peu plus passionné, et Envy entrouvrit les lèvres de son propre chef.

Ce fut au moment où Roy fit passer sa langue par l'ouverture des lèvres du vert, et que ce dernier joignit son bras de libre derrière la nuque de Roy, les collants encore plus que…

- Dites désolé de vous dérangez pendant que vous vous tripotez mais…

Envy sépara leur lèvres brusquement, un sursaut accompagnant ce geste. Il tourna un regard noir vers l'avarice.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Le coupa Envy.

- Bein, je squatte je l'ai déjà dit. Lui répondit l'homonculus brun.

- Tu peux squatter sans faire chier, c'est pas possible ça ? Bouillonna le vert.

- Je voulais juste te rendre service en t'évitant des contacts…et euh…machin…

- Il s'appelle Roy. Siffla l'envie, le coupant encore.

- …J'ai cassé un vase.

- Ouais, tu l'as sans doute fait exprès. Dit Envy amer.

L'homonculus brun ignora son vis-à-vis pour porter son regard sur son hôte. Celui-ci soupira et lâcha la main d'Envy qui fit une petite moue.

- Où ça ? Interrogea le Général de Brigade.

Greed l'emmena pour lui montrer, il revint rapidement voir Envy qui avait été s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il semblait en proie à un énervement assez important. L'avarice vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui jetant par la même occasion un regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea le brun.

- Tu poses cette question ? Mais c'est ta faute, sale crétin. J'en ai marre de t'avoir dans mes pattes.

- Ca fait à peine…

- Je m'en fous, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? J'ai besoin d'air moi.

- Lui, il te laissait pas trop en avoir. Conclut le brun.

- Mais lui, c'est l'homme que j'aime, j'étais heureux d'être dans ses bras.

- Ben vas-y, retourne dans ses bras.

- C'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes pourquoi bordel, j'ai été violé, ta pas encore capté ça ? C'est plus si simple les contacts pour moi, il le sait, je le sais, je pourrais bien le toucher de mon propre chef, et après il s'imaginerait des choses, je veux pas qu'il puisse croire pouvoir faire quelque chose et qu'il se retrouve avec mon interdiction. Je veux lui faciliter la tâche, je l'aime.

- C'est bien facile de dire ça. Enfin, je te crois bien sûr, mais je pense surtout que tu te caches, 'Vy. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais tu te caches.

- Oh je ne sais pas moi, de ma mère qui veut me tuer, de la personne que j'ai aimé plus que tout qui veut me tuer à défaut de pouvoir m'obtenir et surtout…des contacts.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on te touche ?

- Ca me donne l'impression qu'il y aura une suite, que je le veuille ou non…

- Tu devrais faire plus confiance aux gens ! Dit le brun en soupirant.

- C'est ça le problème…je peux plus… j'y arrive plus. Des gens que je connaissais avant, que je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne feraient pas ça. Comme toi !

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir un psy ?

Envy secoua la tête et se leva. Le brun lui attrapa le poignet et évita de justesse le coup de poing de l'envie. Il se leva ensuite alors qu'Envy se débattait et essayait de s'extirper du bouclier invincible.

- Quand on te touche, tu ne réfléchis plus. Conclut Greed.

Le vert leva le visage vers l'avarice et leur orbes améthyste se jugèrent un instant. L'envie n'arrivait plus à baiser son regard.

- Je ne sais pas si tes anciens viols sont sortis de ta mémoire comme tu le prétends. Regarde-toi, dès qu'on te touchait sexuellement contre ton gré, tu étais dans cet état, incapable de réfléchir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. C'est comme ça qu'il t'a eu… Tu n'as pensé qu'à frapper et pas à utiliser ta vitesse, tu sais bien, Envy, que tu l'aurais touché et même tué si tu aurais été capable de penser correctement. Mais au lieu de ça, tu pensais à essayer de t'en sortir, et toi, tu comptais sur ta force, tu répètes à qui veut l'entendre « Il prévoit mes coups ». Mais bon dieu, tu es rapide, extrêmement rapide, plus que mon bouclier. Et si tu aurais su… Dit Greed d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait habituellement pas.

Envy tremblait, n'arrivant, malgré tout, pas à baiser le regard. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, la vérité avait toujours été si horrible. Bien sûr que oui, ses viols ils ne les avaient pas oublié, comment aurait-il put, c'était une atteinte, à lui, à son corps, ils restaient ancré en lui, l'empêchaient d'être heureux.

En cet instant, il haïssait Greed qui le connaissait si bien, trop bien. Il sentit les doigts de l'avarice lui retirer les larmes qu'il avait sur les joues et il ne chercha même pas à se défendre, la vérité avait un goût amer, surtout lorsqu'on vous la jette en pleine face au bout de 130 ans, quand on avait presque réussi à se persuader soi-même que tout ça était faux.

Il sentit un autre contact rapidement, mais pas celui de Greed, loin de là, c'était ce contact qu'il appréciait tant depuis quelque temps, il se tourna et se mit à pleurer contre le torse de celui qui le serrait doucement dans ses bras à présent. Il se mit à se haïr également de pleurer de la sorte. Une petite voix dans sa tête avait bon lui dire : « Il est normal que tu ailles mal, tu as été violé. » Il préférait l'ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Résonna la voix de Roy durement.

- Rien du tout, je lui ai juste parlé, c'est ma faute à moi s'il n'assume pas la vérité ? Interrogea l'homonculus brun.

- Je…J'assume…la… Commença Envy, mais un sanglot l'interrompu.

Il se pressa plus fortement contre Roy. Le militaire brun serra un peu plus le vert dans ses bras, tâchant de le calmer.

- Pars d'ici. Dit Mustang.

- Je suis là pour protéger Envy, ce que tu ne serais faire parce que soit tu es trop faible, soit 'Vy ne te laisserait pas faire.

- Je le ferais qu'il le veuille ou non. Dit Roy après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

Sitôt eut-il finit de parler qu'il sentit les ongles du vert entrer dans sa peau, comprenant que ça ne lui plaisait guère.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller vivre à l'hôtel, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si près de lui. Annonça le Général de Brigade.

L'avarice éclata de rire. Un rire qui donna froid dans le dos à Envy, alors que Roy ne faisait que s'interroger sur sa nature.

- Tu penses vraiment que moi, l'avarice, je vais débourser ne fus qu'un centime sous tes ordres, Colonel…

- Général de Brigade. Siffla Envy.

-…Je ne suis pas une des midinettes que tu fréquente, celle qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un sourire de ta part, et je ne compte pas 'Vy dedans bien sûr. Dit Greed comme-ci le vert ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Pars d'ici, je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Envy, tu dis vouloir le protéger, et tu ne lui fais que du mal.

- 'Vy…

- Ce n'est pas ma maison. Conclut Envy en se retirant des bras du brun et en allant à l'étage pour se coucher.


	15. Enfin

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Enfin…**_

Ce ne fut pas l'horrible sonnerie du réveil de Roy, qui réveilla Envy, mais plutôt une main qu'il connaissait et malgré tout, il envoya son poing dans le visage de la personne. Il grogna lorsque ses phalanges pétèrent contre le bouclier de Greed. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il squattait, et c'était le bon mot. Huit fois, Kimbley était venu jusqu'ici, non sans que Envy aie dut discuter maintes et maintes fois avec Roy pour qu'ils ne veulent pas l'enfermer.

L'écarlate avait bien faillit aller voir Archer, qui lui avait fait une proposition, pour pouvoir intégré l'armée et resté près de Greed, mais heureusement, il avait changé d'avis, ou plutôt, l'avarice lui avait fait changer d'avis.

Envy observa son poing se régénéré puis leva le regard vers le brun. Celui-ci lui offrit son habituel sourire de requin avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Le vert lui donna sa main, c'était un rituel en quelque sortes, le seul moment de la journée où ils se touchaient, lorsque le vert sautait se rituel, Greed éprouvait le besoin fou de le toucher, encore plus que d'habitude et ils finissaient par se battre. Envy perdait à chaque fois à cause de sa colère qui emportait sur sa façon de pensée.

Greed ne put s'empêcher, comme d'habitude, de détaillé Envy, il le trouvait adorable avec les cheveux en bataille du faite qu'il avait dormi, avec cet air endormi sur le visage, et plus que tout, le t-shirt blanc, appartenant à Roy, qu'il portait pour dormir, ne lui arrivait qu'au quart des cuisses et ne dépassait pas ses épaules. Il pouvait ainsi contempler à sa guise son frêle corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Râla Envy comme chaque jour.

Il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira, provoquant le soulèvement du t-shirt. Greed le reluqua sans aucune gêne. Le vert redescendit ses bras et dévisagea le brun.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller ?

- C'est ton Colonel…

- Général de Brigade, pauvre con.

- Les grades ne m'intéressent pas ! Donc, il a dit que tu devais te lever, c'est bientôt l'heure pour le travail.

Envy grogna, hocha la tête, éternua, grogna encore une fois et alla se préparer. Il redescendit dans les dix minutes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer encore et se dépêcha de manger.

- Ca ne va pas, mon cœur ? Interrogea Roy.

- Si, si, très bien. Bon allons-y. Décréta Envy en se levant.

Il sortit immédiatement et le brun le suivit. Il lui prit la main, sans aucune précaution, le vert y était assez habitué, et ils allèrent au QG ensemble. Comme d'habitude, ils se lâchèrent la main après un moment, devant le QG. Envy entra en premier dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea vers le bureau lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Hughes. Roy et lui s'arrêtèrent. Le vert éternua avant de relever la tête vers le Lieutenant-colonel.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il après un reniflement.

- Viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît. Tiens salut Roy, ça va ? Interrogea le militaire à lunette.

Il échangea une petite discussion de trente secondes avec Roy avant de tirer le vert à sa suite par le poignet. Mine de rien, il lui avait clairement montré qu'il allait lui prendre le poignet, ainsi même si le vert c'était figer, il n'avait pas agi violemment.

Le Lieutenant-colonel ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fit entrer le vert avant de refermer la porte. Il pria à Envy de s'asseoir et alla lui-même s'asseoir de son côté du bureau. Le vert éternua encore une fois et râla. Le brun lui tendit une boîte de mouchoir et Envy le remercia.

- Tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement, on est quand même en hiver d'ici peu. Lui dit Hughes.

- Ouais, ouais. Râla le vert en se mouchant.

- Bon… tu devrais te trouver un avocat toi. Dit Hughes en lui donnant une feuille.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le vert en la prenant.

- Toi et moi, on s'entend bien…donc je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de ton cas. C'est le Lieutenant Général Grumman(1) qui a accepté de prendre ce rôle de juge d'instruction. Tu peux aller le voir maintenant, d'ailleurs…je ne pense pas que le généralissime y soit.

- Ca m'étonne ! Dit Envy en regardant la feuille.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que cette affaire n'a pas été arrêtée. Souffla le vert.

Hughes haussa les épaules.

- J'avoue que ça m'a un tant soit peu étonné également.

Envy attrapa un mouchoir éternua dedans, se moucha et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il remercia Hughes, se leva et voulut partir mais le brun le retint. Il lui donna la boîte de mouchoir.

- Tiens, cadeau, j'en ai des tonnes. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de dire à Roy, mes félicitations, je passe ce soir. Dit le Lieutenant-colonel.

Envy s'interrogea mais hocha quand même la tête. Il sortit du bureau et poussa un cri en faisant tomber la boîte et la feuille. Hughes se dépêcha de venir voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'étonna de voir un homme baraqué sourire gentiment à Envy.

- Tu le connais ? Interrogea le Lieutenant-colonel.

- Oui. Dit Envy à Hughes avant de brandir son doigt vers Greed. Tu me fais déjà assez chier à la maison, tu ne peux pas me laisser respirer ?

- C'est pas ça. C'est que…enfin…regarde.

Le brun sortit de sa poche un mot. Envy reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Dante. Il grogna et chiffonna le mot.

- Elle sait où tu habites.

Envy remercia encore Hughes, s'abaissa en pliant les jambes ramassa ce qu'il avait laissé tombé, se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Grumman. Greed le suivit.

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, je lui ai demandé la permission.

- C'est con.

- Ce qui m'étonnes c'est qu'elle ait prit autant de temps avant de me contacter. Dit Envy suspicieux en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les vraies recherches de preuves vont bientôt commencer je crois. Dit le vert.

Greed hocha la tête. L'envie éternua encore une fois et râla en prenant un mouchoir. Peu après, il le jeta dans une poubelle et en profita pour s'arrêter. Il déballa une sucette goût pêche, et l'enfourna en bouche avant de se remettre à marché, Greed le suivant toujours.

- Tu as une nouvelle vocation de chien ?

- Je te protège. Roy n'est pas là, alors je peux.

Envy grogna et frappa à la porte du Lieutenant Général. On lui dit d'entrer. Il s'exécuta donc mais se figea à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce.

- Ah bonjour Lieutenant Elric. Dit Grumman.

Le vert se mit à trembler. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger son regard, fixé sur le Généralissime ici présent. Le Lieutenant Général l'appela plusieurs fois, mais Envy était comme déconnecté. Il avait son regard fixé sur Pride, il était pris de tremblement, il le voyait, il lui souriait mesquinement mais l'envie était incapable de bouger.

Il sentit des bras l'agrippé, il faillit envoyer son poing dans la personne, mais la forte odeur d'alcool le fit se calmer. Il ressentait bien que c'était Greed. Il tâcha de se remettre de son choc dans ses bras. Mais rien n'y faisait. L'avarice le tira vers le bureau du Lieutenant Général. Il lui prit la feuille des mains, non sans forcer la main d'Envy, entièrement paralysé, qui cherchait maintenant à fuir le regard de l'orgueil, maintenant qu'il avait évité son regard une première fois.

Le Lieutenant Général pris la feuille. Il la lut rapidement puis dévisagea Greed qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda ensuite Envy.

- Pourriez-vous repasser vers quinze heures ? Je suis un peu occupé. Dit-il.

Le brun se tourna vers l'envie. Il le secoua un peu et Envy hocha la tête avant de ressortir au pas de course. L'avarice s'excusa de la conduite du vert et sortit de la pièce avant de fermer la porte. Il suivit le vert qui se mit à courir.

- Tu devrais pas courir avec une sucette en bouche tu sais ! Lui dit le brun.

Le vert ne l'écouta. Il continua de courir. Il prit la bonne intersection de couloir et toujours en courant, il alla jusqu'à son bureau. Sans même frappé il entra dans la pièce et courut jusqu'à Roy avant de s'arrêter précisément contre lui et de poser sa tête contre son torse. Les larmes dégoulinant de ses joues.

Il releva ensuite la tête pour remarquer qu'il y avait des tas de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des tremblements reprirent place dans son corps et Greed entra dans la pièce. Mustang lui lança un regard noir avant de confier Envy à Riza en s'excusant. Le vert réprima un hoquet et se remit à pleurer dans les bras de la blonde.

Après une dizaine de minutes, tous les hommes et femmes, inconnu à Envy, qui étaient présent dans la pièce partirent. Roy se tourna alors vers lui. Il s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait bon sang ? Interrogea Roy.

- Rien !

Mustang allait dire quelque chose mais Envy le coupa.

- C'est pas lui. C'est…

- Le généralissime était là, chez Grumman. Dit Greed d'un ton désinvolte, comme-ci il s'en foutait alors qu'il était inquiet pour Envy.

- C'est qui lui ? Demanda Havoc.

- C'est Greed, il nous aide souvent. Résuma Roy.

- Qui était tout ses gens. Demanda Envy, ses tremblements se calmant.

- Je viens d'être promu Général de Division. C'était mes nouveaux subordonnés.

- Général de Division ? C'est sublime. Souffla Envy.

Il jeta le bâton de sa sucette dans la poubelle et réprima un éternuement.

- C'est pour ça que Hughes à dit qu'il passerait et toutes ses félicitations.

- Et nous allons changer de bureau, on fait ça à quinze heures.

- A quinze heures… Souffla le vert.

- J'accompagne Envy chez Grumman à ce moment là ! Dit Greed.

Envy hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires. Mustang soupira et enserra le vert dans ses bras. Il lança un regard à l'avarice, puis commença à parler des directives, il savait bien que de toute façon, il pourrait emmener Envy dans le bon bureau quand il voulait. A quinze heures, Greed attrapa le vert par le poignet, vert qui soi-dit en passant n'avait rien foutu de la journée, trop occupé à faire de fréquent aller retour jusqu'à la poubelle ou de filer au toilette pour vomir.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à manger, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps dans son estomac, il ne savait rien ingéré, même pas de l'eau. Ce n'est que dans un grognement qu'il accepta de suivre Greed. Il aurait préféré pouvoir rester dans la pièce et ne pas bouger, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Arrivé devant la porte du Lieutenant-Général, ce fut Greed qui frappa à la porte. Il entra en compagnie du vert lorsqu'on leur permis. Mais l'avarice ne resta pas longtemps. L'envie se figea en sentant une violente nausée. Il tâcha de la réprimer, mais rien à faire. Il prit place à la chaise que lui montrait Grumman.

Il pria pour ne pas régurgiter, le vieil homme posa son regard sur lui, ou plus précisément, il jugeait sa tenue. Il attrapa un bloc note et un stylo.

- Tenue fort provocante ! Dit-il.

- C'est pas une tenue provocante, c'est une tenue courte. Expliqua-t-il difficilement à cause de cette foutue impression que le contenu de son estomac allait en profiter pour sortir de son corps.

- Courte, donc provocante.

- C'est si important que ça ? Interrogea Envy qui ne voulait pas batailler.

- Ca peut provoquer des envies, des désirs.

- _Ouais, c'est un peu fait pour. _Pensa amèrement Envy avant de dire à voix haute. Je peux m'habiller comme j'ai envie, non ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on doit me prendre contre mon gré.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le Lieutenant Général soupira. Il se mit à écrire rapidement sur le bloc-notes. Envy fronça les sourcils et tâche de lire.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

Envy déglutit difficilement. Reparlé de tout ça, encore une fois, il tâcha bien de se débarrasser de cette tâche. Mais son vis-à-vis lui dit qu'il devait s'assurer de la véracité du document. Envy grogna. Grumman ne semblait même pas le croire. Il se mit à donc à raconté, et les flashs lui revenaient en tête, il ressentait, au fil des mots, de plus en plus l'envie de vomir.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'il racontait comment Pride l'avait menacé pour le violer, la deuxième fois, il eut le reflux gastrique qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il eut quand même la conscience de tourner la tête, ainsi, il ne vomit que sur le sol.

- Un problème ? Interrogea le Lieutenant Général étonné.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai…Dit Envy.

Il releva la tête s'excusa. Le Lieutenant Général lui désigna sa toilette annexée pour des raisons top secrètes pour le laisser aller se rafraichir, tandis qu'il demandait à une technicienne de surface de venir. Envy ressortit après une vingtaine de minutes. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser plusieurs fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit le Lieutenant Général.

Il l'invita à se rasseoir encore une fois, et le pria de ne pas faire de manière pour s'arrêter de parler et d'aller aux toilettes si le besoin se ressentait. Il se remit à parler sans cesse. Une fois qu'il eut finit enfin de raconter, il se sentit à nouveau très mal. Lorsque Grumman lui demanda le compte rendu du médecin, Envy balbutia qu'il était chez Roy avant de se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Apportez-le demain.

Envy hocha la tête. Grumman le laissa partir. Le vert le remercia. Il sortit de la pièce et éternua. Greed l'attendait. Il le raccompagna aimablement, directement chez Roy, il était déjà passé vingt heures.

Lorsqu'il rentra, le vert se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers, il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il vu Roy. Ainsi, celui-ci dut le suivre. Il entra dans la chambre à sa suite, alors que le vert se changeait en grognant.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non ! Répondit Envy avant de se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière.

- Tu ne veux pas quelque chose ? Interrogea, toujours inquiet, le brun.

- Dormir !

Le militaire soupira et le laissa dormir en refermant la porte. Il remarqua Greed et aurait bien voulu l'engueuler.

- Il te parle particulièrement sèchement non ? Demanda Greed.

- Oui ! Répondit Roy en descendant les escaliers. A vrai dire…plus qu'au tout début, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Avoua le Général de Division.

- Je connais ça…

Le militaire se tourna vers lui et le jugea, suspicieusement.

- Comme tu l'as entendu, normalement, lorsque tu es venu dans mon cher Devil's Nest, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Envy, il c'était déjà fait violé dix fois. Il a une tendance à la déprime, c'est triste je sais. Je pense bien qu'il s'en fait encore une.

Roy soupira en apprenant que l'amour de sa vie était en déprime, il ne savait nullement ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire pour que Greed prenne la parole.

- Laisse-lui le temps, quelques jours, ça peut très bien être passager. Mais ça va être juste pour le travail. Au moins avant il se faisait pas chier avec un travail. Bref, laisse-lui quelques jours, et si ça ne va vraiment pas, pense à l'emmener chez un médecin. S'il accepte, ce type est un véritable cygne.

- On dit tigre. Le reprit Roy en notant rapidement sur un post-it ce que disait Greed.

- Non, non je suis formel. Cygne. Parce que les cygnes, c'est beau, sublime, magnifique, mais qu'est-ce que c'est hargneux.

Roy hocha la tête. Hughes vint quand même faire la fête, ce jour-là et même si Roy était inquiet il participa à ladite fête.

---

Comme d'habitude, Greed alla réveiller Envy. Mais lorsque le vert ouvrit les yeux. Il ne le frappa pas, en tout cas pas directement, car il se leva avant de le frapper.

- JE VEUX DORMIR, STUPIDE AVARICE ! Cria le vert.

Il lança un regard noir à Greed avant d'aller se recoucher. Le brun grogna, se frotta la nuque et alla chercher l'autre brun. Celui-ci soupira de voir l'homonculus incapable de faire quoique ce soit, il servit une assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa au bord du lit d'Envy.

- Salut. Souffla-t-il.

Envy grogna et se tourna dos à lui.

- Je me doute bien que ça ne va pas…tu veux prendre ta journée ? Proposa Roy doucement.

- Ta gueule ! Grogna le vert en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

- Je vois… Je vais te laisser avec Greed aujourd'hui, je fais travailler… d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me laisses dormir. Grogna Envy d'un ton exécrable.

- Je te laisse à manger. Dit le brun en posant le plat sur la table de chevet.

Il se leva et referma correctement les rideaux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière, il ressortit ensuite de la chambre sans un bruit. Il alla se préparer puis informa le brun qu'il le laissa seul avec Envy.

Il partit ensuite avec les objets qu'on avait demandés à Envy, Greed l'ayant informé. Il aurait bien été voir Grumman, mais il songea que ça forcerait Envy à encore changer de « juge d'instruction ». Mais lorsqu'il fut convoqué, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'y aller. La première chose dont il discuta avec le Lieutenant Général était cette question.

- Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais te présenté Ophélie. Dit Grumman en désignant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Roy la salua et ne manqua pas de remarquer sa poitrine alléchante, après tout, même s'il aimait Envy, n'avait-il pas le droit d'observer d'autre gens ? Il prit place comme le demanda la fille et Grumman en profita pour s'absenter.

- Vous êtes censé avoir ses résultats d'examen d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dit la jeune femme.

Le brun remarqua qu'elle chiquait un chewing gum. La blonde prit son bloc note et un stylo de couleur et tendit la main pour obtenir les résultats d'Envy. Roy les donna.

- Je regarderais ça, plus tard. Conclut-elle.

Roy attendit une suite à cela. Elle tapota son bloc-notes, s'étira puis prit à nouveau la parole.

- Vous êtes un des premiers témoins. Il paraît que vous avez vu Envy…Elric après son second viol. Annonça la jeune femme en zyeutant sur la feuille.

- Vous ne commencez pas par le premier viol ? S'interrogea Roy.

- On s'en occupe après, comme il n'a pas porté plainte pour.

Roy hocha la tête, le bruit du chewing gum dans la bouche de cette fille qui devait avoir tout juste vingt-cinq ans était particulièrement énervant.

- Donc, comment ça s'est passé.

- Je sais qu'Envy c'était disputé avec un de mes subordonnés. Il a ensuite été voir le Généralissime, pour une vérification. Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser y aller seul, comme son premier viol de cette même personne datait d'une semaine avant. Mais il m'a dit que c'était important qu'il y aille seul. Le Généralissime pourrait le mettre en contact avec son maître… de je ne sais pas trop quoi, j'ai du mal à cerner ça. Expliqua le brun.

Il fit une pause un moment, la blonde notait, elle hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer à parler. Le brun tâcha de se remémorer rapidement ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Ca faisait environ deux heures que je ne l'avais plus vu, je me suis inquiété et j'ai été voir d'abord Juliet Douglass, elle m'a affirmé, après une dizaine de minutes d'hésitation qu'elle n'avait pas vu ressortir Envy. Ce qui m'a inquiétait. J'aurais bien voulu entrer sans frapper, mais j'étais bien obligé de le faire. Raconte Mustang.

A nouveau, il fit une pause, pour les mêmes raisons. Un signe de la femme le fit reparler.

- J'ai entendu un léger cri avant que le Généralissime ouvre la porte. Il m'a fait croire qu'Envy était venu le voir pour me tromper, mais je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. Après une demande, il m'a laissé entrer. Envy était recroquevillé sur lui-même, habillé à la va vite, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait dut le forcer à s'habiller. Il a essayé de me frapper lorsque j'ai voulut l'aider à se relever. Il était vraiment détruit, ne supportant pas les contacts à un point hallucinant.

Nouvelle pause. Puis Roy reprend.

- J'ai pris ma journée et je l'ai emmené chez le docteur, trop inquiet pour lui. Il a eut un mois d'invalidité.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la femme.

- Je ne sais plus le nom, affaissement musculaire, il était incapable de bouger les jambes correctement pendant plus de 3 pas.

- Je vois, et aujourd'hui, il est absent…

- Hier il était malade, et il semble en pleine dépression. Informa le brun.

La femme hocha la tête. Elle relut rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit et le montra à Roy.

- Ca c'est bien passé comme ça ? N'est-ce pas ?

Roy relut et hocha la tête. Il signa comme lui demanda Ophélie puis alla travailler. A la fin du travail. Il se rendit chez lui. Greed venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air grave.

L'avarice tendit un papier chiffonné au Général de Division. Il le lut rapidement et s'étonna de voir ce qu'il voyait.

_« Envy, je ne compte pas te tuer._

_Viens me voir, il faut que je te parle._

_Viens avec qui tu veux, si ça peut te rassurer._

_Dante »_

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Roy assez brusquement.

- Notre chef…Dante. Il a été la voir, j'en suis persuadé.

- Qui appelais-tu ?

- Mes hommes, je vais garder Envy sous haute surveillance dès maintenant.

- Explique ce qui s'est passé ! Dit le militaire.

- Je suis monté le voir, la fenêtre était ouverte. Il est sortit aucun doute.

---

Envy s'arrêta dans le manoir, il regarda autour de lui. C'était un jour exécrable pour mourir, mais c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, alors il s'en foutait. Les mots de Roy lui semblait désagréable à son oreille, il n'en pouvait plus de revoir ses scènes sans cesse et puis, tout était de sa faute.

Il portait un pull noir à col roulé trop grand, qu'il avait piqué à Roy. Et un jeans, tout aussi grand, bleu, également piqué à Roy. Il n'en pouvait plus de montrer son corps, c'était vrai, il avait mérité tout ça, s'être fait violé, s'il portait des tenues moins provocantes aussi. Quel être stupide était-il.

Il entendit qu'on prononçait son nom. Il se tourna et vu Gluttony arriver vers lui. Il lui dit, de façon sèche, trop sèche, il le sentait bien, de partir. Il se sentait désemparé. Il déglutit, lança un petit regard à la gourmandise et grimpa les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dante et frappa.

On le laissa entrer, il s'exécuta. Comme souvent, la servante de Dante était là, elle lui offrit un sourire chaud. Le vert se figea en voyant Pride.

- Quelle drôle de tenue. Dit Dante.

Le vert était bien incapable de parler, de dire quoique ce soit.

- Je t'ai invité pour te dire quelque chose. Sourit la brune, mais cruellement bien sûr.

- Il ne parlera pas Dante, il est trop perturbé par ma présence. Rigola l'orgueil.

- Tu vas voir, je vais le faire parler. Envy, j'ai retrouvé Hoenheim.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux et tourna le visage vers sa mère.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Bien sûr que oui, et je peux te dire où il est si tu veux !

- A quelle condition. S'énerva Envy.

- Le pauvre, il déprime. Rigola Dante. Annule ton stupide procès.

- Hors de question, plutôt crever ! S'écria Envy.

- Je peux t'aider ! Dit Pride en sortant une épée.

- Et tu dis que tu m'aimes ! Dit le vert.

- Je t'aime. Affirma l'orgueil.

- Je n'y crois pas, mais bon, tue-moi si ça t'amuse, je l'ai mérité. Je t'ai aguiché, et puis j'ai refusé, c'est vrai non, avec mes tenues super courtes. Je me demande comment Greed se retient, ou Roy tiens, il doit se taper une meuf sur le côté pour qu'il me saute pas dessus comme ça… Commença Envy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Interrogea l'orgueil surpris en lançant un regard à Dante alors qu'Envy parlait toujours.

- Je l'ai dit, il déprime. Il est dans une phase pessimiste !

- Pour moi aussi, il l'était ?

- Bien sûr que non, toi tu es juste incapable de gérer deux relations en même temps. Pas comme ce Mustang. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Le vert s'interrompu dans le flot de parole. Il s'approcha de Dante.

- Que savez-vous d'autre ? Interrogea le vert.

Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ainsi confiance à Dante qui était pourtant une vipère, quelqu'un de détestable qu'il ne devrait certainement pas côtoyer. Il soupira en attendant la réponse. La brun lui sourit, cruellement, mais le vert, trop pris dans son délire de déprime, ne le remarqua même pas.

- Et bien, elle s'appelle Ophélie, c'est ça Pride ?

L'orgueil se souvint de la juge d'instruction et hocha la tête. Le vert gémit et refoula difficilement un sanglot. Il se plia en deux et vomit. Il avait réussi, difficilement, forcé par Greed, à avalé un verre d'eau et deux bouchées d'œuf, et voilà que tout était régurgité.

- Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! S'écria Dante.

Envy tomba à genoux et continua de vomir en pleurant. La brune fit un pas en arrière et le dévisagea avec une mine écœurée. Le vert se releva difficilement. Il eut un hoquet et releva le visage vers son chef. Il lui adressa un regard haineux.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Siffla la femme en reculant d'un pas.

Envy allait faire un pas, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'on l'attrapa. Il tâcha de se débattre mais il trouva barrière d'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à casser. Sa conscience repris surface une seconde, pour lui dire que c'était Greed. Il se calma et sentit qu'on l'emmenait ailleurs.  
- Greed. Siffla Dante. Pride, tue-le.

- Tu nous prends vraiment tous pour des cons hein ? Dit Greed qui avait revêtu sa forme parfaite.

Il lui lança un regard noir et quitta les lieux, évitant un ou deux coups d'alchimie, Envy dans les bras. Arrivé dans la nouvelle centrale, il accepta enfin de poser Envy, qui avait cessé de se débattre depuis longtemps, sur le sol. Il le traîna ensuite, en le prenant par le poignet, jusqu'à la maison de Roy.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé crever ? Demanda un peu sèchement le vert.

- Déjà, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de nouveau de toi quand ton Général de Brigade sera mort.

- Général de Division ! Siffla Envy.

- Mais y fait chier à toujours changer de grade, j'avais enfin retenu l'autre. Dit Greed d'un ton ennuyé en tirant toujours le vert derrière.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda quand même l'envie.

- Parce que justement ton…enfin tu vois qui, Roy là, serait triste et que, comme je te connais, tu aurais piqué une sacrée crise, sans compter ta déprime, s'il était venu…bref…je me suis porté volontaire. Dit Greed avant de remettre son corps dans son état normal.

- Je voulais crever !

- Je sais, ça te passera, ne t'inquiète pas…

- J'aimerais crever. Continua Envy.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui. L'envie leva le regard vers lui, peut-être un peu timidement.

- Pourquoi tu veux te…suicider va-t-on dire ?

- J'ai vu le Lieutenant Général, il m'a dit que je m'habillais trop court. Et…en faite, je crois bien que c'est mal. Je n'aurais pas dut… Dit Envy.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut ? S'étonna Greed.

- Je fais envie aux gens dans une tenue pareille, tu ne penses pas ? C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Greed partit dans un grand éclat de rire incontrôlable. Le vert le dévisagea perplexe.

- Tu es Né pour ça, Envy, c'est normal, ton pêché te dicte de faire ça, et ta dépression le contraire.

Envy baissa la tête. Greed lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il avait encore un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Envy avait un air complètement triste.

- Eyh, écoute-moi. Tu n'a rien fait pour, d'accord ? Ca fait quoi 400 ans que tu te promènes comme ça, ce n'est pas une trentaine de connard qui pense qu'à leur hormone qui doivent te faire douter de toi. Tu n'as nullement mérité ce qui t'arrive, tu n'as rien fait pour et tu as le droit de vivre heureux. Vas-y sourit, tu as un très beau sourire. Le poussa Greed.

Le vert secoua la tête. L'avarice soupira.

- On va voir ton Général de Division tu veux ?

Envy hocha la tête.

- T'as vu, j'ai pas écorché. Dit Greed.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage d'Envy.

* * *

(1) Pas sûr du nom et pas de vérification réalisée dans mes précieux FMA.


	16. Dépression

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Dépression.**_

Roy terminait de préparer le repas. Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu'Envy était en dépression. Il restait tout le temps dans son lit, sans pour autant dormir, le problème était qu'Envy avait, selon Greed, trop dormi déjà. Les rares fois où il était en bas, il n'avait comme aucune réaction réelle. Il ne se révoltait plus quand Greed écorchait le grade de Roy et ne réagissait même pas aux caresses de son amant.

Il arrivait encore à peine à repousser quelqu'un qui le touchait sans précaution, car depuis l'accident où Envy était parti. Zolf J. Kimbley, Dolchatte et Martel avait investi les yeux, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire Roy, au contraire. Il n'avait aucune crainte à laisser le vert à la maison, comme il n'était pas seul.

Le brun monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre avant d'ouvrir. C'était lui, à présent, qui s'occupait de réveiller Envy. Comme chaque jour, il s'installa sur le coin du lit et l'appela doucement, aujourd'hui, comme il arrivait rarement, il ne se réveilla pas. Roy se pencha un peu et fit passer son doigt sur l'arrête du nez d'Envy, ça le réveillait généralement.

Envy grogna, s'agita un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La phase de colère était devenue une phase de tristesse. Justement, le vert regardait le brun avec un voile de tristesse sur le visage, comme-ci il venait de lui dire à l'instant qu'il en avait marre de lui.

- Bonjour, mon cœur. Souffla Roy en tendant la main.

Envy ne réagit pas, ainsi, Roy se permit de lui caresser la joue amoureusement. Il l'aida à se relever un peu et le vert se blottit contre lui de son propre chef. Le brun lui tendit l'assiette et l'envie secoua la tête.

- Envy…mon cœur. Souffla le brun.

Le vert leva le regard vers lui. Il avait toujours ce masque de tristesse sur le visage, il n'affronta pas le regard de Roy plus de quelques secondes et alla s'enfuir dans ses couvertures. Le Général de Division se pencha un peu sur lui.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Tu ne devrais pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'utile… Répondit Envy.

- Tu te détrompes, pour moi tu es quelqu'un de très utile, je t'aime.

Le vert eut un sanglot, le brun lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement.

- Envy, s'il te plaît…tu veux bien consulter un médecin ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiète pour toi…ton état entre autre…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirais, me privera d'heures de sommeil… Grommela Envy.

- Regarde-moi !

Le vert hésita longuement, tellement, que Roy se leva et contourna les lits pour se mettre face à lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin, tu es fatigué sans cesse.

- Je…

- Pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'accompagnerais ! Lui dit Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterais ? Demanda Envy.

- Ne pas être viré ?

- La preuve que je suis pitoyable, je suis à la limite de me faire virer. Gémit l'envie.

- Bien sûr que non Envy. Tu ne seras pas viré. Tu veux aller quand chez le médecin ?

- Jamais ! Dit Envy.

Le brun soupira. Le vert lui lança un regard triste. Le Général de Division se glissa dans les couvertures de son lit et se rapprocha d'Envy. Celui-ci s'éloigna pour lui faire de la place, le brun le comprit parce que le vert prenait sa main. Mustang se déplaça donc encore une fois. Et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Envy posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas sortir, Roy.

- Envy…je peux… faire venir un médecin à la maison ? Ca t'irait ça ? Interrogea doucement Roy.

Envy hocha la tête. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du brun.

- Envy…

- Oui ? Demanda le vert.

- Je dois y aller, j'appelle le médecin, je serais là quand il viendra.

Le vert hocha la tête. Il se décolla du brun tristement. Ce dernier lui embrassa les lèvres furtivement. Il lui caressa les cheveux encore une fois.

- On dort ensemble ce soir, mon cœur ? Interrogea le Général de Division.

- Oui… Souffla Envy.

Le brun lui sourit et sortit du lit. Il alla passer ledit coup de fil puis une fois passé, il raccrocha et appela Greed. Celui-ci vint avec l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Ce n'est pas ton chien, lui, pas comme l'autre en haut ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Dit Kimbley.

- Tu es accueillie chez moi, alors tu n'insultes pas Envy ! Dit Mustang.

- Que veux-tu ? Interrogea Greed.

- Le docteur vient à vingt-deux heures, veux-tu bien prévenir Envy ? Demanda Roy avant de partir sans même avoir eut de réponse de la part de l'homonculus.

---

Roy alla ouvrir la porte et le docteur entra. Il salua toutes les personnes présentes. C'est-à-dire Dolchatte, assit sur le divan occupé à lire un des magazines de Roy. Martel assise dans un autre fauteuil, suivant une mouche des yeux et pour finir Kimbley, debout, qui regardait le plafond cruellement comme-ci il venait de le menacer de mort.

- C'est où ? Interrogea le médecin.

- A l'étage, suivez-moi !

Roy emmena le docteur jusqu'à la chambre d'Envy. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. L'homonculus brun tourna la tête vers Mustang, il tendait une cuillère à soupe de bouillon. Envy la dévisageai.

- Envy, voici le médecin ! Annonça Roy.

Le vert porta son regard sur son amant plutôt que sur le breuvage dans la cuillère que Greed reposa dans le bol.

Le médecin, le même qui avait ausculté Envy après son deuxième viol, ausculta le vert, sans Greed, Envy ayant protesté de sa présence. Après la consultation, Roy et le médecin discutèrent, en-dehors de la chambre.

Après brève conclusion, et ayant donné à Envy encore cinq semaines de congé, en rajoutant les trois d'avants pour le travail, de manière à ce qu'Envy ait deux mois de pause, le docteur retourna dans la chambre pour dire à Envy ce qu'il avait. Le vert le dévisagea, l'ignora presque et finalement le médecin laissa Roy faire, ce n'était pas lui le mieux placé, il se fit payé et dit à Roy de ne pas prendre la peine de le raccompagner, mais le brun se trouva forcé de le faire.

Lorsqu'il remonta. Envy c'était recouché. Le Général de Division s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le lit. Il l'observa sans un mot.

- Je dors ! Le prévint Envy qui c'était glissé sous les couvertures.

- Tu ne comptes pas manger ? Interrogea Roy doucement.

- Pas faim.

Nouveau soupir de la part du brun. Il secoua un peu Envy qui se mit à grogner.

- Tu devrais au moins aller te laver.

- Pas envie.

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui retira les couvertures. Le vert grogna et tâcha de récupérer les couvertures. Le Général de Division attrapa son amant, le prenant dans ses bras, cependant le vert réalisa et se mit à se débattre.

- Calme-toi ! Lui somma le brun un peu brusquement.

Envy écarquilla les yeux et s'étonna de cette façon que venait de lui parler Roy, bien sûr il savait que c'était quelqu'un qui savait se faire respecter, mais c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait de cela sur lui. Le vert se calma, uniquement parce que c'était lui.

Le brun le remercia d'un hochement de tête et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le posa sur le tabouret qu'il avait fait installer depuis deux semaines et fit couler un bain. Le vert l'observa faire, sans aucune réaction.

Peu de temps après, Roy le releva du tabouret et le déshabilla, avant de le mettre dans le bain et de le laver, Envy se laissait faire toujours docilement. Le brun essaya de le faire parler, pour l'activer un peu, mais Envy répondait par des « oui » « non » « d'accord » « pas envie ». C'était un véritable calvaire.

Le Général de Division finit par sortir Envy du bain, il le sécha et le ramena dans la chambre, enroulé dans une serviette, il lui mit son t-shirt et le fit se coucher. Le vert ne se fit pas prier. Roy alla rapidement se laver puis revint dans la chambre, il se coucha dans son lit séparé. Il caressa la main d'Envy qui lui fit place dans le lit double. Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde avant de venir le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras.

---

- Le problème, c'est qu'il dit n'avoir envie de rien. Dit finalement Roy.

Une autre semaine avait passé, et l'état d'Envy semblait rester assez stable en somme. Le brun était dans le salon en compagnie de Kimbley et Greed. Dolchatte et Martel avaient, serviablement, été faire les courses.

L'alchimiste écarlate releva les yeux de son livre, un air amusé sur le visage, Roy le dévisagea étrangement. Il avait un air amusé sur le visage alors qu'il était habitué à le voir avec un air sadique, ça lui était donc bizarre de le voir ainsi. Greed, qui avait un bras autour des épaules de Kimbley et qui lisait le livre en même temps que lui, trouva bon de lever le regard vers le Général de Division également.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Interrogea l'avarice.

- Pas à vous, à toi ! Tu sembles bien le connaître.

- Bien le connaître est un grand mot, je n'ai jamais vécu que vingt ans avec lui…

Greed allait continuer à parler mais un regard noir de la part de son amant le fit taire. L'avarice se racla la gorge, il embrassa furtivement les lèvres de l'écarlate, comme pour le calmer.

- Donc, nous je ne le connais pas.

- Tu as vécu vingt ans avec, moi ça fait à peine trois mois. De plus, tu as dit qu'il était en dépression, tu as reconnu qu'il avait été violé, tu sais les raisons de sa dépression et son mode de fonctionnement. Tu t'occupes de lui presque mieux que moi. Vous semblez fort ami. La preuve…tu m'as dit qu'il c'était laissé toucher tout à fait normalement chez « Dante ».

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, tu sais. Répondit Greed en haussant les épaules.

- Quand j'ai demandé à Envy pourquoi il c'était laissé faire ainsi, il m'a dit qu'il te faisait confiance.

- J'aurais juré du contraire. Dit jovialement le bouclier invincible.

- Et je lui ai donc demandé…s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, il m'a juré que non.

- Et toi…tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit. Dit Zolf, cynique, à Roy.

Le militaire haussa un sourcil. L'homonculus soupira à la remarque de son amant. Lui, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et l'envie, mais Kimbley affectionnait particulièrement de mettre son grain de sel dans les relations pour semer la zizanie. Et si en plus, il avait l'occasion de faire souffrir Envy d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça n'allait pas aller pour lui déplaire.

- Son passé, tout ça, c'est que du mensonge, je le sais bien, parce qu'il a tout écrit dans un livre qu'il a donné à Greed un jour, donc OUI, il t'a menti. Et tu espères une relation fiable avec quelqu'un qui t'a menti depuis le premier jour ?

- Je sais bien qu'Envy ne m'a pas menti. Ca fait un mois que je dois te supporter, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Envy parce que tu ne sais pas gardé ton amoureux en laisse. Répondit Roy.

- Tu traites Greed de chien ? Interrogea l'écarlate.

- Tu le siffles presque pour qu'il reste près de toi. Remarqua simplement le militaire.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ta midinette ? Rétorqua Kimbley férocement en se levant.

L'homonculus le fit s'asseoir brusquement.

- Envy n'est pas une midinette.

- Ah non ? Il vénère presque chaque pas que tu fais, il parle de toi encore et encore et il ne vit que pour ta présence, tu me dis ce que c'est si ce n'est pas une midinette ?

Roy l'ignora, sachant pertinemment que Zolf s'énervait parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible en mettant sur le tapis la relation que lui et Greed avaient. Le brun monta l'escalier pour aller voir comment allait Envy.

L'écarlate grogna et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, il tourna la tête vers son amant. Celui-ci le dévisageait.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Dire quoi ? Que tu n'étais pas mon chien, je pensais que c'était le cas. Dit l'écarlate en haussant les épaules.

- Sur l'histoire d'Envy…

- Et bien…tu me connais non ?

- Comment tu as su la vérité.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait menti, je croyais que j'allais juste l'enfoncer pour rien. Dit Kimbley, avec un petit ravi, à Greed qui le dévisageait toujours.

L'ex-militaire pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour dévisager son amant.

- Puis, c'est ma faute à moi s'il ment à « l'amour de sa vie » numéro quatre-vingt-mils ? Interrogea cruellement l'alchimiste.

- Son passé est emplit de chose triste.

- Et toi, ne le défend pas ! Tu devrais déjà cessé de le regarder comme ça, comme-ci c'était la plus belle chose qui existe au monde !

- CA, c'est impossible. Dit Greed.

- Allons bon, ne me charrie pas, je le vois bien.

- Je ne peux pas le regarder comme-ci c'était la personne la plus belle au monde, parce que…

Comme Greed c'était tut, avec un petit sourire à l'égard de son alchimiste adoré. Ce dernier s'impatienta.

- Parce que ? Le poussa-t-il à continuer.

- Il n'y a pas plus beau que toi !

L'alchimiste tourna la tête pour cacher un léger rougissement. L'homonculus lui tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, le tout doucement, puis il l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement.

---

Roy frappa à la porte de la chambre, avant d'entrer, il trouva le vert dormant. Pour une fois, réellement, pas juste faisant semblant, il le remarqua à sa respiration, plus légère, comme mécanique et pas forcée.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il attrapa un livre dans l'étagère et alla dans son bureau, qu'il utilisait rarement, pour le lire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, en un mois Ophélie n'avait pas questionné d'autre personne, du moins à sa connaissance

---

Envy s'étira dans le lit, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horrible réveil qui faisait tant de bruit désagréable en général le matin. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi. Il hésita longuement, puis se leva du lit et descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans le salon et s'arrêta brutalement.

Topo de la situation : Greed est allongé sur Kimbley dans le divan du salon. Il faut quelques minutes à Envy pour que son cerveau lui fasse comprendre la scène qu'il a sous les yeux.

- Dé…Désolé. Bégaye Envy avant de se tourner pour partir.

-'Vy ! L'appelle Greed accompagné par un grognement de l'alchimiste.

Envy se stoppe. Il ne se tourne pas pour autant vers le couple. C'est Greed qui se place devant lui, à peine habillé d'un boxeur. Le rouge monte aux joues du vert qui serait incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui passe par la tête. Après tout ça doit bien faire plus de cent-trente ans qu'il n'est plus intéressé par le corps de Greed.

- Ca à l'air d'aller ! Dit l'avarice.

Le vert lève les mains et les poses sur le torse de son vis-à-vis en battant des paupières.

- Dis-moi, Envy, tu as envie de quelque chose ? D'un bain ?

- Non.

- De manger ?

- Certainement pas ! Dit Envy en levant le visage vers Greed.

- Tu as envie de quoi alors ? Interrogea doucement l'avarice sous le regard répugné de son amant.

- De rien ! Dit le vert.

- Ne me dit pas ça…

- Mais j'ai envie de rien, Greed…Souffla Envy, désemparé.

Il n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait pas envie. Il eut un hoquet et chercha une réponse dans les yeux du brun.

- Je sais ce qui va te faire envie, on va aller faire les boutiques, tu as toujours fait ça !

- Pardon ? Greed, je ne te laisse pas aller seul avec lui.

Le brun tourna la tête vers l'autre brun, il l'interrogea du regard. L'alchimiste râla.

- Je sais pas ce que tu trouves à cet imbécile, mais je vais aller te le fringuer que t'aies rien à regarder !

Zolf lui attrapa violemment le vert qui eut automatiquement un réflexe de se débattre avant de se calmer presque docilement. L'alchimiste le traîna jusque dans la chambre et l'habilla d'un pantalon chaud et peu moulant de Mustang, de basket qui lui était presque trop grande et d'un pull beige qui lui retombait sur les mains.

L'alchimiste redescendit ensuite avec Envy, il le présenta à Greed, en montrant son mécontentement. Greed ne l'avait même pas invité, il devrait avoir honte de telle chose. L'avarice c'était rhabillé et observait le vert.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent et je n'ai pas envie ! L'informa le vert.

- Ton Général de Brigade doit bien avoir une de ses jolies petites carte en métal qu'ils viennent de sortir !

Greed alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, il prit ladite carte dans le manteau de Roy et revint.

- Roy est là ? Demanda le vert.

- Ouais, il a pris un jour de congé, rien que pour toi, si c'est pas mignon…il s'inquiète figure-toi ! Lui dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter…Souffla Envy après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Alors viens ! A plus tard, Zolf. Lança Greed avant de traîner le vert à sa suite sans sommation.

L'avarice emmena le vert jusqu'à un magasin de vêtement. Il enfoui la carte de Roy dans sa poche et entraîna l'envie à sa suite dans le magasin. Il le traîna dans les rayons des femmes, sachant qu'Envy préférerait tenues de ses goûts là et que comme toujours, il déchirerait à sa guise pour faire une tenue courte, comme, il n'en doutait pas, avait fait avec son uniforme.

- Alors… tu n'as envie de rien ? Interrogea Greed, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait parler son envie devant tant de robes si chère.

- De rien du tout. Souffla Envy.

Il se tourna vers Greed, pour la première fois, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Cela inquiéta l'avarice qui baissa son regard sur lui, il posa une de ses mains sur une de ses joues.

- 'Vy… Commença Greed.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Envy l'embrassa avant même que l'avarice n'ait put continuer. La première réaction de Greed fut de coller le vert à lui, depuis combien de temps ne rêvait-il pas de prendre Envy dans ses bras, de le traiter comme son amant, de prendre possession de ses lèvres, de son corps. De le remettre au grade de personne lui appartenant.

Mais lorsqu'il se souvint, alors qu'il répondit au baiser, qu'il était en couple avec Kimbley, il retira ses lèvres aussi vivement qu'Envy, réalisant que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à Roy et qu'il n'avait pas à embrasser Greed, qui l'insupportait toujours autant.

- Mais…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda Envy horrifié en se rendant compte qu'il était dans les bras du brun, qu'il venait de l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…tu es un réceptacle d'envie, tu désires plus que tout faire envie aux gens, comme ça, tu sens que tu existes, et pour t'assurer de cette existence, tu assouvis les envies des gens, tu t'y sens poussés. En même temps, ça les plonges d'autant plus vers le péché puisqu'ils l'ont accomplis. Pour l'instant tu as BESOIN, ce qui est rare pour toi, d'exister, tu veux qu'on te voie. Tu veux compter aux yeux des gens. Et tu n'arrives pas avec Roy, alors tu jettes ton dévolu sur la première personne que tu vois. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps que tu assouvisses à nouveau tes envies ? Tu vas finir par d'autodétruire, tu sais ça ? Nous ne sommes pas fait pour refouler notre pêché.

- J'inspire assez d'envie aux gens pour tenir les cents années à venir en allant dans un couvent. Rétorqua Envy.

- Disons cinquante…sachant que tu n'assouvis pas tes propres envies.

- Je n'ai envie de RIEN ! Expliqua Envy, assez sèchement.

- Ca c'est parce que tu refoules…bien sûr que si tu as envie, tu n'es pas un monstre d'envie pour rien.

- Dis…Souffla Envy en baissant la tête.

- Oui ? Interrogea le brun.

- Tu…tu ne dirais rien…à Roy hein ? Il me plaquerait s'il savait que je t'ai embrassé. Souffla Envy effrayé.

- Tu affabules. Soupira Greed, amusé.

Envy baissa la tête affligé. Le brun lui proposa, encore une fois, de prendre une robe ou quoi. Le vert hésita longtemps, vraiment longtemps avant de consentir à choisir deux robes, plutôt d'hiver. Deux longues robes tombant au sol, l'une blanche, l'autre noir. Avec de longues manches, de l'hermine autour du bas de robe, du décolleté, peu plongeant et des manches. Chacune coûtaient aisément 13000 cenz (1). Le brun alla régler les mondanités avec le carte.

Envy dut noter l'adresse de Roy. Puis ils rentrèrent tout deux. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Roy était en bas, en pleine discussion avec Kimbley, bien que cela tenait plus de la dispute, sachant que le ton des voix étaient fortes. Greed fit taire son alchimiste en l'embrassant, quand à Roy, il se calma en voyant le vert, il alla prendre conscience de son état.

---

- Roy, Roy ! S'écria Envy en déboulant dans la chambre, particulièrement excité.

Le brun grogna.

- J'ai fait à manger.

Le brun se tourna et regarda le réveil.

- ENVY, IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ET ON EST DIMANCHE ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier le Général de Division, faisant sursauter le vert.

Un mois avait passé, un simple coup d'œil à son amant lui dit qu'il était sortit de sa déprime. La raison ? Il portait un des manteaux qu'il avait acheté avec Greed, mais les manches avaient été arrachées, la fourrure recousue autour des épaules, le décolleté était inchangé, mais le haut de la robe était arrêté sous les pectoraux et tenait Envy savait comment, et quand au bas de la robe, il était aussi arraché pour n'arriver plus qu'à mi-cuisse et à nouveau la fourrure avait été recousue. Le brun se doutait qu'Envy avait fait tout ça tout seul.

Kimbley entra dans la chambre de fort mauvaise humeur. On aurait presque put voir un aura de colère et de noirceur autour de lui, mais il semblait de même force que la jovialité d'Envy en ce moment.

- Il est trois heures du mat', je veux dormir ! Dit Kimbley avec un regard assassin pour Roy.

- Moi aussi ! Soupira Roy, d'une voix ensommeillé. Envy vient là, vient dormir avec moi, mon cœur ! Lui dit le brun.

- Non, je suis pas fatigué, puis j'ai fait à manger !

- Je te file Greed si tu te la fermes. Grogna Kimbley.

Envy hocha la tête. Il alla en bas et Greed vint bientôt le rejoindre, à deux ils mangèrent le plat pour que ça ne soit pas gâché, ensuite, ils jouèrent aux cartes pendant plusieurs heures d'affilé. Martel descendit vers cinq heures du matin, se plaignit ne pas avoir su dormir et alla prendre une douche froide.

Vers cinq heures et demie, Dolchatte descendit avec la même plainte et imita sa coéquipière qui revenait de la douche. A six heures et demie, alors que Dolchatte et Martel jouaient aux cartes avec Greed et Envy, Kimbley descendit. Il s'approcha d'Envy et le fit exploser. Le vert se reconstitua et râla.

- Greed, tu viens te doucher avec moi ? Interrogea l'alchimiste.

L'homonculus brun hocha la tête et l'accompagna dans la douche. Le vert râla encore une fois et fila à l'étage. Il rentra dans la chambre et grimpa félinement sur le lit. A quatre pattes, il s'avançait sur Roy ou, plus précisément, au dessus. Il se stoppa, les mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et les genoux des cuisses du brun.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus été tactile à ce point. Ca aurait presque put en être agréable. Le vert baissa la tête et frôla les lèvres de Roy des siennes avant de l'embrasser franchement, ce qui fallut le réveil du brun qui se releva et, malheureusement, se releva et tapa son front contre celui d'Envy.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, mais le brun, lui, ne fit que râler, provoquant de la tristesse sur le visage de l'envie. Le Général de Division fit s'asseoir Envy sur ses cuisses avant de se redresser.

- Envy, je suis réellement content de voir que tu vas bien, c'est une véritable joie pour moi, mais vraiment, j'aimerais dormir.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait.

- Je m'ennuie…Dit Envy.

- Encore une heure, puis je te jure, tu peux venir me réveiller et on ira au parc. Lui dit le brun avant d'embrasser furtivement ses lèvres.

- D'accord. Grogna Envy avant de se lever.

Il lui lança un regard triste avant de sortir de la chambre. Il tourna en rond sur le pallier une longue demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Greed sorte de la salle de bain avec Kim. Au vu de leur jovialité, ils n'avaient pas rien fait. Le vert se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche.

- Il y a plus d'eau chaude. Lui dit Greed dans un accès de joie.

- Je m'en fous ! Répondit Envy d'un ton jovial.

Effectivement, il s'installa sur le carrelage et attrapa le pull de Roy qu'il câlina longuement.

* * *

(1) Comme toujours, je base les cenz sur les yens, au vu de la note dans le FMA 0


	17. Mutation

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Note à Akai-Tenshi : Je ne sais pas si tu lis toujours. C'était juste pour savoir, des fois que tu veux plus mettre de rewiew comme je t'avais demander ton adresse o.o

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Mutation.**_

Roy fut réveillé, non pas par son réveil, mais par Envy. C'était lundi et le dimanche Roy avait passé toute sa journée à somnoler. Ce matin-ci, une fois encore, le vert avait préparé le repas.

- Tu me fais un câlin ? Interrogea Roy, ensommeillé.

Envy grimpa dans le lit et vint câliner Roy, le vert était déjà habillé de son uniforme. Depuis sa déprime, l'envie était extrêmement cajoleur, très tactile, c'était agréable à voir. Le brun embrassa le vert, celui-ci se blottit dans les bras du Général de Division avant de répondre au baiser.

Une certaine ivresse semblait avoir pris place dans l'être d'Envy, ainsi, il entrouvrit rapidement, de son propre chef, la bouche. Le brun n'hésita donc pas à prolonger le baiser à goûter encore la langue d'Envy qu'il ne pouvait pas assez goûtée.

Comme de leur propre chef, Roy fit glisser ses mains sur le dos d'Envy, puis lentement vers le bas du dos, à l'extrémité de ses fesses. Les mains ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur le bas dos et glissèrent sur les fesses du vert. Trahissant l'envie de Roy qui tentait tant que bien de la contenir.

Envy s'éloigna vivement et sortit du lit sous le regard dépité du Général de Division. Le vert s'étira et lança un regard, effrayé, au brun avant de filer en bas pour préparer les assiettes. Mustang vint le rejoindre, mangea à son rythme, il était cinq heures.

Roy ne manqua pas de remarquer que le polymorphe l'observait suspicieusement. Le Général de Division ce sentait mal à l'aise. L'envie qu'il avait l'avait dépassé. Sentant Envy si cajoleur, et comme ça faisait deux mois, il avait eut plus que jamais l'envie, le désir, de le sentir contre lui, de le voir heureux et il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Donc, il s'excusa plusieurs fois de sa conduite et alla se préparer. Le vert lui assura que ce n'était rien. Il rangea, fit la vaisselle et lava, le temps que Roy se prépare. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'étonna de l'énergie de l'homonculus. Il soupira amusé puis proposa à Envy qu'ils aillent travailler. Le vert hocha la tête. Roy attrapa son manteau et ils partirent.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main le temps du trajet. Mustang se mit à réfléchir rapidement, puis finalement dit au vert :

- Envy, mon cœur, tu ne crois pas que tu ne devrais pas m'appeler « Roy » au bureau ? Interrogea le brun après avoir longuement chercher ses mots.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy surpris en entremêlant leurs doigts dans un petit sourire adressé à Roy.

- Parce que ça prouve que nous avons des relations…

- Ca te gêne ?

- Non, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas permis.

- Ah…d'accord… « Général de Division ».

Roy lui offrit un petit sourire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à proximité du QG et durent se lâcher la main au grand damne d'Envy. Ce dernier rentra en premier dans le bureau comme souvent. Au vu de l'heure peu tardive, le brun ne se donna pas la peine d'aller voir Hughes. Ils discutèrent tout deux un moment dans le bureau. Aux environs de six heures, ils arrivèrent tous petit à petit.

Tous signifiant, les, près, de soixante hommes faisant parties de la division de Roy. En les voyant arriver, Envy se leva d'un bond, il s'approcha du Général de Division pour éviter un tant soit peu ces hommes et femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais saluait.

Jean entra dans la pièce au bout de dix minutes, il sourit en voyant Envy, il s'approcha de lui avec son grand sourire. Le vert, qui observait la pièce anxieusement, ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

- T'es enfin de retour ! Dit Havoc en tendant ses mains.

Envy tapa ses mains dans celle de Jean sous le regard de Roy qui dut étouffer un bâillement. Le vert fit l'innocent et regarda les places vacantes.

- Viens, je t'ai gardé une place ! Lui dit Jean en allant s'installer.

Il lui désigna la place à sa droite, à l'extrémité de la table, il restait un place vacante à la gauche d'Havoc et ce fut Fuery qui l'a prit quand il arriva, en face de Fuery, il y avait Falman, Breda en face de Jean et Riza en face du vert. Ils étaient tous installé à la table plutôt contre le mur donnant accès au bureau privé de Roy. Envy adressa un sourire à Riza et attrapa les documents que lui donnait Jean. Il se mit rapidement au travail.

Cependant il sentit une forte envie sur sa gauche, il se crispa et se pencha un peu en avant pour cerner la rangée. Il y avait neuf personnes, dont Jean et Fuery qu'il connaissait et bien sûr, il ne se comptait pas. Il y avait donc encore sept personnes à ciblé, dont quatre femmes. Il sentit rapidement que ce n'était pas elles. Plus que trois hommes.

Un de vingt ans à peine, mais il semblait ressentir un désir plus pour la jolie lieutenant à côté de lui, avec une très forte poitrine. Un autre homme de trente-cinq ans qui s'occupait de son travail. Le dernier avait environ quarante ans et lui jetait de petit regard.

La mine d'Envy vira vite au dégoûté. L'homme en question avait déjà des rides et semblait un peu bedonnant, de plus il avait une petite moustache horrible qui lui faisait penser à celle de Pride. Et justement, quand on pense au loup…

Le Généralissime ouvrit la porte. Tous se levèrent et firent un salut officiel, tous même Envy.

- Général de Division Mustang… Commença Pride bien qu'il observait Envy avec un flot bouillon d'envie qui retentissait dans la tête du vert.

- Oui ? Interrogea Roy.

- Vous êtes muté à West City.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy, les mots fusant plus vite que ses pensées.

Pride s'avança vers Envy, celui-ci se figea alors que des envies et des désirs d'autrui se répercutaient dans sa tête. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber au sol. Pride continua de s'avancer. Mais au dernier instant, il s'arrêta, sourit puis se tourna vers Roy.

- Vous pouvez emmener six hommes, pas un de plus. Lui dit-il. Vous ferrez donnez les noms par le Lieutenant Elric.

- Ouais t'as un sacré culot. Siffla le vert en se relevant.

- On en reparlera ce soir, elle veut te voir.

Envy siffla. Le vieux préféra partir.

Le vert ne put travailler de la journée à cause de deux trois zones de désirs intenses envers lui qui lui tapait dans la tête. Avec aussi celui de Riza pour Roy et celle d'autres personnes. En bref ce fut l'horreur. Il alla apporter le papier à Sloth avant de vouloir rentrer sans demander son reste.

- Envy ! Appela quelqu'un.

Le vert grogna, il voulait partir, mais il se tourna pour voir qui le dérangeait. Il s'agissait der Hughes, il lui offrit un léger sourire, le Lieutenant-colonel vint jusqu'à lui.

- Ca va ? T'as plus l'air déprimé…Roy m'a dit…

- J'aimerais rentrer. Si vous pouviez aller court…

- C'est quoi les nouvelles du jour ?

- On va être muté à West.

- Je vois…ils essayent de t'éloigner… Mais bon Ophélie ira bien jusqu'à West je pense…dans combien de temps, c'est souvent un mois…

- Désolé, Roy t'appellera, je file !

Envy lui fit un signe d'au revoir puis fila comme il l'avait précédemment dit. Il rentra à la maison, ouverte puisque Greed y était.

- Tu es là bien tôt. Remarqua l'avarice.

- On va déménager ! Dit Envy comme toute réponse.

- Euh… Fit Dolchatte, présent, qui prouvait ainsi n'avoir rien compris.

- Roy est muté à West avec Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery et moi bien sûr… Donc on déménage…

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Interrogea Kimbley.

- Vous, vous décampez d'ici. Siffla le vert.

Greed soupira et alla faire ses valises, Kimbley le suivit et les chimères les imitèrent. Ils ne partirent que lorsque Roy arriva, il s'étonna de ce qui se passait.

- Je les ais viré, comme on déménage. Expliqua Envy.

Le brun hocha la tête et jeta, sur la table basse du salon, un catalogue. Envy l'interrogea du regard avant de le prendre. Il s'agissait d'un catalogue d'appartement à West city. Le vert s'installa dans le divan et se mit à le feuilleter. Roy retira son manteau et le haut de son uniforme pour n'être plus qu'habillé de son bas d'uniforme et de sa chemise, il retira même ses chaussures qui le gênait et vint s'installer au côté du vert qui se rapprocha un peu de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Choisi celui qui te plait le plus. Dit Roy.

- On déménage dans combien de temps ? Interrogea Envy.

- On a un mois, Dans exactement trente jours, on doit avoir pris poste à West.

Le vert grogna en feuilletant le catalogue. Il avait un air nonchalant, presque ennuyé.

- Tu me dis de choisir ce que je veux…même les loyers à 1 336 200 ? (1)

- Si tu veux. Souffla Roy en observant les maisons dans le catalogue.

Le vert le dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le livre. Il le tendit au brun et se leva, il s'étira et alla dans la buanderie pour s'occuper l'esprit en allant repasser le linge.

Le Général de Division soupira. Ca lui faisait du mal de le voir ainsi, il lui arrivait souvent de faire des tâches ménagères pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le brun savait parfaitement que ça retranscrivait un gêne ou une peine ou encore un énervement. Il était même inutile d'essayer d'aller le consoler. Son énervement grimpait au contraire si on lui parlait, si on essayait de le consoler.

Il reposa le catalogue, se leva. Il se dirigea malgré tout vers la buanderie. Il l'observa, le vert daigna poser son regard sur lui. Le brun fit passes ses doigts sur sa joue et lui remit une mèche en place.

- Je veux vraiment… changer de ville… Souffla Envy.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Roy, étonné.

- Pour recommencer… pour espérer effacer toute cette histoire de ma tête. Répondit Envy.

Le vert lui fit un sourire pâle qui fit mal au cœur à Roy qui écarta les bras, face à son amant, celui-ci eut un léger sourire et se blottit dans les bras du Général de Division, qui les referma autour de sa frêle taille.

- Je t'aime Envy, mon cœur. Souffla Roy en le serrant contre lui.

- Je sais… moi aussi, mein Liebling.

- D'ici la fin du mois… nous partirons, tu le sais bien… tu pourras essayer… bien que je doute que tu puisses.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Souffla Envy.

- Pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusion, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas te voir te détruire parce que tu espères autant…

- Je sais bien que Pride m'a violé, je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais effacer ça… mais cette fille, au moins elle ne me forcera plus à m'en souvenir. Ce procès m'énerve ! Siffla Envy.

- C'est toi qui à décidé…

- Je sais !

Envy grogna et se dégagea des bras de Roy et alla se coucher. Le brun soupira, il n'aurait pas dut parler de ça. Il avait été stupide. Il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre Envy dans la chambre.

1 mois plus tard.

Envy soupirait. Ils n'avaient presque plus d'objet dans cette maison, bien sûr des lits, de quoi cuisiner, plusieurs divan. Mais tous le vaisselier venait de partir pour West, avec presque la totalité de leur vêtement, les couvertures. Plus tôt dans le mois deux fauteuils étaient partis.

Le vert soupira et se tourna vers Roy. Il lui fit signe qu'ils allaient pouvoir y aller. Roy allait loué sa maison pour l'instant. Avec des contrats de un mois seulement. Le brun serra le vert dans ses bras et ils décidèrent de prendre le train.

La voiture de Roy n'étant pas vraiment la sienne. Un nième soupire s'échappa des lèvres du vert puis il tendit sa main au brun, qui la lui prit avec un sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare et Roy paya les billets, une fois arrivé à destination.

Ils durent attendre presque une heure pour avoir le train. Le vert alla s'asseoir sur un banc et le Général de Division vint le rejoindre. Le vert se blottit contre lui et étouffa un bâillement.

- Ca va ? Tu es fatigué ? Interrogea le brun.

- Ca va…Ca va… Souffla Envy.

Il était assez mal à l'aise, sachant qu'avant de pouvoir aller dans leur appartement, qui faisait deux étages et étaient assez spacieux, ils devraient passer par le QG de West où ils rencontreraient leur nouveau coéquipier, une soixantaine d'homme et femme, inconnu au bataillon.

Durant tous le temps qu'ils durent attendre pour le train, Envy resta dans les bras du brun mais sans dire un mot. Et le voyage en train fut tout aussi calme. Envy semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Roy l'observait amoureusement.

Arriver à West, Envy observa la ville suspicieusement, elle semblait moins riche que Central. Le vert soupira et Roy l'emmena jusqu'au QG. Ignorant totalement qu'Envy savait où il se situait, car il était déjà venu deux fois ici, mais la ville c'était un peu modernisé, depuis.

Une fois au QG, Roy alla voir la secrétaire pour savoir où ils devaient se rendre, ils s'étaient tout deux lâchés la main depuis peu. La secrétaire indiqua l'endroit, puis finalement donna un plan à Roy en rougissant un peu. Envy lui lança un regard noir.

- Lieutenant Elric. Appela Roy qui c'était éloigné.

Envy eut un air de dégoût sur le visage en entendant l'appellation, mais il se mit tourna, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à la femme, et il rejoignit Roy qui se remit à marcher en direction du bureau.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Et comme un accord, c'est Roy qui frappa à la porte et rentra. Il remarqua que son équipe était là. Il invita Envy à entrer. Le vert se sentait mal face à tant de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Jean comme d'habitude.

Roy se présenta auprès des hommes, il en profita pour présenter ses hommes à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais se connaissait entre eux.

Plus de la moitié des gens furent chaleureux et serrèrent les mains. Envy s'éloigna d'eux et passa pour quelqu'un de franchement taciturne.

Les présentations enfin finie. Ils partirent tous, bien sûr Roy resta en dernier, avec Envy qui l'attendait, ignorant où se situait la maison exactement. Le brun soupira, une fois tout le monde partit, il lança un regard à son amoureux qui c'était assit nonchalamment sur un des bureaux.

- Plus que trois montée en grades… Souffla Envy.

- J'ai du mal à croire…que ça va faire un an seulement… Souffla Roy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy en plissant les yeux.

- Tout est tellement parfait avec toi, que je jurerait que ça fait une éternité que je te connais, mais ça ne fait qu'un an… et tu m'as déjà fait monté de trois grades.

- Et bien…à ce rythme là, dans un an, on y sera…et… j'aurais tenu mon engagement…

- Ne dit pas ça comme-ci… Commença Roy.

Il vu passer la tristesse dans le regard du vert, il réalisait que si ce plan n'avait jamais commencé, Envy ne serait pas là, dans cet état, pétrifié de peur à presque chaque contact. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

- Je partirais ? Interrogea le vert.

Roy hocha la tête.

- Ca ne sera pas le cas ! Je ne veux pas partir, pas loin de toi… mais je raccrocherais sans doute mon uniforme… je n'aime pas ça, être avec les gens… toute ma vie est foutue… la trente-sixième fois fut la pire… Souffla Envy, le regard dans le vague.

- Excuse-moi ! Dit Roy.

Envy posa son regard sur le Général de Division, les yeux exorbités.

- De quoi ? Demanda le vert.

- De ça. Si on ne c'était jamais rencontré, tu serais heureux, tu ne serais pas toujours sur tes gardes, tu respirerais la vie au lieu de ça…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, Envy c'était levé et venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

- Avec lui, c'était foutu depuis longtemps, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et je suis presqu'heureux d'avoir enduré tout ces malheur si c'est pour me coucher dans ta chambre, d'être bercé par ta respiration. De me réveiller grâce à toi… Oh, Roy, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu as changé ma vie, tu es toujours là pour moi. Je t'aime, je suis tellement bien avec toi… Je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours ! Souffla Envy contre lui.

Roy le serra contre lui, puis lui releva le visage et l'embrassa furtivement. Il lui caressa le visage.

- Et si on allait au restaurant ? Lui proposa Roy en caressant ses cheveux à présent.

- Oui ! Répondit Envy avec un grand sourire.

Le brun lui prit la main et entremêla leur doigt. Le vert tira sur sa main, ils étaient encore dans le QG, et même s'il en mourrait d'envie, c'était à proscrire.

- Roy… Commença le vert.

- Voyons, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci ! Annonça Roy.

Envy grogna mais laissa le brun l'entraîné dehors. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à un restaurant et le vert força sur sa main pour la récupéré. West n'était pas Central, et si l'homosexualité n'était pas permise, à Central ça pouvait passer inaperçu dans la foule, mais West était moins bondé.

Roy demanda une table pour deux dans un petit restaurant où il n'y avait pas besoin de réservation. Le placeur fut surpris. Un regard noir de la part d'Envy le fit taire. Voyant l'air étrange de l'homme, Roy tourna la tête et Envy s'empressa de lui sourire.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Faillit demander Roy en voyant l'air de l'envie. Quelque chose d'assez prenant, une espèce de masque. Mais ce masque là semblait de trop. Selon Roy, Envy empilait des masques encore et encore, oubliant de retirer les anciens, et il allait de plus en plus mal.

Le placeur les emmena à leur table. Roy le remercia et ils choisirent ce qu'ils mangeront. Le repas se déroula à merveille, les amoureux parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien, comme ils ne leur étaient plus arrivé depuis longtemps, ça rendait le brun heureux, surtout de voir le vert avec un sourire qui semblait franc et qui lui allait plus qu'a merveille. Envy semblait vraiment pareil à un autre homme lorsqu'il souriait.

_- Visiblement, West lui a vraiment fait du bien !_ Pensa Roy heureux.

Durant cette soirée, il eut même le luxe, d'entendre le rire d'Envy, il se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était un son doux et cristallin. Une véritable mélodie à l'oreille. Ca donnait envie au Colonel de le faire rire plus souvent.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder dehors, même si Envy aurait bien voulu voir s'il y avait des gens dehors, ces derniers temps, ses instincts sadiques ressortaient.

A vrai dire, il s'imaginait, lui, tuant Pride, et tout cela ressurgissait en lui, il devait tuer quelqu'un, avoir l'impression qu'il venait de prendre la vie de celui qui lui avait définitivement volé la sienne.

Roy repris la main d'Envy dans la sienne, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Envy répondit et se colla un peu contre lui. Le baiser fut court, le brun le tira ensuite à sa suite jusqu'à leur maison. Au final ce n'était pas l'homonculus qui avait choisi mais l'humain, le jeu de choisir maison ayant finalement lassé l'envie.

Roy sortit ses clés. Les déménageurs étaient censés avoir déposé les cartons dans leur maison. Le double des clés était dans la boîte à lettre, normalement, Roy vérifierait demain. Le Général de Division, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de son amoureux, lui fit grimper les escaliers. Ils montèrent quatre étages quand enfin ils arrivèrent sur leur pallier.

Roy ouvrit la porte, fermé à clé. Ensuite, il pris le vert dans ses bras, comme d'habitude, un bras sous les omoplates, l'autre sous les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Interrogea Envy, bien qu'amusé, en joignant ses poignets derrière la nuque de Roy.

- Tu verras bien ! Lui dit Roy en lui faisant passer le pas de la porte.

Envy profita de ses mains libre pour prendre les clés sur la porte qu'il referma ensuite de son pied. Le brun posa son amoureux sur le sol et l'embrassa. Toujours les bras autour de la nuque du Général de Division, le vert se colla un peu plus à lui en répondant à son baiser.

Le baiser fut chaste, cela faisait longtemps que l'ivresse qu'était la sortie de déprime d'Envy c'était envolé loin. L'homonculus alla observer l'appartement peu meublé. Ils se mirent donc tout deux à cette tâche-là. Envy s'occupa de la salle de bain et Roy de la chambre à coucher, jugeant tout deux que c'était ce qui était le plus important pour l'instant.

Roy eut finit le premier, n'ayant qu'a faire le lit. Il rejoignit Envy, occupé à ranger essuies, gant de toilette et produit de douche. Le brun eut un léger sourire en voyant le vert s'atteler à sa tâche en fredonnant un air que Roy ne connaissait pas.

Envy remarqua Roy dans le miroir et eut un sursaut. Il se tourna vers le Général de Division, presqu'énervé.

- Tu ne peux pas prévenir, tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Envy bien qu'il regretta ses paroles presqu'immédiatement.

- Tu as peur ? Interrogea Roy en s'approchant de lui.

- Bien sûr, comme tout être humain, crois-tu vraiment que je n'aie aucun sentiment ? Demanda Envy, un peu froidement.

- Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu as des sentiments, mais tu ne laisses jamais transcrire tes peurs…

- C'est quoi c'est contact que je ne veux pas, si ce n'est pas de la peur.

- C'est un cas à part Envy, je te parle de peur courante. Par exemple…est-ce que tu as peur… des araignées ?

Envy éclata de rire et observa le reflet de Roy dans le miroir, le Général de Division s'approcha de l'homonculus et il le tourna vers lui.

- Réponds !

- Roy…je ne suis pas un de tes petits subordonnés, je suis un homonculus, et je suis mon propre chef !

Le brun le dévisagea.

- Han c'est bon, genre comme-ci je l'écoutais, je la déteste… c'est une salope…

- Cela semble improbable… mais tu as un lien avec… un lien familiale…

- Quoi ? S'écria Envy comme-ci ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide.

- Ca se voit dans tes yeux quand tu parles d'elle, tu ne sais pas la détesté, j'opterais pour une sœur…

- Allons, c'est stupide Roy… J'ai quatre-cent ans ! Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps. Souffla Envy.

Roy soupira. Envy lui lança un sourire, s'éloigna d'un pas et le contourna.

- Au faite…oui ! Dit l'envie avant de sortir.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Général de Division et il coupa la lumière de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre le vert dans la chambre à coucher. Il attrapa le vert comme plus tôt dans la journée et le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

Le vert répondit au baiser et fit passer ses doigts le long de la joue de son amoureux. Celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit trois places, qu'ils avaient commandés en exprès pour dormir ensemble et gardé de la distance, et il s'installa à son côté.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Se regardant yeux dans les yeux, allongé sur le flanc, leur main entremêlée. Roy fit passer sa main libre sur le visage du vert avant de le pousser doucement pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Il grimpa sur lui.

- A…Attends ! Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Envy en bougeant un peu.

Roy lui offrit un sourire doux et rassurant. Pendant un bref instant, Envy cru qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais ça c'était avant que le brun ne se mette à le chatouiller. Le vert se tordait de rire en lui demandant d'arrêter ça.

Roy s'arrêta après quelques secondes, pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe à force de rire. Mais au moins, il était heureux, il avait de nouveau entendu ce rire qu'il avait tant aimé à la première écoute.

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Dit Envy en l'attrapant par les poignets.

Sans grand problème, Envy allongea Roy au lit. Voyant la légère résistance du brun, l'homonculus sut, que son amoureux était aussi chatouilleux que lui, il grimpa sur lui et le chatouilla tout comme il venait de le faire pour lui auparavant.

Il put ainsi apprécier son rire qui lui était devenu de plus en plus rare à entendre, à cause de lui, de ses problèmes, avec un plaisir infini, il s'arrêta et se pencha sur lui. Il lui embrassa les lèvres avant de l'embrasser franchement.

Le brun le serra contre lui avant de répondre. Le vert s'allongea sur le brun, pour être plus à l'aise. Celui-ci en profita pour échanger leur rôle. Tâchant de malgré tout ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Envy entrouvrit les lèvres et fit passer ses doigts à proximité des boutons du haut de l'uniforme du brun, les détachants lentement.

Roy engouffra sa langue dans la bouche du vert et lui détacha également son haut qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras en les caressant. L'homonculus fit passer un de ses bras autour de la nuque du brun tendit qu'il lui ôtait son haut d'uniforme et s'occupait de détacher sa chemise.

Il en eut vite fini. Et se débarrassa du vêtement. Envy sépara leurs lèvres, Roy ne voulait tenter de baiser le short qui servait de bas d'uniforme à son amant, de risque de le brusquer.

- Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Envy en souriant.

Roy lui embrassa les lèvres. Envy se colla un peu plus à lui avant de lui déboutonner son pantalon pour le lui faire glisser, faisait descendre par la même occasion son boxer. Roy l'embrassa et lui caressa le ventre avant de déboutonner son short et de l'ôter de son corps. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour aller embrasser son cou. Le vert laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir.

Le brun le serra contre lui, en s'en rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif sous la main. Il jeta un regard au vert. Lui signifiant cela.

- Je n'ai rien… ils l'ont dit… après… tu sais quoi… Souffla Envy.

- Moi non plus… j'ai vérifié la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour… il y a cinq mois avec toi.

Le vert sourit et fit passer ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, puis enfin. Roy tendit trois doigts à son amant. Celui-ci eut un pâle sourire. Il se sentait prêt, quelque chose lui disait que c'était maintenant, avec cette atmosphère détendue qu'il pouvait se permettre de réessayer.

Mais au moment où il allait prendre ses doigts en bouche le téléphone sonna. Roy soupira, c'était bien le moment, juste quand ils allaient enfin faire l'amour et par la même occasion étrenner leur lit.

- Ne bouge pas… j'y vais.

Envy le regarda se lever, enfiler un boxer puis aller dans le salon où le téléphone sonnait. Envy soupira, se leva et enfila la chemise de Roy. Lorsque son amant revint, il s'étonna de voir qu'Envy c'était rhabillé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun en venant s'installer à son côté.

Le vert se blottit dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Excuse-moi…je me sentais prêt…tout allait bien…mais maintenant… je n'arrive plus à imaginer…

- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, je comprends. Souffla Roy en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu comprends toujours tout. Rectifia doucement Envy en entremêlant leur doigt.

Roy l'embrassa encore doucement. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Maintenant que j'y pense… Commença Envy.

- Oui ? Interrogea Roy lorsque le vert s'arrêta de parler.

- J'avais dit à Greed, que je l'appellerais lorsqu'on serait arrivé.

- Il m'arrive d'avoir des doutes quand à votre relation… Souffla Roy.

- C'est Greed, l'avarice, il estime que je suis à lui, il me respecte. Je le considère comme un très bon ami, mais il ne le sait pas, je le nie toujours.

Envy sourit, puis haussa les épaules. Il embrasa les lèvres du Général de Division et se leva. Il se rendit jusqu'au téléphone et appela. Ca sonna trois fois avant qu'on ne réponde.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? Interrogea une voix.

- Kimbley, c'est Envy, passe-moi Greed.

- Je lui ferais passer un message ! Dit Zolf.

- Non, je lui parle moi ! S'énerva Envy.

- J'espère que ton pauvre petit Roy n'espère pas trop de toi ! Dit Kimbley d'une voix enjouée.

- Envy ? Interrogea une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Dieu merci Greed, dresse ton chien, tu as pourtant fait un beau travail avec Dolchatte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogea, aimablement, le brun.

- Te prévenir qu'on est bien arrivé, comme promis !

- Et bien merci. On passera bien te voir. Annonça Greed.

- Non.

- Si ! La semaine prochaine. Je passe, tu dis pas non ! Bye. Dit Greed avant de raccrocher.

Envy soupira, raccrocha et alla dans le lit triple pour se coucher

* * *

(1) Comme toujours, je base les cenz sur les yens, au vu de la note dans le FMA 0


	18. Souvenir Souvenir

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à ma chère Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Souvenir, Souvenir.**_

Envy s'étira dans le lit, il roula en boule et alla se coller à Roy. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son cou avec un sourire amusé. Le brun se mit à bouger un peu, réveillé par le vert et ses doigts baladeurs. Il ouvrit lentement un de ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Il détailla amoureusement son amant de son unique œil ouvert. Il fit passer ses doigts le long du cou d'Envy, le faisant frémir. Il lui remit une mèche en place.

- Salut toi.

- Hello. Souffla Envy, avec un sourire.

Le brun s'étira, il embrassa les lèvres d'Envy et se tourna pour voir l'heure. Déjà treize heures. Il grogna.

- On est Dimanche et tu as vu à quelle heure je me réveil ? Interrogea Roy.

- Tu te lèves toujours à cinq heures du matin, et hier on a beaucoup travaillé… Dit Envy doucement pour lui offrir une excuse.

- Tu veux un petit-déjeuner où un déjeuner? Interrogea Roy.

- Déjeuner . Répondit le vert en se levant du lit.

Le brun l'imita, ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Roy commença à préparer les ustensiles et ingrédients. Envy ouvrit le frigo, se servit un verre de lait et vint s'installer sur le plan de travail Roy travaillait sur l'autre.

Il préparait sa sauce à la main en observant le vert de temps en temps. Ce dernier sirotait, plus qu'il ne buvait, son verre de lait. Le brun était en pleine réflexion.

- Mon cœur ?

- Oui ? Interrogea Envy avant de reboire une gorgée du breuvage blanc.

- Mes parents habitent ici…à West city.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'écria Envy qui avait failli avaler de travers.

- Et bien…ils ont appris pour ma mutation, j'ignore comment…et ils m'ont invités pour le réveillon de Noël…demain. Expliqua Roy

- Ah oui…c'est demain… et tu comptes y aller ? Demanda Envy

- Je ne sais pas encore, le mieux ça serait que oui…mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul.

- Ah oui… Souffla le vert.

Il avait toujours le moral à zéro lorsqu'il était seul. Le brun soupira et continua son plat en réfléchissant.

- Si tu veux y aller…j'irais avec toi, tout simplement ! Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Déjà qu'à cause de mes crises, de mes nerfs, de mes déprimes…

- Envy ! Le coupa Roy, qui n'aimait pas que l'homonculus se rabaisse.

- Oui ?

- C'est okay, tu viens avec moi, je pense qu'il est bon que je voie mes parents depuis le temps…merci.

- Il faut que je vienne d'une certaine façon ? Interrogea Envy.

- Pardon ? Fit Roy en jetant un regard à son amoureux.

- En homme, en femme, en gosse, en tant que ton amoureux, ton subordonné, ton collègue, ton ami.

- En tant que mon amoureux, en homme, Envy…s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, tant pis pour eux. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, de magnifique ! Je t'aime et c'est un motif suffisant pour qu'ils t'acceptent.

Le vert sourit et se pencha un peu pour embrasser furtivement les lèvres du brun.

---

Roy terminait de s'habiller, tout comme Envy, si Roy portait un simple costard cravate, Envy avait revêtu les plus beaux vêtements qu'il avait, un pantalon de cuir moulant noir, un pull blanc à épaule découverte, des sandales noires et les cheveux attachés par un ruban rouge.

Ils allèrent ensuite, à pied -Roy n'ayant pas encore loué de voiture- jusqu'à la maison des parents de Roy. Sans aucune gêne ils avaient entremêlés leurs doigts. Lorsque Roy sonna à la porte, le vert fixa un instant son amoureux qui lui lança un sourire doux et rassurant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait d'ouvrir qu'il entendu :

- Roy ! D'un ton froid.

- Allan ! Rétorqua le brun sur un ton presque semblable.

Envy fixa l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ressemblait à Roy presque comme un sosie, si ce n'est qu'il était un tout petit peu plus petit et qu'il avait des yeux bleus marine.

- Euh… Commença Envy.

- Allan, je te présente Envy. Annonça simplement Roy.

Le dénommé Allan se poussa de l'entrée bien qu'il dévisagea Roy. Ce dernier fit entrer son amoureux et l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Une jeune femme qui semblait avoir la trentaine était installée dans le fauteuil.

- Ta sœur ? Interrogea Envy.

- La femme de ménage. Rectifia Roy.

Envy eut un sourire crispé.

- Tiens, te voilà enfin ! Bénédicte, remets-toi au travail ta pause est terminé.

La femme se leva et s'en alla rapidement pour continuer son travail. Envy leva le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante était une femme qui portait une robe rouge en soie, très chic et portait ses longs cheveux noirs en chignon on distinguait dans la chevelure ébène des cheveux blanc.

- Bonjour mère ! Dit Roy.

- Qui est ce jeune homme ? Interrogea la femme avec un air hautain tout en lançant un regard noir à Roy qui se fit tout petit.

- Je vous présente Envy, mère.

- Envy comment ? Interrogea la femme durement.

- Elric. Annonça Envy lui-même.

- Que fait-il ici ?

- Roy m'a invité pour Noël.

- Sans me demander, bien sûr ! Annonça sèchement la femme.

Envy lança un regard à Roy qui se montrait assez tendu. Celui qui semblait être le frère de Roy vint dans la pièce et la mère de Roy se trouva plus douce. Envy soupira en voyant ce petit tableau, ce fait anodin qu'un parent aimait l'un de ses enfants et détestait l'autre.

- Où est père ? Interrogea Roy en caressant l'intérieur de la main d'Envy.

- Il va venir. Répondit Allan en s'approchant d'Envy pour lui serrer la main.

Le vert fit un bond en arrière et s'éloigna du jeune homme.

- Quelles sont donc ses manières ? Interrogea sèchement la mère de Roy.

- Je n'aime pas les contacts. Répondit Envy.

Allan le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il était un allien ou quelque chose dans le goût. La mère de Roy termina de descendre les escaliers et s'approcha d'Envy qu'elle dévisagea avec application.

- Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici !

- Nous sommes ensemble… Commença Roy.

- Ca ne suffit pas ! Rétorqua sèchement la femme avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil où Allan vint la rejoindre.

La femme leur fit signe de s'asseoir et si cela déplaisait à Envy il n'eut pas son mot à dire car le brun le forças à s'asseoir à ses côté. Personne ne parlait. L'envie s'ennuyant ferme et sortit alors de la poche de Roy, sans gêne, une de ses sucettes à la cerise, Roy le savait bien. Par décence et toujours à cause de ce que lui avait fait Pride, Envy ne la suça pas sensuellement mais il remarqua bien le regard noir de la mère de Roy et le vert se décida à casser la glace.

- Vous faites quoi comme travail, madame ?

- Ne m'appelle pas madame, ça fait vieux. Tu peux m'appeler Ghislaine.

- Excusez-moi… Murmura Envy

- Mère… Commença Roy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria presque la femme.

Envy eut la subite impression de se retrouver face à sa mère. Il observa Ghislaine longuement, comme s'il trouverait des traits de Dante chez elle.

Flash Back.

Envy tournait en rond dans le salon de Dante, elle devait bientôt arriver, non ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit ? Lui, il avait hâte de retourner voir Pride. Mais Dante n'arrivait pas, elle devait pourtant lui parler de sa mission, celle qu'il venait d'exécuté.

Au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il tournait dans le salon, elle arriva enfin. Envy se tourna vers elle. Celle-ci comme toujours lui jeta un regard hautain.

- Mère… Commença Envy.

Mais une gifle le fit taire, elle avait toujours ses périodes où elle refusait d'entendre le mot « mère ». Le vert soupira.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez satisfaite ? Interrogea Envy sur les nerfs.

La femme se dirigea vers le chauffage pour se réchauffer un peu, vivre sous terre avait cet inconvénient de chaleur.

- Très satisfaite, Envy. Souffla Dante.

- Merci, mère !

L'envie n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper. « Mère » c'était sortit tout seul. La brune attrapa un tisonnier et le frappa avec. Si elle ne donna qu'un coup, il fit incroyablement mal et le temps qu'Envy monte dans sa chambre, la marque s'effaçait à peine.

Fin Flash Back.

- Et toi, Allan… ?

- Je suis libraire.

- Et lui au moins, il vient tout les ans, pas comme certain. Annonça Ghislaine en dévisageant Roy. Ca va faire onze ans. Annonça froidement la mère de Roy à l'adresse d'Envy.

- Il n'a peut-être pas le temps avec l'armée. Dit lentement Envy.

- Ah oui, alchimiste d'état ! On voit de suite les groupies ! Rétorqua la femme.

Ca fut plus fort que le vert, il éclata de rire et reçu le regard noir de la mère.

- Excusez-moi, vous me faisiez penser au mec d'un très bon ami. Répondit Envy encore à moitié hilare.

La femme soupira fortement pour montrer son mécontentement mais cela ne stoppa l'hilarité du vert qui dura quelques minutes encore. C'est à cet instant qu'une autre personne arriva. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il vint s'installer à la table basse et se versa un verre d'alcool et bu.

- Quand le repas est-il prêt ? Demanda l'homme tout aussi sèchement que sa femme parlait habituellement.

- Maintenant, allons dans la salle à manger ! Répondit Ghislaine d'un ton empressé.

Envy soupira devant cette preuve de soumission et reçut un regard noir de la part de la femme, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et le repas fut servit. Ils s'installèrent et Envy en profita pour ranger sa sucette, remettant l'emballage, dans la poche de Roy. Ils mangèrent tous excepté l'homonculus. L'homme fixait Envy qui ne touchait pas à son assiette.

- Le repas ne vous plaît pas ? Demanda le présumé père de Roy.

Envy fit l'effort de manger.

- Vous pourriez répondre !

- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim.

- Si vous ne mangiez pas de sucette aussi, ce qui est d'un malpoli. Rétorqua Ghislaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de vous.

Un sifflement sortit de la bouche de la mère de Roy et Envy sourit, nullement impressionner.

- Peut-on savoir qui est ce jeune homme que nous sommes forcés d'avoir à notre table ? Demanda le père de Roy des plus sèchement.

- Patrick, je t'en prie un peu de politesse !

- Ah bon ? Ici, vous trouvez qu'il y a des gens polis ? Interrogea Envy sarcastiquement.

- Certainement pas vous ! Rétorqua Ghislaine.

Allan fixait Envy bien trop occupé à se disputer avec les parents de Roy que pour y faire attention.

- Oui ? Interrogea le Général de Division à l'adresse d'Allan.

- Rien ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Dis-moi Ronald… Commença Patrick en se versant un verre de Vodka.

- C'est Roy, Patrick. Rectifia Ghislaine.

- C'est la même chose… Tu es toujours Lieutenant-colonel ?

- Oh mais plus depuis longtemps, vous devriez écouter les actualités ! Roy Mustang est Général de Division depuis un mois ! Et il y a encore un an il était Colonel. Sa carrière décolle littéralement, bientôt il sera Généralissime ! Répondit Envy à la place de Roy avec de la fierté et de la cruauté dans la voix.

- Vous êtes vraiment une groupie Envy ! Répondit Ghislaine.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose Envy ? Interrogea Allan.

- Vas-y ! Répondit l'envie qui cessa d'envoyer un regard noir à Ghislaine et s'intéressa au frère de Roy.

- Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans la voix ?

- Je hais le Généralissime actuel.

Si la réponse était satisfaisante elle laissait quand même une question que personne n'osa poser. Ils se remirent à manger et à la fin du repas, Patrick se souvint de sa question auquel on n'avait pas encore répondu.

- Alors, pourquoi ce jeune homme à été invité ?

- Envy et moi, sommes ensemble ! Expliqua Roy.

- Des homosexuels… Dit Patrick.

- Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, j'aime Envy, et ce n'est pas qu'il soit un homme ou une femme qui me gênera. Expliqua Roy avant de terminer son assiette.

Ghislaine et Patrick se dévisagèrent. Ils annoncèrent d'une même voix que le repas était terminé et ils demandèrent à Roy de rester tout en demandant à Allan et à Envy de sortir. Ces deux derniers s'exécutèrent, mais sitôt des éclats de voix se firent entendre, à peine la porte fut-elle fermée, qu'Envy se colla contre la porte pour entendre.

- …sexuel, tu me dégoûtes vraiment Roy, tu ne peux donc pas être comme Allan. Même s'il est ton petit frère de quelques minutes tu devrais prendre sérieusement exemple sur lui. S'énervait Patrick.

- C'est vrai ! Lui, il est parfait ! Lui, il sort avec des femmes !

- Cela vous poses donc un réel problème que je l'aime ? De toute façon, je n'en ai que faire de ce que vous me dites, j'aime Envy et vous que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. C'est VOUS qui avez voulut que je vienne vous voir, moi je me portais très bien sans vous voir.

- Nous avons fait ça par politesse. Expliqua Ghislaine.

- Ou pour vous mettre de nouvelle chose à vous mettre sous la dent lorsque vous parlez derrière mon dos ! Rétorqua Roy.

Envy vu la poignée de la porte bougée et à cet instant :

- Tu devrais…

Mais Allan ne put finir sa phrase car il avait posé sa main sous l'épaule d'Envy et par esprit d'auto-défense, il envoya son poing dans la figure du jumeau de Roy en se tournant alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Cela mis hors de lui Patrick qui serra les poings en s'approchant du vert.

- Père, ne l'approchez pas ! Mis en garde Roy.

Un sifflement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes du vert lorsqu'il se tourna et remarqua Patrick. Si le sifflement était apeurant, ça n'arrêta pas Patrick qui colla une baffe sur la joue d'Envy. Roy s'approcha du vert dans le but de le prendre par la taille et le calmer.

L'homonculus avait des envies de meurtre mais ce n'était pas finit pour autant. Car le père de Roy colla une seconde baffe à Envy le faisant tomber au sol, et sans aucune vergogne il grimpa sur lui pour enchaîner les coups sans le laisser riposter. La frayeur passa dans les yeux du vert tandis que le Général de Division tâchait de repousser son père qui l'envoya volé sur une armoire.

Le vert tâcha de repousser Patrick qui lui collait plusieurs coups de poing. Toute la force d'Envy semblait s'évader à cause de la peur. Le vert prit son courage à deux mains se souvenant des paroles de Greed. Il transforma son bras en lame et le mis sous la gorge de Patrick à la surprise générale de la famille de Roy.

- Ôte-toi ou je te tue ! Siffla Envy froidement.

Patrick se releva lentement. Le Général de Division qui voulait revenir à la charge pour aider son amoureux, pris le vert et l'aida à se relever. Il lança un regard froid à son père et sortit en compagnie d'Envy qui s'écroula sur le sol sitôt furent-ils sortit.

Roy le pris délicatement dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'on porte les mariés pour les porter dans la maison, et il le ramena à l'appartement. Il alla le coucher sur le lit avec douceur dès qu'ils furent rentrés et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

L'envie le prit et but le verre d'une traite, il commençait à se calmer bien qu'il avait les joues entièrement mouillés. Roy s'assit à son côté et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé ! On n'aurait pas dut y aller ! Souffla Roy.

- Je…c'est rien, plus de peur que de mal… je réagis mal…

- C'est normal ! Tu as été violé, si tu allais super bien ça ne serait pas normal du tout, Envy.

- C'est ce que tu dis Roy… mais…

- Chut, mon cœur ! Tu n'es pas en faute. Tu n'as certainement pas voulut faire du mal à Allan, détends-toi, tout ira bien !

L'homonculus soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'en voulait, alors qu'avant il était si violent, il secoua la tête et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro avant de coller le combinet contre son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Dol' ? Tu me passes Greed ? Demanda Envy.

Il entendu une réponse affirmative et il ne tarda pas à attendre la voix de Greed tandis qu'il sentait la jalousie de Roy grimper. Il eut une mine triste, Roy ne le connaissait-il pas assez bien ? Ce n'était pas son genre de le tromper, et certainement plus avec Greed.

- Salut…

- 'Vy ! S'exclama l'avarice

- Ca va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Un peu !

- Raconte ! Ordonna Greed d'une voix anxieuse.

- Et bien, les parents de Roy sont des enfoirés et j'en ai collé une à leur fils chéri, résultat des courses, le père de Roy a essayé de le me tabasser et ça à dégénéré comme je l'ai mal pris.

- Tu as frappé Roy ? Bravo, Envy ! Tu remontes dans mon estime, je t'adore tu sais ? Aie Zolf, ça fait mal ! S'écria Greed a la suite d'un bruit d'explosion.

- Non, Roy à un jumeau, je l'ai frappé. Expliqua rapidement l'envie

- Okay, dommage, pourquoi ça à dégénéré ?

- Il m'a foutu au sol, et est grimpé sur moi.

- Je vois… Siffla Greed. Je lui colle une correction quand tu veux !

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. S'exclama la voix d'Envy

- C'est quoi ? Interrogea Greed.

- Quel question, son Quotient Intellectuel. Répondit naturellement l'écarlate

- RAH Zolf J. Kimbley, vire ! Fait pas de parasite ! S'énerva Envy se doutant fortement que l'alchimiste était collé au combinet.

Envy et Kimbley s'énervèrent l'un l'autre un moment avant que Greed ne récupère le téléphone et remettre le calme dans la discussion.

- Alors, ce problème ?

- Oui, et bien… j'éprouve des remords d'avoir frappé Allan dans une réaction d'auto-défense, stupide.

- Il n'y a rien de stupide là dedans, tu as été violé il y a moins de cinq mois et on te touche sans ton accord, eyh, faut pas pousser !

- Arrêter de me dire ça, par pitié, je m'en fous de ça, je sais que c'est normal ! Ce qui n'est pas normal ce sont tout ces remords.

- Et bien…effectivement c'est anormal, en presqu'un an, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Toi, avoir des remords, en faite c'est presque comique.

- Merci Greed, je fais comment ?

- Tu t'interroges. Demandes-toi pourquoi tu as des remords ? Parce qu'il voulait juste te parler ? Parce que c'est le frère de Roy ? Parce que vous avez eut des ébats juste avant ?

- T'es qu'un malade Greed ! Rétorqua Envy furibond.

- Te connaissant…

- Justement, tu ne connais rien de moi ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as baisé pendant un an que…

- Vy, je te connais par cœur, je t'ai vu déprimer, je t'ai entendu parler, je te connais !

- Très bien, mais comme tu aimes tellement le rappeler, j'ai été violé, et je n'ai même pas refait l'amour avec Roy, même pas hier, alors que j'en crevais d'envie. Souffla Envy tristement en serrant fort le combinet dans sa main. Alors, je ne le ferais pas avec un autre que lui !

- C'est très très louable de ta part, Vy. Mais bon, tes remords alors ? Ça vient d'où ?

- Je crois… il voulait juste me prévenir de ne pas écouter aux portes, il est gentil et il n'a pas été aussi acerbe que ses enfoirés de parents… ça m'a plut.

Le vert ferma les yeux en sentant la jalousie de Roy encore grimper.

- Je vais raccrocher, Greed ! Annonça Envy avant que l'avarice n'aie put dire quoique ce soit.

- D'accord. Repose-toi bien et n'hésite pas à me rappeler.

- Ouais… joyeux noël.

- Oui, « joyeux ». Souffla Greed avant de raccrocher.

Envy soupira et retourna voir Roy et il se mit blottit dans ses bras en le regardant tristement. Il s'excusa de le rendre jaloux et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur.

- C'est rien Envy. Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla Roy avant de le serrer dans ses bras.


	19. Homonculus

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à ma chère Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Homonculus.**_

Envy se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il se rendit compte, seulement, qu'il était dans les bras de Roy et il s'y nicha joyeusement. Le bonheur devait bien prendre fin, l'horrible réveil sonna. Le vert soupira et regarda Roy se réveillé.

- Dis, ça te dirait qu'on sèche le travail et qu'on reste là, ensemble ? Souffla Envy à l'oreille de Roy.

- Désolé, mon cœur… Commença Roy mais un bâillement qu'il camoufla le coupa.

- Responsabilité ? C'est ça ? Demanda Envy légèrement énervé.

- C'est un peu le premier jour, comprends qu'on doit y aller ! Lui dit le Général de Division en le serrant contre lui. Peut-être demain !

- Jamais quoi ! Grogna Envy se levant. Il arrive à tout le monde d'être malade.

Roy secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne idée. Il se doutait bien que l'envie le savait aussi mais qu'il voulait le soulager. Il lui disait toujours qu'il travaillait de trop. Mais ils s'étaient fixé un but.

Il alla rapidement se changer et revint sur le lit. Roy alla se changer également et fit chauffer des œufs qu'ils mangèrent rapidement avant de partir pour le travail. Le brun remarqua bien que son amoureux était distant parce qu'il refusait qu'il lui prenne la main. Etant près du QG à présent, le réveil avait sonné à six heures et il était déjà six heures et demie.

Envy entra en premier dans le nouveau bureau de Roy.

- Tu es un homonculus ? Interrogea Havoc à l'adresse d'Envy.

Envy vérifia, dans un grognement, que son uniforme était assez bas, un peu énervé que Jean soit si peu aimable à leur première rencontre de la journée. Roy dévisagea son subordonné. Celui-ci montra un article de journal. Envy ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

- Bordel de merde. S'écria le vert.

Il arracha l'article des mains de Jean. Il y avait sept photos. De droite à gauche. Envy avec son expression la plus sadique, Greed qui semblait en proie à une envie de cupidité, Pride avec cette impression de conquérant qui le mettait fortement en avant, Gluttony sans expression propre, Lust avec cet air triste qui la caractérisait tant, puis Sloth avec son air solennel, et enfin Wrath en colère.

Envy regarda le numéro de page. Il tourna les pages rapidement et trouva la bonne page, il y avait la Team Mustang et dix hommes de la division de Roy, et pourtant Envy lut à voix haute.

- _On pensait que c'était impossible, pourtant les homonculus existent bien. Quelques-uns sont connus, comme le Généralissime et sa secrétaire. D'autre semble à éviter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un homonculus ? Un être crée artificiellement, sans capacité d'émotion, de réagir, de penser ou autre encore. Seul quelque rare en sont dotés, comme, il semblerait, le Généralissime, justement. _Bordel de merde c'est quoi ce truc ?! S'énerva Envy.

Il dévisagea le papier avec haine. Il passa plusieurs passage, dénigrant et faux qui ne visait qu'à mettre en avant le Généralissime et entre autre, le rabaisser lui. Inutile de dire qu'il pensait à sa chère mère et son sbire préféré pour avoir monté ce coup mensonger. Il se mit à lire à voix haute l'interview qu'avait faite Pride.

- _« Nous sommes sept, à l'exemple des péchés capitaux. Le premier d'autre nous est Envy, l'envie. Ne vous fiez pas à sa beauté mensongère, c'est un monstre d'égoïsme, quelqu'un de manipulateur, à tel point qu'il essaye de m'évincer avec un procès. Il est plus connu sous le nom de Lieutenant Elric. Ensuite nous avons Greed, le sbire d'Envy, l'avarice, toujours terré dans son ignoble auberge. Cruel et fier de l'être. Il y a ensuite moi, et je pense que vous me connaissez assez. Puis les autres, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Wrath et bien ce sont des crèmes, des gens vraiment adorables et serviable pas comme Envy et Greed qui ont décidés de se lever contre nous et qui usent de manipulation pour corrompre les humains, comme-ci ils étaient les rois du monde. » _Lut Envy.

Il reposa le journal dégoûté et serra les poings. Jean le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude qui ne fit que se transformer en peur lorsqu'Envy envoya son poing dans le mur qui s'enfonça un peu.

- Vous n'allez pas les croire ? Demanda le vert à l'adresse de la Team Mustang.

Ceux-ci dirent non. Ils n'allaient pas les croire. Malgré cela, Envy doutait. Jean semblait terrifié, tout comme Fuery et Breda. Riza, toujours aussi forte, si jamais elle avait peur, rien ne transparaissait. Ils ce connaissaient bien qu'il soit homonculus ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Quand à Falman il semblait troublé plus qu'inquiet.

Les dix nouveaux hommes de Mustang par contre semblait se méfier entièrement de lui, comme le disait l'article.

- Vous le saviez patron ? S'étonna le châtain-blond.

Roy hocha la tête, il lança un regard à son amoureux et lui pris le journal des mains pour voir ce qu'il y était dit.

- Je sais que je vais en avoir un sur le dos. Grommela Envy pour lui-même en pensant à Greed.

- Mais dit Vy c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? Interrogea aimablement Jean en regardant l'article.

- Polymorphe. Répondit Envy.

- Pardon ? Demanda Havoc.

Le vert soupira envoya un regard froid à un homme qui le dévisageai puis changea d'apparence pour prendre celle de Jean.

- Waw ! S'étonna le châtain-brun.

Le vert repris son apparence normale. Il grimpa sur le bureau de Roy sans gêne et attrapa le téléphone avant de composer le numéro de chez Greed. Il attendit les sonneries puis entendit une voix qu'il ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas entendre.

- La ferme, Kimbley et passe-moi tout de suite Greed, c'est urgent ! S'énerva le vert.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'Envy réalisa qu'il aurait dut se taire, ce n'était pas le moment de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en s'énervant, mais c'était bien trop tard.

- Allô, Vy ? Y se passe quoi là ? Soupira Greed.

- Tu as lus le journal ? Demanda Envy.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste cette merde, pis ça me ferait perdre du fric et… c'est Martel qui lit les journaux !

- Elle l'a lut ? Interrogea le vert.

Il entendu la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête, une jeune femme venait de rentrer et semblait plus qu'effrayé.

- Pauvre conne ! Souffla Envy.

- EYH TU N'INSULTES PAS MA CHIMERE PARCE QU'ELLE N'A PAS ENCORE LU LE JOURNAL !!!!! S'écria Greed.

- Aie, Greed, mes tympans. Se plaignit Envy. Je parlais d'une fille ici, pas de Martel. Demande-lui de le lire !

Greed ne répondit rien.

- S'il te plaît… Ajouta Envy.

Le vert entendu Greed gueuler un ordre. Il se boucha les oreilles en râlant et en insultant mentalement celui qu'il lui arrivait de considéré comme son meilleur ami.

- Elle va le lire… dis Vy il ne t'arrive pas de te demander que c'est étrange ?

- Quoi ? Soupira le vert.

- Qu'on soit « amis ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis avec Zolf, toi avec Roy, y a eut un truc entre nous…

- C'est comme ça. Soupira Envy.

L'envie entendu la voix de Martel porté malgré qu'elle était de l'autre côté du combinet.

- Elle l'a lu ! Sourit Envy.

Le vert attendit, entendant un peu la conversation que s'échangeait Greed et Martel. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Greed prit la parole dans le combinet alors qu'Envy jouait avec les bics de Roy qui c'était installé à son bureau.

- Je vais finir par en tuer un ! Siffla Greed.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il se fait passer pour un saint. Pouffa Envy.

- Alors qu'on a des preuves du contraire !

- Que veux-tu, il veut être sûr de ne pas être évincer ! Mais il n'a aucune chance contre moi ! Rigola Envy d'un air cruel.

Greed ne répondit rien, mais Envy se doutait qu'il avait un léger sourire.

- Rah j'y crois pas, ses chacals sont réellement prêt à tout ! S'énerva Envy tout seul.

- Bon 'Vy, calme-toi, je passe d'ici cinq jours, mais d'abord j'irais faire une visite à Dante je crois.

- Pourquoi faire ? T'es pas suicidaire toi !

- Je lui dirais deux mots… Répondit Greed d'un ton pensif.

- Putain, Greed pour une fois fait pas le con !

- Tu ne veux pas me voir mourir ? Interrogea doucement l'avarice.

Envy grogna et coupa brutalement la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mustang.

- Rien ! Répondit Envy dans un petit grognement.

Il tourna la tête vers ceux qui travaillait avec lui, il était dégoûté de les voir effrayés pour si peu. Le vert hésita à aller les rejoindre ou à squatter le bureau de son amoureux. Alors qu'il allait se décider, on frappa à la porte et Mustang invita la personne à rentrer, le vert se leva donc.

C'était une jeune femme inconnue au bataillon, un tailleur noir. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Envy, ce n'est qu'en remarquant le calepin dans sa main qu'ils se rendirent compte, Envy, Roy et sa team, que la femme était une journaliste.

Envy sentit la rage grimpé dans son ventre. La femme s'approcha de lui et voulut lui poser une question, le vert sentait bien qu'il allait péter un câble. Il serra les poings et tâcha de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Cette journaliste n'attendait que ça, qu'il se mette en colère comme Pride l'avait décrit.

Mais il pouvait se montrer en sucre, la manipulation faisait partie de son quotidien, il desserra les poings et offrit un sourire doux à la journaliste attifée d'un homme portant un gros appareil photo.

- Bonjour, peut-on vous aider ? Interrogea Envy d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était douce pour ne pas dire mielleuse.

Roy le dévisagea étonné.

- Bonjour, je suis Samantha Hawkins, je suis venu vous poser des questions ! Dit-elle.

- Ca je m'en doute, je pensais que ça attirerait plus des alchimistes, j'avais peur qu'il me dissèque. Souffla Envy avec un ton attendrissant.

- Je pense qu'eux aussi viendront vous voir pour savoir si tout cela est la vérité, mais nous nous sommes envoyés par le Généralissime lui-même, qui a dit que vous accepteriez de répondre à nos questions tout comme lui avant.

Le vert soupira mentalement et se jura qu'il aurait sa peau, qu'il lui en collerait une, qu'il le frapperait et l'anéantirait. Le seul problème ? Il devait vaincre sa peur qu'il avait de lui. Son nom seul lui évoquait des frissons.

- Ah…et nous avons une missive qu'il tenait à vous transmettre ! Dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe cachetée au seau de Dante.

Envy se crispa mais pris malgré tout l'enveloppe. Roy s'approcha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, inquiet pour lui. Le geste toucha Envy, connaissant assez Roy depuis le temps, qui faillit bien en rougir mais qui réussit à cacher cela.

_« Tu as sans doute lu le journal aujourd'hui,_

_Tu es sans doute en train de te dire : « C'est un plan de Dante »_

_Tu as raison. Nous ne te laisserons pas gagné ce procès._

_Tu péteras rapidement un câble face aux caméras._

_Les gens se rendront compte que tu n'es PAS crédible. _

_Ton plan tombera à l'eau._

_Mais tout peut s'arrêter maintenant si tu le désires._

_Il te suffit de revenir avec nous, de revenir avec moi. »_

Envy soupira amusé en lissant la lettre, il la donna à Roy pour qu'il la conserve. Le vert se disait qu'il était stupide, cela pouvait être une preuve suffisante pour le procès. L'envie se disait que la stupidité de Pride allait lui être bien utile et il sourit doucement.

- On peut vous poser, nos questions ? Demanda la femme.

- Je vous en prie !

- Attendez… Commença Mustang.

Le vert tourna la tête vers lui.

- Nous avons du travail. Annonça Roy avec un ton entendu.

- Ah, bien sûr… Il peut venir avec nous dans la cafète.

Roy soupira de consternation mais finit par accepter. Il savait bien qu'Envy irait droit au but, le vert se mit donc à suivre la journaliste et son photographe, ils allèrent à la cantine et s'installèrent à une petite table ronde.

- Peut-on savoir comment vous êtes créé ?

- Je l'ignore ! Il faudrait demander à mon créateur ! Souffla Envy.

- Et où pourrait-on le joindre ?

- Je l'ignore, voilà un peu plus de cent-trente ans que je ne l'ai plus vu. Répondit Envy avec de la mélancolie.

Il se sentit tout à coup mélancolique. Il remarqua à peine que la femme balbutiais le chiffre qu'il venait de donner.

- Mais… quel âge avez-vous ?

- 474 ! (1) Répondit Envy sans réfléchir.

- Mais… vous, les homonculus…auriez-vous accès à la fontaine de jouvence ? S'écria la femme persuadé d'avoir un scoop.

- Non, nous sommes homonculus, nous sommes immortels… c'est tout. Répondit doucement Envy.

- Vous avez été décrit comme incapable d'émotions… Commença la femme.

- C'est faux, nous en avons, des émotions, un cœur, une âme, des sentiments, tout ça, nous les ressentons comme vous. Ne nous excluez pas sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas comme vous ! Expliqua Envy avec cet air attachant dans la voix.

- Dans l'interview de Monsieur King Bradley, il parle d'un certain…

La femme s'interrompu dans le but de regarder le nom de l'avarice dans ses documents.

- Greed ? Interrogea le vert.

- Oui, lui. Il est décrit comme votre Sbire !

- Comment considérez-vous votre ami photographe qui m'a plusieurs fois flashé les yeux ? Demanda Envy d'un ton toujours doux.

- Il est mon ami !

- Mais il travail avec vous !

- Il n'en reste pas moins mon ami !

- C'est la même chose pour Greed et moi. Nous travaillons de temps en temps ensemble, mais il est surtout pour moi un ami.

Envy prit une inspiration.

- Il faut savoir que le Généralissime King Bradley adoré de tous et moi avons jadis eut une histoire, trouvez ça écœurant, mettez-moi en prison, dénoncez-moi, pour moi c'est la même chose. Ca n'en changera pas les choses horribles qu'il m'a faites ! Puisque j'ai rompu avec lui, il s'acharne sur moi et il use de vous pour pouvoir gagner son procès ! Expliqua Envy.

- Peut-on vous demandez sur quoi porte ce procès ? Interrogea la femme.

- Bien sûr… Il m'a violé !

La femme eut un choc et balbutia plusieurs choses incohérentes.

- Mais…c'est le Généralissime.

- Il a les mêmes défauts que les hommes ! Il pensait me récupérer ainsi.

- Je… Excusez-nous… je vous en prie…retournez travailler ! Bredouilla la journaliste.

Envy les remercias, leur offrit un doux sourire, se leva et sortit du réfectoire, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Roy, il percuta Ophélie. Elle eut un grognement et se stabilisa.

- Ah, monsieur Elric. Je voulais vous parlez !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy.

- J'ai lu l'article de presse, vous guerroyez dans les médias, c'est étrange ! Dit la femme.

Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient rehaussés de mascara.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui… je ne savais pas que vous étiez à West.

- Je ne m'occupe que de votre affaire, alors comme je risquais de m'ennuyez, je me suis dit que j'allais venir ici ! Soupira Ophélie.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! C'est le Général de Division Roy Mustang qui l'a. Dit Envy.

- Hum… très bien, on se retrouve dans dix minutes dans mon bureau, j'ai des questions à vous poser !

Le vert serra les dents mais retourna dans le bureau de son amoureux. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et remarqua immédiatement que Allan était présent, il était de dos et Envy aurait confondu son amoureux et son jumeau s'ils portaient tous deux un uniforme.

- …dit clairement : « Je tuerais ta pute »

- Dit-il ça parce qu'il est myope ou qu'il est incapable de trouver des insultes ? Demanda Roy blasé.

- Deuxième option je pense ! Souffla Allan.

Envy s'approcha du bureau. Il lança un regard noir à un officier qui ne faisait pas son travail. Voyant le regard il s'y remit justement.

- Allan, excuse-moi pour hier ! Dit Envy.

Le libraire se tourna.

- Ce n'était rien, je n'ai déjà plus mal…puis-je te…vous demandez pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu privé… je suis agressif quand on me touche sans ma permission, note juste ça !

- D'accord… Roy ! Annonça froidement Allan avant de dire poliment au revoir à Envy et à quitter la pièce.

Envy soupira et posa son regard sur son amoureux qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'affection.

- Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop gêné ?

- Ca va ! J'ai besoin de la lettre de Pride, Ophélie veut me voir !

- Elle ne t'a pas déjà interrogé assez de fois ? Elle t'a redemandé quatre fois ta version des faits, elle doit bien se rendre compte qu'elle est inchangée ! Soupira Roy en lui tendant la lettre.

- Roy, on savait que ça serait dur… Mais j'ai fait mon choix. Dit Envy à voix basse en se penchant sur lui.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur pour toi aussi Envy.

- Je ne déprimerais pas ! Répondit le vert dans un grand sourire.

Le brun lui lança un regard plutôt triste. Le vert se pencha et lui frôla les lèvres en vitesse. Il attrapa le papier puis fila. Il alla à l'accueil de la caserne et demanda le bureau d'Ophélie. On lui désigna l'endroit où il devait aller et il s'y rendit rapidement. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et rentra. La jeune femme lui fit signe de s'installer.

Le vert s'exécuta. Il prit place sur une chaise et Ophélie sortit un bloc-notes et un bic. Envy lui tendit le papier qu'elle prit et lut rapidement, elle le posa devant elle, marqua quelque chose puis s'intéressa enfin à Envy.

- J'aimerais vous posez une question ! Dit-elle à Envy.

Le vert tâcha de réprimer son rire, logique qu'elle veuille le questionner, il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait demander.

- Vous avez porté plainte pour votre second viol, pas le premier… Dit-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait, par d'autre homme… Je m'y étais « habitué » d'un certain sens. Je reprenais vite conscience…et pour le Généralissime… Bêtement, dans mon subconscient, je me disais que la première fois, c'était une erreur, qu'il s'était dépassé et de loin. Je devais être encore légèrement amoureux de lui pour penser ça…mais la deuxième fois…il m'a littéralement détruit.

- Je vois… et comment s'est passé ce premier viol ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Ophélie le coupant.

- J'étais distant avec lui… je ne voulais plus vraiment être…juste avec lui… il me dégoûtait…me gênait…m'insupportait et… si mes sentiments étaient flous… je ne voulais pas qu'il continue de dicté ma vie… Expliqua Envy difficilement.

Ces choses là, il les avait gommé le plus vite possible de sa mémoire et elles n'étaient pas si horrible que la deuxième fois, mais, le faire parler, ça faisait revenir toutes ses horreurs, celles qu'il pensait avoir définitivement enfouie. Ça ne le fit que se rappeler de ce que Greed lui avait dit. Il n'avait oublié aucun de ses viols.

- On s'est disputé… en public. Il m'a envoyé contre le mur. Ça ne volait pas très haut. Puis… ça lui as pris comme ça…Il savait que j'étais avec le général de division, -a l'époque colonel- parce que…parce que on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Il m'a violé…Et…je…je me suis pas vraiment défendu…j'y arrivais pas … je pouvais pas… je me contentais de… d'user de mes pouvoirs d'homonculus…pour me rhabiller… je savais pas. Dit Envy en secouant la tête.

C'était étrange pour le vert, comment tout ça, tout ce qu'il croyait être tellement peu lui faisait un effet horrible. Il ne put retenir quelques larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur bureau de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le remarqua et lui tendit une boîte de mouchoir en papier.

Envy en attrapa un en la remerciant et il essuya ses larmes. La blonde poussa la poubelle vers lui puis reprit la parole.

- Comment vivez-vous ça ?

- Ça fait six mois… que je n'ai plus fait l'amour. Plus un seul geste de ce genre là. Je n'ai aucune, je dis bien…aucune pulsion sexuelle… je…j'ai fait une déprime il y a un peu plus d'un mois… je veux dire elle s'est terminé il y a un mois, parce que…elle a duré un mois complet. Je vous avouerais aussi… que j'espérais fortement que vous ne seriez pas à West.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous pensez que je vis bien tout ceci ? Toute cette histoire ? Que ça me fait kiffer d'avoir été violé ?

- Je ne pense pas ça ! Vous pourriez avoir plusieurs soucis, vous savez !

Ophélie soupira. Elle prit un post-it sur son bureau puis nota rapidement quelque chose dessus avant de le tendre à Envy.

- Ça n'est pas à moi de vous donner ça Envy !

Le vert le prit et regarda ce que c'était. Une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, fort étonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait.

- C'est un numéro de Psy… ça vous ferait du bien…

- Mais…Mais… je n'ai PAS besoin de voir un psy ! S'écria Envy.

Malgré cela il attrapa le numéro avant de partir rapidement. Il n'en avait pas besoin certes, mais ça pouvait toujours être utile et il avait bien entendu une conversation avec Greed et Roy quand il était déprimé.

Flash Back.

Envy était allongé dans son lit. Il entendit des voix s'élever. Il reconnut rapidement celle de Roy et puis bien sûr celle de Greed. Toujours à ce disputer ceux là. Envy grogna mais tendit l'oreille malgré tout.

- Bien sûr qu'Envy ne va pas bien ! Rétorqua Roy énervé.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis deux semaines, mais non, tu dois attendre qu'il soit déprimé à mort pour que tu m'écoutes.

- Tu m'as dit ça le premier jour, et depuis Envy est déprimé ! Rétorqua encore une fois le militaire.

- MOI, je m'inquiète pour Vy !

- Franchement, au lieu de parler, fais quelque chose !

- Vy pourrait aller voir un psy !

Roy faillit s'étrangler tout seul. Dans son lit Envy se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Franchement, tu penses qu'il est en état d'aller voir des inconnus, tu penses que c'est la solution ? S'énerva Roy.

- Je connais Vy mieux que toi !

- Ce n'est pas son genre d'aller parler de ses problèmes à des inconnus ! Ne va pas me dire que tu le connais !

- Allons bon, je suis son ex-amant et tu es son mec, il sera jamais nous parler de ça.

- Que… Souffla Roy.

Envy se boucha les oreilles en pleurant et la porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir.

- Envy, mon cœur, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en l'ayant entendu pleurer.

Fin Flash Back.

Envy secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Roy. Il lui tendit le post-it.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Roy en levant les yeux de son travail auquel il s'appliquait sous l'œil attentif de Riza qui venait d'offrir un sourire doux au vert.

Le vert hésita un instant avant de répondre mais Roy lui offrit un regard tendre dont il avait le secret qui avait presque le même effet que Greed. C'est-à-dire, le faire de parler. Envy regarda autour de lui, serra les dents puis se pencha, ayant les lèvres presque contre celle de Roy.

Ils devaient se faire violence tout deux pour ne pas s'embrasser là et maintenant. Envy resongea au faite qu'il n'avait jamais de pulsion sexuel.

- Alors ? Demanda Roy à voix basse.

Riza avait eut la décence de s'éloigner.

- Le numéro d'un psy ! Répondit lentement Envy.

Roy le dévisagea et le rangea. Envy alla s'asseoir et se mit au travail. Après deux heures il rentra avec le Général de Division. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet. Sitôt rentrer, Roy annonça à Envy qu'il allait dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

Le vert hocha la tête et alla s'occuper du repas. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'entendait pas l'eau coulé, après tout, Roy pouvait d'abord faire d'autre chose. L'homonculus ouvrit les tiroirs et se rendit compte qu'il ignorait ce que désirait son amoureux. Il soupira, consterné par sa propre bêtise et il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il ne frappa pas, ils avaient souvent pris leur bain ensemble, ils n'y avaient plus de réelle pudeur entre eux. Cependant lorsqu'il fut entré dans la salle d'eau, Envy fut quand même choqué de voir son amoureux se masturber.

Il s'en voulut un moment. C'était sa faute. Il refusait de faire l'amour avec lui, c'était logique que le Général de Division aie besoin de se soulager.

Envy réfléchit deux secondes avant de s'approcher du brun qui le remarqua enfin en lâchant une photo de l'homonculus.

- Je…mon cœur ? S'étonna l'humain.

L'envie lui fit un pâle sourire. Il fit passer sa main sur la verge de son amoureux et se colla à lui pour éviter de voir ce qu'il faisait en faisant des vas et vient de ses doigts. Le Général de Division serra l'homonculus contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui embrassa le cou, comme en remerciement alors que l'envie continuait de le masturber, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Il entendait la respiration de Roy haletait et sentait son souffles devenir saccadés contre son cou, le faisant presque gémir sous cette sensation sur son cou.

Roy le serrait de plus en plus fort, lui coupant presque la circulation. Envy faillit protester mais il s'avisa, il devait bien ça à son amant. Le brun jouit dans la main du vert en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Merci, mon cœur, tu es magnifique, je t'aime ! Lui susurra tendrement le brun.

- Je t'aime aussi, Mein Liebling.

Le vert se serra plus fort contre Roy.

- Pardonne-moi…

- De quoi parles-tu, mon cœur ?

- Je ne te fais jamais plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Roy lui prit le visage dans ses mains et le lui leva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Toujours, mon cœur, tu me fais toujours plaisir. Ta simple présence me comble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être disponible sexuellement pour me faire plaisir, au contraire.

Le vert sourit pâlement et Roy lui embrassa les lèvres.

* * *

(1)Calcul basique à propos de la chasse à la sorcières et des victimes de la peste. (Milieu des deux)


	20. Je t'aimais, Je t'aime, Je t'aimerais

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais.**_

Zolf J. Kimbley grogna dans son lit, il chercha la chaleur de Greed en se tournant dans le lit mais eut le malheur de ne pas la trouvée. Il se redressa brusquement et chercha autour de lui. Il soupira en ne le voyant pas. Il sortit du lit, enfila rapidement un boxer un de ses pantalons pourpre et un débardeur noir et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers en s'attachant les cheveux. Il arriva dans le salon du Devil's Nest et fixa les environs. Greed était installé dans son fauteuil, au téléphone. Kimbley soupira et vint près de lui, l'avarice écarta un de ses bras et l'alchimiste se colla contre lui. L'homonculus fit passer son bras autour de lui.

L'humain écouta attentivement la conversation de Greed pour savoir avec qui il parlait.

- Envy ? Roy ? Demanda Zolf en n'arrivant pas à trouver avec qui il parlait.

L'avarice raccrocha et embrassa amoureusement l'alchimiste dans ses bras.

- Greed, c'était qui ?

- Roy !

- Il nous disait de ne pas aller à West pour voir Envy finalement ? Demanda Kimbley avec un sourire forcé.

- Il me disait de bien vouloir espionner son père, Patrick Mustang, pour moi.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Kimbley en battant des paupières.

- Son père voudrait tuer Envy et Roy pense que ça serait possible.

- J'adore le père de Roy ! Annonça Kimbley avec un sourire en se levant.

- Va faire ta valise, Zolf. Lui conseilla Greed en allant voir Martel.

L'alchimiste soupira et alla faire sa valise et celle de Greed par la même occasion. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser une fois ou deux Envy, histoire de passé ses nerfs sur lui. Il eut un sourire puis ramena les valises à son amant. L'homonculus lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare.

- Greed…tu l'aimes encore…n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Kimbley d'une voix lourde.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda l'homonculus suspicieusement.

- Envy !

- Ca fait cinq mois que je ne l'aime plus… nous ne serions pas ensemble sinon !

Zolf rigola. Greed le dévisagea.

- Tu ES l'avarice ! Lui rappela l'alchimiste.

- Regarde-toi, je n'avais pas besoin de sortir avec toi pour t'avoir ! Je t'aime. Et juste toi. Souffla Greed avant de l'embrasser.

L'écarlate grogna et repris son chemin en direction de la gare, il n'allait pas en démordre pour si peu, foi de lui. Une fois arrivé à la gare, il paya le billet et tira son amant jusqu'au train.

- Mais si tu ne l'aimes plus pourquoi tu détestes autant Mustang ? Demanda Kimbley en allant s'installer.

- Tu ne veux pas lâché l'affaire ? Demanda Greed blasé.

- Tu n'as qu'à répondre une fois pour toute ! Annonça durement Zolf.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homonculus.

- Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il me vole quelqu'un qui m'appartient !

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas…

- Comprends-moi bien ! Envy est à moi, je ne l'aime plus mais il reste à moi ! Il a mêlé sa vie à la mienne, il ne peut sans détaché ainsi. Et même avec Pride j'avais su le garder à moi ! Roy lui m'y empêche. Je n'aime plus que toi, tu n'es pas le seul à être à moi !

Zolf ne répondit pas immédiatement, jugeant ce que venait de lui dire son amant. Méditant sa réponse. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers l'homonculus qui c'était installé à côté de lui. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux dorés.

- Très bien, mais s'il t'approche de trop prêt, je l'explose jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de se virer !

Greed le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Kimbley répondit au baiser cette fois-ci et il se permit de se nicher quelque secondes dans les bras de son amant avant de reprendre quelques centimètres de distance.

L'homonculus lui fait un doux sourire. L'humain y répondit pareillement et occupa le voyage dans le train à observer celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Dès lors furent-ils arriver, qu'ils quittèrent la gare, Greed sortit un papier de sa poche. Il y avait dessiné un plan furtivement selon les indications d'Envy.

Il passa deux minutes à essayer de voir où c'était. Zolf, énervé, lui piqua le papier des mains. Il regarda le plan et marcha tout droit. Greed soupira avant de le suivre. Ils prirent une demi-heure pour trouver leur chemin.

- Je vais l'exploser ! Je vais l'exploser ! Râlait Kimbley qui en avait plus que marre de se perdre à cause du plan erroné.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment qui semblait être le bon. Ils grimpèrent au numéro indiqué et Kimbley sonna, déjà prêt à faire exploser l'envie. Mais à son plus grand malheur ce fut Roy qui ouvrit la porte.

- Ah ! On vous attendait plus tôt ! Annonça Roy.

Kimbley le poussa de devant la porte, il rentra dans la maison et trouva Envy installé sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui. Envy releva les yeux de son livre. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Zolf. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer mais avant même qu'il n'aie dit un seul mot, il fut explosé.

- Ca t'apprendra à nous donner un plan erroné ! S'écria Kimbley une fois qu'Envy fut reconstitué.

- Mais j'ai… Commença le vert mais une seconde explosion de son propre corps le fit taire.

L'écarlate s'apprêtait à exploser encore une fois l'envie une fois qu'il fut régénéré mais Greed entra dans la pièce et lui somma de le laisser tranquille. Kimbley prit un air frustré et explosa une dernière fois Envy pour la route.

Le vert se régénéra une troisième fois, excédé. Il s'approcha de Greed et il entendit un sifflement presque aussi terrifiant que ceux qu'il était capable de sortir, s'échapper de la bouche de l'écarlate.

- Oh c'est bon toi, je veux juste la carte ! Râla Envy.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ! Rétorqua Zolf en l'agitant sous le nez du vert.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et regarda. Il observa suspicieusement le plan. Il leva la tête et colla le plan en-dessous d'une grande carte affichée au-dessus d'une sorte de guéridon.

- Bon soit tu as mal entendu, soit tu sais mal faire des plans, soit…

- Tu t'es trompé ! Grogna Kimbley.

- C'est ce que j'allais proposer en effet ! Répondit sèchement Envy.

- Arrêtez de vous disputez ! Intervint Roy en prenant le vert dans ses bras.

Les deux autres bruns le dévisagèrent avec une forme de mépris dans les yeux. Kimbley parce qu'il rêvait de passer ses nerfs sur Envy qu'il jugeait qu'il lui prenait son âme sœur, par ses tenues provocantes, ses appels, ses problèmes et qu'il rêvait également de lui faire la peau.

Greed quand à lui lançait se regard de mépris par la simple présence de cet être qui lui volait ses droits sur Envy. Il lui arrivait par moment de lui refuser qu'il lui touche la joue ou même le prendre dans ses bras et l'avarice n'était pas dupe, c'était entièrement la faute de cet imbécile de Mustang qui n'avait AUCUN droit sur SON Envy.

Ca le dégoûtait un peu de voir SON envie se niché dans les bras de cet incapable.

- Bon Mustang ! On peut savoir où habite ton père, j'irais lui faire une visite tout à l'heure.

Greed pris Kimbley par la taille puis s'adressa à Envy.

- Il ne t'as pas fait trop de mal cet enfoiré ?

- Surtout moralement. Murmura le vert.

- Je vais le tuer ! Annonça Greed en caressant la joue de l'envie.

- Viens Greed, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir ! Annonça sèchement Roy.

Kimbley et Envy étaient occupé à se dévisager lorsque Roy emmena l'avarice dans le petit salon et lui déplia le divan-lit.

- On n'a pas mieux pour dormir ! Ca sera ça ou vous décampez d'ici !

- Sympas de nous solliciter puis de nous virer secs. Dis-moi où habite ton père !

Roy lui donna l'adresse et Greed alla rechercher Kimbley avant qu'il aille l'excellente idée de passer ses nerfs sur Envy.

- Zolf, tu viens, on va un peu s'amuser dehors ! Annonça Greed en lui attrapant le poignet.

L'alchimiste grogna. Il avait ses yeux pareils à de l'or liquide criblé dans l'améthyste des yeux du vert. Greed connaissait cette technique d'intimidation, le premier qui battait des paupières ou détournait le regard était presque soumis à l'autre.

Greed soupira et les regarda faire. Il se disait que d'un certain côté Envy « trichait » après tout, la douleur qu'il pouvait avoir dans les yeux à force de s'empêcher de battre des paupières s'effaçait, pas celle de Kimbley. Ca ne le faisait qu'être plus courageux au goût de Greed qui en avait malgré tout marre d'attendre qu'il ait finit de guerroyer.

L'avarice décida donc qu'il allait rendre visite au père de Roy seul. Il partit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le Général de Division par un plan. Il trouva rapidement l'endroit indiqué et il sonna.

Ce fut Patrick, selon la description faite par Roy, qui ouvrit. Mais Greed le trouva encore plus moche que décrit. Il portait ses cheveux noirs comme Roy, un point en moins pour lui. Des rides lui parcouraient le visage et ses sourcils broussailleux grisonnaient. Il le trouvait gros, limite flasque. Il dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, habitué à des odeurs plus exquises comme le Lys qui émanait d'Envy, il devait également avouer que l'odeur de violette de Roy n'était pas exécrable.

C'était sans compter l'odeur de cannelle de Martel, l'odeur de tabac de Dolchatte qui camouflait presque à merveille pourtant une douce odeur de sucre caramélisé. Ou encore l'odeur discrète de mimosa s'échappant de Roa. Mais celle qui lui plaisait le plus était sans contexte l'exquise odeur de sang sous laquelle perce l'odeur du chocolat provenant de Zolf lui-même.

Certes ses yeux bleus de Patrick étaient beaux mais c'était sans doute tout ce qu'il avait pour lui.

- Que voulez-vous ? Aboya Patrick.

- Je tenais à vous prévenir, Patrick Mustang, la prochaine fois que vous touchez à Envy, que ça soit même pour lui serrer la main, je vous tuerais dans la seconde. Annonça froidement Greed.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda sèchement Patrick.

- Je le connais, c'est tout, et je vous conseille vivement de suivre à la lettre ce que je viens de vous dire. Je ne suis pas du genre gentil.

Sur ces mots, Greed repartit sans un mot de plus. Il marcha un peu dans West sans but précis, puis se décida à rentrer à l'appartement de Roy et d'Envy. Le brun sonna à la porte lorsqu'il arriva. Il grogna en attendant. Roy ne tarda pas à ouvrir. L'homonculus le repoussa et alla voir dans la chambre d'Envy si Kimbley et le vert était toujours occupé à tâcher de se faire plier.

- …Kimblouchet !

- Quand est-ce que ton cerveau dérangé va-t-il comprendre que mon nom de famille c'est Kimbley ? Je m'appelle Zolf !

- Okay Zolfichounet.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? Demanda Greed avec un petit sourire.

Zolf assit sur le lit pris un air désespéré et Envy à côté de lui leva les bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire.

- Vous pariez quoi ?

- Rien du tout ! Répondit Envy avec un sourire.

- Oh ta gueule hein, mauvaise gagnant.

- Toi ta gueule, stupide alchimiste.

- Imbécile d'homonculus !

- Sale malade mentale !

- Palmier !

- OH ! Du calme ! Dit Greed, élevant la voix.

Les deux « rivaux » se stoppèrent ensemble et tournèrent la tête vers Greed. Celui-ci soupira et s'approcha d'eux. L'alchimiste s'apprêtait déjà à exploser Envy s'il osait s'approcher de SON Greed même si c'était ce dernier qui l'approchait.

- Vous devriez cesser de vous disputez tout le temps !

- C'est lui ! Grogna Envy en désignant Kimbley.

- Plus de quatre cent ans et t'es un vrai gosse 'Vy.

- Je… Commença Envy.

Mais à cet instant Roy déboula dans la chambre. Enfilant sa veste de militaire. Envy le dévisagea incrédule.

- Une affaire urgente, je file.

- Mais on est dimanche ! Se plaignit Envy.

- Je dois y aller !

Roy vint lui embrasser les lèvres et il partit sous le regard dépité de son amoureux.

- Il fait ça souvent ? Demanda Greed.

- Non. Répondit le vert. Mais de toute façon, avec vous on pouvait pas vraiment être à l'aise hein ? … Bon… je vous laisse ! Je vais aller l'aider ! Annonça Envy en se levant.

Il alla se changer dans la salle de bain puis fila dehors. Greed le rejoignit et l'arrêta devant la porte.

- Ca va ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu mens à tout le monde Envy. Constamment. Tu veux le perdre ton Roy ?

- Non !

- Et pourtant, tu mens, tu es triste, avoue-le !

- Je vais aller le rejoindre et ça ira !

- On te gêne peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment… juste…

- Juste quoi ? Encore des mensonges Envy, tu ne peux t'en empêcher. Quand tu venais me voir. « Je suis avec Pride, on devrait pas faire ça ». Mais je sais moi, Envy, ce que tu recherchais en Pride. Quelqu'un qui pouvait t'aimer, mais qui ne te forcerais pas à quitter Dante. Mais les sentiments que tu as eut pour Pride n'ont pas fallut ceux que tu as eut pour moi que tu as pour Roy. Tu ne peux pas non plus mentir sur ça. Si tu l'aimais tant, tu ne l'aurais pas trompé à plusieurs occasions avec moi. Alors que moi, que Roy, tu ne l'as jamais trompé. Tu aimes les interdits, ça te plait de les braver, sauf quand il s'agit d'amour. Tout ça se finira mal pour toi, mais je suis là. Comprends-moi bien, Envy. Je ne veux pas te laisser à Roy parce que j'ai des doutes sur sa capacité à te protéger. Tu es la prunelle de ses yeux et tu es très important pour moi. La première personne que j'aille vraiment aimer. Tu me fais encore envie des fois, tu le sais bien. Et pourtant, je veux constamment me rapprocher de toi. Ne crois pas que pour autant je romprais avec Zolf pour me mettre à tes pieds et espérer. Et ne crois pas non plus que je veuille te séparer toi et ton imbécile de Mustang. Je veux ton bonheur, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Tu dis toujours que je suis ton meilleur ami, montre-le. Des fois je me demande si tu n'aurais pas voulut que je meurs ce jour-là. Tu sais… jusqu'à il y a pas si longtemps je t'aimais encore mais nous savons tout deux que c'est chose impossible entre nous, nous sommes trop différent et trop pareils à la fois que pour être ensemble. Ca ne te permet pas de m'oublier et de me siffler comme un chien quand tu as besoin de moi, je suis un homonculus comme toi et je pourrais même te considérer comme autre chose que mon ex, si tu fais des efforts.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Envy lentement.

Il y avait eut un long silence avant qu'il ne parle. Le temps qu'il se reprenne du choc de la longue tirade de Greed. Le temps qu'il trouve quoi dire. Et c'était tout ce qui lui était venu. « Comme quoi ».

- Peut-être comme un petit frère…

- Grand.

- Petit, parce que c'est le grand qui protège le petit, non ?

- De toute façon, on n'est pas si loin de la vérité…

- Non… Souffla Greed.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue puis approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Envy. Le vert ne réagit que lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il fit un pas en arrière.

- S'il-te-plaît… Greed, je sais que…ce que tu veux n'est autre que faire l'amour, mais moi je peux à peine masturber Roy quand il crève d'envie de faire l'amour… va plutôt voir Zolfichounet, il est celui que tu attendais…

- Pourquoi « Zolfichounet » ?

- Pour l'ennuyer. Annonça Envy en se tournant.

Greed lui attrapa le poignet et l'envie grogna avant de se tourner. Il lança un regard presque froid à l'avarice.

- Une dernière question !

- Une dernière…

- Je ne me souviens pas bien de tout ça, Envy. A part « On va te sceller Greed, ne m'en veux pas… je viendrais te libérer ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer. As-tu pleuré ?

- Toutes les larmes de mon corps !

- Envy… pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'aimer ?

- Une seule j'avais dit…

Greed lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Parce que tu ne serais pas avec Zolfichounet…

- Sincèrement Envy.

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de Roy, que je t'ai oublié en tant qu'amoureux… Tu as toujours raisons tu sais… Pride… ne me rendait pas comme heureux comme tu as su le faire ou Roy.

Greed eut un petit soupir.

- Bon allez, va squatter notre lit, change juste les draps ! Annonça Envy.

L'avarice lui embrassa la joue et remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans l'appartement, il alla rejoindre Kimbley dans la chambre et il l'embrassa amoureusement. Après tout, c'était bien ainsi, ils étaient tous deux plus heureux avec leur partenaires respectif qu'ensemble, en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Il voyait bien qu'Envy était heureux dès que Roy était dans les parages, il souriait presque bêtement et ce stupide Général de Division le connaissait assez bien que pour pouvoir le toucher sans l'effrayé.

Pensant à ça Greed soupira rageusement. Zolf le dévisagea étonné. Greed lui fit signe que ce n'était rien puis l'embrassa encore une fois. L'alchimiste répondit au baiser.

En temps normal, l'avarice n'aurait certainement pas écouté son confrère homonculus. Mais dans cette occasion, avec Kimbley, et puisqu'il était décidé à ennuyer Roy et comme Zolf était décidé à ennuyer Envy. La même idée leur vint en même temps.

Alors que Greed allongeait Zolf sur ledit lit, c'était l'idée même qui avait traversé la tête de son amant. Ils se sourirent doucement. Greed lui retira rapidement sa veste, comme Zolf l'imita bientôt, en profitant pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil par la même occasion.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, presque chastement. Mais cela ne dura longtemps, rapidement leur langues prirent contact ensemble. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre amoureusement. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de séparer leur lèvres pour que tout s'accélèrent, ils le firent sans plaisir. Ils retirèrent rapidement leur haut.

- Tu as un préservatif ? Demanda Kimbley en faisant glisser sa main sous le pantalon de Greed.

- Non, mais il doit bien en avoir, ici.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Envy ne supporte pas de coucher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm, mais Mustang est un connard qui doit sans doute le tromper et puis même il doit sans doute essayer de se le faire tout jours.

Greed se leva, faisant grogna Kimbley qui retira sa main du pantalon de son amant. L'homonculus fouilla les tables de chevet. Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de préservatif.

- Il y en a pas.

- Il n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça, Mustang.

- Zolf, t'es avec moi où avec lui ? Interrogea Greed.

- Avec toi, bien sûr !

L'alchimiste lui fit un sourire puis l'attira sur lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Greed répondit avec autant d'ardeur que son amant. Ils se débarrassèrent tout aussi vite leur pantalon qu'ils avaient retiré leur haut.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois fougueusement.

- On fait comment ? Demanda Kimbley en caressant le torse de son amant.

- Sans préservatif ?

L'écarlate grogna.

- Allons, Zolf, ça fait quand même cinq mois qu'on est ensemble… tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

- Je me doute que tu ne me trompes pas…et tu te doutes de la même chose…mais…

- Bon, je peux toujours aller en acheter… Murmura Greed.

- Laisse tomber, faisons-le sans ! Soupira Kimbley.

Il fit passer ses doigts sur la verge de son amant et la stimula pour qu'il bande plus vite tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Greed répondit avec autant de passion. Il banda rapidement, sa verge entre les mains de son impétueux alchimiste.

Une fois satisfait de la dureté du sexe de l'homonculus, Zolf retire sa main, attrapa celle de Greed et lui suça avec application trois doigts. Lui disant implicitement qu'il voulait qu'il le prépare.

- Toujours aussi pressé. Murmura Greed avec un petit sourire.

Kimbley lui offrit un sourire en relâchant ses mains et il écarte légèrement les cuisses pour permettre un meilleur accès de son intimité au bouclier invincible. Celui-ci introduit lentement ses doigts dans l'anus de l'homme sous lui. Il les fit lentement bougé pour habitué son amant à sa future intrusion.

Lorsqu'il entendit des petits soupirs de plaisir émané de la bouche de l'écarlate. Il retira ses doigts de son intimité et enfonça lentement son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant avant de cesser tout mouvement pour le laisser s'habituer à son imposante présence.

Kimbley lui envoya un hochement de tête pour lui dire de continuer. Greed bougea alors. Zolf soupira doucement de plaisir. Le brun avait rarement réussit à le faire gémir de plaisir, la fierté de l'alchimiste le forçait à peut montrer quand il prenait ainsi son plaisir.

Mais Greed savait lire dans ses yeux depuis le temps. Il voyait bien quand il prenait son pied. Greed se bougea encore, faisant légèrement gémir le brun sous lui. Le brun sentait sa jouissance arriver en voyant l'expression de plaisir dans les yeux de son alchimiste.

Mais il se garda de jouir maintenant, il se devait de tenir pour pouvoir faire jouir son amant. Il accéléra ses coups de boutoirs et il ne tarda pas à ce que son amant éjacule. Ce simple fait, le plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait lui suffit à jouir en lui.

L'humain se serra un peu contre l'homonculus qui ne c'était pas encore retirer de lui. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je suis revenu, Roy à refuser de…oh merde, désolé ! S'écria Envy en refermant la porte brutalement.

- Je vais l'exploser, je vais l'exploser, je vais l'exploser… S'énerva Kimbley.

Greed eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Désolé ! Souffla-t-il en se retirant de son amant.

Il se mit à côté de lui et Kimbley s'installa dans ses bras où il se blottit. L'alchimiste soupira puis se leva. Il attrapa un pantalon et l'enfila.

- Je vais aller me doucher, sauf si Envy décide de venir dans la douche.

Kimbley sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle de bain. Greed enfila son pantalon et se décida qu'il allait rejoindre l'alchimiste dans la douche, et moins de deux secondes plus tard ils étaient nus sous la douche.

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, collé l'un à l'autre. S'embrassant de temps en temps. Kimbley sortit en premier de la douche, laissant son amant terminé de se laver. Il renfila son pantalon et il ressortit. Il pris un t-shirt dans sa valise, l'enfila et se rendit dans la chambre d'Envy.

Il était occupé a changé les draps.

- Et bein quoi, t'es maniaque maintenant midinette ?

- Non, c'est juste écœurant. Je dors dans ce lit là, moi ! Rétorqua le vert.

- C'est pas si dégueulasse que ça, nous on a fait l'amour dans le lit où tu as dormis, ça, c'est dégueu.

- Merci bien, c'est quand même mon appart, je te le rappelle, si ça ne te gêne pas bien sûr.

- Oh non, bien sûr ! Ca ne me gêne nullement. Alors comme ça ton Roy t'a viré ?

- Hm, ouais. Il a dit que je ne lui serais pas utile et que je le gênerais.

- Et il a sous-entendu un « toujours ».

- Non, il n'a pas sous-entendu de toujours, Roy et moi on s'aime et… je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi Zolfichounet.

- Tais-toi midinette !

- Ta gueu… Commença Envy.

- Zolf, Envy ! Cessez de vous disputez ! On dirait des gosses.

Les rivaux tournèrent la tête vers Greed. Il soupira de consternation face aux deux hommes. Ce qui lui fallut un regard noir de ces deux derniers. L'avarice leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Dis-moi, Envy, pourquoi donc Roy t'a viré ? Tu ne lui étais pas assez utile c'est ça ? Il fait ça souvent ? Interrogea Greed.

Envy secoua la tête pour toute réponse. L'avarice soupira en voyant Envy en se bornant à ne rien dire. Le vert lui lança un regard acide avant d'abandonner le changement des draps qu'il trouvait pourtant presqu'urgent. Il préféra laisser Greed, seul avec Kimbley et surtout, loin de lui.

Greed soupira et fit signe à Zolf qu'il allait rejoindre Envy. L'alchimiste soupira et sortit pour « Les laisser ensemble ». Il y avait bien sûr un énorme sous-entendu quand à les risques qu'avait Envy sur sa vie.

- ROY EST QUELQU'UN DE GENIAL, JE L'AIME ET SI TU TENAIS TANT QUE CA A CE QUE JE SOIS HEUREUX TU ME FICHERAIS LA PAIX ! CA T'APPORTES QUOI DE ME POMPER COMME CA ? J'EN AI MARRE ! MARRE MARRE MARRE ! Gueula Envy à l'adresse de Greed.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux ! Si tu dis que tu l'es avec Mustang, très bien…mais s'il te fait pleurer… que tu sois heureux avec ou pas, je le tue.

Envy hoqueta et Greed alla rejoindre Kimbley, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.


	21. Fête surprise

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Fête surprise.**_

Roy soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le vert sourit doucement et lui fit de la place, si Greed lui avait fait du mal sur le moment. C'était passé et depuis longtemps, il avait fait la part des choses, Roy ne lui avait jamais fait du mal volontairement, et il l'avait certainement pas fait pleurer.

- Enfin partit ! Sourit Roy en levant la main pour caresser la joue de son amoureux.

- C'est pas si grave qu'il soit resté une semaine au lieu de trois jours… ça fait plaisir de les avoir à la maison ! Répondit doucement l'envie.

Roy grogna.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il vienne souvent !

Deux mois et demi plus tard.

Le temps avait passé, depuis, Envy et Roy c'était fait à leur vie à West. Ils avaient déjà pris leur habitude. Envy avait cependant pris un jour de congé parce qu'il se sentait mal. Il faisait la sieste et il devait sans doute être seize heures lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone mural le réveilla. Il avait omis de fermé la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine et son petit couloir.

Il se leva en grognant et se rendit jusqu'à l'appareil. Envy décrocha le téléphone en râlant. Il bailla et se retint au mur pour éviter de tomber sous la fatigue.

- Allô, allô ?

Envy reconnut la voix de Maes Hughes et il eut un léger sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres. Il s'étira comme un pacha avant de reporter le combinet à son oreille pour éviter que Hughes ne s'impatiente.

- C'est Envy !

- Je m'en doute, Roy ne tire pas au flanc !

- Enfin si, mais au travail ! Rectifia Envy.

- Pas faux ! J'appelais pour savoir si ça allait.

- Aussi bien que la semaine passée, Monsieur Hughes, et que la semaine d'avant et d'avant et…

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Que fais-tu à la maison ? Demanda Hughes.

- Tu te doutais que je serais là, non ? Demanda lentement Envy.

- A vrai dire, j'ai fait ça par instinct. Quelque chose me disait que quelqu'un répondrait si je sonnais ici. Alors…

- Je me sentais mal se matin, horriblement mal. Je suis resté à la maison. Roy verra s'il appelle un médecin ce soir ou pas.

- Tu me diras quoi quand il rentrera ! Prend garde sur toi, va te reposer, je te rappelle ce soir, vingt heures, vingt-et-une heure, par là ?

- Oui, ça serait bien dans ses heures là, Roy sera rentré, on aura mangé ou du moins on ne tardera pas. M'enfin, par là !

- Très bien ! Et surtout, repose-toi bien. Tu comptes beaucoup sur Roy, ça serait dommage de l'attristé…

- …Parce que je ne fais pas bien attention à moi ! Compléta Envy.

Un rire lui parvint à l'oreille et puis le bruit du raccrochement. Le vert raccrocha également, puis il alla encore se reposer un peu sur le lit jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Il se leva et se décida à faire un bon repas pour son cher Roy.

Il attrapa dans le frigo des crêpes toutes faites qu'il fit réchauffer au four, en préparant une sauce blanche, champignon et jambon comme il en avait fait quelque fois, Roy adorait. Il mettrait la sauce dans les crêpes qu'il plierait en deux après, il les remettrait au four et les servirait enfin.

Il travailla à son repas jusqu'environ vingt heures trente. Il venait d'installer une crêpe dans chacune des deux assiettes et finissait de verser du vin dans un verre lorsqu'il entendu la porte se fermer.

- Ca sent bon ici ! Dit la voix de Roy.

Le Général de Division arriva dans la salle à manger séparé de la cuisine par un passe-plat. Il entoura la taille du vert, posa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa son cou.

- Tu vas mieux toi ?

- Beaucoup mieux, Mein Liebling. Maes va rappeler et je t'ai préparé à manger. Annonça Envy.

- Tu ferais une parfaite secrétaire tu sais ? Interrogea Roy.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ma vocation soit là.

Le brun sourit puis passa sa main sur le front de son amoureux. Si ce matin son front était chaud, maintenant, il avait une température normale. Roy lui embrassa encore le cou puis il le relâcha lentement avant de s'installer à sa place. Envy s'installa face à lui et ils mangèrent en silence. Ce n'est que vers la fin du repas que le vert voulut parler, mais le téléphone sonna. Il se leva d'un bond et alla jusqu'au combinet.

Il décrocha et entortilla ses doigts inconsciemment autour du fil.

- Allô Mo… Commença-t-il.

Mais il se stoppa de parler lorsqu'il entendu la voix de Patrick dire « allô ». Il se figea un court instant.

- Monsieur Mustang…

Roy tourna la tête vers son amoureux en entendant l'appellation. Il se leva.

- C'est encore toi. Râla Patrick.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le vert tendu.

- Parlez à Roy !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite à West que vous devez faire comme s'il existait. Rétorqua sèchement Envy.

Roy lui prit doucement le combinet des mains et lui proposa d'aller se laver ou s'occuper l'esprit. Envy grogna puis alla se doucher, non rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint, il vu que Roy se disputait au téléphone avec Patrick. Envy se mit à culpabiliser, c'était sans doute de sa faute, s'il savait au moins tenir sa langue.

Le vert tendit les mains pour lui prendre le téléphone des mains et ainsi l'empêcher de continuer à se disputer mais Roy lui prit tendrement la main pour l'en empêcher. Envy grogna et récupéra sa main, il alla s'avachir sur le lit.

Il se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de l'oreiller et il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il vu Roy arriver dans la chambre. Celui-ci monta également sur le lit, il vint coller son torse contre son dos et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ca ne va pas, mon cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas fermé ma gueule… Murmura lentement Envy.

- Ne dit pas ça, tu n'avais pas tord du tout. Souffla Roy contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Envy en empoignant les draps.

- Demain c'est mon anniversaire…

- Je…ne savais pas. Répondit Envy honteux.

- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur.

- Ca te fera quel âge ?

- Trente et un.

- Quand on s'est rencontré tu avais vingt-neuf ans…

- Oui, j'avais mon anniversaire deux mois après.

- Ca passe si vite… Souffla Envy.

Il réalisa subitement quelque chose, il se défit de l'étreinte de Roy, qu'on pouvait à peine nommée ainsi, et alla jusqu'au téléphone, il composa rapidement le numéro de Hughes et porta le combinet à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Hello, c'est moi !

- Ah, j'allais justement te rappeler, ça sonnait occupé tout à l'heure. Dit Maes.

- Oui, on a eut un appelle de Patrick. Expliqua Envy, nommant sèchement le nom du père de son amoureux.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as eu la joie de le rencontrer. Rigola Maes.

- Ouais…

- En faite je voulais te parler à toi, tout à l'heure on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps.

- Mea culpa, je savais pas que c'était pour « ça ». Je viens de l'apprendre. Tu comptais faire quelque chose ?

- C'est mon jour de congé demain, je pourrais passé, on organiserait une fête surprise, il n'ira sans doute pas chez Patrick.

- Je pense aussi… attend. Roy ? Appela Envy.

- Oui, mon cœur ? Interrogea Roy, toujours dans le lit.

- Je peux ne pas aller travailler demain ?

- Tu te sens mal ? Demanda Roy en se levant.

- Un peu patraque.

- Ophélie voulait te voir, mais je suppose que ça attendra après demain. Lui dit Roy une fois arrivé près de lui.

- Je peux bien faire l'effort d'aller la voir.

- D'accord ! Répondit Roy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais surtout, repose-toi mon cœur, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- C'est gentil, mais c'est pas la peine, ça va ! Promis. Souffla Envy.

Roy passa sa main sur son front, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas chaud. Il lui embrassa le coup avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

- Je serais sans doute là vers neuf-dix heures.

- Okay ça roule, je partirais de chez moi vers huit heures alors, on devrait être là plus ou moins en même temps. Penses à acheter des trucs genre serpentin, confetti et tout ce qui va avec.

- Okay, je ferais même un gâteau. Mais y aura que toi et moi je suppose ? Où on invite la Team Mustang ?

- On peut l'inviter, ils viendraient après…

- Et bien en faite… Roy va dîner à vingt heures avec son père demain. Il devrait être de retour à vingt-et-une heure.

- Tu ne seras pas avec ?

- Si, je laisserais la maison entre vos mains…ah je vois qu'il sors de la salle de bain, je raccroche.

- A demain !

- Ouais. Répondit Envy avant de raccrocher.

Il se tourna tout sourire vers Roy qui vint lui embrasser les lèvres.

- Je vais coucher, tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit Envy, et ils allèrent se coucher ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils furent tout deux réveillé par l'horrible sonnerie. Roy posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy qui comme toujours se blottissait contre lui dans son sommeil. Le vert ouvrit les yeux et lui embrassa les lèvres avant de se redresser. Le brun l'imita. Il alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

L'homonculus alla préparer des œufs qui furent disposés sur des assiettes lorsque Roy sortit de la salle de bain. Envy alla se changer et Roy se prépara un café le temps qu'il revienne. Histoire qu'il déjeune ensemble. Envy ne tarda pas et ils purent manger.

- Au faite, joyeux anniversaire ! Sourit le vert après avoir avaler une bouchée d'œuf.

- Merci !

Roy se leva et lui embrassa la joue. Le vert lui sourit, attrapa sa tasse de café et la finit en deux gorgée avant de débarrasser la table. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Il pris la main de Roy et ils sortirent tout deux. Comme pour Central, une fois proche du QG, ils se lâchèrent la main.

Le Général de Division alla immédiatement dans son bureau et Envy se rendit chez Ophélie. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et entendit un « Entrez ». Il s'exécuta donc. La blonde lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu étais absent hier, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis là que le temps de votre entrevue.

- Tu te sens toujours mal ? Ou tu profites ?

- Il faut que j'organise un truc important.

- Je vois ! Répondit Ophélie. Assis-toi.

Le vert soupira et s'installa au bureau de la blonde.

- Dernièrement tu m'as fait parvenir le nom des gens qui te connaissent pour la fiabilité de tes dires, et tes personnes qui peuvent être vraisemblablement des témoins.

- Oui. Affirma Envy.

- J'ai donc regardé les noms et j'ai fait chercher des informations mais… je n'en ai aucune pour ce Greed… J'aimerais lui parler ! Annonça Ophélie.

- Je dois lui dire ça, où vous voulez son numéro et adresse ? Interrogea lentement Envy.

- Les deux, si tu pouvais lui parler ça serait plus simple, je l'appellerais de toute façon pour lui poser quelque question mais si je pouvais le voir en personne.

- Je comprends…

Envy hésita un instant puis lui communiqua son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

- Parfait, merci. Tu peux y aller, Envy, Merci !

Le vert se leva. Il remercia Ophélie et sortit. Il quitta rapidement le QG, faillit repasser par le bureau de Roy mais on aurait put le forcer à rester. Il sortit dans la rue, marcha un peu et puis il vu une créature sauté devant lui.

Envy poussa un cri. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de reconnaître Bido, cette chimère plus lézard qu'humain. Il grogna.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Greed m'a demandé d'empêcher Patrick Mustang de te toucher, je ne sais pas qui c'est, je te suis.

- Tu me suis…partout, partout ? Je veux dire même sous…

- Oh non, je n'aurais pas fait cet affront à monsieur Greed.

- A moi oui !

- Tu es à lui, je ne peux pas te reluquer comme je veux !

- Je ne suis qu'à moi !

- Soit, tu organises donc une fête…

- Ferme ta gueule Bido…je… barre-toi ou je te tue ! S'écria Envy.

Il s'en alla en courant, la rage au ventre. Il alla quand même au supermarché pour acheter des affaires pour la fête de Roy. Il rentra ensuite et appela Greed, mais ce fut Kimbley qui répondit.

- Passe-moi Greed immédiatement ! S'écria Envy au bord de la crise de nerfs et de larme.

- Pourquoi ?

- PASSE-LE MOI ! S'écria Envy.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Greed ne réponde.

- Tu n'as aucun droit, Greed, aucun droit de me faire suivre, qu'on m'espionne.

- 'tain, Bido devait fermer sa gueule.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, je te déteste !

- Envy, je ne voulais pas que ce type te touche.

- Mais, tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Je…c'est ma vie privée. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà assez souffert ces huit dernier mois et… Ophélie veut te voir !

- Je suis désolé Envy, je ne pensais pas que Bido te suivrais… juste quelques fois…

- Si je revois une seule de tes chimères fouiné, je la tue, tu comprends ?

- Je rappellerais Bido à l'ordre. Excuse-moi. Ca ira ?

- Je… oui. Ca ira, je crois. Mais sur le coup…je…

- Excuse-moi !

- La prochaine fois, je te tue aussi ! Grogna Envy.

- OK, OK. Désolé.

- Bien j'ai des choses à faires…des trucs à acheter…au revoir.

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha sèchement. Envy repris le combinet, rappela Greed qui répondit, puisqu'il venait à peine de raccrocher.

-Oh, 'Vy, encore toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Une dernière chose ! JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI ! S'écria Envy.

-Aie, aie. Mes tympans.

Envy haussa les épaules et raccrocha. Il alla acheter ce qu'il avait omis d'acheter trop énervé. Il ne revint qu'une heure plus tard et Hughes attendait devant la porte.

- Ah… désolé, j'ai eut un coup de fil urgent à passer.

- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit Maes avec un sourire.

Envy répondit au sourire et il ouvrit la maison. A eux deux ils préparent le petit appartement pour faire une fête « grandiose ». Envy commença même le gâteau en discutant nonchalamment avec Maes.

Envy pris aussi la peine de vérifier le jour qu'on était. « 16 Mars » (1). Il soupira et l'heure passa vite. Vingt heures sonna bientôt. Envy rassembla des habits pour Roy et il sortit juste à temps pour empêcher son amoureux de rentré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- On y va ? Je veux pas que « Patrick » râle encore pour la ponctualité.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ton père m'a appelé au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui.

Bon il exagérait, il ne l'avait jamais appelé qu'une fois mais bon.

- Il faut bien que je me change !

- Il y a des toilettes au premier étage.

- Certes… et que veux-tu que je fasse avec mes vêtements ?

- Je les remonterais.

Roy soupira, comprenant le jeu d'Envy. Il accepta de se changer dans la toilette d'en bas et donna ses habits à Envy. Celui-ci alla remettre les vêtements dans l'appartement et en profita pour rapidement s'habiller de façon plus décente, il portait encore sa tenue d'homonculus.

Il changea d'apparence pour faire apparaître un débardeur et un jean noir ainsi que des sandales et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Roy.

Le Général de Division lui adressa un petit sourire doux et lui prit la main avant de sortir de l'immeuble avec lui. Il lui caressa amoureusement la main. Envy lui sourit presque bêtement. Il aurait presque put se haïr pour une bêtise si « avancée ». Jamais auparavant, il ne c'était sentit si heureux, si amoureux qu'en la compagnie de Roy. Même l'amour qu'il avait porté à Greed lui semblait dérisoire et celui qu'il avait porté à Pride ? Cela ressemblait à de l'ironie pure.

Envy et Roy se rendirent chez les parents de Roy. Comme la première fois, Envy sonna. On ouvrit, il s'agissait de-visiblement- une bonne, mais pas la même que la dernière fois.

- Monsieur Mustang ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est bien moi, je suis venu avec Envy.

- Oui, entrez je vous en prie. Dit-elle en se poussant de devant la porte.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent. Roy attira Envy jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan ou Ghislaine buvait un thé en compagnie de Patrick.

- Allan n'est pas là ? Interrogea Roy.

- Si, il arrive. Rétorqua Ghislaine.

Justement à ce moment, l'autre brun arriva. Il vint s'installer près de ses parents. Ghislaine et Patrick se mirent à parler ensemble. Ils se demandaient s'ils dinaient tous ensemble ou pas. Roy aurait largement préféré sortir d'ici et ne pas avoir à dîner ici.

- Roy, dineras-tu avec nous ? Demanda Patrick avec un ton acide qui disait clairement « Je ne veux pas dîner avec toi ».

- Et bien, c'est comme il vous plaira, père.

- Et vous, Envy ? Dineriez-vous avec nous ? Surenchérit Ghislaine.

- Je répondrais comme Roy, Ghislaine !

- Mangeons ensemble, nous avons fait préparer des moules ! Annonça la mère en se levant.

Tous se levèrent également. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et ils s'installèrent tous sur leur chaise respectif. La bonne vint servir le repas, des moules accompagnés de frites avec de la mayonnaise.

Une fois que Ghislaine le permit, ils mangèrent tous. Envy s'attaquait aux frites avec envie mais devoir manger avec les couverts c'était dérangeant. Il n'y avait plus le plaisir originel. Même les moules devait être mangé avec des couverts.

Le repas enfin fini, Envy avait finit par ne manger presque rien, avec couvert c'était vraiment ennuyant. On servit un gâteau au chocolat et le vert conseilla au brun-qui n'avait presque rien manger- de ne pas trop manger du gâteau.

Roy s'en étonna mais ne prit qu'une petite part selon ce que lui avait dit son amoureux. Ils mangèrent tous et enfin lorsque le repas fut finit Ghislaine se leva de table et ne revint que dix minutes après.

Ghislaine tendit un cadeau à Allan et à Roy. Allan avait un gros cadeau, il l'ouvrit, c'était un assortiment de thé. Roy ouvrit son cadeau ridiculement petit. C'était un nécessaire de bureau, un taille crayon et une gomme.

Roy remercia poliment ses parents et bientôt, ils repartirent. Envy traîna Roy jusqu'à l'appartement. Il fit semblant de déverrouiller la porte et laissa Roy rentrer. Il remarqua que la lumière était éteinte, ainsi, il alluma l'interrupteur.

-SURPRIIIIIISE !!!! Entendit-il.

Il vu apparaître Maes, Jean, Fuery, Vato, Heymans et Riza. Il leur sourit et Envy ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils firent la fête. La soirée était arrosée d'alcool qu'il buvait tous sauf Riza et Envy. Ce dernier avait servit du gâteau à tout le monde.

Le temps passant vite, il était bientôt plus de vingt-trois heures. Ils décidèrent donc d'offrir les cadeaux de Roy. Riza lui offrit une photo avec toute l'équipe et Maes dessus. Heymans offrit de quoi faire des gâteaux. Maes offrit à Roy une bouteille de vin. Fuery et Vato un livre et Jean un magazine qui attira un regard noir de la part d'Envy.

Quand à ce dernier, il offrit à Roy une photo d'eux deux. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, sans gêne sous le regard de tous. Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas les déranger. Bientôt tous partir. Ils leur dirent au revoir en souriant puis mangèrent encore un peu de gâteau ensemble.

- On va prendre une douche ? Proposa Roy une fois dans la chambre et après avoir posé le cadre sur leur table de travail.

Envy sourit et répondit par l'affirmative. Ils prirent des affaires et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Roy se tourna ensuite vers Envy. Il lui embrassa les lèvres puis la gorge, provoquant un doux frisson au vert.

Le brun lui sourit et le déshabilla lentement avec toutes les précautions possibles. Vérifiant qu'Envy réagissait bien, lorsqu'il lui retirait son débardeur. Lorsqu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. Lorsqu'il le faisait glisser en caressant ses hanches.

Envy entreprit, une fois que Roy l'eut déshabillé, de déshabillé son amant. Il le faisait lentement comme si son corps et son esprit était contraire.

Tout deux nus, Roy s'approcha un peu du vert pour se coller à lui. L'homonculus se laissa faire. Roy l'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses mains timidement sur son corps. Envy répondit au baiser, passant ses bras autour des omoplates du brun. Ce dernier fit glisser gentiment, lentement et précautionneusement vers les fesses de son amoureux.

Envy se laissa faire, cette maison lui ouvrait des protes dans la luxure qu'il avait enfoui. Il lui arrivait de sentir une forte libido, mais juste un moment. Envy ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller. Roy le colla à lui caressant son fessier doucement.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Envy.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Roy.

Le vert rouvrit les yeux. Sourit au brun en le regardant. Il remarqua quelque chose sur le mur et hurla littéralement. Forçant ainsi Roy à se boucher les oreilles. Il se tourna et remarqua un énorme cafard sur le mur.

- Envy ? As-tu peur des insectes ?

- NON ! S'écria Envy.

Roy soupira. Il alla tuer l'insecte et ils prirent leur douche ensemble, pour finalement aller se coucher ensemble presque distant.

* * *

(1) Ne pas à chercher fiabilité, j'ai donné cette date au pif.


	22. Dismoi la vérité

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

Note : Désolé de ne pas avoir poster pendant ces deux semaines. Pour cause de virus j'utilise rarement mon ordinateur à présent, je suis venue aujourd'hui pour poster pour vous 3.

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Dis-moi la vérité !**_

C'était Dimanche, trois jours avait passé depuis l'anniversaire de Roy. Celui-ci avait promis qu'il allait voir s'il ne pouvait tuer tout les insectes de l'appartement. Il ne savait toujours pas si Envy aimait ou pas les insectes, s'il en avait peur. Il en était presque sûr.

Il se leva avec une bonne odeur dans la maison. Il sourit et s'étira. Il passa par la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre Envy dans la cuisine. Il venait de mettre dans des assiettes des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts à la confiture.

Roy le remercia d'un sourire. Le vert y répondit presque timidement. Il s'assit à sa chaise.

- J'allais venir te réveillé !

Roy lui embrassa les lèvres avant de s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent en silence tout les deux. Après le repas Envy fit la vaisselle et Roy commença à inspecter l'appartement, le vert vint rapidement le rejoindre.

- Tu n'aimes pas les araignées, ni les cafard. Mais tu dis que tu n'as pas peur des insectes. Analysa Roy en observant le plafond de la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas peur des insectes. Murmura Envy en fixant le plafond.

- Alors quoi ? Des araignées et des cafard, rien que ça ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Bon sang, veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu as peur ?

- Et toi ? A part de ton père ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le brun.

- Allons bon, tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Il te battait ?

- En quelque sorte… Répondit Roy.

Envy soupira en secouant la tête. Il fixa le plafond en fredonnant cet air que Roy ne connaissait pas.

- Où as-tu entendu cet air ? Il est très beau.

- Dans mon enfance… Répondit Envy, songeur.

- Qui te le chantait ?

Envy ne répondit rien, ils continuèrent ainsi d'inspecter chaque pièce de l'appartement, Roy posait diverse question à Envy, des questions dont il n'avait généralement pas de réponse. Comme le brun redemanda une indication sur ses peurs, Envy s'énerva et partit dans leur chambre.

Le Général de Division soupira. Il vérifia quand même les zones susceptibles d'être des nids de cafards ou d'araignée. Il entendit un cri. Un tel cri qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas affaire à ses voisins. « On a entendu un cri, il y a un meurtre dans l'appartement 2C » Roy s'imaginait des choses, il se savait.

Il se hâta d'aller voir Envy dans leur chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, il vu une araignée sur le mur. Son amoureux était contre le mur opposé. Il lui lança un petit regard effrayé en le remarquant, bien que fixant toujours la bête dans un œil.

- Tu n'as pas peur des insectes hein ?

- Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes ! Rétorqua Envy d'un ton qui semblait proche de l'hystérie.

- Bien…soit…des insectes et des araignées ? Demanda Roy.

Le vert secoua la tête avec ferveur avant de fixer à nouveau le petit arachnide.

- Cesse de t'enfoncer dans ta mauvaise foi, ça ne va pas te tuer de me répondre !

Le polymorphe secoua encore une fois la tête. Roy soupira. Il posa son regard sur l'animal puis sur l'homonculus. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de te laisser avec cet animal jusqu'à ce que tu consentes à me dire ce qui te fait si peur.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Lui dit Envy.

- Vraiment ?

Le brun sortit de la pièce, l'homonculus exorbita les yeux.

- Que…tu… EYH REVIENS ! S'écria Envy.

Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse.

- R…Roy ? MUSTANG JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAIS S'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS CETTE BESTIOLE !!!!

Les hurlements d'Envy étaient plus proches de l'hystérie que ce dont Roy avait put se douter. Il hésita un instant, puis rouvrit la porte.

- Réponds alors !

- Tue-la D'ABORD !

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu me diras la vérité ?

- Tu crois que je vais te mentir ? Demanda Envy.

Roy soupira une nième fois et alla tuer l'animal, il se tourna ensuite vers Envy et lui lança un regard, demandant des explications.

- Je n'ai pas…peur…des insectes et des araignées ! Souffla Envy en se laissant tomber au sol.

- Tu me devais la vérité, Envy ! Dit Roy d'un ton un peu dur.

- Si tu me laissais parler ! S'énerva le vert.

Roy se tut.

- J'ai…peur…de…tout…ce qui a…plus de quatre pattes ! Avoua Envy, honteux.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridi… Commença Roy avant de se reprendre, certes suite à un regard noir de son amoureux.

Il fit une fausse quinte de toux et détourna la tête. Envy se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Et toi, tu as peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Enfin, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mon cœur ! Dit Roy, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Envy lui donna un coup de pied dans les parties et lui lança un regard qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Et toi alors ? De quoi à tu peur Général de Brigade Mustang sans peur et sans reproche ?

- Comme tu viens de le dire… Commença Roy.

- Oh c'est bon, on ne me l'a fait pas, tu es un humain ! Si je suis homonculus et que j'ai peur, tu as forcément peur de quelque chose ! Et des reproches on sait bien qu'on t'en fait des tonnes ! Alors… de quoi as-tu peur ?

-…De la glace…

- A manger ?

- Non, le verglas !

- Ah ?

- Oui parce que je tombe toujours dessus et que je me suis déjà cassé plusieurs membre jadis à cause de ça, et puis quand ça fond, ça mouille et ça me rend impuissant…arrête de rire, moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de tout ce qui a plus de quatre pattes, parce que ça c'est vraiment ridicule ! Rétorqua le brun.

Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres du vert. Il sauta sur le brun et essaya de le faire payer sa phrase insultante. Le Général de Brigade réussit à le tenir assez à distance de manière à ce qu'il ne le griffe ou morde pas.

Pour calmer son amoureux, Roy se mit à le chatouiller. Ce fut inévitable, Envy se mit à rigoler et arrêta de l'agresser. Le brun se redressa un peu et l'embrassa amoureusement pensant que ça le calmerait encore plus. Et il avait raison. Le vert au-dessus de lui se calma totalement et se laissa aller dans les bras du militaire en répondant au baiser.

Roy allongea son beau dans le lit à côté de lui et se redressa. Le vert avait eut un petit regard craintif mais le brun ne comptait rien lui faire à la basse. Ce dernier se redressa et embrassa encore une fois ses lèvres.

- Tu continues de chasser les bestioles ? Interrogea Envy.

Roy soupira et repartit à la recherche des insectes pour les tuer au cas où alors que le vert s'installait confortablement sur le lit. Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et attendit, puis enfin, Roy revint. Il s'installa aux côtés de son amoureux.

-Envy…et si tu me parlais de ta vie, tu fais tellement de mystère face à moi, je me sens si…rejeter, tu sais, mon cœur !

- C'est ma vie privée, je n'ai pas l'envie d'en parler, encore moins avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est CA le problème !

- Je ne te comprends pas !

- Si tu connais tout de ma vie, tu pourrais t'en servir, tu…je n'aurais plus de défense contre toi !

- Je ne veux te faire aucun mal ! Je veux juste te connaître mieux, mon cœur, parce que je t'aime, et non parce que je veux m'en servir contre toi.

- Tu veux savoir quoi… ?

- Cette femme…Dante, c'est qui ?

Envy le dévisagea en croissant les bras.

-Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Et bien, c'est…ma mère ?

- Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

- Mais si, bien sûr, c'est ma mère, c'est sûr. Mais tout cela est bien dur… je veux dire, ma vie tout ça.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

- Je me suis tué parce que…j'en pouvais plus, de ma vie, de tout ça. Que je me sentais…horriblement mal. Je n'ai pas eut de chance, ma mère me détestais, parce qu'elle voulait une fille, et puis pour mon père, j'étais un futur alchimiste ou rien. Et…je n'avais pas du tout le don de l'alchimie… donc j'étais juste rien, à vingt ans, j'étais las de tout ça, de ma vie et tout, comme je te l'ai dit. Je suis allé chez papa, j'ai pris du mercure, il m'avait dit que c'était extrêmement toxique alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, j'en ai bu. Je suis mort un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. J'ai été ramené à la vie, je pensais que c'était… une horreur. Souffla Envy.

Le vert s'arrêta un instant pour observer ses doigts. Roy le prit tendrement dans ses bras et Envy se laissa aller contre lui.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je continue ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Quand je suis revenu à la vie, j'ai d'abord essayé de me retuer, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, pas moyen, mon corps se régénérait. Un jour, père m'a surpris à essayer de me tuer. Pour lui, Hoju était mort d'un accident. Donc… je n'étais pas son fils. C'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de partir, mère à pété un câble et m'a battu, puis elle est partie, elle a essayé de le rattraper. Je me sentais seul, car elle ne revint avant une trentaine d'année. Je restais dans sa maison, mais j'avais changé d'apparence, malade de celle d'Hoju.

Envy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'était pas difficile de se remémorer ce passé encore fort encré dans son corps et dans son cœur.

-J'ai vécu en apportant la souffrance aux autres, pour que quelqu'un partage celle que je ressentais, en leur donnant la mort, ce que je n'arrivais à avoir. C'est vrai que pendant 343 ans je n'ai voulu que mourir, me donner la mort et tout ça. Mais…Un jour…Greed est arrivé dans ma vie et j'avoue que…tout ça m'a changé, m'a donné une certaine raison de vivre. On a vécu heureux et tout, c'était vraiment bien. Mais il a été scellé…Et je l'ai attendu, longtemps… mais un jour…cent ans plus tard…

Roy retint sa respiration, il savait ce qui était arrivé à cette date là. Le vert lui fit un faible sourire.

-Pride a été créer…Il s'est sentit attiré par moi, j'ai été flatté. J'avais besoin qu'on s'intéresse à moi… Mais au bout d'un moment, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, réellement. On a vécu de bon moment et il y a bientôt sept ans, il s'est désintéressé de moi, j'en ai souffert et voilà.

- Juste…voilà ?

- Je dois vraiment rentrer dans les détails ?

Roy embrassa ses lèvres encore une fois.

-Seulement si tu t'en sens capable !

- Et bien…Il y a 30 ans, il a épousé sa pouffiasse là on était ensemble depuis deux ans. Il m'a dit que c'était pour une couverture, maman avait insisté sur la chose. Je pense qu'elle savait qu'on était ensemble ! J'avoue que je lui ai piqué plusieurs crises de jalousie mais il me répétait : « tu es adorable Envy, je t'aime ».

Envy baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots.

-Au fil des jours et du temps, il commençait à moins me pardonner mes crises. Plus souvent –après une dizaine d'année- il me disait : « Tu m'énerves Envy, arrête d'être jaloux, tu sais que je suis obligé. » Le temps passant ce que l'on vivait était encore pire. Je dis toujours qu'il m'a abandonné il y a sept ans… Mais en vrai c'était il y a douze ans.

Le vert inspira un bon coup, c'était dur de s'exprimer sur ce sujet. Roy lui prit les mains pour le soutenir.

-Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi, j'en souffrais. J'essayais de l'attirer à moi de nouveau, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver à cette meuf. Il y a 7 ans, il a adopté le fameux Selim. Il avait cinq ans. Il était adorable, parce que Pride me l'a présenté. Forcément, je pensais que je comptais à nouveau pour lui. Mais ces responsabilités avec son enfant étaient plus fortes que celle qu'il avait avec moi. Et puis…il ne me disait plus qu'il m'aimait.

- Il y a encore pas si longtemps, tu croyais qu'il t'aimait toujours n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le crois toujours, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a fait tout ce mal. Greed me disait dernièrement que je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'ai aimé lui et comme je t'aime toi ! Avoua Envy.

- Comment ça ?

- Toi… je ne te tromperais jamais, Greed non plus…mais Pride…il y a deux ans, je l'ai trompé !

- Avec qui ? Si je peux demander !

- Avec Greed…plus d'une fois… je l'aimais encore ne fus qu'un peu.

Roy se leva, prêt à partir. L'homonculus lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

-Quand je t'ai rencontré, je suis tomber fou amoureux de toi ! Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui, c'est ce qui lui a permis de sortir avec Zolfichounet qu'il m'a dit plusieurs fois.

- Je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter, excuse-moi, Envy !

- Je te comprends quand même. Avec Greed qu'est toujours collé à moi. Et puis il est super protecteur. Alors on aurait put croire !

- Je t'aime Envy, je te fais entièrement confiance !

Roy vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement en le collant contre lui. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras.

-Mais dit mon cœur… une dernière question à te poser.

- Ah ?

- Bein oui, tu connais beaucoup de personnes non ? Alors… Hoenheim le lumineux, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ah…oui…

- Tu connais Hoenheim le lumineux ? Insista Roy.

- Bien sûr…mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Tu sais où le trouver ?

- Non…

- Je le trouverais !

- … Tu penses vraiment qu'il t'aiderait à gravir les échelons ? Interrogea Envy.

- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

- Je veux le voir…

- Tu n'as pas une histoire à me raconter ? Interrogea Roy en voyant son air trop triste à son goût.

- Apelle Greed… Il te la racontera mieux que moi…


	23. Un passé rien qu'à eux

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Un passé rien qu'à eux.**_

Pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres d'un passé qu'il trouvait encore exquis, Envy s'était dérobé en demandant à Roy d'appeler l'avarice, de lui raconter. Roy c'était exécuté.

Malheureusement Envy se rappelait de ce qui c'était passé alors que Roy était accroché à son téléphone à apprendre, parce qu'il voulait retrouver Hoenheim. Et ça lui faisait ressurgir des souvenirs profonds.

Flash Back.

Envy revenait d'une dure journée de travail après deux longues semaines de mission. Il grimpa dans sa chambre immédiatement, il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère, oh ça non. Et pourtant, il entendu sa voix horrible.

- OCCUPÉ !!!! Hurla Envy en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il fit claquer la porte avec rage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne tarda pas à entendre la porte s'ouvrir, il grogna. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais le laissé en paix, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le seul homonculus qu'elle devait le pomper comme ça, elle se croyait tout permis puisqu'elle l'avait porté dans son ventre de son vivant.

- Envy, je te présente Greed !

Le vert se redressa brusquement. Il posa son regard sur Greed. Il l'observa longuement. Il avait quelque chose d'attirant. Il ignorait si c'était ses muscles imposants, bien mis en valeur par le débardeur très moulant, ou si c'était ses yeux perçant, renversant ou encore si c'était son basanage presqu'exquis.

La femme soupira et ressortit laissant le nouveau homonculus avec l'ancien. Le basané s'approcha d'Envy, celui-ci le dévisagea.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Annonça Greed, l'avarice.

- Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ? Sourit cruellement le vert.

- Vérité, pour voir. Répondit Greed avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas enchanté de te rencontrer, j'aimerais te virer de ma vie. Tu es un être nuisible sans aucun avenir !

- Merci pour ces compliments ! Répondit l'avarice en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu n'as aucun avenir parce que je vais te tuer…Commença Envy.

- Tu me plais ! Le coupa Greed avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Envy sèchement.

- Tu as un très beau visage. Si doux, si féminin, c'est tellement excitant. Tes yeux améthystes sont sublimes, ils renferment tellement de secret, ils sont illuminés par une flamme exquise.

Greed fit descendre sans gêne ses mains sur le ventre du vert qui s'éloigna un peu.

- Ton ventre est plat, sans que ça soit horrible comme toutes ses filles anorexiques. J'aime tes lèvres fines qui sont si sucrées, si douces, j'aime ses hanches, même si elles ressemblent à celle de femme.

- Va te taper une meuf si ça t'excite tant que ça ! Rétorqua froidement Envy.

Greed ne se gêna pas et grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Le vert voulut le repousser mais il trouva sous sa main une substance dure. Il leva les yeux étonnés vers le brun. Celui-ci le déshabilla lentement.

- Non, pitié ! S'écria Envy.

- Quoi ? Demanda Greed.

- Je…j'ai été violé…neuf fois ! Hoqueta Envy en tâchant de repousser l'avarice qui était étonnamment dur au ventre.

- Excuse-moi ! Souffla le brun tandis que son ventre redevenait moins dur. Par des hommes ? Osa interroger le brun.

- Oui…

- Tu pourrais trouver du plaisir avec des hommes, tu sais, tu pourrais essayer, sans contrainte !

- O…Okay ! Souffla Envy.

Greed se pencha sur Envy et lui embrassa les lèvres. Il fit courir ses mains sur le corps fin de l'homonculus sous lui. Lui embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres, sans réellement l'embrasser. Caressa son corps avec une sorte de respect, le mettant en confiance et le déshabillai lentement.

Envy se laissait faire sans réaction vraiment notable, quelques fois il gémissait à une zone plus sensible bien que maudissant cette réaction trop féminine à son goût. Il ne se sentait pas réellement prêt à faire pareil chose. Avec un homme alors que plusieurs homme l'avait violé. Et pourtant, il ne l'arrêtait pas, et il ne tarda même pas à ce que le brun le pénètre après enfilé un préservatif.

Greed serait dans ses bras Envy, il le trouvait tout à fait magnifique, il chassa plusieurs mèche de son front en sueur. Il passa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui vola un baiser en le serrant un peu plus contre son torse musclé.

- Tu es exquis ! Souffla-t-il.

Envy le remercia d'un signe de tête, celle-ci remplie de question. Pourquoi avait-il autant aimé alors qu'on lui avait fait tant de mal de ce côté-là ? Pourquoi donc voulait-il lui demander de recommencer ?

- Vire-toi ! Siffla Envy en l'éjectant brutalement de son lit.

Greed se releva en grognant, il se pencha sur le vert et le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi donc es-tu si froid ?

Le vert l'ignora, se releva, s'habilla et quitta sa propre chambre.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Envy et Greed c'était revu quatre cinq fois où ils avaient couché ensemble sans aucun scrupule et toujours sans scrupules Envy le virait de sa chambre sitôt l'acte fini. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment ça se faisait qu'il appréciait autant cette chose.

Ce jour-là, il rentra dans la maison de Dante. Il alla immédiatement dans la salle de bain et pris un long bain chaud et agréable. Il n'en ressortit qu'une demi-heure après quand l'eau c'était montré refroidie. Il se sécha rapidement, et retourna dans sa chambre, nu, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Dante montait rarement à l'étage de toute façon et puis de son vivant elle avait vu pire. Mais tandis qu'il se brossait les cheveux, avec la brosse qu'il avait pris dans la salle de bain, et qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte de la présence de Greed.

Il poussa un cri. Lui jeta la brosse dessus et changea rapidement d'apparence pour faire apparaître des vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! S'écria le vert, furibond.

- Dante m'a assigné cette chambre comme était la mienne aussi à présent. Tu es vraiment sublime sans habits pour cacher ta beauté.

- Essaye pas, ça ne marchera pas ! Siffla Envy.

Greed se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'Envy, il passa ses mains sur son visage avec douceur. Il avança les lèvres pour l'embrasser mais le vert se déroba.

- Couche avec moi plutôt !

- Je pensais que tu faisais le pudique ! Rétorqua Greed en l'observant.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici… on couche ensemble ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux qu'on dîne ensemble ! Et puis si tu veux on couchera ensemble !

- Très bien ! Soupira Envy.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Annonça Greed en souriant.

Envy soupira. Il lui annonça qu'il paierait, et sitôt eut-il prit son porte feuille que Greed lui attrapa le poignet le tira à sa suite. Ils dinèrent dans un restaurant chic et Envy se montra ouvert d'esprit en discutant presque naturellement avec Greed. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'eux, de ce qui leur plaisait, leur déplaisait.

Après leur rendez-vous, ils allèrent chez eux et couchèrent ensemble selon les envies d'Envy. Mais ça ne devait pas s'arrêter là, pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, Greed exigea sept rendez-vous avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Sept rendez-vous qui durèrent bien quatre heures chacun.

Greed espérait bien un huitième rendez-vous, lorsqu'Envy rentra dans sa chambre. Il se leva pour lui demander, mais le vert mis la main en avant et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Greed en observant Envy avec envie.

- Je dois partir en mission une semaine !

- Être séparé de toi une semaine ? Ca va être horrible !

- Que racontes-tu stupide avarice ? Demanda Envy en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Pas pour toi ?

- Je ne vis pas que de relation sexuelle, tu sais ! Rétorqua le vert.

- Je t'aime !

L'envie battit des paupières et le dévisagea, effaré.

-Que…mais… ça fait trois semaines, dont deux de sexe et…

- Je t'aime ! Répéta Greed en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

L'envie le repoussa violement, attrapa sa valise et partit rapidement. Greed soupira, il était inutile d'essayer de le rattraper, s'il partait en mission, il se ferait engueuler par Dante.

Greed n'avait jamais de mission, il voyait pour la première fois Envy partir, il l'attendu une semaine. En ne vivant presque pas, attendant également une réponse de sa part, une réponse à son je t'aime. Mais la semaine était passée, il n'était pas revenu, il l'avait attendu toute la journée. Mais pas de nouvelle de lui.

Il stressait, il devait bien l'avouer. Il demandait sans cesse à Dante. « Il est où ? » « Pourquoi il ne revient pas ? » « Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? »

Cela dura trois semaines, au bout d'un mois, Envy revint. Il grimpa dans sa chambre, Greed attendait sur le lit. Lorsqu'il le vu son visage s'illumina. Il voulut se lever, mais Envy était déjà devant lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Où étais-tu, bon sang, j'ai eut si peur, Envy !

- J'ai été retenu en prison, ce n'était pas voulut. J'ai put réfléchir !

Le vert grimpa sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa. Greed répondit tendrement. Il le serra contre lui et caressa son dos.

- Je t'aime, Greed, je t'aime ! Souffla Envy contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Envy ! Souffla Greed en l'embrassant.

Le vert répondit au baiser en lui retirant sa veste de fourrure. Le brun le serra contre lui, plus fort, plus amoureusement, refusant de le lâcher, comme si il avait peur qu'il reparte si longtemps.

Ils séparèrent leur lèvres quelques secondes et chacun se retirèrent leur haut qu'ils jetèrent sur le sol sans sommation.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Envy. Murmura Greed tendrement à son oreille.

- Ca me fait étrange, mais…moi aussi !

Greed l'embrassa tendrement et le serra encore plus contre lui. Le vert lui ôta rapidement et sans aucune gêne son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures tout en répondant au baiser. Plus le baiser devenait endiablé, plus Greed faisait glisser le short-jupe d'Envy. Prenant son temps pour faire glisser le tissu.

Malgré ça, ils furent rapidement tous deux nus, se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec envie. S'embrassant régulièrement, sur les lèvres où ailleurs.

S'ils étaient toujours nu tous les deux, ils ignoraient s'ils allaient se faire l'amour. Envy était collé à Greed, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun lui caressait les cuisses amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelque fois, et le choix décisif fut réglé par Greed dont la tension dans le bas-ventre grimpa subitement lorsqu'il s'attarda à une observation poussée de l'envie.

Ils se disaient que…puisqu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment là, qu'ils continuent. Greed embrassa donc le cou d'Envy et presque toutes les parties de son corps, également. Envy se colla plus fort à lui lorsqu'il embrassa son aine.

- Tu es impatient Envy. Souffla Greed contre sa verge.

Le vert gémit un peu, sa verge se tendait légèrement. Cela amusa Greed qui s'amusa à le complimenter sur sa beauté tout près de sa verge qui réagissait en se tendant encore plus. Il posa un baiser sur la verge de son amant. Il se redressa légèrement et attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila.

Il lécha ses doigts avec application en regardant Envy qui l'observait droit dans les yeux. Le brun sourit et enfonça ses doigts dans l'anus du vert qui gémit doucement. L'avarice continuait de sourire en faisant des va et vient de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'Envy avait assez de plaisir pour la préparation.

Il retira lentement ses doigts puis s'installa confortablement au-dessus de son amant qu'il pénétra doucement, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Greed arrêta tout mouvement un instant, pour qu'Envy s'habitue à sa présence, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il commença des oups de butoirs lent et profond. Il se délectait des gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du vert malgré qu'elle soit entravée par sa propre bouche.

Aimant le voir comme ça, le plaisir le prenant, il accéléra ses mouvements pour s'enfoncer plus vite et plus loin en lui. Le décibel des gémissements d'Envy augmenta et il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de Greed, faisant également ondulé son basin contre celui de l'avarice pour le pousser à venir encore plus vite en lui.

Le brun avait bien compris le message mais il préférait faire languir Envy, lui embrassant le cou ou les lèvres, en le regardant et l'écoutant prendre du plaisir. Rien que cela lui en donnait à lui.

Envy, désireux de tellement plus, faisait onduler son bassin contre celui de Greed. L'avarice lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant d'augmenter encore la vitesse de ses mouvements, devenant un peu plus brusque.

Les gémissements du vert se transformaient petit à petit en cri de plaisir, le brun sentit qu'il était à l'apogée de son propre plaisir et il s'appliqua pour procurer l'orgasme à son amant. S'appliquant toujours plus, Envy finit par jouir entre leur corps à l'instant même où Greed, n'en pouvant plus, éjaculait.

Greed se retira d'Envy, ôta le préservatif, le jeta dans la poubelle, sera le vert contre lui et le câlina.

- Je t'aime tellement Envy.

- Je t'aime. Répondit tendrement et amoureusement le vert.

Greed le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le vert y répondit tout aussi tendrement. L'envie s'endormit dans les bras de Greed comme s'il était apaisé d'une chose ou l'autre.

Depuis ce jour là, les jours défilaient, mais eux ne les voyaient pas, ils vivaient leur amour au jour le jour, s'aimant toujours plus, et n'ayant plus besoin du sexe que pour s'aimer, même si c'était chose qui revenait souvent.

Cela devait bien faire quatre mois à présent qu'ils s'aimaient. Envy avait redormit pour la première fois depuis quatre mois et l'avarice surveillait son sommeil avec tendresse. Bougeant de temps en temps une mèche folle ou l'autre puis embrassait ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte.

Greed était occupé à remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Envy lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Le brun releva le regard pour voir Dante, elle s'approcha du lit et secoua le vert pour le réveiller.

- Envy, debout, debout !

- Je…dors ! Grogna Envy en se blottissant contre le torse de son amant.

- Debout, de suite ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Pourquoi ? Grogna Envy.

- Il est là, il est là ! Il veut te voir ! Tu as intérêt à le retenir ! Siffla Dante sur la fin.

- « Il » ? Interrogea Greed.

Le vert se leva d'un bond, il dévisagea Dante qui partit rapidement en se rendant compte de la nudité de son fils. Greed observa Envy se rhabillé.

- Qui c'est « Il » ?

- Viens avec moi !

Greed grogna, se leva et s'habilla. Le vert lui prit la main sitôt fut-il habillé et l'amena à l'étage inférieur. Un homme était installé sur le fauteuil, il discutait avec Dante et avait une voix grave. Il avait des cheveux or foncés comme défraichit attaché en queue de cheval, ses yeux ocres étaient légèrement caché par une fine paire de lunette et une barbe lui couvrait le menton. Lorsqu'il vu Envy il se leva, il s'approcha de lui et Greed put remarquer qu'il faisait bien la même taille que lui alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de son amant jalousement.

-J e suis heureux de te voir, Envy !

- Tu as changé d'apparence depuis la dernière fois ! Sourit le vert en se défaisant de l'étreindre de Greed et en prenant dans ses bras l'homme.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Envy !

- C'est quoi, papa ? Demanda le vert impatient.

- Papa ? Interrogea Greed surpris.

- Oui, c'est mon père Hoenheim, cela faisait cinquante ans qu'on ne c'était vu. Sourit Envy, heureux.

Greed dévisagea l'homme. Il serra le vert contre lui tandis que l'homme donnait à Envy un paquet. L'envie l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, il en sortit une sucette. (1)

- Qu'est-ce… ?

- Une sucrerie qui vient de sortir ! Ca s'appelle « sucette ».

- Wa et…

- Ca se suce !

Greed retint un rire et fixa Envy. Celui-ci rougit honteux.

- Qu'as-tu Envy ? Demanda Hoenheim étonné alors que son fils jeta un regard noir à son amant.

- Rien ! Dit le vert nerveusement.

L'envie soupira et alla discuter avec Hoenheim qui s'intéressait fort à sa vie. Greed écoutait. « Avec qui es-tu ? » « Que fais-tu ? » « Comment passes-tu ton temps ? » « Parle-moi de ton immortalité ! »

Greed se lassait de ses questions, il voulait récupérer Envy et le cajoler. Mais bien vite, le blond commença à parler avec Greed et l'ambiance devint vite agréable. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble et quand la journée se termina. Hoenheim baisa la joue d'Envy et partit sans demander son reste.

Comme d'habitude il avait laissé un papier à Envy, avec une adresse mais rien n'était juste. Les lettres étaient écrites bizarrement et il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrés.

Très vite les mois passèrent à nouveau et après sept longs mois…

Greed déboula dans la chambre d'Envy où celui-ci était occupé à lire un courrier manuscrit.

- Envy, mon trésor ! S'écria l'avarice.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy en posant ce qu'il lisait.

- Le monde est trop beau que pour que je reste enfermé ici ! Annonça Greed en désignant la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? Demanda Envy en se levant.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Dante m'énerve ! J'ai tant de chose à voir ! De chose à faire, le monde à porté de doigt, ce n'est pas pour resté ici. Je ne suis pas né pour ça Envy, tu n'es pas né pour ça !

- Greed…de quoi…

- Pars avec moi ! Viens avec moi !

- Ma place est ici, Greed. Dit lentement le vert.

- Ta place est avec moi !

Le vert tourna la tête.

- Envy, mon trésor, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, viens avec moi !

Envy secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos. Tristement le brun partit après avoir essayer une dernière fois de le faire plier. Le vert déglutit difficilement et alla s'installer sur son lit. Il laissa passer le temps, mal à l'aise. Presque triste. Se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas suivit Greed.

Il réfléchissait à cela lorsqu'il entendu sa mère beuglé littéralement son nom. Il grogna, se leva et descendit les escaliers en titubant.

- J'ai une mission pour toi Envy !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas aller dans notre prison et tuer le prisonnier que j'y ai mis.

Envy soupira et si rendit. Il rangea dans sa poche le papier qu'Hoenheim lui avait donné sept mois plus tôt et qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il se rendit jusqu'à la prison. Attrapa la clé et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il chercha la bonne cellule et se figea quand il la trouva.

- Greed ?

- Mon trésor ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Comment ça se fait que…

- Je n'ai pas été très fin… Dante m'a emmenée ici.

- Greed, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! S'écria Envy en se laissant glisser pour être assis au sol.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Envy ouvrit des yeux exorbités, voyant enfin Greed, couvert de blessure. Les larmes coulèrent seules. Greed lui essuya ses larmes.

- Oh non, ne pleure pas mon trésor.

- Je…je dois …te tuer. Articula difficilement le vert.

- Vas-tu cesser de toucher écouter ce qu'elle te dit ? Siffla Greed durement.

Le vert sursauta.

- Il y a bien un endroit où on pourrait aller, se protéger, évadons-nous ! Envy, tu ne penses pas ?

Le vert sortit le papier de son père de sa poche. Il le tendit à Greed qui l'observa un moment puis se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir, il plaça le bout de papier face au miroir et observa.

- Je l'ai ton adresse.

Envy se releva lentement et cassa plusieurs barreau et vint voir. Il observa l'adresse avec étonnement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, on y sera en une demi-heure tout au plus. Souffla Envy.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui. Répondit Envy.

Greed lui attrapa la main et le vert sentit un liquide chaud. Il eut un hoquet et son amant le tira à sa suite. Envy l'arrêta et le força à le suivre, le guidant. Il le fit sortir par la deuxième entrée de la prison et ils ne prirent que les petites rues.

Mais subitement un coup de feu résonna. Puis un deuxième. Envy sentit la balle le traverser. Il eut hoquet mais la balle ressortit vite. Il se tourna et transformer ses bras en lame qui s'étendaient à l'infini, il tua l'homme qui tenait le fusil avant de se tourner vers Greed tomber à terre qui saignait.

- Greed, Greed. Souffla Envy en s'agenouillant.

- Mon…tré…sor…je…t'ai…me…j'ai…été…heu…reux…de te…conn…aître…

- Greed ta gueule. Tu vas survivre. On est plus très loin, on va te sauver !

Souffla le vert en le hissa sur son dos avec difficulté. Il se rendit rapidement jusqu'à l'adresse et une fois arriver, en sentant le sang de Greed couler le long de son dos, il frappa comme un malade à la porte.

On ne tarda à ouvrir, il vu Hoenheim et Envy se mit à pleurer en sentant la respiration de Greed, dans son cou, devenir de plus en plus faible.

- Envy que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le blond.

- Aide-moi, il va mourir, pitié ! Pleura le vert.

Hoenheim le fit rentrer et lui ordonna d'aller mettre Greed sur le divan. Le vert s'exécuta et se laissa tomber près du divan après avoir placé son amant, il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

- Envy, je n'ai qu'une seule solution à te proposer.

- Laquelle ? Demanda le vert désespéré.

- Scelle Greed, fais-le passer pour mort et retourne voir Dante.

L'envie secoua la tête.

- C'est la seule solution !

Envy eut un hoquet.

- Je veux qu'il reste en vie. Souffla le vert.

Il parla ensuite à Greed, sans être sûr qu'il l'entende :

- On va te sceller Greed, ne m'en veux pas… je viendrais te libérer.

Hoenheim le fit stopper l'hémorragie avec un linge avant de l'envoyer retrouver Dante, sans lui donner la possibilité de refuser. Le vert tâcha quand même de rester. Il voulait s'assurer que Greed resterait en vie mais son père l'avait mis dans la rue et avait fermé la porte laissant Envy sans le courage de rentrer et d'affronter la mort possible de Greed.

130 ans plus tard.

- Envy ! Appela Lust.

L'envie sortit de la chambre de l'orgueil et alla rejoindre la luxure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de Greed, cet homonculus censé être méchant dont parle toujours Dante. Celui qui a été scellé.

- Ouais, quoi ? Interrogea Envy.

Il était le seul à savoir qu'« il » avait scellé Greed. Pour tous les autres homonculus c'était Dante dans sa grandeur et sa bonté d'âme qui l'avait fait. C'était un fait qui le faisait bien rire.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit… mais il a été libéré.

- Comment ça ? Questionna l'envie, heureux mais ne le laissant paraître.

- A cause d'une des explosions du labo n°5.

- Dante veut qu'on le tue ?

- C'est ça ! Répondit la luxure.

Envy hocha la tête. Il demanda par où il était partit et une fois qu'il eut réponse, il fila voir après l'avarice.

Après trois heures de recherche intensive, enfin, il eut le plaisir de le trouver au Devil's Nest. Il entra dans le bar et appela Greed qu'il vu directement. L'avarice se leva et l'empoigna.

- Qui m'a scellé Envy QUI ?

- Papa…mais pour ton bien !

- Comment ça ?

- Elle t'aurait tué ! S'écria Envy.

- …Certes.

- Nous avons fait ça pour ton bien.

Greed grogna avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Contre toute attende, Envy répondit au baiser. Tout s'enchaîna vite, et ce n'est que nu, dans le lit du brun, tout deux en nage qu'il murmura :

- Je suis avec quelqu'un…

Greed grogna et le serra dans ses bras.

Ce genre de scène dut se reproduire quelques fois pendant 4 mois avant qu'Envy ne lui dise que ce n'était plus possible, il était définitivement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, bien qu'il restait avec Pride.

Fin Flash Back

- C'est ton père… Annonça Roy, le tirant de ses pensées.

Envy hocha la tête une fois qu'il fût retombé sur terre et avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais tu as plus de quatre-cent ans…

- Je sais…lui aussi ! Avec la pierre… Souffla Envy.

Le brun soupira et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa les lèvres.

- Tu l'as toujours ce papier ? Demanda Roy.

- Dans la commode. Murmura le vert.

Le Général de Division alla le chercher. Il nota l'adresse en utilisant le stratagème dont Greed avait parler.

* * *

(1)Désolé pour l'anachronisme, mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais déjà fait plus tôt alors poussons le à fond.


	24. Erreur ?

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : Erreur ?**_

Il faisait chaud en-dehors du train. Envy dormait paisiblement sur Roy, ils se rendaient à South. Une mission importante. Roy était songeur, il avait peur aussi. Son beau avait sous-entende qu'il avait aimé Greed plus que tout ! Il lui avait assuré qu'il était le seul qui comptait à présent, cependant, il doutait. Quand il voyait Greed, il se disait toujours qu'il récupererait Envy comme il voulait.

Le Général de Brigade soupira, il releva le regard vers la fenêtre. Riza s'occupait de l'équipe donc aucun problème de ce côté-là. Mais les doutes et les craintes subsistaient.

Il avait très envie de son beau aussi. Mais il l'avait masturbé il y avait bien quatre mois à présent, il n'ésperait pas plus et certainement pas souvent. Pourtant ses mains étaient vraiment agréables, il adorait leur douceur. Puis, on se rendait bien compte que jadis Envy avait lut une vie de débauche, et il espérait bien qu'un jour Envy rentrerait dans les détails.

Il sentit que son amoureux bougeait. Il le regarda et fut ravi de voir ses yeux améthystes s'ouvrir.

-Bien dormi, mon cœur ?

- Oui, merci !

- On arrive bientôt !

Effectivement, bientôt, Envy dû se relever, ils sortirent tout deux et cherchèrent après Greed. Soudain, ne le voyant pas, Envy fut pris d'un odieux doute.

Il se dirigea en toute hâte vers un téléphone, Roy sur ses talons, et d'aillleurs il tendit la main à celui-ci. Le brun compris et mit quelques pièces dans la main de son amoureux.

Plus tard, après quelques instants, Envy communiquait avec Greed. Et surtout, il sentait bouillir la jalousie du Général de Brigade. Ainsi, ce fut tristement que le vert souffla son « allô ».

-'Vy tu veux quoi ?

- Johnathan Masbath…c'est pas une de tes chimères ? Demanda le vert douteux.

- Bein non ! Pourquoi cette question ? Moi c'est John Masbeth.

- Masbath… C'est le gars qu'on va essayer de chopper…

- Ah mais… ! C'est un corriace lui, me dit Martel !

- Tu crois que…

- Envy ! C'est Martel ! Je crois que tu vas en avoir pour 2 semaines, le temps de le trouver. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais Roy doit l'arrêter ! Protesta l'envie.

- Alors lui, il lui faudra bien un mois ! Johnathan est fourbe on ne l'a pas si aisément ! Apelle dès qu'il faut !

- Bien, merci !

Envy raccrocha. Il expliqua rapidement à Roy le problème. Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux en râlant.

-Ca va prendre du temps !

- Faudrait se trouver un lieu où loger si ça dure un mois…Souffla le vert.

- Tu disais que c'était un homme de Greed.

- Je me suis tromper de nom ! j'ai dit à Greed John Masbeth, tu m'as dit ce matin Johnathan Masbeth ! T'avais qu'à mieux parler !

- Je… Commença Roy.

- Non ! Je sature Roy ! J'en ai marre ! Va te faire foutre ! Trouve une barraque, moi, je vais prendre l'air ! S'énerva l'envie.

Sur cette crise de nerf-inexpliquée pour le brun- le polymorphe partit. Il se rendit jusqu'au QG de South. Il l'atteignit après 3 heures, il entra et se rendit jusqu'au téléphone.

Il en attrapa un, le colla à sa joue sous le regard effrayé des gens qui le reconnaissait. « Le monstre ». Des articles continuaient de paraître. Mais Envy faisait mine d'ignorer en composant le numéro.

-Allô Juliet Douglass, Secrétaire du Généralissime.

- Sloth ! Ca fait sept mois que je pense à ça… tu étais là… tu as entendu ?

- Oui…je sais tout !

- Alors mets-toi de mon côté, dis leur !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne le dis pas, tu seras complice ! Si on le met en taule, tu prends aussi !

- J'ai la protection de Dante !

- Je vais la faire tombée elle et son sbire ! J'ai des preuves tangibles !

- Moi ?

- Oui !

- Non ! Dit la femme.

Envy raccrocha brutalement. Cependant le téléphone ne tarda à sonner. Envy décrocha énervé.

-Envy ? Interrogea Sloth.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as à South, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais ! Siffla le vert.

- Pride y est !

- Que… ?

- Fait attention à toi !

- Merci ! Murmura le vert avant de raccrocher.

Il se dépêcha de partir de ce foutu QG mais il devait LE voir. Un flash lui revint alors qu'il se mettait à trembler légèrement.

Flash Back.

Lui et Greed c'était disputé. Envy était rentré, avait piqué une crise. Cependant, Dante était dans une colère noire. Il avait donc fui vers sa chambre, le corps en sang. Il avait été se caché dans le placard.

Comme quand il était petit, c'était toujours là qu'il se cachait et jamais Dante ne l'avait trouvé. Envy c'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait appelé Greed à voix basse.

-Greed, s'il te plait, viens !

Il n'y croyait même pas. Ils s'étaient disputés, une raison stupide. Il n'aurait donc aucune raison de venir.

Envy tremblait dans le placard, se recroquevillé de plus en plus. Il soufflait à Greed de venir. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Envy tâcha de se cacher un peu plus, effrayé. Il sentit des bras autour de lui. Le vert se colla dans ses bras.

C'était Greed qu'était venu le chercher. Il le câlinait tendrement pour ensuite l'emmener dans la salle de bain se laver, lui murmurant qu'elle était calmée.

Fin Flash Back.

A bien y réfléchir, Roy réagirais pareil et si le bouclier venait toujours le sauver, le rassurer. Alors, c'était sûr que Roy aussi.

Envy s'éloigna de Pride, il alla s'acculer contre le mur, espérant que Pride ne le verrait pas. Le vert se laissa aller contre le mur, manquant de finir assis. Il hoqueta et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même.

-Roy, pitié, viens ! Souffla Envy à voix basse.

Ses amoureux venaient sans doute le connaissant et se doutant des merdes dans lesquelles il pouvait se mettre. Et puis, ça lui arrivait si souvent, en devrait lui mettre un émetteur ou autre.

Envy vu le regard de Pride se poser sur lui. Il se déplaça un peu, s'éloignant du mur, le vert se sentait mal. Il avait même le goût horrible dans la bile dans sa bouche.

A cet instant même, il sentit des bras l'enserrer. Il voulu se débattre mais il entendit Pride parler. La peur l'empêchait d'analyser les odeurs, les peaux etc.

-Que faites-vous là Mustang ?

Envy tremblota et reconnu enfin l'odeur de violette lui vint au narine et il reconnaissait sa peau.

-Je veux attraper Johnathan Masbeth ! Nous cherchons logement !

Roy mentait, il avait déjà trouvé un logement mais Pride poserait trop de question, le brun le savait bien.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi, vous et Envy ?

Envy secoua fébrilement la tête. Les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, il savait que Roy refuserait qu'ils y aillent. Mais ce regard sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être entre ses griffes.

Le vert se défit des bras de Roy, celui-ci posa son regard tendre et protecteur sur lui pour le protéger. L'envie se glissa dans le dos de son amoureux et tandis juste sa tête de l'autre côté du corps du Général de Brigade.

-Non merci, Généralissime ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

- Mais dis-moi Envy où est ton chien ?! Demanda froidement Pride, déjà désintéressé de Roy.

- Greed n'est pas mon chien…

- Ta mère veut te voir !

- Elle se déplace ou rien !

- Tu te rebelles encore ? Elle te donnera la correction que tu mérites !

Envy siffla. Il était cependant terrifié. Accrocher fébrilement à son bras. Les ongles pénétraient sa peau et le brun laissait faire, espérant qu'il se détende.

Pride les dévisagea puis sourit.

-Je lui dirais, et on verra !

Sur ses mots, le borgne partit. Envy retira lentement ses ongles de la peau de son amoureux qui lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la sortie. Il le fit sortir en premier avant de reprendre sa main et de l'emmener vers le parc pour qu'il se détende un peu.

Envy avait tendance à adorer les parcs, mais ça dépendaient de son humeur aussi. L'envie regardait dans le vide pour l'instant. Le Général de Brigade le secoua un peu, espérant une réaction, quelle soit violente ou pas.

-Lâche-moi ! Protesta Envy d'une petite voix.

Roy eut un petit soupir et fit grimper son amoureux sur son dos. Après un moment, le vert grimpa dessus. Le Général de Brigade prit avec précaution, et difficilement, ses bras pour les faires passés autour de son cou.

Il l'emmena alors jusqu'à la maison qu'il avait loué pour deux mois. Elle était à peines meublées mais ils n'avaient pas franchement de plus. Un sofa, une cuisinière, un frigo rempli, un lit et une douche, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Roy posa doucement Envy sur le lit une fois rentré. Il vint s'allonger près de lui, inquiet. Un doute s'installa en lui. Il baisa le front de son amoureux et se leva. Il avait obtenu un téléphone aussi, ce qui lui permettrait d'appeler…Greed.

Roy se dirigea vers ledit téléphone. Il décrocha et hésita un moment avant de composer le numéro.

-Allô, Zolf J. Kimbley à l'appareil. Vous êtes bien au Devil's Nest, que peut-on pour vous ? Interrogea Kimbley.

- C'est Roy Mustang…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi et ta midinette ?

- Euh…Je crois qu'Envy commence une autre déprime.

-Il me saoule celui là, il est hors de question qu'on se déplace encore une fois à West !

- On est à South !

- Ah South, que de bon souvenir. C'est une ville magnifique…

Un long silence s'installa avant que Kimbley annonce sèchement.

-Fais comme-ci j'avais rien dit !

Et un second vide s'installa. Après quelque secondes, Greed sortit un « allô ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mustang ?

- C'est pour Envy !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

La voix de Greed était un peu angoissée.

-Je pense qu'il commence une autre dépression.

- J'arrive directement !

Greed raccrocha.

Kimbley dévisagea son amant.

-Pourquoi tu es attaché à lui ?

- Il a fait partie de ma vie, Zolf. Je le considère comme mon petit frère, il est très précieux pour moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, comme je refuse qu'il t'en arrive.

- Tu considère qu'il est à toi !

- C'est exacte, comme tout le monde ! Tu me connais pourtant !

- Hm, oui, mais ça me gêne quand même ! J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas totalement ensemble à cause de ça. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te partager avec lui !

- Je comprends, Zolf. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

L'alchimiste se tourna et alla faire ses bagages, Greed vint le rejoindre. Mais Zolf s'arrêta finalement en plein remplissage de sac.

-Pourquoi on se déplace pour lui… pourquoi lui ne vient pas ?

- Tu adores South, Ma p'tite bombe ! A vrai dire, je lui aurais bien dit de nous l'emmener, mais bon…tu aimes ça, donc ça nous fera un voyage… je te le payerai !

Kimbley battit des paupières. Greed qui lui offrait quelque chose ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa celle de son amant tendrement.

-Je t'aime ! Lui dit Greed.

- Je sais, moi aussi…mais je te rappelle, s'il te touche… BOOM !

Greed sourit légèrement et serra son alchimiste dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, alors que Roy lisait le journal à la recherche de possibilité pour attraper Johnathan, on sonna à la porte. Le brun posa le papier et alla ouvrir. Greed le poussa de devant la porte sans gentillesse. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Envy.  
Kimbley grognait dans son coin. Il prit les sacs des mains de Greed avant qu'il en parte et les posa devant le sofa.

-C'est un divan-lit, deux places, vous dormirez là-dessus ! Annonça Roy en désignant le sofa.

Kimbley hocha la tête et à eut deux, ils ouvrirent le divan. Le Général de Brigade remercia Zolf avant d'aller voir ce que faisait Greed.

-…Tu ne veux pas aller voir un psy ?

- Je sais pas…

- Tu vas bientôt être complètement déprimé, tu le sens ? Interrogea doucement Greed.

- Je le sens… Je ne me sens pas bien… mais j'ai pas tellement envie d'aller voir un psy…

- Mais je viendrais avec toi ! Essaye une fois, puis si ça ne va pas, tu peux arrêter !

Envy hocha la tête et montra son dos à Greed afin de chercher le sommeil. Le bouclier invincible se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Roy le remercia pour avoir réussi à « forcé » Envy d'aller voir un psy.

Le Général de Brigade alla passer un coup de fil et retourna dans sa chambre pour voir Envy. Il s'installa à son côté et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

-Ca te va demain pour le psy.

- Oui…ça me va, mein Liebling. Merci ! Souffla Envy cherchant le sommeil.

Roy lui baisa le front puis retourna dans le salon/cuisine. Il aida Greed et Kimbley à s'installer.

Le lendemain- Salle d'attente du Psychiatre.

Envy fixait les magazines sans aucun intérêt sur la table basse de la salle d'attente. Greed lui en lisait un, ou plus exactement était tombé sur un livre rempli de BD et s'amusait à les lire. Il surveillait quand même souvent le vert.

-Tu iras seul ? Interrogea Greed, une planche finie.

- J'ai pas envie de parler devant toi ! Dit Envy lentement en fixant ses mains.

- Je t'attendrais alors !

- Chouette…Kim va me tuer !

- Ne dis plus jamais des choses pareilles ! Grogna Greed.

Le vert soupira. La porte de la psy vint s'ouvrir.

-Envy Elric ? Interrogea la psychiatre.

Le brun fit se lever Envy qui était en mode « deux de tension ». Le brun l'emmena jusqu'à la salle avant de le laisser au bon soin de la femme.

Greed lut ses BD en attendant. Envy sortit de la pièce après une heure. Le brun se leva en le voyant. L'envie vint le rejoindre et ils sortirent ensemble. Dehors, l'avarice se tourna vers Envy et le serra dans ses bras, grognant en sentant l'étoffe du pull d'Envy.

-Merci ! Souffla Envy.

- Pour ?

- D'être là !

- Ah, c'est rien tu sais ! Lui sourit Greed.

Envy l'observa, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se serrer plus fort, au moment om le brun se baissa dans le même but. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'étonnèrent à s'embrasser réellement. Retombant sur terre ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je…on aurait pas dut… Souffla Envy.

_- Oh non…il va se mettre à déprimé, tout sauf ça…c'est quand même bizarre, j'ai rien ressentit. Je crois que je ne l'aime plus, puis je suis tellement amoureux de Zolf donc ça doit être pour ça ! _Je sais… on ne leur dira pas c'est tout !

- Mais si…c'est mieux de ne pas leur mentir ! _Je ne me sens vraiment plus amoureux de Greed, j'ai rien ressentit…pas comme avec Roy…je suis presqu'heureux qu'on aie dut le sceller, au moins je suis avec Roy. _

- Faisons ça ! Mais tu ne vivras pas longtemps.

Envy soupira puis hocha la tête.

-Tu continues la thérapie ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte South, puis j'arrêterais !

- Comme tu veux ! C'est pour toi de toute façon !

Envy fit un semblant de sourire, ce qui fit sourire Greed qui le serra contre lui. Le vert le repoussa lentement.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui te fera plaisir ! Dit Greed.

Il lui prit la main sous l'étonnement du vert et il l'emmena jusqu'au parc. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Avant-hier, il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder. Des pétales roses s'envolaient dans le ciel.

Greed le connaissait décidément bien. C'était un des arbres préférés d'Envy et il aimait encore plus les voir en fleur.

-Attend là ! Dit Greed.

Le vert s'exécuta bien qu'il se promenait dans le parc. Il n'avait pas le plaisir de ses pieds voulant le bien, portant de vieille basket de Roy, hier, il avait été recherché des affaires à eux. Le laissant aux bons soins de l'avarice.

L'envie portait aussi un jean. Les déprimes provoquaient chez lui l'envie de cacher son corps aux regards de ses autres. La culpabilité récente et le viol le poussait encore plus à agir de la sorte.

Greed revint après un moment, il donna à Envy un bouquet de fleur de cerisier. Le vert les serra contre lui dans un merci retentissant. Greed lui sourit doucement et le serra contre lui doucement.

-On rentre ? propose gentiment Greed.

Envy hocha la tête, l'avarice le pris par la taille et ils rentrèrent lentement. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres du vert.

Il était minuit, Envy ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se lever du lit. Il grogna légèrement et pris son courage à deux mains, après un certain temps, pour se lever. Il se rendit dans le salon avec sa furtivité d'antan.

Kimbley dormait calmement dans les bras de Greed. Il y avait un an environ, il aurait été mortellement jaloux. Mais ici il pensait juste : « C'est mignon ». Envy remarqua aussi Roy debout son ex-amant.

La culpabilité le prenant, il se colla malgré tout à la porte pour écouter. Par chance, la discussion commençait à peine.

-Ce n'est pas un univers pour 'Vy ! Tu devrais t'empresser de quitter South !

- Si je pars pour lui, sans avoir attraper ce meurtrier…Envy s'en voudra longtemps !

- Je vois…alors tu as raison ! Attrape ce type mais vite, je t'aiderais…

Envy retourna se coucher, ignorant la fin de la conversation.

1 mois et demi plus tard.

Greed énumérait à Roy tout ce qui faisait plaisir au vert. Il alla ensuite faire ses bagages et ceux de son alchimiste. Si Greed avait dis tout ça, c'était pour faire sortir de sa déprime le vert et l'empêcher de retomber dedans également.

Roy profita que Greed ne soit plus là pour se tourner vers l'écarlate.

-Je ne connais pas Envy…Je me rends compte que je ne dois être rien pour lui ! Ca me met mal à l'aise…

-Tu t'en fous de ça ! Il t'aime, tu l'aimes ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Roy hocha la tête, le remercia et alla voir son vert. Fit leur bagages et annonça à Envy qu'il comptait aller au QG rapidement pour le rapport sur la capture de Johnathan Masbath.

Envy lui souhaita bonne chance et continua ses valises pendant que Roy partait.

Le soir même Roy et Envy arrivèrent à West tandis que Greed et Kimbley à Dublith au Devil's Nest.

Bien sûr le lendemain, Envy resta seul à la maison. Roy étant partit au travail. Envy en profita pour appeler Greed, savoir si le voyage c'était bien passé. Ils discutèrent quelques heures sans parler du baiser ni de l'indifférence qu'il avait causée.

Envy raccrocha après un moment et fit le ménage en attendant le Général de Brigade. Celui-ci arriva à 20heures, rayonnant. Lorsqu'il vu Envy, il l'attrapa amoureusement par la taille et l'embrassa de la même façon.

-Mon cœur ! Je suis Lieutenant-Général !

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? S'extasia Envy.

- Oui ! Et mieux encore ! On retourne à Central.

Envy lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Envy déclara qu'il allait emballer leur affaire.

2 semaines plus tard, ils partaient.


	25. Célébration

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : Célébration.**_

Roy dormait paisiblement, une semaine avait passé depuis leur retour à Central. Le soleil brillait dehors mais il n'était pas chaud. Il était fatigué d'avoir tout réaménagé. Envy n'avait pas fait beaucoup. Roy le lui pardonnait entièrement, après tous jusqu'à présent, il était toujours en état un peu déprimé.

Cependant Envy faisait le ménage et tout, puisqu'il restait à la maison dès qu'il était déprimé. Si les nouveaux subordonnés de Roy s'en plaignaient et avançaient qu'Envy le faisait exprès pour sécher le boulot.

Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs s'il ne devait pas être viré. Mais Roy et Envy savaient tout deux que s'il était toujours en service, c'était bel et bien du sort de Dante et Pride qui désirait le garder à porter de main.

Ce matin, alors que Roy faisait un rêve particulièrement érotique, avec comme acteur principale son beau vert qui le faisait temps rêver et qu'il adorait cajoler, un « poids » lui « tomba » dessus. Roy se réveilla en un sursaut.

-Mon cœur ! Grogna Le Lieutenant-Général endormi.

- Il fait beau, on va dehors ? Oh oui ! Je veux un dîner romantique et puis aussi…

C'était un flot de parole ininterrompu, Roy tourna le visage vers le réveil. Il se figea en voyant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin.

-Envy c'est pas vrai ! Laisse-moi dormir, on fera ce que tu veux dans 10h00 !

Le vert grogna et repartit. Le brun n'eut le loisir de dormir, Envy faisait trop de bruit en bas. Il se leva quand même à 15 heures. Il prit dans la commode une petite boîte et alla faire tout ce que désirait Envy repas romantique etc.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Et ils décidèrent d'aller se promener. L'ambiance était excellente. En effet :

Le soleil était presque couché. Envy et Roy se baladait dans le parc. Envy l'avait demandé. Central lui avait manqué, il avait vécu tant d'année dedans qu'être à West City et même South City lui avait été douloureux.

Le vert se mit à greloter, et ça ne plaisait pas trop au brun qui le voulait en bonne santé. Ils étaient en Juin mais il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, un été froid s'annonçait et Envy se baladait toujours avec ses tenues aussi courtes, ses tenues qu'ils portaient pour que les gens se retournent sur son passage, pour sentir l'envie des gens emplirent sa tête.

Le brun s'arrêta, le vert le remarqua, l'imita et se tourna vers lui. Le tout récemment promu, Lieutenant Général sourit à l'envie et lui mit son manteau. Il lui remit une mèche en place.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid. Lui dit doucement Mustang.

Envy le remercia par un sourire.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à t'acheter un manteau…

- J'ai envie d'une glace. Le coupa Envy.

- Une glace par ce temps ? Interrogea le brun suspicieux.

- Oui, j'ai envie. Appuya l'homonculus.

- On peut passer par un supermarché. Dit Roy, ne pouvant rien refuser à l'amour de sa vie.

Le vert sourit. Roy s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour prendre quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau qu'il venait de donner à Envy. Il l'enlaça un moment avant de s'éloigner de lui d'un pas.

Le soleil se couchait toujours, la lune commençait à se montrer, les rares oiseaux chantaient, le vent soufflant dans les feuilles provoquaient une douce mélodie. Roy se mit à genoux et ouvrit un écrin de velours noir qu'il venait de prendre dans le manteau. Le vert papillonna des paupières sans comprendre.

Le brun lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne, il offrit un doux sourire à l'envie qui le dévisageait toujours, commençant petit à petit à comprendre.

- Envy, mon cœur. Je ne jure plus que par toi, je t'aime comme un fou, une journée peut être morne et détestable, elle s'illumine sitôt je te vois. Je ne respire plus que parce que je te connais. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. J'ai envie de t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés. Mon cœur, veux-tu m'épouser ? Interrogea Roy.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux et eut le souffle coupé une petite seconde. Il observa Roy, de la détermination dans le regard mais surtout de l'amour. Il observa un instant la bague, mais son regard se reposa rapidement sur le brun.

- Vivre entravé ? Interrogea Envy. Avec toi, sans hésiter, c'est oui. Répondit le vert, il s'abaissa pour être la hauteur de Roy et l'embrassa doucement.

Le Lieutenant Général, se releva, faisant se relever également Envy. Il répondit à son baiser en le collant à lui. Le baiser fut court. Le brun prit la bague dans l'écrin et il la passa à l'annulaire gauche de son cher et tendre.

- Seulement…c'est pas permis. Dit Envy.

- C'est rien, un jour ça le sera. Je le permettrais quand je serais Généralissime d'ailleurs.

- Alors j'ai encore plus hâte. Souffla Envy en observant la bague.

Une merveille, une pure beauté. Une bague en or pur, un anneau d'environ un centimètre ou deux, le haut avec des espèces de gravures qui entouraient une grosse améthyste de forme ovale, comme accrochée dans l'or par de petit crochet, et deux rubis sur le côté des gravures.

- Je voulais un joyau capable de refléter la beauté de tes yeux, mais ça semble impossible, tes yeux sont des joyaux unique.

- Merci, Roy. Rougit le vert. On rentre ? Proposa l'envie, oubliant la glace, une idée derrière la tête.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il prit la main de son fiancé et le ramena à la maison. Sitôt furent-ils rentré qu'Envy referma ses mains sur celle du Lieutenant Général.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Interrogea Envy en se dirigeant à reculons vers les escaliers.

Mustang hocha la tête et tout deux montèrent les escaliers. L'envie entraîna l'alchimiste vers la chambre. Une fois dedans tout deux, Envy ferma la porte du pied. Il offrit un doux sourire à l'humain.

- Tu sais…je sais…Ô combien tu as envie…sans cesse…Ca va faire onze mois…je suis prêt à te rendre heureux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton corps pour être heureux, Envy, juste d'être avec toi.

Envy se dirigea vers le lit, il s'y installa en position assise et tendit la main à Roy. Celui-ci ferma la porte et vint le rejoindre, il prit la main d'Envy à présent portant une bague. Il lui baisa la main, faisant sourire le vert qui se blottit dans ses bras. Roy lui embrassa la joue.

-Je suis si heureux que tu aies accepté ma demande. Souffla le Lieutenant Général à son oreille.

- Il faudrait être fou que pour te dire non ! Rétorqua Envy avec un petit sourire.

Le brun passa ses doigts sur sa joue, observant le vert.

-Tu es d'une beauté. Dit-il avant de lui embrasser les lèvres.

- Merci, Mein Liebling. Souffla Envy, ravi.

L'envie fit passer ses doigts sous la chemise de Roy.

-Que fais-tu ? Interrogea le brun.

- Depuis le temps que tu en as envies… Souffla Envy.

- Tu ne devrais pas te forcé pour moi, Envy.

Le vert s'allongea sur le lit et attira Roy sur lui. Le brun passa ses mains de chaque côté de ses bras, se pencha et lui embrassa amoureusement les lèvres.

-Ne te force pas ! Lui souffla-t-il.

- Je me sens prêt… Roy et puis…il y a trois mois, ça avait bien failli arriver. Je t'aime, et je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal. Répondit Envy.

Roy cessa de débattre avec son amoureux. Il en avait envie en plus, c'était vrai, il en avait mortellement envie, ils s'aimaient, et c'était sans conteste une excellente occasion, après onze mois. Roy avait appris d'Envy qu'avant son viol par l'homme qu'il aimait comme un fou il était fort porté sur la chose. Mais Pride l'avait fait en être dégoûté et Roy ne désirait pas lui faire ce mal.

Le brun l'embrassa amoureusement et le vert répondit au baiser. Il fit passer une de ses jambes de l'autre côté du corps d'Envy pour être plus à l'aise. Il ne tarda pas à cesser le baiser et porta son regard sur le corps de son amant. Il était tellement beau.

Il fit passer ses mains sur ses joues et son cou. Le vert sourit doucement et lui déboutonna sa chemise lentement en scellant leurs lèvres. Envy eut tôt fait de se débarrasser de la chemise, Roy lui préférait s'attarder dans des baisers.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne m'arrêteras pas ? Interrogea doucement Roy.

- Oui ! Je suis prêt ! Assura Envy avec beaucoup de conviction.

Roy se pencha et l'embrassa, il fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos du vert pour le coller à lui, le vert l'avait déjà débarrassé de sa chemise depuis un petit moment.

Mais s'il brulait de déshabillé son amant pour goûté à nouveau ce corps qu'il n'avait eut qu'une fois, il attendit quand même. Il voulait être sûr que son vert ne fasse pas d'erreur en lui offrant son corps.

Le baiser se stoppa bientôt. Roy descendit sa bouche sur la gorge d'Envy, assez sensible et la stimula par des pressions de sa bouche ou des coups de langue. Il sentait le corps de son amoureux se détendre dans ses bras.

Avec douceur et précaution il lui ôta son haut, il prit un temps pour caresser la peau de marbre dénudée. Il souffla alors à Envy combien il était magnifique, les murmurant à son oreille.

Envy souriait, comblé par les mots, charmer et même envoûter. Il déboutonna doucement le pantalon du Lieutenant-Général. Il ne lui retira pas immédiatement, laissant le suspense entre eux, laissant la tension grimper.

-Je t'aime mon cœur ! Souffla Roy en lui embrassant les lèvres maintes fois.

-Ja, Ich liebe dich auch, Mein Liebling ! (1)

Depuis le temps, Roy savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il sourit et l'embrassa franchement, le serrant contre son corps. Avec prudence, il glissa ses doigts sous le short-jupe d'Envy et le fit lentement glisser.

Il regardait le visage de son beau, cherchant à voir s'il était prêt à subir ça. Visiblement ça allait. Il eut malgré tout la gentillesse de le préparer. Ainsi… il s'humecta les doigts avec sa propre salive.

Une fois satisfait de l'effet rendu et presque sûr que ça n'occasionnerait aucune douleur à son vert il fit glisser ses doigts vers son anus et en entra au prime abord un tout doucement.

Il sentit le vert se contracter un peu et pour l'aider à se détendre, il l'embrassa tendrement. Répondant au baiser, doucement, Envy se détendit. Roy attendit un signe d'Envy et quand il l'eut, il entra doucement un deuxième doigt.

Cette fois-ci Envy ne se tendit pas et Roy put donc glisser un troisième. Il les bougea ensuite tout trois doucement et précautionneusement, jusqu'à faire gémir doucement son partenaire.

-Tu es prêt ? Interrogea doucement le Lieutenant-Général.

Envy hocha la tête. Roy enfila un préservatif qu'Envy avait préparé pendant que Roy l'embrassait. D'ailleurs le polymorphe c'était étonné de la présence de préservatif. Est-ce qu'il espérait où c'était en prévision à cause de ce qui c'était passé il y a un moment ? Le vert l'ignorait mais n'avait pas osé le demander.

Le brun cerna le visage de son beau et le pénétra tout doucement, il sentit une réticence traduite par une contraction de l'anus de son partenaire. Si c'était une sensation qui se révélait exquise, le Lieutenant-Général préférait mettre ce qui lui plaisait de côté pour s'intéresser aux sensations du vert. Après tout, ce qu'il avait vécu devait être mis en cause en ce moment.

Et c'était vrai que le vert ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Des flashs de ses cauchemars et de ce que lui avait fait Roy lui revenait en tête. Pourtant il savait que Roy ne lui ferait aucun mal, du moins voulu. Et deux mots interroger d'une voix inquiète et un peu triste le lui prouvèrent encore plus.

-Ca va ?

Envy hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Même s'il ne se sentait plus prêt, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Roy. Il ne pouvait plus le priver de ça maintenant que le gland du brun était en lui et que son envie bouillonnait à un tel point qu'Envy aurait jugé inimaginable.

Roy l'embrassa encore de manière à le détendre. Sentant que ça allait, le brun s'enfonça un peu plus profond avant de bouger doucement. Il se réglait sur les gémissements de son amant pour savoir s'il pouvait augmenter un peu le rythme ou la profondeur.

Tout cela se faisait doucement, et il ne comptait plus le temps depuis lequel il habituait son beau pour enfin lui faire l'amour en son sens le plus propre.

A force de patience, de crescendo dans ses coups de boutoirs et de tendresse-aussi bien caresse que mots doux- Envy devint plus réceptif. Roy pris la liberté de lui faire l'amour à sa guise, bien que cernant toujours ses impressions. Seulement, visiblement, ça allait maintenant.

Envy, qui jusque là était allongé au lit et assez frigide, se releva légèrement et colla son corps à celui de Roy qui fit passer ses bras sous le corps de son vert pour le coller parfaitement à lui, comblant le vide entre leurs corps, le serrant fort par la même occasion. Ne faisant vraiment plus qu'un avec lui.

Envy l'embrassa doucement, bien qu'ils perdaient halène tout deux en se donnant l'un à l'autre. Le plaisir d'Envy remplissait la pièce de doux sons. Roy enfoui sa tête dans le cou du vert et le lui embrassa doucement.

Le lieutenant-Général ignora si c'était grâce à ça ou pas. Mais le polymorphe jouit entre leur corps, dans un petit gémissement qui, mêler à la contraction du corps du vert, refermant l'étau de chair autour de lui, le fit jouir également.

Le brun le serra un peu contre lui avant de le rallonger avec respect et douceur. Il se retira de lui, lui caressant la joue. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et se coucha auprès de son amant qui attrapait une sucette dans la commode.

Sous le regard captivé du militaire, Envy déballa la friandise et l'enfourna en bouche. Il sentit seulement comme un liquide sur ses fesses. Dans le doute, malgré que l'odeur semblait lui arriver au nez, il effleura son anus, captant ce liquide sur ses doigts. Il les ramena à ses yeux et une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage de son amant.

-Excuse-moi ! Souffla Roy en voyant le liquide rouge qui n'était autre que du sang.

- C'est rien ! C'est moi, j'étais trop tendu.

Comptant changer les draps le soir même, Envy n'eut aucun scrupule à s'essuyer les doigts sur le tissu blanc. Roy se redressa et retira la sucette de la bouche de son vert. Il l'embrassa doucement. Il adorait quand Envy venait de sucer une friandise, les lèvres de son beau acquérait alors un petit goût originale mélangeant le goût de fraise usuelles des lèvres du polymorphe et, dans ce cas, la cerise de la sucette.

Roy grogna en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son homonculus. Il se leva ensuite et enfila un pantalon avant de descendre.

Ne voyant pas Roy revenir après quelques minutes, Envy enfila une chemise appartenant à Roy ainsi qu'un slip à lui. Si c'était un visiteur importun, il l'aurait déjà renvoyé pour venir le rejoindre. Envy attrapa un t-shirt à Roy et descendit pour le lui donner. La friandise avait retrouvé le chemin de sa bouche, après l'avoir récupéré avant que Roy ne quitte la chambre.

-…C'est vraiment important, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu entrer ! Assis-toi Roy !

Envy reconnu la voix d'Allan, il se dirigea vers le salon. Au moment où il rentrait, la réponse tomba lourdement, installant un silence froid dans la pièce.

-Papa à eut un accident de voiture à cause d'un infarctus ! On l'a emmené à l'hôpital de Central après les premiers soins…après tout, c'est le meilleur hôpital n'est-ce pas ? …Je savais aussi que tu étais ici, on te mute si souvent à central car tu es « si doué » ! Siffla Allan sur la fin.

Le vert entendant le ton venimeux d'Allan et remarquant que son amant était choqué, entra pour de bon dans la pièce.

-Suffit ! Annonça acide le vert.

Allan se calma face à Envy qui faisait toujours aussi peur quand l'envie lui prenait. Ce dernier s'approcha de Roy et s'installa à son côté dans le grand fauteuil blanc pour le soutenir. Il lui donna le t-shirt et se serra un peu contre lui pour lui apporter sa présence.

-Ca va aller ? On peut aller le voir tu sais !

Envy releva la tête vers l'autre brun.

-On peut aller le voir maintenant ?

Le frère de Roy répondit par un hochement de tête et n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'Envy se concentrait déjà à nouveau sur Roy.

-Tu vois…on y va ?

Roy hocha la tête et se leva. Il monta, suivit d'Envy, ils s'habillèrent tout deux rapidement et allèrent ensuite avec Allan jusqu'à l'hôpital et directement après vers la chambre. Le Lieutenant-Général rentra seul. Envy s'adossa négligemment contre le mur. Allan remarqua sa bague.

-Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

- Aujourd'hui ! Annonça Envy tout sourire.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant l'heure que le vert tilta qu'il était 8 heures du matin. Combien de temps avait-il forcé Roy à patienter, finalement ?

-Toujours à s'amuser quand il y a un problème ! Pesta Allan.

- Tu te trompes ! Roy n'était pas au courant et triste de savoir pour l'accident ! T'es peut-être le chien de tes parents mais…

- Roy est le chien de l'armée ! C'est mieux ? Interrogea le brun, le coupant.

-Tu ne connais rien de lui !

- Peut-être plus que toi ! Rétorqua sèchement et froidement Allan.

Envy grogna et aurait bien frappé l'insolant brun mais à cet instant Roy quitta la chambre. Le vert lui fit un faible sourire en rangeant son poing derrière son dos.

-Mon cœur ?

- Je suis là ! Répondit Envy.

- Il voudrait te voir…

- Seul ?

- Oui !

Envy déglutit difficilement. Patrick l'avait frappé la dernière fois et la perception avait été telle qu'il avait cru à un viol.

Après une accolade de Roy, Envy soupira et rentra dans la pièce. Patrick était légèrement redressé dans le lit. Il remarqua Envy et tâcha de lui adresser un sourire. Visiblement, il avait un bras et une jambe cassée, quelques contusions à la tête, mais malgré tout ça, il semblait aller bien.

Patrick tendit sa main valide, la droite, à Envy pour la serrer. Le vert hésita un peut et pris sa main pour consentir à la serrer. Lorsque l'homonculus voulut récupérer sa main, Patrick la tint fermement.

-Ainsi, c'était vrai ! Vous êtres fiancer, je sui navré !

- Nous ne sommes pas homosexuels !_ Enfin moi si !_ Nous nous aimons, c'est tout !

- Non, je suis navré parce que je n'aurais pas de petit enfant… et puis je sens bien que je n'aurais pas la joie d'assister à votre mariage !

Envy le regarda étrangement. Patrick émit un petit rire.

-Cet accident m'a ouvert les yeux ! Pour mon vieil âge, il me force à rester ici 4 mois, 4 mois de vie perdue. Ainsi, eux, seront sûr que je suis bien « réparer » ! J'ai aussi vu toute mas vie défilé devant mes yeux. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais… je compte bien me racheter. Je voudrais être un bon père, un bon grand-père…je n'aurais pas de petits-enfants de toi et Roy et mon autre fils…ah je n'y pense même pas car…

- Vous savez quoi ? Demanda séchement Envy, le coupant.

- Non ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Vous n'avez pas changer ! Vous êtes le même ! Un connard qui croit mieux que les gens et qui exige ce qu'il veut ! Vous êtes une ordure ! Je vous déteste et je répugne à vous avoir pour beau-père. Mais Roy n'y peut rien, alors je supporterais mon lien obligé avec vous !

- Je veux changer !

- Alors faites-le !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Moi j'étais un tueur sanguinaire…

- J'ai lu le journal oui ! Le coupa Patrick.

- J'ai changé, pour lui ! Je suis toujours moi…mais je suis différent aussi…si vous voulez…vous pourriez !

Sur ces mots Envy sortit de la chambre, il s'approcha de Roy et s'assit sur une chaise.

-Il te l'a dis ? Demanda Roy.

- Quoi ?

-Qu'il avait changé !

- Il le croit, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Roy s'il…

-Il a dit aussi qu'il était heureux de t'avoir pour genre ! Coupa Roy.

- Et je ne le crois pas ! Je vais à la maison, demain je travail ! Annonça Envy avant de rentrer des plus énervé.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était à l'hôpital qu'Envy ferait des tas de pirouettes. Il le détestait toujours autant, si pas plus !

Le lendemain, Envy se préparait, Roy n'était rentré qu'à minuit et le vert n'accepta de le réveiller que quand il n'eut plus d'autre possibilité. Il c'était préparé, avait fait le repars, préparé les affaires de Roy.

Quand enfin, le Lieutenant-Général se mit à table, il mangea le teint plus pâle qu'à l'usuel. Envy le surveillait inquiet. Le repas finit, Roy alla se préparer mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, il manqua de tomber, Envy le rattrapa de justesse. Il lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Roy, Mein Liebling, reste à la maison, s'il te plaît !

- Envy, mon cœur, je DOIS travailler pour monter en grade !

-Mais tu vas finir malade ! C'est mieux peut-être ? Tu ne travailleras pas pendant au moins une semaine, tu préfères ? Tenta de le raisonner Envy.

Roy soupira et céda. Envy le remercia d'un baiser, Roy lui donna beaucoup d'indication. Envy hocha la tête en l'écoutant avant de filer au travail. Il entra dans la pièce sans perdre son temps et s'exprima ensuite, face à tous.

-Le Lieutenant-Général me fait vous dire que pour cause de malaise il ne travaillera pas aujourd'hui, mais j'ai du travail pour vous.

Envy opéra à la distribution puis s'installa auprès de Jean et de Riza. Il leur montra sa main.

-On t'a demandé en mariage ? S'étonna Riza.

-Mystère…

-…Et boule de gomme ! Termina Havoc.

- Elle est sublime ! Souffla Hawkeye.

- Qui t'a épousé sans mon autorisation ?

-« Ton autorisation » ? Interrogea Envy surpris.

- Parfaitement, t'es un peu comme le petit frère que j'ai jamais eut ! Sourit Jean.

Envy répondit à son sourire.

-En tout cas ! Félicitation ! Sourit Riza.

- Les miennes aussi et à ton mystérieux inconnu ! Plaisanta Jean.

On frappa à la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. C'était Sloth. Elle avait un air grave peint sur le visage. Cet air qu'Envy n'avait jamais aimé, même lorsque la femme était dans son camp.

-Envy ! Viens !...Je t'en prie !

Le vert serra les dents « je t'en prie ». Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Il eut un tremblement de terreur, Jean et Riza le remarquèrent. Elle lui murmura quelques mots rassurants et Havoc lui fit une accolade pour le soutenir.

Finalement, Envy se vu forcé de se lever. Il sortit de la pièce et Sloth l'emmena jusque chez Pride, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de ce dernier.

-Il n'est pas là ! Lui souffla la paresse.

C'était sans doute pire, le polymorphe déglutit difficilement. Il rentra enfin dans la pièce. Ce dont il se doutait s'avérait réel. Il était en présence de Dante.

-J'ai à te parler ! Annonça-t-elle lorsque la porte fut fermée.

Envy connaissait le principe, il fit place dans les fauteuils de Pride qui le répugnait au plus haut point. Dante lui dit Ô combien elle désirait l'avoir dans son camp à nouveau. Après une longue discussion :

-Donc tu acceptes si tu peux vivre chez Mustang et que lui et tous les habitants du Devil's nous les laissons tranquille ? Interrogea Dante.

- Oui ! Répondit le plus posément possible Envy.

- Soit, mais je veux te voir une fois la semaine !

- Une fois le mois, et il n'y a pas de marchandage, je l'ai fait en tête, c'est ça où rien !

Dante grogna, elle l'avait décidément trop bien élevé.

-Bien !

- Et la montée en grade de Roy étant réglo de mon côté, je ne veux pas te triche !

- J'accepte ! Soupira Dante, excédée.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour passer l'accord. Dante se figea. Sa main était entrée en contact avec le métal froid et ses yeux se braquèrent dessus avec rage. Pourquoi lui avait-il droit aux honneurs qu'Hoenheim ne lui avait jamais donné ?

-Il t'a demandé en mariage ? Articula-t-elle furibonde.

- Oui ! Répondit le vert, ignorant le ton de sa « mère ».

- Tu n'auras jamais la vie que tu veux ! Roy est humain donc mortel et toi pas ! Et puis tu es l'envie ! Tu veux tout ce que les autres ont ! Ce qui explique pourquoi tu désires Greed ! Pourquoi tu te lasses de Roy ! S'écria Dante, venimeuse.

-Alors…pourquoi j'ai pris sur moi pour lui offrir mon corps…après tout ce que ton chien m'a fait ! « Maman ».

Dante siffla.

-Tu te trompes sur moi ! Continua Envy. Tu crois tout connaître mais ce n'est pas le cas.

A présent, Dante bouillonnait. Elle serait fort sa main sur une sonnette. Pourquoi lui avait-il le droit d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle attendait désespérément le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Oh ! Tu sais que tu ne me feras pas cédé ! Tu bouillonnes mais je resterais moi et plus aussi servile qu'avant !

-Je m'en doutais…mais…moi…j'ai Pride…et tout le monde…sait que tu en…as peur !

La colère déformait sa voix et saccadait ses phrases. Envy l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Il entendit Dante, la colère dans la voix, lui donner permission. Envy ignora ça également, il n'avait pas besoin de permission.

Il retourna au bureau, presque content d'avoir fait rager sa pauvre « mère ». C'était un plaisir si rare. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Envy demanda à Jean et Heymans Breda de faire un récapitulatif du travail achever.

Il faisait ça pour ne pas avoir à passer lui-même dans les bancs. Après tout, s'être donné à Roy ne l'empêchait pas de craindre tout autre contact. Plonger dans ses pensées, le polymorphe entendit quand même la voix de Kain Fuery lui parvenir :

-Ah oui Envy ! Ophélie est passée, elle voudrait te voir !

Le vert soupira. Foutu procès. Il était las de bouger au gré des envies des gens. En particuliers aujourd'hui, il aurait été un humain normal, il était persuadé qu'il aurait les pieds en compote.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte dans le but d'aller voir Ophélie quand le téléphone sonna. Second soupir et il alla décrocher ce foutu téléphone qui faisait un bruit atroce.

-Allô ? Soupira-t-il énervé.

-Ca va ? Tout se passe bien ?

Envy se retint de prendre ton jovial et essaya d'en avoir un professionnel. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Roy, ce qui lui mettait du baume au cœur.

-Oui, merci !

-Il faudrait travailler sur l'affaire Hords !

-O.K.

- Je t'aime, mon cœur ! Souffla doucement et amoureusement Roy.

- Oui, je le pense aussi !

- Quel professionnalisme ! S'époustoufla Roy amusé.

Il rigola un peu dans le combinet. Envy se retint de sourire.

-Merci et rétablissez-vous bien Lieutenant-Général !

Envy raccrocha et remarqua les regards rivés sur lui.

-Bein quoi ? Je ne veux pas faire la secrétaire des semaines encore ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et travailler ! Je veux un rapport sur l'affaire H.O.R.D.S. quand je reviens !

Envy sortit sur cet ordre. Il entendit les râlements des autres. Beaucoup était plus gradé que lui- toujours Sous-lieutenant - et refusait de l'écouter.

Le vert alla voir Ophélie. Elle l'interrogea deux longues heures. Discuta avec lui des frais et de l'avocat qu'il devait avoir pour un entretien à venir.

Cela fait, elle se permit de faire un commentaire :

-Jolie bague !

Décidément tout le monde le remarquait aujourd'hui, et étrangement, ça mettait du baume au cœur du vert de savoir que tout le monde savait qu'il était fiancé. Même s'ils ne savaient avec qui. Ca l'enchantait de recevoir les diverses félicitations.

-Merci ! Lui répondit pourtant simplement le vert, avant de partir.

Il retourna dans le bureau et eut l'occasion d'entendre nombre médisances sur lui. En particuliers celle d'Howard Cole. Ce dernier se leva. C'était un vieil homme au crâne dégarni, avec des rides partout. Il était encore assez grand et avait une certaine prestance. Il parlait toujours d'un ton autoritaire.

Il ne tenait pas Envy en affection et, selon Vato Falman, c'était parce qu'il aurait désiré ce qu'Envy faisait, à savoir être toujours de missions avec Roy, recevoir des louanges. Aider Roy, recevoir ses félicitations. Selon Heymans, il c'était juré de faire viré Envy pour la moindre infraction.

Envy n'en avait que faire de tout cela, souvent, ils s'étaient parlé tout deux, quand il était à West ou South. Le polymorphe notait le gros des rapports par son biais.

Howard lui donna le rapport qu'il avait demandé et le vert repris sa place face à Riza et à côté de Jean.

Le service finit, Envy rentra avec un peu de travail pour Roy qu'il lui confia rapidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa cuisine pour passer un coup de fil. Se donnant comme excuse la confection d'un repas.

-Allô ? Résonna une fois dans le combinet.

- C'est moi !

- Ah 'Vy, tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Tu as plaqué ton Général de Division ?

- Il est Lieutenant-Général maintenant !

- Y m'énerve à changer de grade, juste quand je dis le bon grade, il change !

- Bientôt il sera Généralissime, il ne pourra plus monter en grade et tu ne te tromperas plus !

- Et cette nouvelle ? Soupira doucement Greed.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage ! Dit le vert excité comme une puce.

- C'est…c'est vrai ?

- Oui, hier…puis on a fait l'amour et… et bein après Allan est venu nous faire chier parce que Patrick a eut un accident !

- Félicitations et qu'il crève ! Je tiens à m'occuper de ton enterrement de vie de garçon quand vous vous marierez !

- T'inquiète ! Rigola Envy.

Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Une fois encore, ils n'avaient pas parlé du baiser, d'un certain côté, c'était déjà oublié.

Le lendemain.

Roy était dans le bureau du Généralissime pour une entrevue. Il le maudissait du regard et cela amusait Pride qui le remarquait. Il s'amusait d'autant plus que Roy restait professionnel.

-Monsieur le Généralissime. En raison du nombre trop important d'homme sous ma juridiction, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister !

Roy tandis la main lorsque Pride voulut parler.

-Permettez-moi de ne pas vous donner la parole, Monsieur. Mais j'ai déjà choisi mon homme. Cependant, son grade est trop faible. Il est Sous-lieutenant et 50% de mes hommes sont au moins Lieutenant ou Commandant. Ainsi, ils refusent de l'écouter.

-Je comprends votre problème ! Acquiesça Pride.

Roy remarqua une petite photo sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas comme les autres. Lui et sa femme ou lui et son fils. Ou encore une photo de famille avec ou sans lui. Ici il s'agissait d'Envy pendu au cou d'un très bel homme qui devait avoir environ 30 ans. Roy se laissa penser qu'ils avaient quelques traits de ressemblances l'un et l'autre.

Il reprit son attention sur Pride. Celui-ci semblait s'impatienter.

-Qui est cet homme et quel grade voulez-vous lui donner ?

- Et bien… Howard Cole, mon Lieutenant-colonel se voit en fort litige avec l'homme que j'ai choisi.

- Le rang de Colonel vous siéra-t-il ?

- Cela sera parfait, monsieur !

- Pour qui ?

- Le Sous-lieutenant Envy Elric.

Pride l'aurait parié, il hocha la tête, posa son regard sur la photo, attrapa un papier et nota rapidement.

-Accordez !

Roy le salua et pris le papier qu'on lui tendit. Il alla le donner à la personne qui devait l'avoir, puis alla voir son beau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

(1) Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.


	26. Chrysanthème

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, meurtre, tristesse, romance, deathfic.

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 : Chrysanthème  
**_

5 mois plus tard.

-Pourquoi le Commandant Elric à eut un traitement de faveur ? Pesta Howard.

Edward était venu en mission pour la deuxième fois, la première ayant été il y avait deux mois. Howard jurait qu'il y avait trop d'affinité entre le vert et le blond. Il n'avait d'ailleurs reçu qu'un ordre ou deux de Roy, mais pas d'Envy.

-Silence ! Annonça sèchement Envy en lançant un regard froid à Howard.

En réalité, il n'avait rien contre le bruit. Il trouvait même l'ambiance plus joviale, mais entendre Howard médire sur lui l'insupportait. Et la dernière fois, il y a trois jours, Roy avait faillit péter un câble et dévoiler leur relation. Mais Envy, le ressentant, pris les devants et engueula Howard avec tant de froideur dans la voix qu'il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant toute la journée.

Jean lui-même lui avoua que sur le coup il avait eut peur. Envy préférait de loin faire peur que donner une occasion à quiconque d'essayer de renvoyer Roy ou même lui tant qu'à faire.

Le vert avait retrouvé sa place d'antan sur le bureau de Roy. Une bouteille au pied du bureau, un téléphone, un paquet de sucette et le regard du Lieutenant-Général qui venait souvent admirer son dos avec envie.

Plus d'une fois depuis, ils avaient couchés ensemble et le vert se laissait faire de plus en plus facilement au cours des « séances ».

En ce moment, Envy surveillait les hommes de Roy, ou plus exactement, Howard. Les subordonnés de Roy estimaient qu'Envy était trop dur. Riza, au contraire, était satisfaite, elle pouvait faire son travail en toute quiétude car Envy faisait travailler Roy. Ses petits soupçon quand aux sentiments que devaient se partager Roy et Envy grimpaient.

-J'en ai marre de travailler ! Souffla Jean à voix basse à Riza.

C'était sûr que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait toujours sa cigarette en bouche, mais plus question de flâner avec Envy. Hawkeye était contente de trouver quelqu'un de plus sévère qu'elle, elle pouvait ainsi un peu se reposer.

Et puis, tout comme Jean, Heymans, Vato, Kain et Roy, elle savait qu'Envy n'était comme ça qu'au travail. Parce qu'on lui « demandait » de faire ça. C'était une déformation de presque 5 siècle de servitudes pour Dante.

-Ah ça, nous avons un bourreau, mais au moins tout le travail est fait ! Approuva Dante.

Elle se leva ensuite, mis sa main sur l'épaule de Jean et pris son rapport. Elle alla le donner à Envy. Ce dernier lui sourit, chose réservé à la très célèbre Team Mustang, bien qu'on ne puisse dire qu'il y avait du favoritisme. Un sourire n'était pas forcément un avantage comme disait si bien Sabine qui travaillaient toujours avec Vato.

Envy lança un regard complice à la blonde avant de laisser tomber le dossier sur une pile qui devait déjà en contenir une bonne vingtaine. D'un certain côté la blonde le plaignait.

-Et ça aussi ! Annonça Envy. Et active ! Ajouta-t-il.

De l'autre côté de Roy il y avait une pile aussi grosse que les dossiers avec des formulaires. Souvent, Envy l'aidait, mais il y avait des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où il préférait se reposer à ne rien faire.

-Oui ! Répondit Roy.

- Sinon tu travailles à la maison ! Appuya Envy bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Roy grogna. Le téléphone sonna. Rapidement, Envy le décrocha. S'il disait ne pas aimer jouer les secrétaires, il en avait pourtant le rôle.

-Allô ?

- Envy ? C'est Allan !

- Tu veux quoi ? Soupira le vert.

- C'est papa, il est en train de mourir !

Envy se figea, il serra un peu le combinet puis le tendit à Roy. Ce dernier se décomposa rapidement. Il se leva, raccrocha et sortit.

Soucieux de le soutenir, Envy se leva également. Il entendit Howard Pester, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui rabattre le caquet.

-Riza, occupes-toi de tous, s'il te plaît !

Envy quitta la pièce rapidement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sloth. Il y était presque quand Hughes surgit près de lui, il avait la mine heureuse. Il emboîta le pas rapide d'Envy.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle…

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je t'appelle, promis ! SLOTH ! VIENS AVEC MOI ! Ordonna Envy en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'excusa une fois encore à Maes et repartit en sens inverse. Sloth le rattrapa rapidement.

-Il faut que je parte, Roy aussi ! Son père meurt ! Annonça Envy en marchant vers la sortie.

-Je lui préparerais un certificat pour qu'il ait ses jours de deuils !

Envy la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre Roy à l'hôpital. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Patrick, Roy était assis sur une chaise devant. Envy le rejoignit rapidement. Il s'installa à son côté et lui pris doucement les mains dans un geste de réconfort.

Patrick n'était jamais sortit de l'hôpital, il avait eut complications sur complications.

-Je suis un incapable ! Dit Roy.

Les mots foudroyèrent le vert qui n'avait jamais entendu le brun se rabaisser. Il était si orgueilleux usuellement ! Et surtout pour un cas pareil. La mort de Patrick ne tenait pas de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Je n'arrive pas à aller le voir !

- C'est normal…voir mourir quelqu'un qu'on aime est horrible !

- J'aimerais lui dire comme je suis désolé !

- Ne te rends pas malade pour ça ! Je vais aller le voir si tu veux !

Roy hocha la tête lentement. Envy lui embrassa les lèvres et rentra dans la pièce. Allan et Ghislaine était déjà habillé de noir et semblaient maudire l'uniforme bleu. Ceci mis en colère Envy.

-Eyh ! Il est encore en vie ! Virez-vous d'ici avec votre tête d'enterrement ! Annonça séchement Envy.

A contre cœur, car sous un regard de Patrick, les deux sortir. Le père de Roy émettait des râles qui l'empêchaient de faire une phrase correcte sans être entrecoupé par ses gémissements d'agonies. Le vert vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret près du lit et Patrick lui attrapa les mains.

-Roy…tiens à s'excuser ! Souffla Envy en dévisageant les mains sur les siennes.

-Ah…pourquoi ? Pour la fois où il a fui la maison dans le but d'intégrer l'armée ?

- Je crois…Il s'excuse, c'est tout ce que je sais !

- Je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il est devenu…

- Mais, c'est ce qu'il voulait ! Le coupa sèchement Envy.

- Mais, il ne t'aurais pas rencontrer ! Tu le rends heureux ! Il me parle souvent de toi… J'aurais voulu te connaître, ne pas avoir droit à ta colère ! J'aurais aimé avoir la chance d'assister à votre mariage ! Continua le père de Roy comme-ci Envy ne l'avait pas coupé.

La voix de Patrick devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Ses mots s'espaçaient. Ses râles augmentaient.

-Mais vous allez mourir ! Dit froidement le vert.

- Tu es cruel !

- Toujours !

- Veux-tu bien me rendre un service ? Ou plutôt deux…

- Dites toujours ! Souffla Envy.

- Allan et Ghislaine…ils n'ont aucune raison de détester Roy. Raisonne-les !

- Impossible ! Je sème le Chaos pas l'amour…et autre…sauf avec Roy !

- Mon âme s'envolerais rassurer, si tu le faisais ! Avança Patrick.

- Rien à faire !

- Comment ce fait-il que j'aie mérité ta haine ?

- Comme ça ! Notre première et seule rencontre à été horrible, si vous m'avez je ne l'ai pas vu ! Vous m'insupportez ! Quel est votre autre demande ?

- Tu ne voudras pas !

- Dites ! Ordonna Envy.

- Parler…le jour de mon enterrement, un petit discours… qu'importe ce que tu diras !

- D'accord ! Grogna Envy.

Sur ces mots plutôt crachés que grogner, le vert se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais un râle suivit d'une phrase saccadée le retint, main sur poignée.

-Envy ! Dis à Roy…que…je le pardonne !

Le vert hocha la tête lentement, même si le blanc ne le vu pas. Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il se tourna vers Roy, fixant ses doigts crispé sur son pantalon.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda doucement Envy.

- Oui…

- Je vais retourner au QG achever ton travail !... Et Patrick te pardonne.

- Merci. Souffla Roy.

Envy lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de filer. Il regagna sans plus attendre le QG et sitôt dans le bureau de Roy il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de ce dernier. Il se sentait mal, mais uniquement pour Roy.

Il attrapa les dossiers pour les signé à la place de Roy. A 20h00 Roy n'était toujours pas revenu et les dossiers pleuvaient. Le vert se disait que son brun avait beaucoup de travail mais un début de dépression l'empêchait de travailler « vite ».

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Jean qui fixait la pendule.

Envy accepta l'aide de Jean d'un hochement de tête. Ils prirent tous les dossiers et allèrent chez Envy. Ils s'installèrent au sol du salon, se séparant les dossiers en deux.

Par son statut il aurait suffit à Envy de lire les dossiers de les signé, de signé ceux de Jean et Roy n'aurait qu'à apposé une petite signature. Cependant il désirait vraiment simplifier la tâche de son amant et ainsi, il imitait sa signature.

-Dis Envy… ? Commença Jean.

- Ja ? Répondit Envy.

Oubliant sa prime question, Havoc s'étonna.

-Oh ! Tu parles allemand ah oui, toi !

- Ein Biβen, ja.

Jean lui lança un regard surpris.

-Un peu, oui. Traduit le vert.

Jean lui sourit et ce remis au travail. Ils n'eurent finit qu'aux environs de minuit. Le sous-lieutenant voulu partir, mais Envy le retint.

-Je vais rentrer maintenant !

- Hors de question, il fait noir, il fait froid, il pleut à verse et il va être minuit !

- Tu voudrais que je dorme où ?

- La chambre d'ami ? Proposa Envy.

A force d'insister, le châtain-blond accepta. Envy l'y emmena puis retourna dans le salon pour attendre, face à la porte. Mais le lendemain, il n'était pas revenu. Le vert partit au travail avec Jean.

Il entra seul dans le bureau de Roy, Havoc allant chercher quelque chose. C'est à cet instant qu'Envy vu Roy, il vint s'installer sur le bureau pour lui embrasser les lèvres. La pièce étant vide.

-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer !

- J'ai dormi ! Souffla Roy contre les lèvres de son beau.

- Il est…

- Il agonise toujours !

- C'est horrible ! Murmura Envy.

- Je vais le voir après mon service ! Dit le Lieutenant-Général.

- NON, vas-y, maintenant !

- Envy, je dois…

- On comprendra que tu te barres pour ton père.

- Mère veut venir chez nous ! Annonça Roy en ignorant son amant le faisant fulminer.

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le brun.

- Elle m'insupporte.

- Mais c'est MA maison ! Dit sèchement Roy.

- Que…très bien… alors je me barre.

- Envy !

- C'est ta maison, j'ai rien à y faire ! Siffla le vert.

- Tu veux qu'on s'achète une maison à nous ? Demanda tendrement Roy.

Envy grogna de le voir retourner sa veste. Mais ça le radouciçait, ça lui plaisait.

-Ca prendrait trop d'argent…

- Non, on fera les comptes avant de se décider, mon cœur.

Envy ne dit rien au prime abord.

-Je veux bien…Souffla-t-il doucement ensuite.

La sonnerie de téléphone le coupa. Il soupira et décrocha alors que les subordonnées arrivaient. Jean arriva, un plateau de café. Il en servit un à Roy et Envy. Ce dernier semblait comme figer.

-Il est mort ? Questionna Roy.

Le vert hocha lentement la tête. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Vous voulez y aller ?

Envy n'aimait pas avoir à le vouvoyez, ça l'énervait.

-C'est inutile, merci…j'irais ce soir !

- Vous avez une semaine de congé pour le deuil ! Appuya Envy soucieux de son amant.

- Je…Je ne peux pas… Commença le brun en fixant ses pâles doigts.

- Je refuse de t'entendre dire que tu ne peux pas ! Tu peux, tu en as le droit ! Et je REFUSE de te voir craquer parce que tu n'as pas su faire ton deuil !

- Tu le tutoies ? Résonna méchamment la voix d'Howard.

- Vous devriez vraiment prendre ce congé ! Repris Envy en ignorant le vieil homme.

- Tu as raison… je peux te laisser t'occuper de tout ?

- Bien sûr !

Roy se leva et partit. Envy lança un regard noir à Howard qu'il n'avait pas vu rentrer plus tôt.

Le soir même, Ghislaine s'installa chez le couple. Le vert n'était pas content. Ghislaine le prenait pour un esclave. « Fais-moi un thé » « Eyh ! J'attends mon thé, amène-le de suite » « Il est grand tant de changer mes draps » etcetera.

3 jours plus tard, à 16 heures, c'était l'enterrement. Envy n'y avait été que pour soutenir son brun. Il avait aussi écrit son texte qu'il devait lire. Allan et Ghislaine ne c'était permis de faire la même chose et foudroyait du regard Envy.

Ce dernier laissa Roy sur sa chaise et alla jusqu'au petit autel.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment connu Patrick Mustang. Il m'a demandé de parler à son enterrement et je ne sais que dire. Je n'ai pas vu Patrick comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, et rien qu'aujourd'hui… j'accepte de lui offrir une excuse ! Il était vieux et épuisé. Ce qu'il a fait, il le regrette. Je lui souhaite un repos éternel.

Le vert quitta l'autel et remarqua que son brun pleurait. Il vint le rejoindre rapidement.

-Tu…

- Non, il commence à pleuvoir !

Envy soupira. Il emmena Roy se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. Une fois venu le moment, après la mise en terre, de déguster les petits fours et sandwiches pour se détendre. Hughes pointa le bout de son nez. Il était venu pour soutenir son meilleur ami.

-Dites, vous aller l'écouter ma bonne nouvelle ?

Il savait que c'était le meilleur moment d'en parler. Ca rendrait heureux Roy et Envy.

-Dis toujours ! Grogna Roy.

- Grâce est enceinte !

- C'est génial ! S'écria Envy.

1 mois plus tard.

Envy avait déprimé à cause de l'état de Roy, mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Il avait été chez Greed pour ne pas avoir à supporter Ghislaine pendant sa déprime, ce qui aurait aggravé son cas.

Envy s'appliquait à sucer une sucette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Roy. C'était Grâce. Elle commençait à avoir un petit ventre. Envy lui sourit en la voyant. Inutile de dire qu'Howard bouillonnait dans son coin de voir tant de personne l'apprécier.

-Oh oui, il y a un homme qui veux te voir Envy, m'a dit Maes. Mais je ne venais pas pour ça ! J'aurais voulu vous inviter à manger ce soir !

- Avec joie ! s'écria Envy.

Il y avait tous le monde autour mais un « vous » pouvait tout aussi bien s'adresser à Envy. Le vert était d'autant plus heureux que sa déprime achevé, quand il était rentré, Ghislaine n'était plus là.

Un homme rentra dans la pièce, il était grand, volontaire, assez beau.

-Envy Elric ? Interrogea-t-il.

Le vert leva la main en décrochant le téléphone qui sonnait. Il raccrocha rapidement. L'homme s'approcha de lui et tendis la main. Envy se leva du bureau. Il lui serra la main peu sûr.

-Benoît Holes, je suis votre avocat, j'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous.

Ce n'est qu'après un hochement de tête de Roy et une hésitation que le vert accepta de le suivre enfin. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un bureau vide.

-Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi ç Je vais vous défendre et pas qu'un peu ! Sourit l'avocat tendis qu'Envy s'asseyait.

Il hocha ensuite la tête.

-Nous allons voir plus ou moins comment vous allez vous débrouillez. Je vais vous posez toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir de la défense ET de l'attaque.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Alors…Vous portez plainte contre King Bradley pour viol.

- Oui !

- Mais pas pour le premier supposé viol, seulement pour le deuxième…pourquoi ?

- Parce que… j'étais encore en couple avec lui, personne ne me croirait et…en moi… je ne lui en ai pas voulu…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il était en colère, son orgueil était touché.

Envy n'avançaient pas des arguments en rapport avec les homonculus pour étayer sa dernière phrase. Un tel état de logique pour lui était logique et plus facilement pardonnable.

-Et la deuxième fois ?

- Il m'a détruit, m'a anéantit, alors je me suis décider… je DEVAIS porter plainte, pour qu'on répare l'affront qu'on m'avait fait !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve pourtant !

- Si…les échantillons de sperme prélevé par le médecin…

- Vous semblez vivre heureux !

- Sur deux ans, j'ai eut environ cinq à six mois de déprime. Je n'appelle pas ça vivre heureux ! Mais quand je le suis, je le dois à mon entourage.

L'avocat hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Roy et Envy allèrent voir Grâce le soir. Elle avait servit un excellent repas qui dégageaient un fumet exquis. Ils s'installèrent tous à table. Grâce était Elisya à se nourrir et Envy discutait avec Hughes.

-C'est une manigance de haut niveau. Faire croire qu'il pourrait en mourir, ce qui remettrait en cause ton procès en plus !

- Je n'en ai que faire, il sera sans doute monté au rôle de Général après ça !

- Certes… mais je ne suis pas sûr pour autant de ça.

Envy haussa les épaules et sourit doucement. Il se remit à manger et bien vite, avec Roy, ils rentrèrent à la maison et se couchèrent ensemble.

6 mois plus tard.

Envy et Roy revenait de chez Grâce, elle ne tarderait pas à accoucher selon Hughes qui devenait de plus en plus papa gâteau. Envy se laissait rêvasser au fil des jours. Elisya venait souvent sur ses genoux et des envies naissaient en Envy.

Avoir un enfant, par exemple. Il y pensait le soir en se couchant dans les bras de Roy. Et subitement, il réalisa quel jour on été. Demain, le procès devait sans doute être clôturé. Et il pensait qu'il allait le perdre. Il avait le trac.

Roy lui proposa de prendre un bain pour se détendre et le vert s'exécuta. Quand il eut finit, un repas romantique l'attendait. Ca lui remonta le moral et mangea avec Roy de bonne humeur.

De fil en aiguille, ils allèrent se coucher ensemble, ils se déshabillèrent et plus si affinités.

Envy se releva du lit. C'était l'aurore. Il observa Roy, assis sur le lit, sans un mot. Il restait allongé dans le lit tandis que le lieutenant général se leva. Il se s'habilla et offrit un petit sourire à Envy. Ce dernier quitta le lit et s'habilla également. Ils descendirent tout deux dans le salon. Roy s'installa dans un divan, la fatigue sur son visage. Il travailler trop, tout le monde le disais. Envy s'en voulait car après tout, c'était de sa faute. Ensuite, il prenait toujours son temps pour Envy et par dessus ça, la peur qu'Envy allait à nouveau replonger dans une dépression à cause du procès.

-Alors Général Mustang ! Fit Envy avec un large sourire.

Il avait été promu ce matin même. Envy travailler d'arrache pied pour le plan. Des fois, il y passait des nuits blanches.

-Je n'ai pas encore appeler Greed... Je le ferais tout à l'heure. Il orchestre l'enlèvement d'Hakuro, comme prévu. Pour dans deux heures à 10 heure, soit y !

-Et toi... tu vas au procès à attendre bêtement.

-Je vois bien que ça retarde le procès mais ''tuer'' Greed ferra très bonne impression.

-Assurément.

-Il faut aussi continuer à montrer ta charité, que tu est un grand homme, mais on précipite les choses. L'éboulement est prévu pour dans une semaine.

-Une fois devenu généralissime, je pourrais enfin me reposer.  
Envy eut un sourire puis grimpa sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa, posa une de ses mains sur sa joue. Roy lui en caressa une, tout en le maintenant de son autre main placé dans le bas dos du vert.

Envy attrapa un couteau placée sous sa jupe. Il le fit tombé dans sa main. Il le rapporta a Roy, le souffle court. Les larmes se mirent a coulé de long des joues d'Envy, se fut plus fort que lui. Il retourna le couteau dans sa main. Roy l'avais bien vu, et pourtant il ne faisais qu'essuyer les larmes d'Envy.

-Je suis désoler.... vraiment désoler !

-Je t'aime Envy !

L'homonculus abattit le couteau dans le cœur de Roy, celui-ci eut la surprise du choc, puis rassembla ses dernières forces pour poser sa main sur la nuque d'Envy. Il attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Puis sa main retomba le long de son corps, comme c'est celle qui le retenait, il retomba en arrière. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand a Envy a travers les larmes, il eut un sourire satisfait. Il se releva de la dépouille de Roy et tâcha de chasser ses larmes mais elles revenaient sans cesse.

-J'y crois pas... tu l'as tué... tu l'aimais...

-Je l'aime toujours.... Mais le devoir passe avant tout.

-Je ne croyais pas.

-Maintenant c'est fait...Venons en au fait de notre arrangement...j'ai à aller à un procès !

-Justement... Tu ne devrais pas... je devrais faire traîner les choses... Ce procès est stupide....

-Pas autre chose à dire ?  
-Je t'aime.

Envy eut un sourire doux et les larmes se remirent a couler, il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre.


	27. Flash Back

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Chapitre 27 : flash back**_

Un jour avant les faits

-Ah ! Envy ! Te voilà pour notre entretien du mois.

-Comme toujours. Pride n'est pas là ?

-Comme toujours !

-J'ai un service a te demander... une mission, tu ne peut pas refuser n'est ce pas ?

-Non bien sûr ! Ça faisait partie de nos arrangements comme le fait que Pride ne soit pas là !

-Tout à fait ! Tu es très pointilleux sur ce sujet, tu me le répète sans cesse. Aurait-tu encore des sentiments ?

-Hum... oui. Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi ! Fit Envy avec un air sarcastique.  
Dante se mit en colère.

-Tait-toi ! Tu me dois le respect !

Envy éclata de rire et se retint les côtes, hilare, d'un bon rire de joie. Agréable.

-Excu... Excusez... moi... mère ! Réussit à articuler Envy malgré son hilarité.

Il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, tant il riait et ça ne plaisait pas à Dante, bien sûr. Elle émit un grognement alors qu'Envy se foutait ouvertement d'elle.

-Ça suffit ! Revenons-en plutôt à ta mission !

Envy se retint de rire. Il pouffait de temps en temps. Incontrôlable.  
-Tu vas tuer... Roy Mustang ! Demain quand il sera promu !

-Yeah ! Je vais être riche ! Fit Envy !

-Tu te moque de moi ?

-Oui ! Répondit Envy avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Dante s'énerva, elle ne supportait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Mais en même temps, Envy semblais comme drogué. Alors qu'il évacuait un trop plein simplement du stresse.

-Envy, soit sérieux ! Roy Mustang ! Mort !

-Désoler... Comment je m'y prends ? Demanda Envy se retenant difficilement de pouffer.

-Chez vous, discret, fait passer ça pour un accident ou le meurtre d'une personne importante. Assure-toi qu'il n'y ait pas tes empreintes. Ça serait stupide pour ton procès.

Envy la regarda, un peu plus sérieux, ne se dépêtrant pas d'un sourire malgré tout.

-Compris ?

-Oui !

-Dispose !

Envy hocha la tête, quitta la pièce et éclata de rire à nouveau.

-ENVYYYYYYY ! S'écria Dante

-Désoler ! Cria Envy, mort de rire.

Trois jours avant les faits

Envy se rendit dans le bureau de Pride non sans tiré Sloth derrière lui. La secrétaire fit un sourire gêné au généralissime alors qu'Envy la tenait fermement.

-Ne sois pas autant sur tes gardes. Lui dit l'orgueil

-On se demande pourquoi ce procès a lieu ! Fit remarquer Envy

-J'ai commis des erreurs ! Lui dit Pride

-Des erreurs qui m'ont détruit, je ne te pardonnerais pas Pride ! Tu me connais non ?

-Tu est un homonculus pas une chiffe-molle !

-Je ne vais pas te rappeler ce que tu m'a fait et ce que je ressens a présent !

-Tu t'envoies bien en l'air, avec ton beau Lieutenant Général cependant ! Je ne t'ai pas tant que ça affecté.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

-Sloth, peux-tu nous laisser ? Demanda Pride.  
Envy lui lança un regard, refermant sa prise sur son bras.

-Je suis désoler... mais non !

-Tant pis ! Siffla Pride

Envy remercia Sloth d'un signe de tête, elle lui fit un sourire doux.

-Laisse tomber le procès, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu désir jusqu'à ta ou ma mort.

-Si je meurs pendant le procès...tu craches n'est-ce pas ? beaucoup moins après, tu rêves un peu beaucoup Pride. Je ne suis pas aisément manipulable.

-Faisons un arrangement ! Si Roy Mustang venait à mourir avant la fin du procès, j'abandonnerais et avouerais tout, en échange tu reviens vers moi !

-Toujours à courir derrière des chimères... voilà plutôt l'arrangement : Si Roy venait a mourir avant la fin du procès... que tu en sois la cause ou pas...tu avoues le meurtre. Et je t'écrase au procès!

-Qu'est ce que j'y gagner ?

-Tout le temps ou tu sera en prison, je viendrais te voir... tu pourra me parler, me toucher !

-Marché conclu !

-Noter, Sloth ?

-Oui, je peut même faire un papier officiel !

-Faisons-ça ! Dit Envy.

Sloth alla taper à la machine à écrire ce qu'elle avais noté sur sa main, trainant Envy derrière elle. Ensuite, le papier finis, elle leurs fit signer. Envy relu. Pas Pride. Envy lui lança un regard quelque peu surpris et l'orgueil se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Quelque chose qui disais ''Tu est a moi''. Et Envy répondit par un sourire sarcastique avant de filer.

1 mois avant les faits

Wrath papillonna des paupières en voyant arriver Envy. Il s'approcha timidement de lui. Les joues un peu rose. Envy le dévisagea sans grand intérêt. Le gamin s'arrêta devant lui :

-Tu reviens ? Questionna-t-il ?

-Non ! Certainement pas. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la colère. Il s'approcha de l'envie l'enlaça étroitement. L'envie se figea immédiatement, avant de se détendre. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Quel mal pouvait-il lui faire ? Il sentait une douceur enfouie resurgir au moment ou les larmes roulèrent des yeux du petit brun.

-Wrath ? Questionna Envy

-C'est rien ! Je suis content de te revoir enfin. Tu est partit depuis bientôt deux ans, tu reviens seulement pour l'entretien du mois avec Dante et rare sont ceux qui te vois. Tu vois seulement maman...mais pas nous. Tu as changé, tu est comme eux.

-Pardon ? Souffla Envy.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit ! Tu as des sentiments.

-Toi aussi ! Elle essaye juste de nous détruire, nous faire croire que nous sommes des monstres.

-Tu mange, tu bois !

-Je dors aussi, comme toi, je ne vois ou est le problème.

-Tu te relève contre notre maître avec ton stupide procès.

-On a porté atteinte a mon corps ! Je ne laisserais pas Pride s'en sortir : Je ne laisserais pas ma vengeance tomber. J'ai le droit d'obtenir réparation, et je l'aurais. Tu ne peut pas comprendre. Maintenant, une question pour toi !

-Oui ? Fit Wrath honteux, d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'avais pas su la raison du procès d'Envy et avait honte maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était capable de comprendre l'ampleur de ce que faisait Envy, qu'il ne réagissait pas de façon stupide.

-Si je te confie la pierre philosophale... Tu saurais ramener quelqu'un parfaitement a la vie ?

-Hum... Oui ! S'il est mort depuis moins d'une semaine ! Pourquoi ?

-Par simple curiosité.  
-Envy ? Tu nous cache quelque chose ?

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir a te tuer parce que tu en sais trop ! Vu ? C'est... pour ton bien... je suppose en tout cas.

Wrath poussa un petit gémissement et se serra contre Envy, tremblant par course de ses sanglots qui venait de recommencer.

-Ha non ! Pleure pas ! Fait pas ça ! Je supporte pas quand les gens pleures.

-Je suis... désoler...

Envy se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, il ne supportait pas quand les pleuraient, en particulier lui. Le gamin le relâcha, fit quelque pas en arrière et observa le vert, ses yeux était légèrement rougis, comme ses joues mais les raison s'opposaient. Les yeux a cause des pleurs et les joues pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

1 mois et demi avant les faits

Envy réajusta le bas de son uniforme. Il entra dans le bureau de Sloth. Pride était partis pour une mission dans le sud, sans sa secrétaire. On ignorait pourquoi. Envy le voyait, un plan par Greed. Il allais donc pouvoir s'entretenir avec la paresse. Celle-ci lança un regard blasé a Envy en le voyant. Depuis le temps qu'il lui demander de témoigner.

-C'est non Envy !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je tient à ma vie !

-Je te protégerais !

-Pardon ?

-Dante ne te tuera pas ! Mais a force de refus, tu paraît suspecte, tu pourrais être défini comme complice. Et si tu perds ton emploie...

-Tu aurais du être mort alors !

-Sauf... qu'elle a besoin de moi !

-Tu es fort ! Souffla Sloth

-Oui, et je manipule bien !

-Tout a fait, alors pourquoi n'est-tu pas encore gagné ton procès ?

-Parce que j'étais censé être en couple avec...parce que son sperme n'était pas une preuve selon ce qu'il a avancé. Les preuves ne sont pas suffisantes.

-Et tu crois que ce que je dirais aiderait ?

-Oui !

-Je tient à ma vie Envy.

-Je ne peut tuer Pride, trop rapide, et je laisserais pas Roy le faire. Et je ne peut tuer mère pour l'instant... Et je jure de t'offrir toute la protection dont tu aura besoin... si tu te met de mon côté !

-Désolé... non.  
-Sloth !

La paresse l'ignora et continua son travail.

-Que ressent-tu pour Wrath, sincèrement ! Ça restera entre nous.

-J'ai besoin de materner... à cause de celle que j'étais avant, la mère des frères Elric.

-Tout a fait !

- D'ailleurs, ne me hais-tu pas ? D'être l'incarnation de celle qui a mis de nouvelle personne dans le cœur d'Hoenheim.

-Non, tu n'a été qu'une pauvre victime manipulée comme toutes les personnes qu'il a approchée.

-Merci

-Hum ?

-De ne pas m'en vouloir...

-Si je te permet de rencontrer Edward et Alphonse, tu m'aide ?

-Tu est un imbécile, un salopard...

-C'est ce que tu veux !

-C'est exact ! C'est pour sa que je te hais !

-Oh !

-Mais... je le veux...

-Alors... marché conclu ?

-Oui !

-Je peut avoir ton soutiens pour le fait que Pride veux toujours me voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Merci.

Sloth releva, surprise, les yeux vers lui.

-De rien

3 mois avant les faits

Envy regardait ses mains, anxieusement. Il attendait de voir Dante, mais elle était occupée. Ainsi, il avait été voir Lust, elle avait un peu le même problème que lui. Elle aimait un humain.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Pardon ? Interrogea Lust

-Pour être heureuse avec ton Scar tout en restant ici.

-Je profite de mission, je lui demande des jours pour sortir. Je suis sage.

-Tu crois que je devrais faire ça ?

-Non, elle te fait pas confiance, tu es trop fort pour être laissé en liberté. Tu te serais bien tenu avant, tu ne te serais pas mis Pride sur le dos, tu serais avec ton Roy.

-Et pour l'intimité ?

-Dans le divan de son bureau ou SUR son bureau, c'est excitant aussi...

-Je ne veut pas juste coucher avec lui. Je veut vivre mon amour entièrement, sans entrave ni peur.

-Tu ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne te fera plus confiance.

-J'ai qu'a être sage pendant les entretiens.

-Laisse tomber, anéanti Pride et tue-la. Tu sera heureux.

-C'est toi qui me dit sa ? Tu est sérieuse ?

-Ne serions-nous pas plus heureux ainsi ?

-Est-ce qu'on arrivera à le faire ?

-Je pense que tu en serais capable !

-Ne me met pas autant de poids sur les épaules, Lust, je t'en prie.  
-Je ne met pas de poids sur tes épaules ! C'est la vérité !

Envy grogna puis se leva du lit de Lust pour sortir. La luxure soupira.

4 mois avant les faits

Envy s'installa à côté d'Havoc, celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire, comme toujours. Le lieutenant Hawkeye s'approcha du vert, un air soucieux, digne d'elle. L'homonculus grogna, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, n'ayant pas dormi depuis un moment, cauchemar trop horrible.

-Ça ne va pas Envy ?

-Si ! Je dois penser à beaucoup de choses pour le plan. Je cauchemarde, j'ai le procès... Enfin... je suis épuisé mais ça va !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux toujours demander des congés.

Envy eut un léger sourire

-Ça va aller ! C'est pas un problème pour moi ! Je suis résistant !

-Mustang est souvent absent non ? Interrogea Havoc

-C'est a cause du plan ! Soupira Envy

-Vous êtes ensembles non ? Demanda Havoc

-Avec qui ? Le lieutenant général ?

-Oui !

-On vit juste ensembles.

Havoc haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de la réponse de son collègue aussi gradé que lui. Et puis ça sous-entendais quelque chose. Il en était sûr.

-Et ça ? Questionna-t-il aimablement

En disant ces mots il désigna l'exquise bague qu'il portait à l'annuaire gauche.

-Rien ne dit qu'elle est de Roy... Rah ! Du Lieutenant générale ! Reprit Envy en s'énervant.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'écria Havoc triomphant.

Riza, elle, fit un doux sourire à l'homonculus. Elle vint s'installer à ses côtés, et comme le jour où il avait montré cette bague à sa main. Elle lui prit la main avec douceur et observa la bague.

-Elle a du couté cher ! Souffla la blonde

-J'espère bien ! Répondit Envy.

-Il t'aime énormément, ça se voit, tu es très important pour lui.

Les joues du vert rougirent légèrement. Il se souvint ensuite de quelque chose.

-Riza... je...hum... au fait, tu aime Roy n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! C'est vrai, et le voir heureux me comble, je ne te le volerais pas ! Tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir !

-Je n'en ai aucune ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Cependant... si il arrivait quelque chose a Roy, par ma faute, tu me haïrais ?

-Je ne peut le dire, tant que ce n'est pas arrivé. Mais... si tu sais quelque chose...

-Ça va ! Je peut gérer !

-Je... non, on en discutera loin des oreilles baladeuse d'Havoc.  
-Vous êtes cruel ! Grommela le prononcé.

Envy et Riza se mirent a rire.

6 mois avant les faits

Envy se sentait encore mal sa dépression ne le lâchait pas. Même Greed n'avait rien su réglé. Pourtant c'était le pro. L'envie s'était installé dans un fauteuil du Devil's Nest. Le regard rivé sur le verre de coca que lui avait donné Greed.

-Envy ! Appela la voix de Kimbley.  
Le polymorphe leva les yeux vers l'alchimiste. Envy croisa ses yeux, lui lançant des éclairs. Le vert se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre et les larmes faillirent bien coulée.

-Ça fait trois semaines que t'est ici ! Quand est-ce que tu te barre ?

-Quand j'irais mieux ! Souffla le vert.

-Ton stupide procès ! Il saoule !

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda bêtement Envy.

-Il te considère comme lui appartenant !

-Greed ? C'est l'avarice ! C'est normal

-On est ensemble !

-C'est bien. Tu as l'air d'être bien pour lui. Lui dit Envy avec l'ombre d'un sourire triste.

-Il t'aime !

Envy émit un léger rire.

-Greed ne m'aime pas ! Il me respecte, me considère comme un ami spécial, à une haute estime pour moi, supporte mes cris et mes larmes et couche avec moi à l'occasion. Mais il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous !

-Vous vous touchez, bizarrement ses mains se ballade sur ton ventre, ton bas ventre et tu lui souris, tu lui touche le torse...

-Mais... On est juste très tactile.

-Tu l'as enfermé 130 ans !

-Non, c'est faux. C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Pardon ?

-Greed a failli mourir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mère voulait sa mort. Je me suis occupé de Greed et ''il'' est venu l'enfermer. ''Il'' nous a dit que c'était pour notre bien. Et on l'a laissé faire.

-Qui ça... ''Il'' ?

-Je suis désoler ! Je préfère garder ça secret ! Il n'y a rien entre Greed et moi et je suis sûr qu'il t'aime sincèrement, de tout son cœur.

-Il ne veut pas que Roy te touche.  
-C'est Greed ! L'avarice ! C'est logique. Il garde toutes les personnes qu'il a approchées possessivement. Il ne les aime pas forcément d'amour. Mais plus il aime. Amitié ou pas. Plus il est possessif. Il ne veut pas qu'on le quitte, qu'on le laisse. Il tient à ses ''possessions''. Tu ne dois pas croire qu'il tient plus à moi qu'à toi ! Toi il t'aime, moi je serais plus le bon coup qui est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai donc rien à craindre de toi ?

-Rien du tout ! Je connais Greed, ce que je te dis est vrai.

-Je sais, merci.

Envy tâcha de sourire, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Alors... Il n'y a plus rien entre vous !

-Oui ! Fit Envy avec le sourire qui vint tout seul.

-Et tu saurais pas m'aider à lui faire plaisir ?

Envy écarquilla les yeux, battit les paupières, dévisagea Kimbley puis éclata de rire. Il du poser son verre de coca pour qu'il ne se renverse pas et continua de rire de bon cœur. L'alchimiste l'observa étonné mais sans oser rien dire. Envy tâcha de se calmer mais laissa finalement le rire continuer, sa déprime s'évadant au rythme de ses éclats de rire. Enfin, après 10 minutes, il reprit son verre et bu son contenu pour se déshydraté.

-Je n'aime pas ça ! Dit Kimbley en désignant le verre que tenais Envy.  
-Moi non plus ! Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de non alcoolisé.

-Ah, effectivement...

-Merci Kimbley... de m'avoir fait rire. Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de Zolf.

6 mois et une semaine avant les faits

-Aller ! Sourit ! Envy, montre-moi ton beau sourire !

Le vert gardait son air renfrogné. Greed était accroupi devant lui, et lui était assis dans un divan. Un verre de coca à la main, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Allez ! Tu es le plus beau ! Bah merde... si même en te complimentant tu ne souris pas.  
Le vert détourna consciencieusement le regard pour regarder un point sur le mur.

-Tu préférerais être avec ton Roy hein ?

-Ouais ! Ça serais mieux que toi ! Siffla Envy

Greed grogna et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le relever. Une lueur folle passa dans les yeux d'Envy. L'avarice sut qu'il était mal barré. Il voulu relâcher le vert mais ça ne servait plus à rien. La colère avait surgis dans le corps de l'envie.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Envy avant de shooter dans l'avarice et l'envoyer dans le mur.

Greed se releva piteusement et dévisagea Envy.

-Je te comprend pas ! Des fois tu cajoles et d'autres fois tu frappes !

-Il m'a détruit. Presque tué !

-Tu ne peut pas mourir si facilement.

-Je parle de mon âme.

-Nous n'avons pas d'âme.

Un sourire froid passa sur les lèvres de l'envie.

-Qu'est-ce que l'âme ? Les souvenirs, l'essence de nos sentiments. Notre caractère, c'est CA l'âme.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nous avons une âme... mais pas entièrement celle de celui ou celle que l'on à tenté de ramener a la vie.

-Nous avons leurs souvenirs...

-Oui ! Des sentiments et la base du caractères de notre ''humanité''.

-Je vois ! Je n'avais pas compris ça. Souffla Greed.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy.

-Parce qu'on ne me l'avais jamais expliquer. Qu'on ne m'avait pas donné les éléments.

-Ça ta aidé alors !

-Oui, merci.

Greed vint s'asseoir dans le divan, Envy se rassit. L'avarice fit passer ses doigts dans la chevelure du vert.

-Arrête !

-Tu vas me frapper sinon ? Ricana Greed

-Kimbley est jaloux.

-Oh ! Fit Greed en récupérant sa main.

L'avarice l'observa.

-Envie, jalousie... quoi d'autres ?

-Et bien l'envie est la base de tout. Quand tu es avare, tu as envie de tout obtenir. Plus que tu en as besoin? La luxure, il te faut du sexe plus que tu en a besoin. Orgueil, tu montres que tu es le meilleur que tu n'as besoin de rien. Il s'agit d'une fierté folle qui dépasse l'entendement, l'envie de prouver que l'on est le meilleur. Le besoin de montrer sa qualité. L'envie d'être seul à gagner. La paresse, c'est un besoin de ne rien faire. La colère, lorsqu'on ne t'a pas donné ce dont tu as envie et la gourmandise, manger plus que l'on en a besoin.

-Et ta définition de l'envie ?

-C'est quand tu désir plus que ce dont tu as besoin. Les péchés capitaux c'est un exagéré, c'est plus que ce dont on a besoin.

-Et tu es le plus fort... ça semble bien te correspondre.

Envy lui fit un léger sourire et s'étira.

-Désoler de t'avoir frappé !

-C'est rien ! Il t'a tant que sa détruit ?

-Je fais des dépressions tu sais !

Greed soupira et le serra contre lui. Envy se laissa aller dans ses bras.

-Je hais Roy !

-Je ne t'appartient pas ! Soupira Envy.

-Si !

-Non !

-Un peu ? Gémit Greed

-Un peu ! Répondit doucement Envy.  
Greed lui sourit franchement et le serra encore dans ses bras chaudement. Envy se blottit un peu dans ses bras puis s'éloigna de lui, sentant la jalousie de Kimbley s'animer à nouveau.

7 mois avant les faits

Edward pointer le bout de son nez à travers la porte. Il n'y avait que Envy de présent. Il eut un petit soupir puis sourit. Il s'avança vers le vert et lui pris la main gauche. Il l'ouvrit et y posa une petite pierre rouge.

-Ah, Edward ? Tu...

-Je l'avais déjà. Mais j'ai dut la retrouver puis j'ai eu une mission ! Expliqua Edward

-Merci, merci beaucoup.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veut en faire ?

-Secret.

-Je me disais... que j'allais bientôt entrer dans l'armée courante.

-Ah... Ah bon ? C'est... toi ?

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

-Edward... Commença Envy.

-T'est avec Mustang, donc tu veut pas de moi ! Je sais. Souffla Edward

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais n'espère pas, d'accord ?

-Je n'espère pas !

-Tant mieux !

-Moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi !

-Je sais ! Et moi, j'en ai marre de causé des souffrances.

-Ça me plait de souffrir ainsi. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments, ça va ! Je te vois heureux ! Alors je le suis.

-Tu es mignon chibi-chan ! Sourit Envy

-Pas chibi-chan ! Gémit Edward.

-Ah si ! Je t'appelles comme je veut !

Envy regarda la pierre dans sa main puis embrassa le blond. Ce dernier lança un regard étonné au vert.

-Merci Edward, mon chibi-chan, du fond du cœur.

Edward sourit.

8 mois avant les faits

Envy regarda la feuille dans ses mains. Il semblait qu'il était à la bonne adresse. Il déglutit puis sonna. On vint rapidement lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une belle femme au cheveux châtain coupé au carré. Elle était vraiment belle. Comme on était en début d'hiver elle portait une robe chaude qui lui allait comme un gant.

-Excusez-moi ! Je... heu... Je suis le lieutenant Elric...

-Ah ! Vous êtes de la famille d'Edward.

-J'avoue un peu... Souffla Envy.

-J'ignorais qu'il avait un autre frère qu'Alphonse.

-Il ne le sait pas...

-Oh ! Je vois !

-Heu... J'étais venu pour voir monsieur Hughes

-Navrée, il a été chercher notre fille à l'école, mais entrez il ne va sans doute pas tardé.

-Ah... volontiers.

La femme sourit et le laissa entrez. Envy traversa la maison exquise. Il alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui lui désigna la femme.

-Alors... d'où connaissez-vous Maes ?

-Je travaille dans la section du lieutenant général. J'habite chez lui. Et c'est Hughes qui s'occupe de m'aider pour mon procès. Je vais souvent le voir pour ce fait.

-Oh ! C'est donc pour ça que vous venez pour son jour de repos ?

-Désoler ! Souffla Envy

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu cette fois. Cependant, c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné. Madame Hughes lui servit a boire et Envy la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Il bu en attendant. Maes revint dans les dix minutes, il s'étonna de voir Envy. Il ne manqua pas de lui présenter sa femme et sa fille. Envy était embarrassé. La gamine de 5 ans avait grimper sur ses genoux et l'envie ne savais que faire.

-Dis-moi, Envy, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Interrogea aimablement Hughes.

-Je ne sais plus a qui m'adresser, je ne fait qu'hésiter.

-Encore un problème avec le procès ? Demanda Hughes.

-Non. Souffla Envy en relevant le regard vers lui.

Hughes lui lança un regard interrogateur

-J'ai pris une décision très importante qui pourrais avoir de graves enjeux... Mais j'ai peur que cette décision ne puisse être mise en action. J'ai pas ce qu'il me faut, je sais plus quoi faire. Ça fait 2 ans qu'il attend...

-Quelle est cette décision ? Questionna Maes

-Je peut pas vous le dire.

-Peut-tu au moins me dire ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Ce que tout alchimiste veut ! Une certaine chimère, cette pierre qui porte tant de nom.

-La pierre philosophale. Souffla Hughes

Envy hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur Elysia, toujours sur ses genoux. Hughes l'observa sans un mot. Cherchant quoi dire.

-Edward doit me la procurer, mais je ne sais pas... Est-ce qu'il arrivera là ou il a échoué pendant plus de 5 ans ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à trouver quelqu'un qui veut bien l'utiliser comme j'en suis incapable ! Expliqua Envy, les paroles sortant toutes seul de ses lèvres.

-J'ignore ce que tu veut faire... mais... Edward et toi vous ne vous détestez pas ? Parce que sinon, il pourrais t'aider encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je refuse qu'il m'aide plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. D'habitude, j'agirais sans scrupule. Mais quand on me porte trop d'attention soit je me détruit et détruit cette personne soit tout va bien et étrangement c'est toujours cette deuxième option ces derniers temps. Alors je ne veut pas faire de mal.

Envy observa la gamine, celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire que seul les enfants était capable de faire. Le genre de sourire qui vous rassure sans que sachiez pourquoi.

-Ah... merci m'sieur. Fit Envy, venant de penser a quelque chose.

Hughes le regarda étonné, Envy posa Elysia dans le divan, se leva et remercia encore Hughes, dit au revoir aux Hughes puis partit.

9 mois avant les faits

Envy savais que Edward venait là, encore aujourd'hui. Il devais partir le soir même. Il était resté 3 jours et Envy avait eut le temps de rassembler de la documentation. Le blond entra dans le bureau à midi, l'heure où tous mangeait.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Edward à l'adresse d'Envy

Le vert hocha la tête. L'homonculus se leva du bureau de Roy, il s'avança vers Edward et prit un tas de feuille et de livre avant de venir s'arrêter définitivement, devant le blond.

-Que veut-tu ? Demanda froidement le blond

-Juste... un service !

-Ah ?

-J'aimerais la pierre philosophale

-Tu me refait le coup du labo 5 ?

-Pardon ? Fit Envy incrédule

-Le jour où on s'est rencontré, au laboratoire n°5 tu voulais la pierre philosophale.

-Ah bon... ça remonte a loin...

-Il y a deux ans, cinq mois, une semaine et 3 jours, je me souviens de ce jour a la perfection, il faisais froid et je me demandais comment tu supportait cette tenue si courte.

-Tais-toi ! Dit Envy dans un murmure, le regard effaré

-Je ne dit pas que je t'ai aimé au premier regard ! Il m'a fallut du temps et j'en au voulut au Colonel de t'avoir eu avant moi, je lui en ai voulut de t'avoir rencontrer, conquis et que tu fasse preuve de jalousie pour lui

-Tait-toi ! Dit Envy d'une voix forte

-Je ne devrais pas... Je sais bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entres nous... Mais je t'aime !

-Faut pas ! Je ne suis pas si bien tu sais... Commença Envy mais il fut coupé par l'éclat de rire d'Edward

Le vert le regarda incrédule. Le blond se ressaisit, il tendit la main, comme les autres, il savais les précautions a prendre. Envy le laissa faire. Le blond posa sa main sur la gorge de l'homonculus puis se mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Envy. Ce dernier le laissa l'embrasser une seconde puise se recula rapidement. Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Roy !

-Je sais, je vais juste... t'aider... je vais te faire la pierre !

-J'ai des documents pour toi.

-Ah oui ? Merci ! S'écria Edward

Envy soupira et tendis les documents et livre. Edward les pris. Le blond eut un petit sourire.

-Si je te la donne... Tu dîne avec moi !

-Pardon ?

-Sil-te-plait ! Fit Edward. Je payerais.

-Je suis avec Roy !

-Alors un dîner juste entre heu... On est quoi au juste ? Ennemis ? Amis ? Connaissances ?

-Ami si tu veux ! Je te dois bien ça !

-Ça ET un repas !

-Tu est sûr de toi on dirais. Sourit légèrement Envy.  
-Oui pour te faire plaisir, sûr et certain !

-Edward ! Souffla Envy bouleversé pas ses mots.

-Oui ? Interrogea le blond.  
-Tais-toi...  
-Hum... d'accord, de toute façon je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on se fixe un rendez-vous !

-Oui, si tu là.

Edward lui répondit par un grand sourire dont il avais le secret. Envy sourit légèrement. Il lui fit un signe de la main et disparu.

10 mois avant les faits

-Roy ? Questionna Envy

Le lieutenant général releva la tête qu'il avais enfouie dans son cou. Ils étaient tous deux en nage, puisqu'ils venaient d'échanger un acte charnel ensemble.

-J'ai quelque chose a te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux ! Souffla Roy contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Envy ferma les yeux pour profiter du baiser, puis une fois stopper il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les iris noirs.  
-Je ne veut pas que tu me laisse !

-Je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas.  
-Oh si ! Tu n'y peux rien ! Sa arrivera.

-Oh...

-J'aurais voulu... rester avec toi. Et j'ai eut une idée. Souffla Envy

-Ah bon ? Explique-moi, je t'en prie.  
-En fait... J'aimerais faire de toi un homonculus comme moi. Ainsi, on vivrais ensembles sans que le temps nous gênes.

-Je ne pourrais plus être généralissime !

-Si, il suffirait de te maquiller de rides au fil du temps tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout !

Roy émit un léger rire puis se leva et releva son amant, il le serra contre lui

-Je pourrais user de la pierre philosophale.

-Tu ne sais pas faire d'alchimie ! Lui rappela Roy

-Je manipulerais, je suis doué pour ça, non ?

-Oui ! Tu arriverais à tes fins ! Comme pour mon grade qui monte grâce à toi.

Envy sourit. Roy l'emmena dans la salle de bains pour qu'ils aillent se laver. Ils prirent une douche ensembles. Pendant la douche, Envy observa anxieusement Roy. Attendant vainement sa réponse. Il espérer que le regarder l'aiderais à comprendre. Il avais lui parler, mais Roy avait détourné la question une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

-Un problème ? Demanda Roy en voyant que son fiancé le dévisageai.

-Ta réponse ?

-Ce n'est pas une décision à la légère ?

-Depuis que tu m'as demandé en mariage, j'y ai sérieusement songé !

-Trois moi ! Souffla Roy

-Oui, avant je ''me demandais si...'' mais là c'est devenu sûr, j'ai cherché comment te le dire, j'ai douté comment faire. Je pense avoir mes idées mais... je veut ton autorisation.

-Mourir... Je doit te dire que je vais te laisser jouer avec ma vie c'est ça ? Bien... ne t'inquiète pas, je t'offre ma vie, mon âme, mon corps fais en ce que tu veut a ta guise !

Jour des faits

-Bon Wrath... je te laisse avec lui. N'oublie pas ! Attend un jour, on doit le voir mort.

-Oui mais... Envy, tu es sûr qu'il sera immortel ?

-Oui, toute personne étant en contacte avec la pierre philosophale devient immortel, quel que soit le contact.

-Alors... Edward aussi.

-Effectivement ! Alphonse aussi... Et mon cher Roy aussi quand tu t'en sera occupé.

-Tu vas au procès ?

-Oui !

-On se reverra ?

-C'est sûr ! Répondit le vert


	28. Tout à une fin

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

_**Chapitre 28 : Tout à une fin.**_

Envy attendait bêtement devant le palais. Des murmures passaient dans les rangs. Enfin, le vert entendit ce qui se disait.

-On a retrouvé le Général Mustang mort. Je te jure ! Oui, tiens le Généralissime va faire une annonce !

En effet, il pointa son index sur Envy.

-C'est lui, lui qui l'a tué ! Juste lui !

- Et où le Général Hakuro ? Interrogea un homme.

- Ici ! Annonça Hakuro, Roy le suivant.

- Mustang…tu n'es pas mort ? Interrogea Pride, confus.

- Je ne suis pas mort, en effet, comme vous pouvez le voir !

- Allons bon, que fais ce monde ici ? Interrogea Hakuro en entrant dans le palais de Justice.

Tous le monde alla se placer. Le tribunal commença, on reposa quelques questions et il répondit de la même façon que la fois qu'avant.

-On nous as dit que vous aviez un dernier témoin, monsieur Elric ?

- Il s'agit de Juliet Douglass…elle a parler avec le procureur et…

-Nous savons ! Coupa Hakuro.

Sloth arriva timidement à cet instant. Elle remarqua Dante dans l'assembler et chercha le soutiens d'Envy des yeux.

-Alors, mademoiselle Juliet…Commença Benoît.

On la fit jurer et puis enfin, on commença à la questionner.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu parler avant ?

- Et bien…je ne m'en sentais pas capable, j'avais peur des circonstances à venir !

- Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne laissera personne essayer de vous tuer pour avoir parler… mais nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est passé !

La paresse hocha doucement la tête.

-Et bien… Envy est rentré dans le bureau et j'ai entendu toutes leur conversation…j'étais en écoute avec une femme de la haute et j'avais donc mon magnétophone d'enclenché, j'ai toujours la cassette.

Sloth se raidit, le regard de Dante et Pride était froid, Envy, lui, semblait soulager. Benoît tendis la main et pris le magnétophone. Il chercha la bande, et après l'autorisation d'Hakuro, il l'enclencha.

Il y eut de nombreux bruit de pas qui résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis que le vert levait lentement ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles pour se les boucher et ne pas entendre encore une fois, ces horrible bruit.

Il y eut ensuite un dialogue entre Envy et Pride, parlant d'une autorisation. Les pas de Pride résonnaient dans la pièce. On pouvait presque entendre la respiration saccadée d'Envy. C'était à ce demander où Sloth avait bien put mettre son magnétophone.

Sauf si elle avait mentit et l'avait glissé dans le bureau de Pride…et Envy savait, elle en était capable, tout en discrétion mais efficace. Deux phrases dont se souvenait distinctement Envy le frappèrent de plus fouet en les entendant encore une fois.

- Tu n'as pas…une femme ou quelque chose ! Fit Envy un peu sèchement.  
- Il y a toi ! Lui dit l'orgueil.

La bile remontait dans sa bouche, il était à deux doigts de vomir et la discussion continuait. Ils parlaient homonculus dans la bande et ça n'étonnaient personne. Pride et Dante se maudirent, ils auraient plus facilement fait passer ça pour quelque chose de faux s'ils n'avaient pas mis les homonculus au grand jour.

Au fil de la bande, vint le moment fatidique. Benoît coupa la bande après quelques secondes alors que la bile menaçait d'asperger le plancher, tant Envy se sentait mal.

Hakuro décréta qu'il allait réfléchir à tout cela et proposa aux gens de sortirent. Sitôt dehors, Envy fila aux toilettes pour vomir tous le contenu de son estomac. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sloth puisse avoir une bande son, quelque chose qui le plongerait à fond dans le viol qu'il avait subi.

Lorsqu'il sortit il tomba face à face avec Roy. Ni une, ni deux, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa malgré le goût atroces qui devait dégoûter son amant.

-Roy, Mein Liebling ! S'extasia Envy.

- Dis-moi, mon Coeur…ne serais-ce pas ta jolie main qui a mis fin à mes jours d'avant ? Souffla à voix base Roy pour plaisanter en caressant la main de son beau.

Le vert hocha doucement la tête.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai eut craintes que ton plan ne marche pas. Mais maintenant, nous allons vivre ensemble à jamais ! Et j'avoue que ça ne me déplaît pas ! Et puis …Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre main que la tienne ne vienne à bout de moi !

Envy sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Roy le serra doucement contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'emmena hors des toilettes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Envy fixa Roy d'un regard amoureux.

Peu importait que les gens les voient. La mort de Roy leur avait été horrible à eux deux, même s'ils pensaient tous deux qu'il reviendrait.

Décidément Wrath en faisait toujours à sa tête. Il l'avait ramené bien trop tôt selon son plan, mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Ca m'a bien défoulé de tuer Greed ! Sourit Roy tout d'un coup.

- Il faudra que je le remercie ! Dit Envy lentement.

Roy hocha la tête en jouant avec les cheveux de son amant. Il récupéra ensuite sa main et souffla.

-Regarde !

Il enfila un gant et claqua des doigts. Une gerbe de feu rayonna entre les doigts de Roy.

-Tu es toujours alchimistes…ce n'est pas normal…à moins que la transmutation soit vraiment plus que parfaite…Souffla Envy époustoufler.

Roy frôla doucement ses lèvres puis Hakuro les appela pour le jugement. Ils retournèrent tous dans le palais de Justice. Le Général aux cheveux gris blablata et le vert ne l'écoutait pas, quand enfin le sujet tomba.

-Le Généralissime King Bradley a été reconnu coupable du viol sur la personne d'Envy Elric. Ainsi, on le destitue de son rôle, le reléguant au simple rang de Général. Il devra également une somme de 130 000 000(1) de Cenz à Envy Elric. Il devra également faire une peine de vingt ans de prison, étant à l'occurrence le conjoint de monsieur Elric quand le viol à été commis et qu'il a sans doute usé de sa hiérarchie supérieure ! Qu'on lui mette les fers !

-PRIDE ! S'énerva Dante alors que l'orgueil se laissait faire docilement.

L'ex-Généralissime s'adressa à Envy. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de joies, de peurs et de tas d'autres éléments qui l'avait mener à craquer malgré le public présent.

-Tu m'avais promis quelques choses, Envy ! Dit Pride.

- Roy a-t-il l'air mort ?

Pride siffla. Il donna un coup secs sur les fers.

-Ainsi, tu avais TOUT prévu, tu es fil Envy, je te déteste !

- Je l'ai toujours su…tu es incapable d'aimer. Dis doucement Envy.

Il se détourna ensuite de Pride pour sortir. Il alla remercier Sloth en la serrant dans ses bras bien que ce méfiant de Dante un peu plus loin.

-Mustang ! Appela Hakuro.

Roy tourna la tête.

-Nous allons faires des élections au sein de l'armée pour choisir le nouveau Généralissime, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Roy le remercia. Hakuro les saluas tout deux.

-ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! S'écria Hughes.

Il arriva rapidement près d'Envy enlaçant toujours Sloth et Roy. Maes comprit rapidement que le vert avait gagné son procès. Il le félicita grandement et rapidement.

-Grâce à accoucher ! Annonça Hughes.

Envy relâcha la paresse et en compagnie de Roy, ils suivirent Hughes qui les mena jusqu'à chez lui. Grâce était dans son lit, un adorable bébé dans les bras. Elisya, âgée de presque six ans, regardait le bébé avec intérêt.

Envy s'approcha doucement de la femme. Celle-ci, depuis un moment, savait son intérêt pour les enfants et lui présenta sa fille.

-On ne lui as pas encore trouvé de nom ! Dis seulement Grâce.

- Je pense que j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi pas Hope ? Après tout elle est née le jour où Envy à gagné son procès. Et comme ça la petite aura un parrain !

- C'est trop d'honneur ! Souffla Envy en s'égosillant devant l'adorable petit bébé.

Hughes, après avoir longuement vanté les charmes de Grâce, Elysia puis Hope se tourna vers Roy.

-Toi, mon pote, tu vas bientôt être père, c'est mon petit doigt qui me le dit !

- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant !

- Tu es fiancé à un homonculus…tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te réserve ! Lui dit Maes en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Roy eut un rire nerveux. Le couple restait manger pour le repas de midi et finalement le repas du soir aussi, Envy était resté auprès de Grâce qui lui parlait des joies d'avoir des enfants alors que le brun commençait à craindre de plus en plus. Il était incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant, il le savait.

Le soir venu, Envy et Roy rentrèrent. Le vert lui décrivait ce que ça faisait de tenir un petit bout de chou comme ça dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta brutalement dans une phrase en voyant un homme devant sa porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Roy.

- Je suis Van Hoenheim…vous m'avez appelez…

Le couple l'invita à rentrer et Envy lui servit même à manger. Hoenheim tenait un petit paquet dans ses mains.

-Je suis heureux de te voir Envy…A chaque fois que je te vois, tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre… Ton Greed a-t-il survécu ?

- Oui…il est libéré maintenant et il est avec quelqu'un depuis environ deux ans… mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Roy Mustang à voulu me parler…J'étais dans la région pour venir voir ta mère, mais elle était trop occupé à cause d'un « procès » et ne m'a adressé aucun regard…sais-tu ce qui passe dans le cerveau de Dante ?

- De l'air ! Répondit le vert.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Roy, lui baisa le coin des lèvres et annonça :

-Je vais me coucher.

Hoenheim lui tendit le paquet, Envy le pris et l'ouvrit, il contenait des sucettes. Le vert le remercia et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, comme il s'en doutait…Hoenheim était partit.

6 semaines plus tard.

-En conclusion, en raison des votes généraux… Roy Mustang est promus Généralissime.

Envy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et sauta de joie en frappant dans ses mains comme un gosse.

Ils avaient fait des élections pour arriver à ce stade là, avec les pancartes et tout ce qui allait avec. La première chose que fit Roy fut de s'installer dans son bureau. Il revisita l'ordre de ses hommes. Il voulait que sa Team reste sous ses ordres, ainsi, il fit placer dans la salle qu'occupait Sloth un espace qui leur était aménagé : une table avec des chaises et un canapé de détende.

Il nomma Envy comme son secrétaire personnel, pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles quand l'envie leur prenait, même si le brun savait que son beau irait avec ses amis. Les seuls vrais amis qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Sloth n'était rétrogradé qu'au rôle de sous-secrétaire.

Basé sur le cenz, la somme vaudrait environ 1 000 000.


	29. Epilogue

_**Les solos sous les draps.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, tromperie, dupage, viol, romance. Songfic

Couple : EnvyXRoy

Disclaimers : Mis à part Ophélie qui m'appartient ainsi que les parents de Roy et Allan qui appartient à Harukane, les personnages de cette fic sont à Hiromu Arakawa, moi je les tortures juste. Inspirée de la chanson « Les solos sous les draps » de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'opéra Rock »

* * *

_**Epilogue :**_

Roy regardait les catalogues, Envy dans ses bras. Son amant venait de faire leur compte. Envy gagnait moyennement 800 000 cenz mois et Roy un peu plus de 1 250 000 par mois au vu des taxes etc. Avec en plus les 130 000 000 cenz de Pride ils avaient, comptant leurs économies etc. un peu plus de 2 000 000 000. Et avait décidé de s'acheter la maison, la villa plus exactement à environ 50 000 000. Ce qui se révélait assez peu quand à leur économie.

La villa était en retrait de la ville et était censé être somptueuse. La relation qu'il y avait entre Roy et Envy c'était révélé au grand jour. Après trois mois que Roy était Généralissime. Howard les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser et c'était empresser d'aller le dire à la presse.

Roy et Envy avaient ignoré ça, ils avaient juste dut calmer la presse à scandale. Roy s'efforçait de faire passer la loi qui lui permettrait d'enfin épouser son Envy.

-Dit Roy… Souffla Envy, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du tout nouveau Généralissime.

- Oui ? Interrogea le brun, bien que ce doutant de ce que désirait le vert.

- J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant…

- Je sais…mais je ne suis pas prêt ! J'ai peur…de faire les mêmes erreurs que mon père ! J'ai craintes de lui être pareil… d'agir aussi mal avec mon propre enfant !

- Jamais, Roy, tu ne seras jamais comme lui ! Patrick était un monstre et MOI, je suis heureux qu'il soit mort celui-là, c'est mieux ainsi ! Siffla Envy.

Roy soupira doucement. Il força le polymorphe à se lever et l'entraîna dehors.

-On va où ?

- Chut, mon cœur, devine… ferme les yeux, je vais te guider !

Envy soupira et s'exécuta. Lorsque Roy lui permit de rouvrir les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans une animalerie. Il prit une petite mine boudeuse.

-Je ne peux pas encore te donner ce que tu désires, mon cœur…alors contentes-toi de ça. Choisis un chiot, et je te l'offre !

Le vert soupira, hésita puis choisit un petit Husky adorable. Roy le paya ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec. Le polymorphe tenait le chiot dans ses bras, et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, il semblait vraiment heureux d'avoir ce chien dans ses bras.

-OWARI OR TO BE CONTINUED ?-


End file.
